Blackbird Love
by rissy16
Summary: Love between Crow from 5D's and the reader. Starts out as second person but goes to first person at ch 19. Because I sucked at writing back then.
1. Chapter 1

(Your POV)

'I have to get away' you thought. Having with you only a small travel bag with the basic essentials. Especially your deck. You never go anywhere without it. You look around to spot a familiar place, so far nothing. Stopping you say:

"ARGH IM LOST" As you walk a little further you spot a small lake near a couple of houses that looked like no one has lived in them for decades. You walk up toward the lake and decide to take a break. Getting out and putting on your swimsuit you step in. Watching your surroundings you notice the houses and since no one is around you, you close your eyes and start singing your favorite song:

(Jonas Brothers – Fly with Me)

If time was still

The sun would never, never find us

We could light up

The sky tonight

I would see the world through your eyes

Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

If we chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me?

Oh yeah

Gotta fly with me now

Now the past

Has come alive

And given meaning

And a reason

To give all I can

To believe once again

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

If we chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid

Knowing you were miles away

From the place where you needed to be

And that's right here with me

If it's you and me forever

You and me right now

I'd be alright

If we chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me?

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

I'd be alright

Be alright

If we chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly?

Fly

Fly

With me

Humming the piano ending you stop and open you eyes to see four kids staring at you.

"Oh hi kids, um…not to sound rude but who are you all?" you ask humbly, slightly giggling. The little girl steps forward and says in a bubbly voice;

"Hi, I'm Jasmine and these are my friends, Jake" pointing to the boy with purple spiky hair, "Jason" pointing to the boy with brown hair in a pony tail and a light blue bandana, "Tory" pointing to a boy with short black hair and "Ellie" pointing to the taller girl with long black hair. She continues;

"We heard you singing and we wanted to say that you have a beautiful voice and we were wondering if you could sing another song, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeee" she insisted. You smirked and said;

"Alright, are there any requests?"

"No, just sing from your heart" she replied smiling. You thought for a good song to sing and said;

"Alright this is a song called, 'I Fly' "

(I fly – Hayden Panettiere)

La La La La, La La La La

La La La La La La

La La La La, La La La La La

Verse 1:

Six a.m.

Radio Playin'

Stumble out of bed,

Runnin' out the door

A brand new day

Never thought I'd have this feeling

Never thought I'd get this far

But I'm okay.....

Chorus:

And I fly

I reach out my hands and touch the sky

That's right in front of me

And I try

Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride

And I feel free

When I fly

When I fly

Verse 2:

Thinkin' back

When there were days

I could barely make it out the door

So much doubt

Changed my mind

Change my ways

Wasn't gonna do this anymore

I turned around...

Chorus:

And I fly

I reach out my hands and touch the sky

That's right in front of me

And I try

Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride

And I feel free

Like a butterfly

Who lost his soul?

I choose not to hide

Anymore.......

Fly

Oh Oh Oh

Fly

And I fly

I close my eyes and kiss the sky

That's right in front of me

And I try

Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride

And I feel free

And I fly

I reach out my hands and touch the sky

That's right in front of me

And I try

Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride

And I feel free

When I fly

When I fly

When I fly

When I fly

When I fly

La La La La, La La La La

La La La La La La

La La La La, La La La La

After the last word the kids clapped and want you too meet someone, that they consider a guardian. So you got out of the lake and put your clothes back on (over the top of your swimsuit) on the way back they tell you that they are orphans and this 'someone' has looked after them since they can remember. A smile came to your lips as you reached the destination.

"Okay, this is where we live, and I don't think he's back yet so, how about we play a game?" Jasmine suggests

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" you ask

"How about Tag?" she says.

You laugh and say; "then I guess I'm 'it'". You start chasing them around, as they all laugh. 'I've never had so much fun before' you say in your mind.

After what seemed like hours of Tag, you hear a motorbike; the kids stop playing and ran towards it.

"Yay Crows back" Jake yells. You felt someone grab your hand. You look down and see Jasmine smiling sweetly up at you. You smile back as she starts dragging you toward the bike. In the distance you see……

CLIFFHANGER.....ha-ha I've always wanted to write that. Anyways message and rate so I know that you all like my story! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so you were getting away from your old life, travelled to the satellite. The kids Crow looks after hear you singing and are about to introduce you to Crow. You look in the distance and see…….

(Your POV)

A black Duel Runner with small patches of orange patches, and on that bike was a guy who, to you looks your age (which he is). As Jasmine pulled you toward the guy, he stopped and pulled off his helmet. To you he looked pretty hot (anyways you all know what he looks like otherwise you wouldn't be reading this). He looked up and saw you, but didn't acknowledge you. At first you thought that what he did was rude, but you let it slide. You noticed he had markings on his face, but you weren't and never will be one to judge at first sight.

"What'd ya bring us? What'd ya bring us?"

"First have all you kids been good?"

"YEAH!" they replied. You giggled

"Well in that case…..TADA!"

'Duel Monster Cards!' You thought. Well the kids seem to like it.

"Wow! Thanks Crow they're great" He smirked. 'WOW!' you thought, his smirk makes him look even better (well I've always thought that lol).  
"Are they ours? Like for keeps?"

"Of course, every kid needs a duel deck and uncle Crow just found these lying around, just promise that you won't let sector security see ya playing with these cards, cause if ya do then they might just come looking for this face, but I promise that one day won't bother us no more"

"Yeah!" you smiled at his generosity. You were lost in thought, when that sweet voice of Jasmine piped up.

"Oh I almost forgot" she walked up to Crow, whispered in his hear, which you knew was about you. He looked towards you, smiled and said:

"It's great to meet you Wendy; I've heard you've been taking care of then all while I was away, huh" You giggle

"Yes, I have and I have to admit I haven't had fun like that in a while" You and Crow laughed.

"She also says that you have a very beautiful singing voice" you blushed and answered:

"Well I don't know about beautiful, but I guess its good enough to attracted an audience demanding for an encore" He laughed again.

"Well I would love to hear it sometime, any chance of hearing you now?" he suggested

"Well, I don't know"

"Oh come on" the kids whined "Yeah". You giggled.

"Well alright" you answered

"Yay! I love your voice Wendy" She smiled at her adorable remarks

"Well thank you sweaty, alright this is a song called 'Every Part of Me' "

(Every Part of Me by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, new album, looked it up if you haven't already)

I feel like I'm a million miles away

From my self more and more these days

I've been down so many open roads

But they never lead me home

And now I just don't know

Who I really am,

How its gonna be,

Is there something that I can't see?

I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be who I was before

Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday

And I find a way to be

Every part of me

So I'll try

Try to sort things down

And find myself

Get my feet back on the ground

It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright

Cause nothing much has changed

On the inside

It's hard to figure out

How it's gonna be

Cause I don't really know now

I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be who I was before

Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday

And I find a way to be

Every part of me

I don't wanna wait too long

To find out where I'm meant to belong

I've always wanted to be where I am today

But I never thought I'd feel this way

Maybe I will never be who I was before

Maybe I don't even know her anymore

Maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday

And I find a way to be

Every part of me

Every part of me

You finished the song perfectly.

"Wow that was great Wendy, New Domino City music is better then I thought it would be" Crow, he laughed and smiled that gorgeous smirk.

"Wait, how did you know that I'm from New Domino City?" you asked

"Uh, it's kinda obvious, your clothes are different, your polite and beautiful" Both you and Crow blushed as he said this. You're tongue was tied.

"Oh, uh…Thanks I think" You smiled a weak smile. You both heard small giggles to the side. Your smile got even wider and giggled with them. After a short while, you noticed the sun was nearly setting and apparently so did Crow.

"Alright guys time for bed, go and get ready" Soon after he said this, Jasmine walked and looked up to you and said:

"Wendy, could you sing me a bedtime song?" You smiled brightly and agreed. She grabbed your hand and took to you her room, got into bed and you started sing.

(Misa's Song – Death Note 'Anime' either the English or Japanese version, your choice)

(Japanese Version)

Ki WO tsukete kami Sama WA miteru.

Kurai yomichi WA Te WO tsunaide kudasai!

Hitori de tooku demo itsumo mitsukedashite kureru.

Shitteru koto WA zenba oshiete kureru.

Watashi ga oboetanakutemo,

Nandodemo oshiete kureru.

Demo zenbu wakatte shimattara Dou sureba ii no?

(English Version)

Be careful, God is watching.

In a street blacked by night, please link our hands together.

Even if I'm by myself and far away, He can always come find me.

He comes to teach me everything He knows.

Even if I should no longer remember,

He will teach me over and over.

But what should I do once I know everything?

You watched as little Jasmine drifted off to sleep. You smiled at her innocence. But little did you know, someone was watching at the door. You got up, turned around and were surprised to see………..

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so you met Crow and sang to him and the kids. Then Jasmine asked for you to sing her a song before bed. After you sang to her u got up and turned around to see…….

Crow standing at the door watching you. You were a bit dumbfounded by the thought of him watching and listening to you singing. 'Wonder why he's here, probably because he cares for those kids'. You were brought out of your thoughts by Crow speaking up.

"Uh…Hi" you quickly stand up and manage to say, "hi..." Crow looks at Jasmine and smiles. You say "She's sound asleep now" While walking over to you, Crow gives you a warm smile and compliments you.

"You must be very good with kids". You see a strange connection between you and Crow. The way he looked at you. The way he spoke to you. He had a uniquely strong effect on you. You were brought out of your thoughts again.

"So...let's go somewhere and talk and let Jasmine sleep" you agreed and followed him out the door. Both of you were silent as he led you further along the road to a small house. Which you assumed was his. You stiffed a laugh as you saw a sign above the door that says 'Crow's Nest' with a child's painting of a crow. You couldn't help but smile. He opened to door and led you in. You both walked over to his bed and sat down.

"So.... why did you leave Neo Domino City? I thought it was a great place to live" Crow asks you. At first you were hesitant about answering but something inside you told you to tell Crow. You told Crow of your past, the constant controlling from you father, being home school, having no friends and most recently the arranged marriage to Jack Atlas. You heard chuckling and then that chuckling turned into laughter. "What's so funny?" you ask curiously. Crow stopped laughing and answered "It just so happens that Jack Atlas is an old friend of mine"

You were shocked but kept talking. You told him of your very famous grandfather and how he was the one who taught you how to duel. Now this time HE was shocked. "You mean to tell me that you're from the famous Moto family?" You laughed nervously as Crow stared at you, wide-eyed. You also told him of how lonely you have been. Crow kept listening and finally said. "Well you don't have to be alone anymore" Gripping your hands he stares into your eyes with a smile and a clear blush creeping on his face. You could feel your face heating up as he placed his hand on your cheek and leaned in. He pressed his lips to yours. You closed your eyes and deepened the kiss. He began to lick your lips, begging for entrance. You were hesitated at first but then gladly accepted. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he placed one hand on your waist and one on still on your cheek. You both broke the kiss and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry if that was a little too soon" he apologized. "Oh no don't worry about it, I quite enjoyed it, it was my first kiss you know" You admitted. "It's mine too" He also admitted. "Wendy would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course I will" you answered. Crow's face lid up. You chuckled and he soon joined in too. After that you both decided to go to bed. He asked if you'd like to sleep in the same bed as him. You hesitated at that thought but agreed anyway. You both lay down in the bed. Crow snuck an arm around your waste and you both quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so you talked to crow about your past life and family. He and you kiss and got together.

(Your POV)

You woke up the next morning to the sun peeking in through the window. You yawned and slowly turned around to see Crow staring at you.

"Morning Beautiful" he said. He leaned in and kissed you lightly.

"Morning Handsome" you say. He busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" you ask.

"I've never been called handsome before" he replied. You chuckled lightly and said, "Well you'll hear it every morning if you like, would you?" This time you kissed him. Crow was about to say something when he was interrupted by a small knock on the door. You giggled because you knew who it was. "You should get that" you tell Crow. He lightly kisses you, gets up and heads for the door. You sit up and head after Crow. He opens the door to find, all of the kids staring at you and Crow. "Morning Guys" you say. Before you knew it you were smothered with hugs. "Wendy, you stayed" Jake said relieved. "Yeah we thought you left" Jasmine yelled with tears in her eyes. "Well, how can I leave my new family?" you glanced over at Crow, he gave you a warm smile and you smiled back. You looked back down and hugged the kids back. "Really Wendy, you're staying?" Jasmine asked happily. "Yes of course I am" You gave her a warm smile. She hugged you so much you almost couldn't breathe. Just then Crow chuckled and spoke up. "Okay enough with the hugs, Wendy needs some air to breathe" You chuckled. Jasmine let go. "Alright go and get ready for the day guys" he continued. The kids ran off to their rooms. Crow walked towards you, grabbed your waist and turned you towards him. He didn't say anything but just crashed his lips against yours. You slipped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. You gladly accepted. After about 30 seconds you both finally break free. You stared into his eyes and you were hypnotized. You couldn't look away. However, you were brought out of your thoughts when you heard familiar giggles. You and Crow looked towards the giggles and started busting up laughing. All of the kids were staring at you and Crow with smirks on their faces. In other words, they now know about you two. Crow chuckled while saying "Alright kids, go and play, we need to talk alone" On his command the kids left to play. You were surprised at how well behaved they were. You were the first to talk "I've never seen so many well behaved kids in one place, you raised them well" He lightly chuckled and smiled at your compliment. "Well it wasn't just me, those kids had no one else to turn to or to lean on so they trusted me from the beginning" He gave a slight smile and you returned it. "It was very sweet of you to look after these kids for so long when they had no one else" He lightly pressed his lips against yours breaking apart after a couple of seconds. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer "Oh and about that alone talk, I have to leave for a while to see a friend of mine, would you like to come with me?" he asked. "I would love too" He smiled and pressed his lips to yours again. This time you licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He accepted. You made out with his for a while until you both had to break for air. Breathing heavily Crow said "Wow ... I quite enjoyed ... that" you giggled. "Alright lets get going" He grabbed your hand and walked to his duel runner. He helped you get on first and he got on in front of you. He put his helmet on. You wrapped your arms around his waste, you noticed him smiling at you and you smiled back. He revved up the engine. "Alright hold on tight" You closed your eyes and rested your head on his back because you've never been on a duel runner before. Soon you were on the road. You opened your eyes and looked in front of you. You have never felt so alive before, the wind blowing your hair behind your head. But not just the wind, but the sharing this moment with someone you care about. You looked towards Crow. He had his eyes fixed on the road. 'I think I'm beginning to fall in love with him' you blushed at your thoughts. 'Maybe he's the man for me' you smiled at the thought of finding the one you'll spend the rest of your life with. You were broken out of your thoughts again by crow stopping his runner. "We're here" you looked around. The place is deserted. "Where is here?" you ask. Before Crow could answer you both spotted a red Duel Runner in the sky. You assumed this was the friend. The stranger landed quite well. "Nice landing" Crow said. The stranger was surprised and looked up to you and Crow. "Wait who is that? Crow?"

That will have to do for now. I've got UNI tomorrow so gotta get to bed. Anyways, you all know who the stranger is. Haha


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so Crow asked if you wanted to come meet a friend of his, you agreed and came with him. When you got there a red runner landed from the air. (We all know who this is)

You and Crow got off the runner and stood on a big pile off trash (I think that's what it is) "You got some explaining to do pal" He slid down the hill of trash and continued "so start talking" You slid down the trash too and just watched what was happening. You knew Crow would introduce you soon. "First things first" they both looked like they were going to fight each other. You stared in shock, thinking of what could happen and how to stop the fight if something happened. "You asked for it" You signed in relief as they grabbed a hold of each others hands in a hand shake. You walked over ready to introduce yourself to Crows friend. Though, to you he seemed familiar. "Hey Yusei" Crow said. "Good to see ya Crow" You couldn't help but admire their friendship. It made you wish you had some childhood friends. "What have ya been up too?" Yusei asked. "Oh come on you know me, still fightin' the good fight, robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that. So I see sector security got to ya" You still listened in on the conversation. The boys were unaware of this. "Yeah well" Yusei smiled noticing Crows duel runner. "I see you finally learnt how to use a wrench" you had to admit Crows duel runner was impressive and you didn't even know that he built it himself. "Yeah finished her last year, she's a beauty right? What you say we hit the streets" You walk over and said "Not without introducing me your not" and smirked. The both turn to you and Crow started busting up laughing. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot" he grabbed your hand and said. "Yusei this is Wendy Moto, my girlfriend" You held out your hand and said. "It an honor to meet you, if it wasn't for that tournament you were in, I would have left for the satellite earlier" you laughed. Yusei smiled, grabbed your hand and shook it. "It also an honor to meet the grand daughter of Yugi Moto" you giggled and say. "Aw! It's not all that great" you laugh nervously. "Well, standing around talking isn't going to get us on the road now is it?" Yusei and Crow crack up laughing. "Eager to go are we?" Crow asks with a smirk and a light laugh. You reply with a small "Yep" They laugh again and this time you joined in. Soon after all three of you are on the d wheelers you were on the road. "WOOOOOOO" Crow shouted. You laughed at his sudden enthusiasm and Yusei joined in too. You were sitting in your usual seat as you listened on more conversations between these two "So I hear your some big shot champion now" "Something like that" They both laugh. 10 minutes later they decide to stop and talk. You sat next to Crow and he wrapped his right arm around your waist "So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you to duel in that tournament?" Crow asked. "That's horrible!!!" you remarked. "Yeah, now I need to make sure their safe" You could tell he was worried about them. 'Why can't Domino City guys be like these two?' you thought. You knew too well about the boys there. Everywhere you go, you were followed by them. To the mall, the park and even outside your house. Their staring eyes and continuous attempts to hit on you. You always hated guys like that. But you weren't one to hurt people so you would always make up excuses. But this time you have a good excuse. "Well then, let's head over to your old hide out" You also remembered the days where your father would hit you for doing the wrong thing, In his eyes but to you and your mother they were normal activities. But the worst was, by not getting a better grade then you should. You mum always knowing what was going on but never stopped it. You could still hear the cries of your self as a child '_daddy please stop, your hurting me_' You were still deep in thought about those memories that you didn't realize that Crow had his hand on both you shoulders and was talking to you. "Wendy...uh Wendy..." You snapped out of your thoughts and replied "Yes Hun?" You could see the worry in Crows eyes. "Are you alright? You haven't been talking much since we got here" He moved one of his hands to your face. You could tell he can see the hurt in your eyes. But you smiled and answered. "Yes I'm fine, just an old memory that's all" He smiled back even though he knew something was up. "Anything you wanna talk about? You know I'm here for my graceful swan" he smirked. You giggled and blushed at that thought. "Yea I'm fine, ill tell you later anyway" he went wide eyed at what you said. "Wendy, something is wrong otherwise you wouldn't have added the last part" he demanded. "Please tell me, you're worrying me" you couldn't believe the words he was saying. Never in your life have you had someone to love you like this. You smiled at his kindness and whispered "_I can't tell you right now alright not with Yusei listening okay?_" He nodded helped you up and then you hugged him. He was shocked but hugged you back. You leaned to his ear and whispered "_but thank you anyway_" you lightly kiss his cheek. You saw him blush and you giggled. You grabbed his hand, turned to Yusei and you both walked to his d wheeler. As you were about to hop on the d wheeler, a welcoming hand grabbed your shoulder. You gasped and turned around. It was Yusei. "Are you alright?" he asked worry in his eyes. You smiled brightly "yea I'm okay" you answer. He smiled back, turned around and started getting on his d wheeler. You were about to turn around but two strong hands got the idea first. You knew it was Crow. He spun you around and crashed his lips to yours. It was a fast yet satisfying kiss. You both broke apart and stared into each others eyes. You knew you were right about him being a great guy. So far...no complaints. You heard coughing in the background. You both turned to Yusei. He had a light pink coming across his face. "Alright you two love birds" he said. You smiled; Crow grabbed your hand and helped you on the back of his d wheeler. Once Crow and Yusei were on, you tightly wrapped your arms around Crow's waist. You knew he was blushing because Yusei started laughing. The boys finally started the d wheelers and went on. The whole time you were snuggling against Crow's back. You felt so happy in his arms or even near him for that matter. You didn't realize that the satellite was a huge place full of its own small towns. After a while of riding you noticed your surroundings and found that you were heading down a tunnel underground and at the end there were lights. You expected this to be the stop. As you get towards the end you see...............

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! Man I love these lol and I'm enjoying writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay you met Yusei and you all ride to see if Yusei's friends are alright. At the end of the tunnel you see.....

A couple of men and one boy, you assume these are Yusei's friends. Crow and Yusei stop the d wheelers. "You came back" the boy yells happily. "Hey there Yusei!" another says. "YUSEI" you hear in the back and "Seriously?"

Crow got off the d wheeler, grabs you around your waist and helps you off. "Did I miss anything?" Crow wraps one are around you as you both watched the happy reunion. The boy runs to Yusei and hugs him. You silently giggle. "Hey, haha...The craziest thing happened to us last week Yusei you wouldn't believe it" Yusei couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Well now I'm back here in the satellite, I'm gonna set things straight, Blister thanks for helping me out with my friends" "No worry's Yusei" You noticed Crow lightly kiss your cheek, you blushed and hugged him. He starts leading you towards the boys. "So uh...is this an exclusive club or can anyone join?" Crow joked. You smiled and giggled. "Hey Crow" the all said. "Who's the girl?" one asked. "Everyone this is Wendy, my girlfriend!" They all smiled and welcomed you. One even said "Wow, Crow has a girlfriend? Now why can't I get a girl" You giggled and said "Aw come on you will someday" he smiled and said "I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike" Obviously speaking to Crow "Yea Yusei's not the only turbo charged duel runner in satellite anymore, right" Out of blue you heard. "THIS IS SECURITY, ID NUMBER AWX74098 GIVE YOURSELF UP!!!!!" you had to admit you were a bit scared that you grabbed Crow arm. He grabbed your hand protectively and said "and he's not the only one with a knack for ticking of sector security either" After he said this something fell from the sky and landed on the road. You gasped as the second it hit the ground smoke started streaming from it. Crow grabbed your shoulders protectively "They're trying to smoke us out" You were scared at the thought of loosing Crow but you reassured yourself. 'Chill Wendy. Crow's not easy to catch' you thought. "We need to split up, let meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours, that's where my hide out is" You all went your separate ways. Crow grabbed you by your waist again and helped you up on his d wheeler. He hopped on and off you went. "COME ON CROW, DON'T MAKE THIS DIFFICULT, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS TIME" You got closer to the exit. "HANG ON WENDY" He screamed. "OKAY" you held on to Crow and pinched your eyes shut. You opened your eyes to see you were in the air. You couldn't believe how exciting this was. Crow landed perfectly and you knew you were safe. "THERE HE GOES, YOU WONT BE ABLE TO HIDE FROM OUR NEW PERSUIT BOT" A weird looking machine thing started coming towards you and Crow. "Are you okay Wendy?" Crow asks. "Yes I'm fine" you replied. "Wow they got new toys" Crow commented. "This things gonna be tough to shake" he said to himself. "Need some help?" you heard another d wheeler close by and you knew it was Yusei. "What are you doin' here?" Crow asked. "Someone has to babysit you Crow" He busted up laughing and you did too. After that you saw the machine thing glow, indicating the speed world field spell. Crow and Yusei's d wheelers activated. "Overriding suspects duel runner, duel mode engaged, auto pilot engaged" You saw Crow's duel disc activate from its original place. You had to admit it's pretty impressive. "They can catch us both in the speed world field spell at the same time?" Yusei questioned. "It's been a little while since ya had sector security on your tail hasn't it buddy, it's like a tag duel, what do ya say?, are you up for this or what?" Crow asked Yusei. "You betcha!" Yusei replied. "Wendy, are you ready to watch your man duel with his best friend?" Crow asked you. You smiled "Of Course I am, Good luck boys" Crow and Yusei smiled at you. You could clearly see a light blush on Crow's cheeks. You could tell he was pretty nervous about you watching him duel. You couldn't wait. Win or loose you'll still love him all the same. "LET'S DUEL" they shouted. Security placed gate blocker in defense mode. "These sector security goons always start with gate blocker"

"WELL HOW'S THIS FOR SOME VARIETY, I RELEASE GATE BLOCKER TO SUMMON GATE BLOCKER 2 IN DEFENSE MODE, NEXT I PLAY 3 FACE DOWN CARDS AND END MY TURN" The start was pretty boring, but you knew Crow was up next. "It's about time you guys got an upgrade, my move" "HOLD UP, I ACTIVATE FULL THROTTLE, WITH THIS IN PLAY SPEED WORLD GIVE ME 1 EXTRA SPEED COUNTER AND WITH GATE BLOCKER 2 SPECIAL ABILITY IN EFFECT THERES NO CHANCE YOU'LL EVER ESCAPE" "I guess their trying to stop us from using speed spells, well if these jokers didn't have any skills this wouldn't be fun" You couldn't believe how childish Crow is. Although that's one of the reasons why you love him. "NOW I'M PLAYING THE TRAP SPEED EDGE, DURING EACH STANDBY PHASE FOR EVERY SPEED COUNTER I HAVE AND YOU DON'T, YOU'LL TAKE 300 POINTS OF DAMADGE AND RIGHT NOW THE DIFFERENCE IS 2 SO YOUR GONNA TAKE A 600 POINT HIT" You and Crow got hit pretty hard. You both screamed. (3400) "Crow, Wendy are you two okay?" "It takes more then a little tickle to rattle this guy" Crow said. "And this girl" you said back. Crow chuckled. "That's my girl" he said and you blushed. "I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode, and you know what they say about 'birds of a feather flocking together' well I can summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind from my hand when I have another Blackwing monster on my field and once a turn Gale the Whirlwind can slice your monsters attack and defense points in half" You couldn't believe how cool Crow's monsters were. "Nice one Hun" you complimented. He turned to you and smiled. "WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL COUNTER WITH DEFENDERS MIND, LETS SEE YOUR BIRD BRAIN BUFFOONS GET PAST THIS DEFENSE, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME CROW" Yusei turned to you and Crow. "They've got some strong defense set up and their dishing out direct damage by suppressing our speed counters, any ideas?" he asked. "Only one, but if it doesn't work we may need to book a room at the facility tonight" Crow joked. "This isn't a laughing matter Crow" you scolded. Crow was shocked at what you said but you were still stood your ground. But in his eyes he knew that you were scared of loosing him. He turned back to the front and moved one hand to your hands around his waist and laced his fingers to yours. "I know your scared Wendy but Yusei and I will beat him and we'll get back home safely" He reassured you. You knew he was right and felt guilty at what you said. "I know and I'm sorry for that comment before" you apologized. Crow gripped your hand and smiled. "It's alright sweat heart" he said lovingly. It was then at that time that you knew you were in love. "THERES NO ESCAPING SECTOR SECURITY YOU SATELLITE REJECTS" 'well that was a bit harsh' you thought "Time to start throwing these guys off our tail and I know just the combo to make that happen, I tune Blackwing Gail the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear, say hello to Blackwing Armor Master, now attack with black hurricane" 'whoa' you thought 'what a monster' "IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE, THAT FLYING OUFF DOESN'T HANVE ENOUGH ATTACK POINTS TO GET BREAK THROUGH GATE BLOCKER 2'S DEFENSE, AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE TAKING SOME DAMAGE" "Not with Blackwing Armor Masters special ability about to kick in officer, but until then I place 2 face downs and end my turn." "AND NOW YOU WHIRLWINDS SPECIAL ABILITY WEARS OFF AND THE POWER OF DEFENDERS MIND KICKS IN, WITH 6000 DEFENSE POINTS, I'D LIKE TO SEE YA TRY TO TAKE A RUN AT GATE BLOCKER 2 NOW CROW" "_IT'S MY TURN, BECAUSE OF FULL THROTTLE AND GATE BLOCKER 2 THE DIFFERENCE IN OUR SPEED COUNTERS IS 4, NOW MY SPEED EDGE IS GONNA STOP YOU IN YOUR TRACKS" _You and Crow got hit again with more direct damage. (2200) "_I SUMMON GATE DEFENDER IN DEFENSE MODE AND END MY TURN" _Now it was Yusei's turn. "Did you ever run into Officer Trudge? I dealt with his gate defender thing when I dueled him, it can negate one monsters attack once a turn" Yusei said. "Don't worry, I've set this thing up for us, you've just gotta knock it down" Crow said. "My turn" you heard Yusei at the side. "NOT SO FAST SATELLITE, I HAVEN'T TRIGGERED THE POWER OF MY SPEED EDGE TRAP CARD YET, SO GET READY TO BE PULLED OVER PERMINATELY" Yusei got hit with direct damage pretty hard. (400) "Hang in there buddy" "Will do, I summon Turbo Synchron" "and I activate the trap Level Retuner and the power of this baby lowers Armor Master's level by 1" _"WHY WOULD CROW LOWER HIS OWN MONSTERS LEVEL?" _"Turbo Synchron time to give Blackwing Armor Master a tune up, TURBO WORRIER let's rev it up" Yusei yelled. "WELL THEY MAY HAVE SUMMONED OUT A NEW MONSTER TO THE FIELD, BUT IT WON'T HELP CUS IT'S STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK THROUGH GATE DEFENDERS DEFENSE, WE GOT EM RIGHT WHERE WE WANT EM, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF OUR GATE DEFENDER AND ONCE WE WIN, YOU THREE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE FACILITY" Yusei corrects; "Actually with Turbo Worrier on play your gate defender won't be defending anything and because your defender is only a level 4 monster" Crow comes in. "I'm activating the Ebon Arrow trap card which lowers the attack points of Turbo Worrier by 500 points, and as long as its stronger then your defender the difference in power is dealt to you as damage and as a bonus, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters original defense points" Yusei yells "NOW TURBO WORRIER ATTACK" "TRY ALL YOU WANT YUSEI BUT YOUR ATTACKING A MONSTER WITH 6000 DEFENSE POINTS" "you might wanna double check your math officer, when Blackwing Armor Master attacked your gate defender it left a wedge counter behind and that wedge wipes out all your precious defenders attack and defense points." "ALL OF THEM" "all of them" You were in shock; you've never seen such a move perfectly executed before. You were proud of them. "And now you take the damage from Ebon Arrow's effect" They won easily. "Wow boys that was a great tag duel" you complimented. They both smiled at you "We did it Crow" Yusei said. "You've gotten better since the old days" you smiled. 'How long have they been friends?' you thought. "You think so?" "By the way, did you hear about Jack, some reported found out he's really from the satellite and now he's gone off the grid" you listened closely. "He disappeared?" Yusei was shocked. "So are you ticked off at him for what he did to you?" 'WHAT, WHAT DID HE DO?' you screamed in your head. Yusei's voice softened "not anymore, no, jack did what he thought he had to do at the time, he thought if he didn't grabbed that opportunity he's be stuck in the satellite for the rest of his life, I can't blame him for making a choice when he didn't think he had one" 'wow' you thought. 'Great guy' "wow man you're a bigger person then I am" Crow said. 'AWW' you thought. "I guess" you said disbelieving what Crow said. "Aww come on guys, you two are better people then most people I've met back at home." You said with a smile. Then Crow spoke up "alright lets head to the Daedalus Bridge, everyone is probably there already" you and Yusei agreed. You were still clinging onto Crow's waist. You rested your head on his back and took in all the surroundings. Until you heard Crow "Wendy, it will be a couple of minutes, so if you'd like you can rest lightly, just don't go straight to sleep or there's a chance I might loose one of the best things in my life" he said knowing that you might loose your balance and fall of his d wheeler. You knew he cared for you but would he care enough to protect you from your father? When the time comes you will find out. You sighed heavily and you heard Crow flinch and little. Thus knowing that he heard you sigh. You knew he will wanna know why later on. After a while of driving you recognized the place and knowing that you were finally home you lifted your head from Crow's back and looked ahead to see........................................

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zomg this chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long lol


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so you met Yusei and Crow's friends and watched them duel sector security and were heading on home. When you got home you saw....

That kid waving for Yusei and then all of the kids starting coming out from behind him. "YAY CROW'S BACK, MORE CARDS" you giggled and them you heard a sweet little voice. "And so is Wendy, YAY YOU DIDN'T LEAVE US" you laughed and replied "Aww how can I leave my family" Crow took off his helmet, got off his d wheeler and while helping you off he said "What are you talkin' about; you kids want more of my cards? Look at me, do you see a beard and red hat I'm no Santa Claus." They started to whine "Come on, please" "Hold On! Hold On! Well I don't have cards, but I brought something even better, may I present Yusei, the new Turbo Duel Champion!" you smiled as the kids said "I want an Autograph" "I saw your duel, I watched it 10 times" "Oh man this is like so cool" They ran over to Yusei and surrounded him. Talk about fans huh. Crow sneaked his arm around your back and you leaned you head on his chest. "Hey, try and be careful with the poor guy, he's not some kind of stuffed animal you know" you laughed and kept smiling at the kids. "AWW" you said. "Now those are the type of fans you'd wanna keep" you commented. He placed his right hand on your cheek and made you look up at him. He leaned in and kissed you head on and in front of everyone. He began to lick you lip begging for entrance you gladly accepted. He lightly rubbed your back up and down. He moaned and so did you. He rested his hands at your sides and broke the kiss. He looked lovingly into your eyes and said. "I love you Wendy" you giggled, smiled and said "I love you too" he smiled his famous smirk and you couldn't help but smile back. He was about to kiss you again when you heard coughing to the side. You both looked to the side. Seeing everyone blushing. Some more then others. You and Crow looked at each other and laughed your heads off. "They always keep interrupting us" you giggled. "Yeah, they do don't they" he smirked and laughed again.

(Nightfall – still your POV)

You were sitting next to Crow with your arm intertwining your fingers with his. You also had your other hand on his arm. "So what you're telling us is that these dark signers wanna destroy the satellite sector?" you were shocked at what Yusei was telling everyone but your mind was more focused somewhere else. "If it's true what do we do?" You were tuning in and out of their conversation. Different things were on your mind. "I know your scared Nervin and so am I, but this mark has made me apart of this war and if I don't fight the dark signers then there's no hope for anyone" Yusei replied. "You know I'm with you, a Crow never back away from a fight and I got my nest to protect, but they hurt your bike just say the word pal, and their gone, seriously I mean it" You knew Crow was just playing and apparently so did Jasmine. She came from behind and wrapped her arms around Crow's neck "That's not true, you'll always protect us" "can you tell us a good night story Crow" "How about a scary one?" you giggled at how cute they all were. "But your afraid of the dark and you always run off before he gets to finish it" you giggled again. "How about I tell the one about the bridge to know where? And afterwards, Wendy can sing for us all, if that's okay with you of course" he turned to you. And you agreed "I'd love too" "Okay tell it" Crow started. "Weeeelllllll.....Okay, alone time ago there was a special place, an island in the middle of the ocean, but the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time, next to them there was another island were the people were rich and happy and never had to work" Jasmine turned to you and sat on your lap as the kids spoke up. "Get to the bit about the bridge this part is so boring" "Oh and don't forget you gotta do it with voices!" you laughed lightly. "There are no voices" Jasmine spoke. "HEY, I didn't ask for the running commentary, be quiet, ill get to that soon enough" "I can tell it, and with the voices" you heard from behind. You could tell that hit a nerve with Crow. He growled "I'M telling it, WITHOUT voices" The kids and you laugh. You started to zone out. You looked peered around the place, and then out of no where you see an old piano. You have never seen that there. You have been here a while and you never noticed it before. "The story takes place a long time ago where a stranger arrived...." you were still tuning in and out and decided to get up and head towards the piano. You gently lifted Jasmine off your lap and slowly walked over to it. You didn't think anyone had noticed you leave and you didn't think anything of it. You got closer and closer to it and sat on the stool, lifted the lid to the keys. You thought for a moment and started playing. ("Coda" - Death Note)

Piano Music - .

You chose another song and started playing again. (Light Lights up Light for Piano – Death Note)

Piano Music - .net/music/anime/

During the song you heard small footsteps and smiled knowing it was Jasmine. She came and sat beside you. Watching you play, she lightly placed her head on your side. You smiled as a tear fell. You finished playing and took your hands off the keys. You turned your head to her as she asked "why did you stop playing?" you smirked and said "Because its time for bed" she pouted and asked again "Aww please, one more?" You smiled and agreed. "How about a fast one now?" She jumped with happiness and was about to say something when she was about to answer, you heard Crow from behind. "I think we'd all like to hear that" Jasmine giggled and so did you. You turned around and saw everyone staring at you "Well okay, hold on to your hats guys, oh and you might wanna scoot off the seat Hun, my hands have to reach the bottom over there" she quickly got off and you said "Alright this ones called Bumble Boogie by Jack Fina"

When you finished everyone started clapping. You turned around to see all of the kids jumping up and down cheering and the boys with hugs smiles. You faced the kids and say "Alright guy's time for bed" "Aww Wendy, one more please?" they all ask. "Aww alright, well this ones quite a favorite of mine, it's called 'River Flows in you' " 'Sounds pretty" Jasmine says. You smile and say "Yes it is actually" (River Flows in you – Yiruma)

You smiled during the whole song. "Wow where did you learn how to play the piano Wendy?" Yusei asks "At home actually, my father bought me a grand piano so I could practice" There eyes widened. "Must be good to live in Neo Domino City" one asked. "Na, not really, he would force me to play" their eyes widened even more. Yusei was about to ask you more about your past but Crow spoke up. "Okay, ready for bed guys?" he questioned the kids. "Yep" they all ran to their rooms and shut the doors. Everyone else walked slowly back to their talking area. Except for Crow. You stared into his eyes as he walked over. Placed both hands on your face and said "Is that the reason why you spaced out today? Because of your past?" he asked in a concerned voice. "One of the reasons yes." He stared into your eyes. Unable to bare the pain in your eyes, he closed his. "Are you gonna come back over Hun?" you giggled and said "That's the first time you've called me that" he smiled back and kissed you head on. You placed both of your hand on his chest. Feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. You both broke apart and stared into each others eyes. "If you even need to talk about it, just call me over okay?" he told you. You smiled and kissed him lightly and placed your head on his chest. "Of course" you whispered. He hugged you tighter to him and sighed.

More later!!!!!!!!!! Need sleep, I caught a cold on my little holiday 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so last time you went back Crow's place with him and Yusei. When Crow was telling a story about the 'bridge to no where' (lol) you sneaked off and started playing the piano. Everyone heard you and came over to listen. The kids went off to bed and you talked to Crow. And...........

You heard a little giggle to the side. You looked up from Crow's chest. He still had his arms around you. You both looked towards the giggle. It was Jasmine! You giggled with her. But then she stopped and started walking to you and Crow. She gently climbed onto your lap and said: "Wendy, could you please sing to me" you smiled and looked up at Crow. He smiled back and said: "go ahead, I ain't stoppin' ya" You smiled back and turned to face Jasmine to see every one of the kids sitting down and also all the other guys. Yusei spoke up "Go on Wendy, according to Crow you have a beautiful voice, we want to see if he was right" He smiled and you smiled back. "Well I guess I could try singing a sweet yodel, if you all don't mind" you said sweetly. (Don't worry; this yodel is sweet, not weird lol) "If I had my guitar I'd play it too" you added with a giggle. "Wait, I've got a guitar if you would like to play it too" Crow asked with a smile. "It wouldn't hurt" you joked. He snickered and ran to grab the guitar. He came back, handed it too you and sat back down. You positioned the guitar right and started tuning it. After that was done you finally said

"This one is called 'Mocking Bird Yodel' by Dianna Corcoran, also know as my mother." You said with a smile. You started playing and singing. (Sorry I don't have the lyrics but the live version is here .com/watch?v=pLb3maq0n1M)

The whole time you would smile, closing your eyes engrossed in the song. They all stared wide eyed at the parts where you would yodel and hold the notes for a while. Finally you ended "The Marking Bird, Sings Sweetly" you couldn't help but smile to the last part. When you finished you heard loud clapping behind you which startled you and Crow. Apparently a crowd of people appeared. You smiled and giggled a bit. But also blushed at the thought of all of those people watching and listening to you and you didn't even know it. Crow couldn't believe his eyes either. They all asked if you could sing another song, preferably a yodel song again. You agreed to sing 'September Sweet Child' by Dianna Corcoran. But before you started Crow whispered. "Did your mother really write that song Wendy?" you looked up at him, smiled and replied "yes and she also wrote this next one when I was 5 years old, she also said that it's about me" you giggled as Crow smiled. "I even remember going to watch her in concerts as she announced to the world about it." You giggled again. The crowd forming in front of you this time. At that moment you started playing and singing. (I love this song, it's so pretty, also I'm uploading this and the other song to my imeem account so you all can listen)

(Lyrics)

Yodel

Pretty china blue eyes

Are staring right through me

Looking wonderfully wise

And warm in my arms

Knowing I love you

Yodel

Take a morning town ride

To see Mister Sandman

With dreams by your side

God speed on your way

Knowing I love you

Yodel

And like the first touch of spring

You've giving me everything

In my life

Yodel

When that old father time

Comes walking beside you

You'll always be mine, and come what may

I'll always love you

Yodel

You finished off with a smile as everyone cheered. Crow snuck his arms around your waist. You started laughing and pointed to the kids. You were right! They fell asleep. Crow cracked up too. He pulled you closer to him and kissed your cheek. You turned bright red. "That was so beautiful Wendy" Crow whispered. Your cheeks turned even redder. You twisted yourself around and hugged him. And whispered back "Thanks, you don't know how great that sounds coming from you" you buried you face in is chest. The crowd started complimenting you. Some of the boys would ask if you would go out with them. You could hear Crow growl behind you and you would reply simply with "Sorry, I'm taken" The boys sighed and suggested to dump him. You couldn't contain your laughter. The boys were confused at first and you pointed to Crow. He had the angriest face you would ever see. The boys got what you meant and fled. You laughed again and kissed Crow on the cheek. You placed your arms around his neck and whispered "Don't be jealous". "I'm not jealous" Crow commented slightly annoyed. The smiled "I don't like sharing the most beautiful women in the world you know" You giggled. "Maybe we should get the kids to bed" you suggested point to them all with your head. Crow chuckled and smirked and said. "Yea, we should, but first" He leaned in and gently crashed his lips into yours. Every time Crow kisses you, all of your fears melt away. He licked your lips begging for entrance. You accepted once again and he explored every inch of your mouth. You moaned as his hands gently rubbed your back. After a while you both break for air. You smiled and said through breaths "Woo! ...they are...getting....better and better" Crow laughed happily. "I wonder what's gonna happen when Jack finds out your with me" Crow pondered. "I don't know and I don't care, Jack can do whatever he wants cus there's no way I'm leaving" You said with a laugh. You both walked over to the kids. You saw how adorable they all are. You bent down and picked up Jasmine. You still kept your smile as you looked up at Crow. He also had a smile on his face. He picked up one of the boys. Yusei and the rest of the gang helped get them to bed. When you placed Jasmine on her bed you continued to stare at her cute little sleeping face. A single tear slipped down your face. A gasp escaped your mouth as a familiar pair of arms sneaked around you waist. You leaned back on Crow chest as looked up at him. He gentle kissed you cheek and helped you up. He took your hand and you both walk out to the rest of the gang. "Wendy, the gang and I are gonna talk for a while, would you like to join us?" Crow asked. You smiled thoughtfully but shook you head. "No thanks Hun, I'd actually like to spend more time on the piano alone, if you don't mind" Crow smiled and wrapped his arms around you waist. "Of course that's alright; we'll just be over there if you need us" He gently kissed you and walked off. You walked over to the piano, sat down and started playing and singing again.

First Song – My Heaven by Mikalla (.com/watch?v=r1ysElNsj0k)

Second Song – Paradise by Ana Laan (you played on the guitar, you also sang) (.com/watch?v=VcgT7X3rDaE )

Third Song –If I Were a Boy – Beyonce

(.com/watch?v=BVTyLqkez6A) (You played on the guitar, you also sang softly

Fourth Song - Isisip – The Unfinished Story (.com/watch?v=N06aA_vjZPA) (only found this girl now, she's so good, beautiful music)

Fifth Song - Isisip – Waltz of the Flowers

(.com/watch?v=4iqWkKzGc28)

(okay this next bit is the lemon, my friend did this for me :P)

....you play gracefully, as your fingers gently danced across the keys. You gradually stopped playing when you felt Crow's arms slither around your waist. When he did this you knew where this was going to lead to but you didn't hesitate to stop him. He then takes your hands and motions you to move away from the piano. He guides you to his room, and as you were about to turn on the light he stops you gently leading you into the room. The moonlight shines vibrantly into the room, making every detail of his features mysterious. You both stood at the foot of his bed so close that you could hear him breathing. You put your arms around his neck, while he puts his around your lower back. Then as soon as his lips met yours, you both closed your eyes. Then he slowly takes your shirt off, and then you undo his belt. As soon as he takes his shirt off, you both move on to the bed and start to make out intensely. He leans upright against the wall, while you come on top of him. He takes the rest of your clothes off. You are both naked. His body was unbelievably irresistible in the moonlight. you lean toward his ear and gently whisper, "I love you...I've never met someone as unique as you.." he puts a finger on your lips and hushes you." your the best thing that's ever happened to me." then you take his trousers off, and get aroused, on how hard he is. Then you gradually move your hand up and down his shaft, faster and faster. Then he moans in pleasure, as you then run your fingers all over his body. He then licks you, and then moves on top of you. You suddenly wince in pleasure as he puts a finger in you. Now two. Then, he moves down to your womanhood and gives you oral. He licks it all around, making you moan in pleasure. Then he licks up your body, up to your neck. Then he pecks you, and rubs your breasts. He does it to a point where you can't take it anymore. He then moves inside you, and now you both morph into one body. As his every orgasmic touch all over your body becomes unbearable, you now scream in pleasure. He then thrusts harder and faster in you. The feeling of it makes you want the moment to be endless...the love...the passion...


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so you sung and played the piano/guitar for everyone. They loved it. Then you played alone when Crow came over and well you know. *blushes* LEMON lol

(Crow's POV)

You looked over a Wendy sleeping beside you. You couldn't believe how lucky you were to have her. 'She's so beautiful in so many ways' you thought 'must have been something horrible to have her leave home' You slowly got up and walked out of the room. Leaving her to sleep peacefully. You looked over to everyone in their sleeping bags and noticed that one was empty. 'Yusei' you thought. Looking over to the right you see him slowly walking his d wheeler. 'What are you up to?'

You walked over and said: "little late for a joy ride isn't it Yusei?" you said. "So what?" he replied. "So if you're planning on dueling, I'm coming too" "It's too dangerous out there, just go back to bed, this is my battle" you weren't really surprised at his reply. Though you pressed on. "Huh, just try and stop me" He said, ready to leave. "I've already put enough people in danger, Crow" He started to leave. "Huh, HOLD ON!!!" you yelled. "Who's gonna watch your back against these dark signers huh?"

(Back to your POV)

You woke up quickly to Crow's voice outside. "HOLD ON!!!, WHO'S GONNA WATCH YOU BACK AGAINST THESE DARK SIGNERS HUH?" 'Whoa, wonder what's happening?' you though. You jumped quickly out of bed and ran to the door and slowly stepped out. "Wendy, what are you doing up?" Crow asked. Yusei turned around to look at you. "Oh, I heard someone yell, I was just wondering what's going on" there was a small silence before you continued. "Wait, what is going on?" you asked a bit scared. Somehow you know that Crow is going to back Yusei up when it comes to the dark signers. Crow slowly walks over to you to the point where he's in front of you. He places both of his hands on your cheeks and finally says quietly. "Wendy, I'm going to help Yusei defeat the dark signers" You just knew you were right. You sighed, looking directly into Crow's eyes and said "Well you're not going without me" He was a bit shocked at first and so was Yusei. But Crow smirked and placed his hands on your arms. "That's my girl" he said sweetly. You blushed and glomped him. (Haha glomped) He was shocked at first but quickly recovered and hugged you back. You both let go as Crow grabs one of your hands and leads you to his duel runner. You suddenly stopped and felt the need to puke. You placed one hand over your knotted stomach and the other to your throbbing head. "Wendy, are you okay?" Crow asks holding your shoulders. "Yea, just a headache is all, nothing to worry about" Crow didn't believe but didn't pressure you about it. He helped you onto his d wheeler, as always, and you waited for him to hop on. As well as Yusei on his. "So where are we going?" They both revved up the d wheelers as you held Crow tight from behind. And you were on your way. "I'm not going there....the old reactor, what do you think you'll find there tetnus?" Crow yelled. "Funny, but I think Goodwin was pointing me toward it" Yusei replied. "Never trust a guy with a ponytail Yusei, but if you say so, try to keep up" Crow went faster. You groaned as your stomach starting hurting again. You moved one arm to your stomach. The pain subsided and you placed your arm back around Crow's waist. Crow looked back and you gave him a small smile. He turned back to the front. You eyes traveled to Yusei. His eyes locked onto yours. You could see it in his eyes that he is worried about you. You turned back to front.

A few minutes later........

Your stomach and head were still hurting the whole time. You just wished that you could get off the d wheeler and run to a bathroom. Suddenly, you were surrounded by fog. "Look at this fog, it's like I'm driving with a blindfold" The three of you looked around, wondering what is going on. Then in front you, you saw a purple mist. "Huhh! Please tell me I'm seeing things" You looked around in amazement. Still riding around the purple mist goes. "The lights gone, is that good or bad?" Crow yells. "Well in my experience anything that looks bad is bad" Yusei replies. "Oh, great" Suddenly something flies past you and Crow. You both freak out and in turn cause Crow to loose the concentration driving. "Are you two okay?" You smile and reply. "Just peachy" and Crow says "huhh, yea sure" Yusei says "Crow I know that card" After that you all heard another unfamiliar voice. "Yusei ... and his bird brain friend" He laughs and you freak out. He notices you and says "And what this? Crow has a girlfriend" He started laughing. "I find that hard to believe and Yusei you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment, it's a shame it will be over so quickly" okay you are officially weirded out. "So how do you know our names?" Yusei asks. "I never forgot old friend" The stranger dramatically took off his cloak. Both Yusei and Crow were shocked. Apparently they knew him. "Kalin Kessler? Is that really you?" Yusei started. And soon Crow followed "We thought when you left the satellite it was forever" You were shocked to here that these two were friends with him "It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours Kalin is back and while I was away I made some new friends, I believe you already dueled one of my associates" You were still freaking out and the throbbing headache and sore stomach didn't help at all. "Kalin please, you have to stop what you're planning to do to the satellite. You were once our friend" The weird purple lights were forming behind him. "Once your friend yes, but now..........YOUR ENEMY" You nearly screamed at the sight. Then a sudden pain ran through your stomach. You placed both of your arms around your stomach. You silently screamed as you sucked in every breath lightly. You had your eyes pinched shut and gritting teeth. "Wendy, what's up? Are you okay?" you heard Crow shout from in front of you. The pain died down and you started breathing lightly. You looked up and noticed purple fire had formed. Yusei and Crow were staring are you waiting for an answer but you didn't get to say anything. "After what you did to me this is sweat justice dear old friend, you destroyed my life so I'll destroy your home, the satellite will burn" Kalin yelled. "Not good" Crow commented. Then Yusei asked a rhetorical question "Huh what is this?" "Now get ready, for the duel of your life" He started laughing manically.

Okay, starting at the Darks Signers (part 2)

"What going on?" Yusei asked. 'What is going on?' you thought. At the moment the pain in your stomach was small so now you had your arms around Crow again. "What's going on is that you're going down; ill pummel you into the shadowy depths of the netherworld" (I am just gonna assume that the 'Netherworld' is the Shadow Realm, ill change it later if I have too) Kalin started laughing again. 'What's with this guy and laughing?' you ask yourself. "The Darks Signers got to you" Yusei said. "No, I'm not some puppet, I'm one of the guys holding the strings, and this right here is the real deal. Not like the mark on the drown you dueled back in Domino city, he was just a pawn in our little game, we caught him and others like him in our web, so too speak" Kalin replied. "So you're a Dark Signer, this is what Goodwin was talking about" you heard Yusei say. Crow started riding around, taking a look at the purple lights. "Oh man what is that thing?" You thought 'I have a pretty good idea' "I gotta get a better look at it" You groaned in annoyance. "Alright, if you have too" He rode around again, up a hill and stopped. He looked down at the purple fire. "Huh, ah...I might have a better look at it now, but I still have no idea what that giant-glowing-neon thing is" You spoke up. "I know what is it is" Crow looked back at you in shock. "Wait, you know what this is?" You nodded. "My Grandfather would tell me stories about it. It's all known as the Shadow Realm" (It might not be true, but it's my story) "Okay, this is sorttttttttaaaaaaaaaa freaky" You looked up and noticed two helicopters coming your way. The first one you didn't recognize but the second one you did. "Was that Jack Atlas?" Kalin laughed again. "This. Is. Great. With Jack and Crow here, we'll be back together again" you heard Crow grunt. Was Kalin just talking about their friendship or something else? "It's good to see you .... Yusei" He said sarcastically. "Kalin, what happened to you?" "You surprised? I bet you thought you'd never see me again. And to think, we use to be so close" He laughed. 'This guy can't stop laughing' you thought. "Well I case you were wondering after all these years...Yusei, No, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship" You heard Yusei talk again. "Kalin, you betrayed us when you took things too far" 'Just what is going on?' you thought. You were so confused that you totally for got about the pain in your stomach and head. "I didn't take things far enough, because of you and your weakness" You were shocked. 'Yusei has a weakness, wonder what it is' you thought. "But I had no choice" 'No choice in what?' "Okay this in confusing, mind telling me what going on Crow" You asked, but he was deep in thought. You moved your arms to around his arms, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then whispered "Are you okay Hun?" He snapped out of it and looked toward you. "You okay?" you ask again. He gave you a small smile and nodded. "Mind telling me what Kalin means?" Crow signed but agreed anyway. He started telling you of the days with Team Satisfaction (okay I don't like the English name, this ones better then 'The Enforcers' lol) Where Crow, Yusei, Kalin and Jack were part of a team protecting the satellite from duel gangs and Kalin was the leader. Where they would connect the two duel disks together and the losers duel disk is destroyed. Then Kalin took things to far and tried to get rid of the Sector Security too. You didn't interrupt him at all. To the side you heard Kalin laughing again and Crow stopped talking. "Something funny?" Yusei asked in disgust. "We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we, didn't we Crow and Jack, didn't we have a blast" Crow growled again. "But NOW THAT'S ALL GOING TO END" Things went quiet. Then he continued. "You never should have betrayed me Yusei" 'What did Yusei do?' you thought. "You had to be stopped Kalin" "I was trying to make the satellite a better place, do you really think that Sector Security had our best interests in mind?" He asked. "Well no, but..." "They needed to fall like the duel gangs, satellite needed to be ours and our alone, but the past is ancient history, lets start talking about your future, I'm gonna send you to the Netherworld" He rode past Yusei. "Come on let's duel" They both rode in the middle of the purple lights. "Kalin, what happened to you? How did you become a Dark Signer?" He started laughing again. "Are you scared Yusei?" "NO" was all you heard. They both started riding around. Hence the start of the Turbo Duel. You were worried about him. Crow looked back and saw the worry in your eyes. "Wendy, don't worry, Yusei will win, he has to" He said quietly. He grabbed your hand that is around his waist and held it. Just then the pain in your stomach started up again. You pinched your eyes shut. You squeezed Crow's hand tightly. "Wendy, what's...?" He was cut short by strong wind currents brought on by a helicopter. With all your strength you looked up. And gasped at the family emblem. It was your family emblem.....

Wow wonder what's gonna happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, you, Crow and Yusei went too look for dark signers, one showed up and it turned out to be Kalin, Yusei, Crow and Jack's old friend. Then you felt pain in your stomach as a helicopter flew near you with your family emblem on it. Moving on......

(Still Your POV)

'Oh god! Please don't let this be real' you thought in your head. The pain subsided again but you were still squeezing Crow's hand. "Who's Copter is that?" Crow asked to no one in particular. "I know" you whispered but Crow could still hear you above the noise. "Wendy, who's is it?" Crow asked slightly demanding. You sighed and brought all your courage out to tell him. "It's my families" you screamed over the noise. Crow opened his mouth in shock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He screamed. It landed near you, but further enough so no one was hit. It stopped and all was quiet, except for the panic monster inside your head screaming. The door opened and out came........Your Grandfather Yugi and Grandmother Tea smiling at you. You were so relieved that you let out a long sigh. You leaned in a kissed Crow on the cheek and said "Hun, you wouldn't helping me of your runner so I can see my grandparents" he smiled and laughed at little. "Of course my love" he whispered. You let get off his runner. He grabbed you by your waist like always and helped you off. Before you left he kissed you so passionately, you felt like you were in heaven. You knew your grandparents were watching but you didn't care, they were gonna find out anyway. You both break apart. Crow smirked and said "Maybe you can introduce me" You laughed and replied "Not yet, I'm not sure how they would react if I told them that I'm in love with a guy from the satellite, though, if I just explain to them, they will understand" you said with a smile. Crow kissed you one last time before you walked towards them. You could feel Crow's eyes on you as you slowly walked over. You only just noticed the smiles they had on their faces. You smiled back as the tears freely fell. You stopped in front of them. Their smiles faded as they saw the tears falling. Your grandmother walked in front of you and wrapped her arms around you. You cried louder. You heard her say "Shhhhhh it's going to be alright Wendy" Then your grandfather chimed in "Wendy, who is that young man over there?" You and your grandmother broke apart. You stopped crying and wiped away you tears and looked behind you. Crow was watching the duel with Yusei and Kalin. You smiled and replied "He's my boyfriend, grandfather" Both him and your grandmother were speechless. You giggled and said "Don't worry, he's never hurt me and never will" They both looked at each other and looked back to you smiling. "Aww, my beautiful grand daughter is in love" You giggled and replied "Yes, very much so" You grandmother, being much like a mother wanted to know more. "What's he like? I can't see his face, is he cute? What's his name?" you laughed harder this time but then realized she was serious. You then began to explain from the beginning. From the kids and how Crow raised them, to him wanting to protect you from your father. When you finished you added "and yes, he is cute" giggling. "Is he a duelist?" your grandfather asked with curiosity. You smiled and nodded. "He also turbo duels, which explains the duel runner" you added. "D-do you wanna meet him?" you stuttered to ask. They nodded and you smiled nervously. "But first" you said seriously "How and where is mum?" you asked. They looked at each other and frowned. You grandfather was the first to speak. "Wendy, something has happened" your eyes grew wide as he kept talking. "Your mother is in hospital, your father sent her to intensive care" You gasped and broke down crying. "W...why would he...do....that?" you said between tears and breaths. You grandmother came up to you and hugged you again. Your crying became louder and louder. Soon you heard a familiar voice calling out to you. The voice got louder and louder until arms crept around you and the voice whispered "Hey, hey it's okay, what's wrong? What happened?" You knew it was Crow. You slowly got out of your grandmothers grip and wrapped your arms around him. You were so upset you couldn't answer him. Therefore, your grandfather told him. "Her father put her mother into a hospital, his anger increased and...." Your grandfather couldn't finish. You were still crying into Crow's chest. Your grandmother also started to cry too. Your grandfather took a hold of her. Crow tightened his hold on you as did you too him. He started whispering "It's gonna be okay Wendy, your mothers a strong women she'll be fine" He lifted your chin up so you were looking at him. He smiled a loving smile and placed his right hand on your cheek. "Just know that I love you, okay?" You smiled even though the tears won't stop. "I know" you whispered. You knew your grandparents were watching because your grandmother stopped crying. You looked up from Crow's chest and saw your grandparents smiling. "You really do love my grand daughter don't you?" Your grandfather asked. "Of course I do" Crow said with confidence. "What's your name son?" your grandfather continued. "Crow Hogan, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Moto" Crow held out his hand. As did your grandfather. He gratefully took it. You felt a lot better that your grandparents accepted Crow. Just then the pain in your stomach came back. You winched in pain. You had to grab onto Crow for support. "WENDY!? What's going on? This has happened a lot today" Crow said. Your grandparents came by your side. Your grandfather and Crow held you up as you said "I'm...I'm fine, just a sting is all" You forced a smile as they all looked at you. Then your grandmother spoke "Wendy, come with me for a little bit. I was to talk to you alone." You were confused at first but agreed anyway. You walked with her further away from the men. Your grandmother was silent. This was a first. Your grandmother stopped suddenly, causing you to almost run into her. She started to speak "Wendy, how long has this pain in your stomach been happening?" You were confused at the question but finally said "For a couple of hours I guess, why?" She went silent again but answered. "Wendy, are you and Crow sexually active?" You widened your eyes. And stuttered to say "W...well, w...We have only done that once before coming here, why did you ask that?" You knew she couldn't find the words to say it but said "Wendy, your mother and i went through the same pain before she found out we were pregnant with you and I her" she said softly. Your eyes widened and you didn't know how to feel. You??? Pregnant??? It seemed unlikely but with the evidence at hand you couldn't really give a certain answer. Soon your shock was taken back by your grandmother hugging you. "I know how you feel darling" She said warmly while stroking your hair. You started to cry, but this time it was happy tears. You were smiling the whole time. She pulled away and smiled brightly. "When, are you going to tell Crow?" she asks. "When the time is right. I don't know how he's react if he found out at this moment." She was confused at your statement. "What do you mean?" You decided to tell her about the Dark Signers. You heard her mutter 'Not again' you giggled. "Let me guess, it brings back old times?" She laughed and said "Yes, it does actually" You laughed with her. "We should be heading back to the boys" you said. She agreed and you both walked back. But not before a reassuring hug. "Don't forget, when you find out if you really are pregnant, call your grandfather and I." you giggled again and agreed. You started to move forward but she stopped you and placed her hand on your stomach. You knew she wanted to scream and tell the world. You both started to walk back. Your grandfather and Crow were in a deep conversation when your grandmother greeted them "Were back boys" You smiled as Crow walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you. "Felling better my love" You nodded and smiled even brighter. You were too lost for words. You were having a baby, and the fathers Crow. You couldn't get any happier. You could just imagine how big Crow's smile will be when you tell him at the right time. He will be an excellent father too. You just hoped that you'll be a great mother as well. He leaned in and kissed you passionately again. You loved this feeling. Being held by a man who will love you forever. You break the kiss and hugged him. Sighing, you kept thinking about your mother, if she's going to be okay, or if not will you be okay. Crow pulled you closer to him. He knew you were hurting. But Crow's right. Your mother is a strong woman. Your grandparents would tell you stories about your mother when she was a baby. You were broken out of your thought again by Crow yelling "YUSEI" You didn't know what was happening but you all started watching the duel again. "Abilities?" Yusei questioned. "That's right my dragon can now activate the ability of any monster in my grave and I think we'll start with INFERNITY BEAST, due to the ability of my beast or should I say dragon, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do you can't activate any spells or traps" You all were shocked. "How is that possible?" You grandfather said. "GO INFINITY SITE STREAM" Kalin yelled. Yusei's duel runner was spinning out of control. You couldn't hear what they were saying. Yusei the summoned 'Rock Stoned Warrior' in defense mode and place a face down. You still couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon more pain came back. But this time you couldn't hold in the vomit. You held your mouth and ran away from Crow and your grandparents. "Wendy, where are you going?" Crow yelled after you. You found a small tree and vomited there. You heard footsteps behind you. You thought it was Crow but feminine hand held your shoulders. She handed you a tissue and you wiped you mouth. "Did this always happen to you?" you asked her. "Every morning hunny" You sighed and said "Oh great!" She giggled and said. "Don't worry hunny, you'll get use to it" "But what about Crow? I'm always with him. If he realizes I will vomit every morning he'll get suspicious. Know him, he'll be too concerned for me to help defeat the Dark Signers" She smiled at that and said "You've got yourself quite a man, sweetie" You smiled and said "Yea I know" You needed to vomit again, you did and after you were done your grandmother walked you back to the boys. You were next to Crow. He noticed and said "Wendy, are you okay? You've been sick lately and right now vomiting doesn't reassure me" You giggled and hugged him. "So, how's Yusei doing?" He sighed and said "Not well, he's down to his last 1800 lifepoints and the last blast knocked him out of the purple glow. Plus the memories of the gang don't help" You hugged him closer. You didn't know exactly how he and Yusei felt about this but you wanted to make it better. You heard a voice to the side. "Crow! Wendy!"

Who could this be? If you have seen the ep you should know lol


	11. Chapter 11

Okays, last chapter your grandparents landed the helicopter. You went over and talked to them. You told them about Crow and they told you about your mother in hospital. You broke down crying and Crow came by your side. They met him and then your grandmother talked to you alone. You found out that you could be pregnant. You watched a bit of Yusei's duel with Crow and your grandparents. Then you had to vomit so you left. Your grandmother came to you and helped you. You went back and heard a voice calling your and Crow's name.

(Your POV)

You all turned around to see Rally and the rest of the gang running towards you. Your grandparents were confused but smiled. "Hey!" Rally continued "Where's Yusei?" Crow pointed to the duel. "There!" You looked towards the duel again and sighed. "Wendy, who are these people?" you grandfather asked. You smiled and answered. "They are my friend's grandfather" you looked towards them and smiled even wider. They smiled and you heard an "Aww" from your grandmother. You felt Crow's arms sneak around your waist and his hands rested on you stomach. You blushed and thought of the baby. You really wanted to tell him but you didn't know for sure if you were with a child so you didn't want to get his hopes up. His head rested in the nook of your shoulder. You looked at your grandparents, they had wide smiles. You smiled too and giggled. Your grandmother hugged and rested her head on your grandfather chest. You leaned back on Crow's chest and looked up at him. You then heard and the engine of Yusei and Kalin's duel runners. "Wow he's dueling!" the guys yelled in unison. "He's not just dueling you guys, he's turbo dueling" one said. "So who's the other guy?" Nerve asked. "It's Kalin" Crow replied. "As in 'let's take over satellite' Kalin?" "I thought they locked him up and threw away the key" "Looks like they didn't throw it far enough" Rally spoke up "Is he the one behind the big glowing thing in the sky?"Your grandparents just listened to the conversation and you did too "Yep, remember those Dark Signers Yusei was talking about? Apparently Kalin is one of them and he used some sort of Dark Mojo to trap Yusei in this seal and force him too duel, only this isn't like other duels, the damage in this duel is real." You were shocked and in doing so you placed a hand on your stomach. Not wanting to let your baby go (if you were pregnant) Your grandfather huffed and said: "Brings back memories" He walked up to you and placed his hands on your shoulders and whispered "Be careful, your mother is already in the hospital, I don't want my granddaughter there too" His eyes dropped to the floor in sadness. You wrapped your arms around him in a giant bear hug. He smiled and hugged you back. You break apart from your grandfather's grip and looked back towards the duel. Yusei's duel runner was about to fall apart. "YUSEI" you all yelled. You were freaking out. You didn't want to loose a friend. Not NOW, Not EVER. It was Yusei's turn. He managed to summon Stardust Dragon. "That a-boy, I bet even with 100 eyed dragon on the field Kalin never saw that coming." "GO GET HIM YUSEI!!" Rally yelled which made you laugh. "But Kalin can still activate lots of abilities" You glanced over at your grandfather. You knew he was enjoying watching a duel again. He noticed you looking at him and smile. You smiled back. Though you couldn't stop thinking about your mother. Just the thought of her lying motionless in a hospital bed was eating you alive. You started to form tears in your eyes. You looked down as the tears fell. The tears kept falling as two arms wrapped around you. It wasn't Crow, it was your grandfather. "I know sweetheart, I know" he said soothingly. All you did was cry in his chest. You also felt two hands on you waist. This time you knew it was Crow. Your grandfather let you go and you turned to face Crow. He saw the tears, wiped them away. He pulled you to him as you kept crying into his chest. "Shhh, it will be okay" He whispered while stroking you hair. "Stardust Attack with Cosmic Flare" you heard Yusei yell. You turned your head to Yusei's duel. Stardust's attack was blocked by yet another one of those abilities. But Kalin still got hit with damage. Yusei then activated 'Shard of Hope', drew one card and then activated the trap 'Miracle Locus'. "Alright, there we go, now that Kalin's got a card in his hand that combo he built is useless" Crow commented. "And so are the abilities of the monster's in his graveyard" Rally also said. Crow still held you against him. You stopped crying earlier and you were now being rocked gently. Stardust attacked again with 4200 attack points. "And the 100 eyed dragon goes down and that means Kalin's gonna have to figure out a new game plan" Crow spoke up again. You could feel Crow's eyes on you so you looked up. In his eyes you knew he was worried about you. You forced a small smile. He smiled lightly back. You didn't notice till now that one of Crow's hands was placed on your stomach. You blushed and thought of the baby again. "So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's attack points, so that's what? Like 3000? If this move is successful..." "Yusei wins this thing" "I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed" "He's the BEST! Nothing can stop him now" You looked over at your grandparents again. They were more concerned for you then the duel. You smiled and let your grandmother know that you were thinking about the baby by looking down at you stomach then back to her. She smiled and turned back to the duel. "THIS CANT BE IM DOWN FOR, but seriously folks, I ACTIVATE THE DAMAGE TRANSLATION TRAP, THIS CARD HALVES THE HARM I TAKE FROM A CARD EFFECT" He got hit damage but not enough to loose the duel. "You know I never like him" "He may have managed to survive that attack but he's finished, he's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got Stardust Dragon" "And I bet a salami sandwich that facedown card is 'Scrap Iron Scarecrow', so if Kalin summons a new monster Yusei can negate the attack" "But what about that card Kalin was force to add to his hand a few moves back? It's gotta be something powerful" you commented. "Wow how do you see things like that?" Crow asked. You giggled and replied "Well I was taught dueling by the King of Games himself, so I have an eye for them" "I end my t...." "Slow down, I'm not done, see my 'Damage Translation's other effect activates during the end phase and since I take damage from card effects twice, I can summon two ghost tokens to my field" Two black ghosts were summoned and flying around. Soon the souls of people surrounded the purple lights. 'You see that it looks like there people in the purple mist" Rally said. "Where'd they come from?" "Your guess is as good as mine Tank" "Maybe they were the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground" Crow commented. You then felt that pain again in your stomach and you winched. Crow grabbed you trembling shoulders and cried "Wendy!" The pain subsided again and you took a deep breath and let it out. "Yep, I'm fine, no need to worry" You told everyone. "Somehow I'm gonna get you to a doctor" Crow said. "Alright" you said straight up not really caring at this moment. Kalin released both of the ghost tokens to summon the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Suddenly a giant blue monster was summoned. "That. Is really big" Crow said. "Yeah no kidding!" you replied. You turned to your grandfather and said. "Grandfather have you heard of this monster before?" he thought for a bit and replied "Yes I have" "Then please explain" Crow said. "While this monster is in play your friend cannot attack it, Ccapac Apu can attack Yusei's lifepoints directly and if it destroys a monster in battle it inflicts damage to him equal to the destroyed monsters attack" You all were shocked. 'Then how is Yusei gonna defeat it' you thought. Kalin used that monster to attack Yusei. His D wheeler was giving up on him badly. And there was nothing you could do.

Will Yusei defeat this Immortal? You should still know if you watched that ep lol


	12. Chapter 12

So...it was Rally and the gang who was calling out to you and Crow. Your grandfather doesn't want you in the hospital and you hugged him. You all talked and watched Yusei duel, you thought of your mother and cried. You felt pain and Crow said he was gonna get you to a doctor. You grandfather knew what the Earthbound Immortals are and told you all. Yusei was being attacked by it and......

"YUSEI!" you all yelled. Then Yusei's duel runner broke down and you all yelled "HANG ON YUSEI!" You saw Yusei being hit and his duel runner broke violently. You were so afraid that you squeezed Crow's hand and he squeezed back. You saw Yusei fall off his duel runner and crashed down hard. The gang ran to him but you and Crow stayed behind. Crow quickly jumped on his duel runner and told you to follow him. You agreed and ran after. You saw Kalin ride off as you ran. The gang was running as fast as they could to get to Yusei. "YUSEI" Rally yelled for his fallen friend. "You Okay?" "Hey man, you still with us?" "Ow! My gut!" Yusei groaned. "DON"T TOUCH HIM!" Crow demanded. You now stopped running. Breathing deeply you looked down at Yusei and gasped. "Crow" "I'll take him to Martha's place. Wendy, here, jump on" You did as you were told and got on. "Are you willing to have Yusei lean on you?" He asked. "Of course" you replied. The boys placed him in front of you and he leaned back. "Comfortable?" you asked. "Better then I was before" You smiled and said "tell me if I hurt you in any way, alright" Yusei smiled the best he could and groaned. You frowned. "WAIT! WENDY!" you heard your grandmother call. You saw them running towards you. "Don't go, you should come back with us" she pleaded. "Don't you want to see your mother?" she added. You gasped, you saddened and said "Of course I do, but I'm needed here, if mum wakes up tell her I love her and I'll try and see her soon" you forced your tears back as Crow started his duel runner. He looked towards you before taking off and you forced a smile. He smiled back understanding the pain you were going through. When he took off, Yusei asked you about your mother and you told him everything about you past. You didn't know if Crow could hear as he was focused on getting to Marta's place. You didn't know who Martha was but if Crow knows her then she's already a friend to you.

(Nearly at Martha's place Still Your POV)

You saw a house in front of you as Crow slowed down. You figured this was Martha's house. He stopped, jumped off and ran to the door. While he knocked and yelled "HEY MARTHA, IT'S ME CROW, I NEED YOUR HELP HURRY, WAKE UP, COME ON MARTHA WAKE UP!" He stopped you couldn't understand the words from behind the door. The door opened and a woman with a candle stood there. "It's the middle of the night Crow, this better be good" Crow turned around and said "No it's bad, it's real bad" She noticed Yusei leaning on you in pain and gasped "Is that Yusei?" Crow and Martha ran up to you and Yusei. "What's going on? What happened? He's shivering. I need hands out here people, come help me get Yusei inside." She leaned down and whispered to Yusei. "You hang in there Yusei, I'm going to do everything I can to help, just hang in there" She looked up and saw you. You looked over to Crow and asked. "And who is this young lady?" she smiled as she looked back to you. "This is my girlfriend Wendy Moto" he replied while placing a hand on your cheek. You smiled at Crow and looked over at Martha. "Hi" you said shyly. "There's no need to be shy my dear, I've heard quite a lot about you in the last couple of weeks on the news. Your grandparents and mother have been looking for you" you smiled and said. "Yeah I know" Her smiled faded and said "I'm sorry to hear about your mother" You gasped and gave a slight smile. "Thanks" Before another conversation was said. A doctor and some other people came outside and carried Yusei inside quickly. Crow helped you off his Duel runner. "Oh and before we go inside, Martha, after Yusei is done, do you mind having a quick look at Wendy? She's been getting these headaches and vomiting for the last day." She smiled, nodded and ran back inside to take care of Yusei. "You know, you didn't have to come with us. You could have gone to see your mother" Crow said while placing his hands on your cheeks. "I'm needed here more" you said. "Should we go inside?" Crow smiled and replied "of course" He grabbed you hand and you both headed forward. Until you heard voices to the side. "Crow! Wendy!" It was Rally again. You heard Crow laugh. "What happened to your clothes?" Rally explained and you all headed inside. You and the gang were about to walk inside when you heard your phone go off. The guys looked at you. You dug into your pocket and pulled out your Iphone. (Your ringtone is the Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's theme song lol) You looked at the screen and it had your grandmother's number on in. You smiled and told the boys that you'll be in as soon as you can. They left and you answered your phone with a "Hello?" You grandmother's cheery voice answered. "Hello, sweetheart how are you feeling?" You giggled and said "I'm fine, how's mum?" you asked. "She's awake" You heart leaped and your smiled couldn't be any bigger. "Really? She's okay?" Your grandmother giggled on the other end and said "Yes, she'll be out of the hospital in a couple of days" You had tears in your eyes. "Oh and Wendy? Just to let you know, we have told her that we found you and also everything you told us and she's happy that you are happy with Crow" You tears fell freely. Your mother was alive and she approved of Crow. "She just asks that you three visit soon" "What? Three?" Your grandmother giggled and said. "Yes, three? We told her that you could be pregnant" You smiled and blushed "Well alright, we'll try" There was a small silence. "Make sure to call us if you are Hun" You smiled again. "Of course I will, it won't be too long, oh and I might just bring a bunch of other kids as well" "What do you mean?" she said confused. "You'll just have to wait and find out" You laughed. "Anyway I better go, Yusei is getting checked up right now" "Alright hunny, we'll talk soon" "Alright bye" You pressed the 'end call' button and smiled. You turned and gasped. Crow was standing there looking at you. You thought he went inside. He smiled. "How's Yusei?" you asked. "He's still in there. Thought I'd come out and see if you're okay" You smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. He hugs you back. "How's your mum?" he whispers. You smiled and said "She's awake and happy that her little girl has found love" He laughed. "Really? She approves of me?" You nodded. He smiled and hugged you even tighter. You laughed. "Shouldn't we go inside?"You suggested. He looked down at you and smirked. "I don't mind staying out here a little longer." You giggled and blushed. You both lean in about to kiss when you heard the door open and out came Rally. "Hey guy's, Yusei's fine" You giggled at the annoyed look on Crow's face. "Oh, don't worry; we'll have plenty of time later on I promise" you smirked and winked at him as you headed inside. You saw a blush on his face as he smiled and followed after you. When you got to the door Rally let you and Crow inside. Everyone had a smile on their face. They were really concerned for Yusei and were happy that he's okay. "Wendy, I hope you don't mind me asking but who called you?" you giggled. "I don't mind Rally and it was my grandmother who called, telling me that my mum is fine" you said with a smile. They all smiled. You heard someone walk down the stairs. You all looked up to see Martha and a doctor looking at all of you. Martha looked towards you and said "Wendy, would you like to follow me, we'll have you checked up and feeling better in no time." She smiled. You felt two strong arms sneak around your waist and a cheek lean up against yours. "Go on, the earlier we find out what's wrong, the earlier we'll have you feeling better." You smiled and blushed. You knew how this was gonna turn out and you were more ready to find out if it's true. He kissed your cheek before you headed after Martha.

Martha stopped at a door. "Now I hope you don't mind but this is the room where Yusei was examined. It's the only room not full of patients" You nodded. You were so nervous. She opened the door and said "Take a seat over near Yusei's bed and we'll talk" You looked towards Yusei. He was covered up in the bed. You smiled knowing that Yusei wasn't in so much pain anymore. Then the nervousness returned as you sat down. "Now before we get started, you seen troubled, is something on your mind?" You decided to trust her. "Well, to be honest, I have an idea on why I've had the headaches and throwing up." She smiled and said "Well that's a good start, mind telling me your reason" You stuttered and said "I-I think I might be pregnant" She smiled even wider and said "Well how about we find out shall we?" you giggled and nodded. "I'll grab a pregnancy test, I'll be right back" She went out of the room. You sighed. "You okay Wendy?" you heard a faint yet familiar voice. You turned to Yusei and smiled. "How are you feeling?" you asked. "Not to bad, but you didn't answer my question." He smiled. You giggled and said "just nervous I guess" He smiled again and said "Hey don't worry about it, if you are pregnant, Crow will love it, you know ever since we formed Team Satisfaction he's always loved kids" you giggled and said "Yea I can tell" Yusei laughed the best he could. The door opened and Martha stepped in. "Wow I went down stairs for a second to grab the test and Crow's all over me with questions, he really does love and care about you Wendy" you smiled and said "Well I should hope so" Martha and Yusei laughed. Martha told you what you had to do in the bathroom. (I don't really know how they work so I'll skip it) You went in the bathroom and did what you had to do and came back out with the 'sample' (I guess) and she went and analyzed it. After minutes of waiting Martha came back inside the room with a guest. She brought Crow with her. "Okay what's going on?" he said a bit annoyed. "Well I've done the examining on Wendy and its best if you hear this Crow as it effects you too" She looked at you and winked. You knew what that means. You smiled at her as she continued. "Wait, how does this affect me? Wendy's the one sick, not both of us." You giggled at the way Crow was acting. Your eyes travelled to Yusei and he gave you a reassuring smile. You turned back to face Martha and she begun to speak again. You linked Crow's arm with yours and he grabbed your hand and held it. (If you don't know by now Crow sat next to you lol) "Well it seems like there's gonna be another 'bird brain' running around the satellite" you smirked at Crow. You looked towards Crow's face and laughed. He was confused. "What does that mean?" he said. You laughed again. "You've spent most of your life looking after kids and you don't know what that means?" you said while laughing. He was still confused as he looked at you. You looked deep into his eyes. "It means I'm pregnant Hun, we're having a baby" you said holding back tears. Crow had the funniest look on his face at first then he had a gorgeous broad grin on his face. You knew he'd love this. "You mean I'm gonna be a daddy?" he said. You saw tears falling down his face which forced you to cry too. You nodded. He then picked you up by the waist and spun you around smothering you with kisses. You laughed as the kisses tickled. He put you down and wrapped his arms around you in a hug. His tears kept falling. You leaned up and kissed his cheek and whispered. "You're gonna be a great father" He smiled at you, leaned in and kissed you deeply on the lips. He stopped crying with happiness and all that was left was the smile. "And you'll be a great mother" he whispered back. He placed his hand on your stomach and kissed you again. "Congrats guys" Yusei said which made Crow jump. He didn't realize that he was there. "Oh hey man, how are you?" Yusei snickered and said "I'm fine, still a little sore, but fine" Crow still had that smile plastered on his face. You couldn't help but admire it. You were deep in thought when you remembered something. You jumped and said "Oh, I've gotta ring my grandmother, I promised I'd tell her" you smiled getting out your phone. "Alright, I'll be a minute" you dialed her number and the ringing started until "Hello?" "Hey grandmother" "Wendy, darling how are you?" you giggled and looked over and Crow. He was listening to you conversation with her. "I'm fine, actually I've got some news" "OH, I KNEW IT, YOU ARE PREGNANT!!" You, Crow, Yusei and Martha were laughing at your grandmother's sudden outburst. "Yes, you were correct" You heard voices in the background. "Darling, your mother and grandfather send their love and congrats." 'My mum?!!' you thought. "Grandmother? Could I speak to mum please?" You heard the voices in the background again before she answered. "Of course, sweetheart, she's been dying to hear your voice again." You let out your breath. Crow's arms came around your waist as you waited for you mother to answer. His kissed your cheek as you heard a "Hey sweetheart"

So your grandmother was right, you are pregnant and Crow finally knows. And he's happy. Lol


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so you got Yusei to Martha's place and you got a call from your grandmother, you finally find out that you truly are pregnant and Crow's happy. Then you ring your grandmother to tell her and now your mother wants to talk to you....

"Hey sweetheart" she said cheerily. You had tears in your eyes as you said "Hey Mum" You could hear her sobbing as she said "Oh, hunny it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you" you sobbed and cried. "I miss you too mum" Crow placed his head in the crook of your neck and snuggled you closer to him as you cried. "I'm sorry I left mum, I didn't know what else to do" you sobbed. Crow placed both of his hands on your stomach. You moved your free hand to one of his hands and held it and he also gripped yours. "Oh don't you worry sweetheart I'm glad you finally found happiness" you heard voices talking on the other end. "Darling, your grandmother asks if you would like to makes this call a video call, I've been dying to see you and this man if yours" you giggled. Crow laughed softly. "Well alright mum, go right ahead" you moved your Iphone from your ear to the front. Then there was a sudden flash on the screen and your mother face appeared. You gasped and you saw that she had bruises and cuts on her face. She smiled "Oh my baby girl, there's your beautiful face" She sobbed and so did you. "Oh and is the strapping young man behind you Crow?" You laughed and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Moto" Your mothers smile grew even wider and said "Wow and he has a sexy voice, good for you Hun" you laughed and Crow blushed. She laughed. You stopped laughing and asked. "Mum, what did father do to you and why?" She stopped laughing and thought for a moment. "Darling, you of all people should know, after all, he did the same thing to you" Her voice quivered. You heard Crow gasp lightly. "WHAT??!!" He took a hold of your shoulders, spun you around to look at him "Wendy, please, tell me, what did he do to you?"Crow demanded. You however couldn't say anything. You thought that you locked that memory away. But you didn't. Your mother answered for you. "His anger got the best of him, and, and...." she started to cry. "She almost died Crow!" she said as she sobbed. "My poor little baby was only 8 years old" she sobbed more and continued "It took her a month before she woke up and the doctors almost couldn't save her, she was in there for 6 months before she recovered" she said while still sobbing. Crow, Martha and Yusei gasped. You forgot Martha and Yusei were still there. You lowered your head and started to cry. Crow wrapped his arms around you and you leaned on his chest. "I thought I locked that memory away" you said while sobbing. "If Wendy's father did all of this, then why didn't you take her and leave Mrs. Moto?" Crow asked. Your mother stopped crying and answered. "He forced me to stay; he said if I ever left him then he'd take Wendy away from me" she sobbed "I knew she didn't want to be alone with her father so I stayed firm as best as I could" You were still crying at the memories. "Why would any father hurt his daughter like that?" Yusei asked who was now standing up on his own. Your mother was surprised at another mans voice in the room. Yusei walked over and placed one of his hands on your shoulder. "None of us really know why he did it" your mother answered. "Where is he now?" Martha asked. Your mother shook her head and said "We don't know, but he's become a Wanted person and was last seen.....heading to the Satellite" Crow, Yusei and Martha gasped. You just kept crying. You didn't realize that your father could be near you and once he sees you. Well, you couldn't really think of that. Crow held on to you tightly. You knew he was worried that your father might hurt you and in turn hurt the baby. "Don't worry Mrs. Moto, Crow and I will look after Wendy and the baby" Yusei said with a smile. "You bet we will there's no way he's getting past me" Crow said with anger. "Wow, my mother told me that you guys were nice but I never thought this nice" she laughed. You stopped crying and just lay on Crow's chest. "Well, hunny we better go before both phones loose battery." She said. "Alright mum" you said quietly. "Love you" you said with a smile. She smiled and replied "I love you too" The call ended and everything went silent. You sighed and put the phone back in your pocket. Your eyes were all puffy and red from crying. You looked up at Crow. He had fear and concern in his eyes. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. You nodded and said "I will be, but what about you?" he was confused. But he let it be and just hugged you even closer. "I know you're afraid of loosing me and the baby Crow, but you don't have to worry, I have you and the gang too look after me" you looked up from the hug and smiled and so did he. He leaned down and kissed you lightly. He gently pushed you away, spinned you around and hugged you from the back. Placing both of his hands on your stomach and his head in the nook of you neck. You giggled. "You won't be able to feel anything yet, sweetie" he snickered and kissed you lightly on your cheek. "You'll tell me when it does right?" Crow asked. You smiled "Of course, you'll be the first to know" You leaned on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

You, Crow and Martha decided to go down stairs to see the boys. Crow wrapped one arm around your waist as you all headed down. When you got down the stairs, the boys looked and got up to greet you all. "Wendy, how was it? Are you okay? And How's Yusei?" Rally said. You giggled, turned to Crow and asked "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Crow smiled and said "I will, if you don't mind" you giggled and said "Go right ahead" You looked back to the boys and they had confused looks on their faces. You giggled again as Crow said with a smile "Wendy's pregnant" He walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waste, placing his hands on your stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy" You looked at the guys. They had shocked yet happy faces. They walked up to the both of you and congratulated you. "I've never seen you so happy Crow" Blitz said. Crow snickered while saying "Yeah! I know who wouldn't be?" he looked towards you, smiled and continued "Having the most gorgeous woman by your side loving you while you start a family with her" you smiled and hugged him as tears forced to fall. He hugged you back. "Oh and Yusei's fine, he's up and walking" you said with a smile. "That's great!" Rally said with excitement. Just after that the doctor walked out. "Tell us doc how's he doin'?" "It looks like he'll make a complete recovery" Martha said. You didn't know she left to find the doctor. "He'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but he'll be just fine, just keep him from underground duels for a while okay!" the doctor said. You all sighed in relief. "You're the doc!" Rally exclaimed. "So what now?" Nervin asked. Crow lifted his hand off you waist and said excitedly "Now, we find that dark signer and make him pay" you giggled and everyone moaned at Crow's comment. Rally sat on the stairs and started to sneezed. So did the rest of the guys. "Bless you" you said. "What's wrong?" Crow asked Rally. You could see that Rally had a cold. "Walking all night without any clothes" Rally complained. You looked towards the guys, they all had a cold. "I think we all caught a cold" "Just perfect, I'll make some soup" Martha said. "Need any help?" you asked Martha. Everyone looked at you. You had an innocent smile on your face. Martha smiled at you and replied "of course you can Wendy, just follow me" she said as she walked to the door. You were about to walk follow her but Crow grabbed your arm lightly and pulled you into his arms. He kissed you passionately and you kissed him back. You both break apart as Crow's hand travels to your stomach. You giggled. "Are you gonna do that every time I leave?" you said with a smile. He laughed and replied "Of course" and kissed you again. You both pull apart and you walked away. This time he let you leave. You were surprised to see Martha at the door waiting for you.

You quietly followed Martha to the kitchen. You didn't know why you were silent but she was too. She opened the door and went in and you followed. You both start to make the soup when Martha asked "So, how did you meet Crow Wendy?" You sighed and told her everything. From the beatings when you were little to the final straw - the arranged marriage to Jack. You told her you ran away and met up with Crow a few weeks before now. (Gonna say its weeks, even though it was probably like 4 days lol) You told her of your singing and musical abilities. You also told her about the kids that Crow looks after and how you adored them and Crow from the start. "Seems like you've made quite a home for yourself" she said. You giggled and replied politely "Yes I suppose I have" She smiled a commented "I have never met such a formal and polite young woman before" You smiled "Thank you" You both finished making the soup and placed them all into bowls. "Oh and one more thing, I haven't told Crow yet but when it's time for you to give birth to the baby you come right over and I'll help okay?" You smiled at her kindness and nodded "Alright let's get these to the boys" Martha said. You nodded and placed the bowls onto a two trays. You carried one and Martha carried one. You both walked back to the boys. When you got to the door you heard them talking. You didn't know what about though. You and Martha reached the door and Martha said "Here ya go boys" They all looked over to you and Martha. You looked towards Crow and smiled and he smiled back. "You know I only just realized, Wendy you have the most beautiful glow surrounding you" you smiled and blushed. Crow walked over to you and helped you give out the soup to everyone. His hand brushed up against you stomach again. You giggled and kissed him on the cheek. This time he blushed. When the bowls were given out everyone drank in silence. Martha wanted to talk to Crow for a while; you guessed it was about coming back here to give birth. You smiled as everyone finished the soups. "I'll take the bowls back to kitchen boys" they smiled at you and gave you the plates. You walked back to the kitchen and decided to clean the bowls. You were use to cooking and cleaning because you'd volunteer at the main hospital and children's hospital in Domino City. You remembered all those times you would sing and play the piano and violin for the sick kids and elderly. You smiled at the happiness you gave them. You were nearly done cleaning when you heard Martha's voice "You don't have to clean those Wendy, that's why I'm here" You turn around to see Martha and Crow smiling at you. "Oh don't worry about, I'm use to cooking and cleaning, just call me the cleaning fairy" you replied smiling. They both laugh. You still had a dirty bowl and a towel in your hand. Martha walked up to you and grabbed the bowl and towel from your hand. "Save the cooking and cleaning until your baby arrives you'll be cooking and cleaning everyday" you laughed. Crow walked over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist and as always brushed his hands on you stomach. You giggled and said "You're really excited, aren't you?" You turned to look at him and he had a smiled plastered on his face. He whispered "You don't know how much" You smiled and hugged him. You thought for a moment then decided to ask him something. "Crow? Hun I have a favor" He snickered a said "Yes? What is it?" You smiled and looked up at him from his chest. "Can we go and see my mother and grandparent please? While Yusei is recovering." You smiled your innocent smile. He smiled and nodded "of course we can" You also blushed and said "Can we bring the kids too?" He laughed and said "We could if we find a car to take them all there" You smirked and said "How about a helicopter?" he laughed some more and hugged you. "Yes that's fine" "When will we leave for home?" Crow thought for a moment. "We can leave tomorrow, or today if you like; we already know that Yusei is alright, we have nothing holding us back" (Today as being 4 in the morning.) "Alright I'll make a call" You said getting out your phone. You suddenly felt a small weird feeling in your stomach. You placed a hand on you stomach. "Wendy? Are you okay?" Crow said walking up behind you. He put his hands on your shoulders. You turned and said "Yeah, I'm fine, just felt something weird that's all, no need to worry" Crow cocked an eyebrow at you then smiled. He placed his right hand on your stomach and his left on your cheek. You smiled as you held onto your phone. You looked at your phone a quickly dialed your grandmothers number again. She answered and you told her of the plan. You and Crow will leave as soon as possible and when you get there and the kids know and get ready you'll call her again and she'll bring around the family helicopter. You said your goodbyes to her and turned off your phone. You and Crow walked back to the boys and told them your plan. They knew you missed your family and were happy to let you go. You and Crow said your goodbyes to Yusei and walked out to Crow's runner. He lifted you up onto his runner and got on himself. You were worried that riding on a duel runner would hurt the baby but you let the thought go. Crow started his runner as you wrapped your arms around his waist. And off you went. Back home to the Daedalus Bridge.

Hope you all like it. More will come soon. Got 2 assignments due next Friday so the next one will be up ASAP.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so you talked to your mum and Crow, Yusei and Martha found out about your past and Crow kept brushing his hand on your stomach. You helped Martha in the kitchen and you asked Crow if you, the kids and him could go visit your mother, he said yes and you too were off back home.

(Your POV)

It's been minutes since you and Crow took off for home. You wondered how long it will take to get there. You noticed the sun was beginning to rise. You looked to the right and you saw a familiar sight. The Daedalus Bridge. You smiled and prepared yourself for enormous bear hugs. Crow stopped his duel runner and quickly got off and helped you. "Crow! Wendy! Your finally back" you looked towards the sweet little voice you know so well. Jasmine ran up to you and hugged you. She leaned her head on your stomach and you placed you left arm around her and your right hand on her cheek. You heard Crow groan slightly. He was either jealous he didn't get the first hug or he was annoyed that Jasmine was leaning on your stomach. (Lol) "I missed you so much" she hugged you tighter. "Okay, okay, be careful Jasmine, Wend and I have a surprise for you and the other, are they awake yet?" You looked at Crow and smiled. "I don't know, but I'll wake them" Jasmine said as she ran into the house to wake everyone up. You maybe out side but you still heard her "WAKE UP GUYS WENDY AND CROW ARE BACK AND THEY HAVE A SURPRISE!!" You and Crow laugh. You stopped laughing as you heard the bunch running out of the house. "Wendy! Crow! You're back" They were about to glomp you with hugs but Crow stood in front of you and said "Whoa guys, before you hug Wendy we need to tell you a few things" They stopped and stood silent. Crow walked behind you and wrapped his arms around you and kissed you cheek. The kids giggled. He whispered "Would you like to tell them?" You smiled and nodded. You smiled grew wider as you said "I'm pregnant" the kids looked confused. "What does that mean Wendy?" you giggled and said "I'm having a baby" the kids were shocked but that soon changed as their grins grew wide. They raced over to you and gently hugged you. "That is so cool" "there's gonna be another kid arriving soon" "What's the other surprise?" Jake asked. "Well, how would you guys like a ride in a helicopter to visit my family in Domino City?" you asked. Their faces lit up. "Really? A helicopter?" you nodded. "I've just gotta make a quick call and while we wait you'd all have to get ready, we don't know how long we'll stay" They looked at each other and ran back inside to get ready. Crow still had his arms around you. Before letting you go he placed his hands on your stomach. You smiled and placed your hands over his and leaned back on his chest. "Do you have anything you need to take?" you asked Crow. He shrugged and said "Only my runner" you nodded "Yeah that's fine" You shot up and said "Oh we can't leave if I haven't made the call. You got out your phone and called your grandmother. You told her that your home and the kids are getting ready. You told her you'll meet them at the bridge itself. You hung up and noticed the kids were all dressed and ready. You giggled. "All ready kids?" They nodded and said in unison "YEA" "Alright then lets head to the bridge." Jasmine grabbed your hand and you gripped it. Crow gripped your other hand as you and Crow led the kids to the bridge. It wasn't long before your family's helicopter came. They kids looked up in awe. You giggled. The helicopter landed and you breathed in and out. Crow tightened his grip on your hand. You looked towards him and he smiled. The doors opened and out came...your mother. She looked at you and smiled her beautiful smile. You let go of Jasmine and Crow and ran into her arms. She happily embraced you. You let out your tears and so did she. "Oh mum, I missed you" you hugged her tighter. "Oh my baby girl, I missed you too" You heard a throat being cleared and you let go of your mother to see your grandparents. Your grandfather smiled and said "Where's my hug" you giggled and hugged him too. You stopped crying and hugged your grandmother too. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a great grandmother" you giggled. "Wendy, would you mind introducing me to Crow and all those darling little kids" you smiled "Of course mum" you grabbed her hand and leaded her to towards everyone. All the kids looked like they were about to cry. Jasmine walked up to you and hugged you. "I hate seeing you cry Wendy" she sobbed. "Oh sweetheart" you leaned down on your knees and hugged her as she sobbed. "Hey don't worry, its happy tears, seeing my mum again" you smiled as she looked up at you. "Really?" she asked in her sweet voice. You nodded and wiped her tears away. You got up as your mum looked down at Jasmine and smiled. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked. Jasmine looked at you and you smiled. She looked back at your mother; smiled and happily said "Jasmine" your mother couldn't believe how sweet Jasmine is. "Oh darling you're a beautiful girl, you know you look a lot like my baby girl when she was your age" you giggled. Jasmine smiled and said "Really? Who's your baby girl?" you giggled and felt two arms come around your waist and rested on your stomach. You knew its Crow so you grabbed his hands and held them. All the other kids were surrounding your family. Your mother pointed towards you and you placed your hand up. Jasmine leaped with glee. "Yay!" you giggled and Crow snickered. Your mother looked towards you and Crow. She smiled, held out her hand and said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Crow; I hear you're a turbo duelist." Crow released you, smiled, held out his hand and said "Likewise Mrs. Moto and yea I am, how'd you know?" your mother smirked and said "I noticed your duel runner" Crow laughed and rubbed the back of his head. A little voice perked up "You know Crow built that runner himself Wendy's mum" Your mum looked at Jasmine and smiled "Is that so?" she giggled. She looked towards you and asked. "Wendy, I noticed Lily isn't with you, where is she? She always has something to say" you got wide eyed "Now that ya mentioned it, I haven't seen her for a while, wonder where she went?"You thought for a moment. Your duel spirit was always around when something goes wrong or if she just wants to talk. You have watched a dark duel, met the man of your dreams and have felt pain because of your pregnancy and she hasn't said a word. You were brought out of your thoughts by your grandfather. "Wendy, Kuriboh and Watapon haven't been out either; we think something is wrong in the spirit world" (Watapon being your mothers duel spirit) "Wait, what are you talking about?" you looked towards Crow, he and the kids were confused. You giggled and said "My grandfather, mother and I can see duel monster spirits" Crow was shocked but the kids were still confused. "What does that mean Wendy?" Jasmine asked looking up at you. You really didn't know how to tell a child what that means but you decided to try. "Well, some chosen duelists have an ability to see the spirits on the monsters they use" you got out your deck and searched for Injection Fairy Lily. You bent down and showed her the card. "This is Injection Fairy Lily, she is my duel spirit, my mother has Watapon and my grandfather has Kuriboh, they help guide and protect the chosen duelist, they can also talk to us and we are the only ones who can see them or hear them" Jasmine just stood there looking at your card while saying "She's very pretty" "are you serious Wendy?" you heard Jake say. You nodded. "Aww I wanna see one" you smiled and giggled. "Wendy, can I see your deck?" Jasmine asked and you smiled and gave her your deck. You stood up as you heard the boys say "I wanna see too" "Yeah I do too" They ran over and each took a look though your deck. You smiled as you heard footsteps behind you. You felt two arms wrap around you. You always know when it's Crow. "You never told me you could see duel monsters spirits" he whispered and you giggled "you never asked" you joked. "YOU HAVE THE DARK MAGICIAN!!! THAT'S LIKE SUPER RARE" you heard Jake yell with shock. You blushed and said "actually I have two" They were shocked "YOU HAVE TWO??" you laughed, blushed and nodded. "And the Dark Magician Girl, the Magician of Black Chaos, Mirror Force....." you listed your rare cards. Everyone laughed. You were brought out of you by Crow lightly tickling your stomach. You giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Alright enough of that" you mother said smiling. "Are we gonna leave, sweetie?" You looked towards the kids "What do you say guys, are you ready to see the home I grew up in?" They perked up and yell "YEAH!" You and your mother helped the kids load their stuff on to the helicopter. While your grandparents helped Crow load his duel runner. When you were set and ready to leave, you all got on. There are two long sets of seats facing each other. You sat next to Crow and Jasmine as the other kids sat on the other side of them. Your mother and grandparents sat on the other seat opposite you all. Jasmine held your hand as 'Ben' (pilot) started the copter. Crow put his arm around you and you leaned your head on his chest and smiled. "Aww" You looked towards your mother, she was looking at you and Crow together. The helicopter was finally in the air. Jasmine started a conversation. "Wendy's mum? What was Wendy like as a child?" you giggled and so did your mother. "She was a lot like you Jasmine, sweet, kind and adorable" Jasmine smiled and asked "Was she happy?"Your mother giggled and nodded "Yes, I believe she was and still is by the looks of things" Jasmine giggled. You felt Crow place his hand on your stomach and tickle it. You giggled again. "So Crow, how did you find these kids?" your mother asked eagerly waiting to find out. Crow smiled and answered "Well, since they are orphans I decided to take care of them, as I am also and orphan I didn't want them to feel alone as I did when I was their age" your mother and grandparents looked at him with sympathy. You were glad that you mother wants to get to know Crow. It wasn't long before Ben (pilot) told everyone that you were landing. Jasmine squeezed your hand. You guessed she was afraid of the landing. "Hey don't worry, Ben is a very skilled pilot, he won't crash it" you smiled. She giggled and lightened up. As you said, Ben landed the helicopter perfectly. You and Crow led the kids out and soon followed you parents and grandparents. The kids looked at the mansion in awe. Since your grandfather is Yugi you got to live in a mansion since the beginning. Although, your grandparents still lived on there own at the Game Shop they still visit. "Whoa, you live here?" Crow commented. You nodded "Wait till you see inside, we have servants to cook and to clean everything from top to bottom" Crow and the kids just stood there looking at the large mansion. "Well what should we do now?" you told your mother. She smiled and said "how about breakfast?" The kids jumped with glee. "YAY!!" "We haven't had a proper meal for a while" Your mother smiled and said "Well then how about we go inside" she looked towards you "Wendy, how about you show Crow and the kids around the house while we organize breakfast" you nodded and said "sure" Jasmine hugged you "Can we see your bedroom first Wendy, PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!" she begged. You giggled and said "Sure, follow me guys" Jasmine held you hand again as you led them inside.

More later. Hope you liked it. Message, rate whatever


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so you and Crow headed back home to see the kids. You told them about the baby and you waited for the helicopter to arrive. Everyone got on, talked and you got to your house and you lead them inside.

You walked up to the front door and opened it. The house was looked the same as the day you left. You smiled and the kids awed again. "Where's your room? Where's your room?" Jasmine said. You giggled "Just follow me and you'll find out" You started walking down the hallway to the stairs and climbed up. The kids and Crow followed. During the way, you noticed the kids and Crow looking around from room to room. You turned a corner and stopped and your bedroom door. "Alright, my rooms here" You opened the door and saw that your room was the way you left it. Your room was huge. To the right was a shelf full of piano/violin and guitar music. Your violin and guitar stood in the corner next to the shelves and next to them were all the medals and trophies you won for your music concerts. To the left you had your laptop on a bench with family photos and a box full of extra duel monster cards. Also, you have always loved movies and Anime so you have DVD's of them too (pick your favs). On the walls were posters of your monsters, your grandfather and magazine and newspaper articles with you and your grandfather in. In the middle is your queen sized bed, with flowers on your quilt. You noticed the kids and Crow started to walk around your room in awe. None of them said a word until "This is so cool! You have the best bedroom!" you laughed. The boys walked over to your laptop, Crow walked over to your trophies and Jasmine and Ellie walked over to your violin and guitar. You just stood there admiring everyone's happy faces. Jasmine walked back over to you and asked "Wendy, could you play the Violin for us?" "Yea please?" Jake called. You noticed everyone looking at you with smiling faces. You walked over and opened the violin case. The Violin is a beautiful purple colour. "That's a pretty colour" Jasmine said. You giggled. "Alright, what would you like me to play?" "Anything" you smiled and said "Alright" You started to play.

.com/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk

The entire time, the kids were eying your playing and were engrossed in the music. You played beautifully and ended perfectly. The kids and Crow had their mouths open. But soon vanished when they smiled. "Darling that was beautiful" Crow said. "Know anymore?" you smiled and said "yea I do, what about a fast one now?" The kids perked up with smiles. "YEAH!" you giggled and smiled. You all heard a knock on the door and the kinds moaned a little bit. You opened the door to see your mothers smiling face. "Sweetie that piece you just played was beautiful, I didn't even know that you knew how to play that" you smiled "yeah I found it online once and loved it, so I played it" she smiled as an idea popped into your head. "Mum, how about we play Czardas's together?" she smiled "you mean you play the violin and I'll play the piano?" she asked. You nodded. Her smile grew even bigger. "Sure, hunny, you want the kids and Crow to hear?" you nodded and smiled "That's why I asked" she laughed. You turned to Crow and the kids. "Would you all like to hear a duet between my mother and me?" you asked sweetly. "What's a duet?" Jasmine asked. You giggled. "My mum will play the piano and I'll play the violin, together" The kids giggled and smiled. "We just have to move to my piano room" they smiled as you and your mother started to walk out. You still had your violin in your hand. Crow let the kids go first and followed after. You piano room is next door to your room. You mother opened the door and walked in. The kids and Crow walked in after you and your mother. They awed at how big it is and the two pianos in the room. One is a grand piano and the other is a normal piano. The grand piano is a gorgeous white colour and the normal piano is brown. All over the walls were your paintings. You painted scenes outside, animals, anime, duel monsters and other stuff you like (You can choose). Crow's hands rested on your waist, apparently he walked behind you. Your mother found chairs so the kids and Crow could sit on. Your grandparents also came in and sat down. You were getting a little nervous. You breathed in and out. "Hey what are you nervous about? You've performed in front of thousands of people" you looked over at your mother. She had a confused and yet concerned facial expression. She sat down on the white grand piano and said "You ready?" you nodded and stood in front of everyone. You got ready to play. Your grandparents sat at the back next to Crow. The kids were in front. You mother started to play.

'Czardas – Vittorio Monti' .com/watch?v=pK_sUfa4LU4

You hands moved as fast as they could during the fast parts. You focused your eyes onto the violin. You tried to look forward but you didn't think you could. Your playing was as smooth as you could get it. When you and your mother ended, you heard loud clapping. Everyone stood up, including the kids. Jasmine walked over to you and hugged you. "Wendy, could you teach me how to play the violin like you?" you looked down at her and smiled. "I could try" She got off you and ran over to Crow. "Crow guess what?!" Crow laughed and smiled. "What?" She happily hugged him and said "Wendy's gonna teach me how to play the Violin!" Crow picked her up and said "I know I heard" you giggled as all of the kids walked over and hugged you. You saw Jasmine got off Crow and walked over to you again. This time Crow followed her, walked behind you and hugged you around the waist. You smiled but couldn't really hug him back or any of the kids because you still had your violin in you hand. You thought of your baby and giggled. "What's so funny?" Crow asked from behind you. "Soon you won't be about to hug me like this" Crow got confused. "Why not?" You giggled. "Because your arms won't be able to reach around my fat belly" you giggled some more. This time Crow got the joke and laughed with you. "Well then I better take many chances as I can get" you blushed. The door opened to see your favourite maid and only friend, Giovanna come in. "Breakfast is ready Mrs Moto" She looked at you. She smiled and said "Wendy, you're back" She looked at Crow and was shocked to see him there holding you. She smiled and said in a teasing tone "ooooooo and who is this hunk of a young man behind you?" Crow laughed and blushed. "G, I would like you to meet Crow, my boyfriend" you introduced. Crow smiled his gorgeous ear-to-ear grin, let go of you and placed his hand out to properly introduce himself. "It's nice to meet you" Giovanna took out her hand, smiles and shook his. "it's nice to meet you too Crow" Giovanna looked down at all of the kids who were smiling brightly at her. "Well, aren't you all little cuties" The kids giggled. "You all ready for breakfast?" they nodded. "Good, now follow me" You put your violin back in the case and walked out with everyone. Crow and Jasmine grabbed your hands. You all walked back down stairs to the huge dinning room. About 3 maids were waiting to serve dinner. In the centre of the dining room was a long table that you had spent every day of your life eating. The table was set and ready for breakfast. You picked your usual spot. Crow and Jasmine sat either side of you as you all waited for breakfast to be served. Your mother sat opposite you and either side of her were your grandparents. Soon, breakfast was served. Giovanna and the other maids brought out plates and plates of food for everyone. Pancakes, Cereal, waffles. Every breakfast known to man. The kids looked at it all with hearts in their eyes. You snickered as they dug into the food. "Man, I wanna eat like this everyday" Jake said with food in his mouth. You quietly ate your breakfast slowly. For some reason, you weren't hungry. It was properly your pregnancy. But don't pregnant women eat more? You were brought out of your thoughts by Jasmine "Wendy? Are you okay?" You looked towards her; she had worry in her eyes. You smiled. "Don't worry sweetie I just feel a little sick, nothing to worry about" You felt a hand on your stomach. You always knew that it's Crow. I mean who else would randomly touch your stomach. You looked towards him, he smiled. "You're going to bed early tonight young lady" he said. You giggled and said "I was planning to do that anyway" You felt another hand on your stomach, this time it was little. You giggled and looked at Jasmine. She stared down at your stomach. While moving her hand around she bumped hers into Crow's. Crow snickered. "What's going on over there?" your mother asked a little amused. You giggled "Let me put it this way, two hands trying to feel the baby kicking" you mother laughed and so did your grandparents. "You won't be able to feel anything guys, at least not yet" your mother said. "I didn't feel Wendy kicking until I was 14 weeks pregnant with her" You heard Crow sigh. You smiled and hugged him. "It's only 14 weeks sweetie, for all we know the Dark Signers will be defeated before then" Crow hugged you too him. "I hope so, cause there's no way I'm letting them hurt you or our baby" You looked up from his chest and smiled. "I know you won't" Crow smiled at you. You stared into his eyes and he stared into yours. You were both brought out of your thoughts by your mother "uh, not to disturb you two but, what is this about these 'Dark Signers'? Who are they?" your grandfather explained to your mum about what happened when they found you. You mum just sat in her seat in shock. You could see the anger in her eyes as she slammed her hands on the table and said "UH! UH! NO WAY AM I LETTING MY DAUGHTER AND FUTURE GRAND CHILD BE IN ANY DANGER" You all gasped at your mother's outburst. You have never heard your mum yell before. "Mother calm down, you don't need to worry, I'll have a bunch of men protecting me" you joked. You heard Crow lightly laugh. Your mother sighed and said "alright, just be careful Wendy, they hurt you in any way and I'm going maternal on their butts!!" she yelled the last part. You giggled. "Well, I can't blame ya there; I'd do the same thing" Crow laughed which made the kids giggle. "Alright, finish up guys; we've got a whole day planed. The kids smiled and finished eating. "Yeah first up, family videos and baby pictures" your mother teased. Your jaw dropped. "Oh no!" you said quietly. Crow laughed. "Oh come one Wendy, we all wanna see you as a kid" "YEAH!" The kids yelled. You giggled. "Oh alright! Alright!" you said giving up. The kids finished their breakfast and you all gathered in the family room.

Wonder what family pics and vids they are gonna be. Duels, piano/violin concerts.... You'll just have to wait and see. J


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so you took the kids and Crow inside your house, you played the violin and did a duet with your mum, breakfast and now family videos....Moving On....

When everyone was settled your mother went to grab the box full of videos/DVD of you. You sat on a couch with Crow and your grandparents while the kids sat on the floor. "Wendy, can I sit on your lap please?" Jasmine asked you with a sweat grin on her face. How could you say no to that? You let her sit on your lap. She was very gentle. Knowing that you're pregnant, she laid back gently. Crow sat next to you and placed one arm around the back of the couch around your neck and placed his hand on you arm. Your mother came back in with the box full of stuff. She put the box on the floor and started digging in for some 'entertainment'. Jasmine snuggled close to you. You felt a little hand on your stomach. You looked down to see Jasmine staring at your stomach with her palm and fingers stretched wide. You giggled and she quickly looked up at you. You smiled and she smiled and looked back down again. You looked back up to see your mum smiling at you. "What's first mum?" you asked. She smirked. "How about, your first piano lesson?" You smiled and giggled. "Sure" Crow let his arm drop and wrapped it around your waist. You accepted that and rested your head on his chest and held his hand on your waist. Jasmine was still laying on you. You mother set up the video and it started to play. You gasped as you saw your 4 year old self sitting at the piano bashing the keys laughing. You laughed at yourself. Crow and the kids laughed and said their aww's. "You were so adorable Wendy" Jasmine said from your lap. Next was your first birthday. You stared at yourself eating large chunks of your birthday cake with a spoon. You had cake all over your face. You felt and heard Crow chuckle. The kids laughed at how cute you were. "Wow, how old was I there mum?" you asked. "You were a year old hunny" Crow started tickling your stomach lightly. You giggled and looked up at him. He smiled, rested his hand on your stomach and continued to watch the videos. You snuggled closer to him and also continued to watch. Next was when your grandfather gave you your deck and taught you how to duel. You also met Lily then. Since it was about duelling, Crow watched and listened with interest. *On screen* "Injection Fairy Lily will protect you from any danger okay?" you grandfather said. You nodded and saw Lily float next to you. "Hi sweetie, I'm Lily, your duel spirit, you don't have to worry I won't let anything bad happen to you" *off screen* you started to cry. You missed her so much. "Wendy? Darling what's wrong?" you started crying into Crow's chest. "Oh, I miss her so much" He hugged you closer. "Oh Wendy darling!" you mother said as she rushed over to you and hugged you. "Its okay sweetheart, we'll figure this out and have her and the others back with us" you stopped crying and said "alright, I'm okay" You felt Crow tighten his hold on you and kiss your cheek. "Shall we go back to the videos?" you asked sweetly with a slight smile. Your mother smiled and said "Of course sweet heart" Crow snuggled you closer to him and rocked you slightly. He kissed your cheek again and you smiled and giggled. "Aww you two are so cute together" your grandmother said while smiling. Both you and Crow blushed and they laughed including the kids. He still had his arms around you. "Speaking of which, have you two ever thought about marriage yet?" you mother asked. You shook your head. You mother smiled and giggled. "Well darling you should, I mean, it's obvious that you two are gonna be together forever, you'll be raising a newborn child and these kids, what's holding you back?" Crow held you close to him and whispered in your ear "You know, what IS holding us back?" "w-what do you mean?" you stuttered to say. Crow snuggled you closer and said "Why don't we get married soon, I love you and you love me and we have a baby on the way, so why not?" "Really? You wanna marry me?" He laughed and said "Of course I do" he held your face in his hands and continued with a smile "You're my Graceful Swan" You smiled as tears forced to fall. "In fact let me do this properly" He got off the couch and knelt down on one knee and grabbed your right hand. You noticed that Giovanna was in the room and everyone was quiet, listening and watching. He looked up to you and smiled and broad smile. You smiled back with love in your eyes. "In front of, your mother, your grandparents and friends, Wendy...darling, you are the light of my life and the only woman who has ever made me feel like this before, there are no words in the English language to describe how I feel for you, I love you Wendy, Will you marry me?" The tears fell as you nodded and weakly said "yes" He stood up, picked you up off the couch and kissed you lovingly. "YAY!" you heard the kids yell as they ran up to you two and hugged you. Your mother ran up to you too and hugged you from behind "Oh my baby girl" she cried which made you cry with her. You grandparents congratulated you and Crow. They also gave you hugs and Crow handshakes. "Oh Wendy darling, here take this" She took off her wedding ring and gave it to you. "Mum this is your wedding ring, why are you giving it to me?" you asked. She smiled "Well as far as I'm concerned, I don't love your father anymore, the only good thing that came from him was you so, take it darling, it will now be a symbol of your love for Crow and the bond you two share" You couldn't believe what you just heard. "Aww thanks mum I'll put it on right now" you were about to slip in on your finger when Crow stopped you. "WAIT!" He grabbed you hand "Can I do it?" he asked as he looked into your eyes. You smiled and gave him the ring. He took your left hand and slipped it onto your ring finger. After that he gripped your hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. You smiled brightly and looked into his eyes. You couldn't believe the events that have happened in the last couple of hours.

By now its lunch time. Giovanna led you and your family to the dinning room. You all sat in the seats you were in for breakfast and waited for your lunch meal. The maids and Giovanna came in with your lunches. There were soups and sandwiches of all kinds. This time you were hungry as. You stacked quite a lot on your plate. You started eating like a manic. You looked up from your plate and saw everyone staring at you with shocked faces. "What?" you said with a mouth full of food. "I have an excuse to eat a lot" you said as you kept eating. Everyone laughed and kept eating as well. After everyone was done the maids took away the plates and left over's and your mother asked "Would everyone like to go for a swim in our pool?" The kids brightened up and said "YEAH!" you giggled. "But first we've gotta wait an hour since we have just ate lunch" the kids said "Aww!" in unison. You giggled again. "Have any ideas on what to do for the hour hunny?" she asked you. You thought for a moment. "Would you kids like to play my Nintendo Wii?" you asked with a smile. "What's that?" you giggled and said "It's a game console; you can play any games I have, including virtual tennis and bowling, Mario Cart, Guitar Hero and Wii Fit" "Is it fun?" Jasmine asked. You smiled and nodded. "YAY!" you giggled. "How do you play?" Jasmine asked. You giggled again. "You'll have to come and watch me" They smiled and yelled "YAY!" You got up and they followed you. Crow and your family followed behind them. You came up to your games room, opened the door and went in. You turned on you Wii and put in Wii Sports. You clicked on the tennis icon and started a game. You had the Nanchuk in your left hand and the Wii Remote in your right hand. "Alright guys, this is called a Nanchuk, it moves the character around and the remote moves the racket, I'll show you" You pressed the play button and started up the first serve. You moved the remote up to hit the ball. The computer player hit the ball back; you moved your player to the spot and moved your arm to hit the ball again. You kept playing as the kids and Crow watched. You won that serve, paused the game and turned to everyone. They had their mouths open. You giggled. "Would anyone like to have a go?" Their faces lit up and Jake was the first one to go. You showed him what to do and he went for it. The rest of the kids cheered for him. You smiled and giggled. They took turns at playing and had their enjoyment. An hour flew by fast and you all got ready for a swim. You went into the bathroom and changed into your red bikini. Before you left the bathroom you looked at yourself in the mirror. You gasped as you saw a tiny baby belly. It was small but you could clearly see it. You placed your hand on you stomach and smiled as you sobbed. You stopped crying and walked out. Crow was waiting for you. He took at look at you and blushed. You giggled. You hoped that he saw your baby belly. Just as you thought that he looked down at your stomach and gasped. His smiled turned into a large grin as he walked over to you and kissed you head on. He wore black briefs so you could clearly see his chest. You placed both your hand on his chest and he licked your bottom lip and forced his tongue inside your mouth. You made out for another 2 minutes. You broke apart when you heard a throat being cleared. "No need for that when the kids are waiting for you both" You mother teased. Crow's hands were around your waist and on your stomach. Your mother looked down and saw your small baby belly. She smiled and walked over to hug you. "Come on, the kids are waiting" she said as you and Crow held hands and followed her towards the pool. When you got out there, you saw the kids playing and splashing happily together. You smiled and giggled. Your grandparents were in the pool playing with them too. It was a very special sight; you just wished you had your video camera. You were brought out of your thoughts by Crow sneaking his arms around your waist and his hands rested on your small baby bump. You smiled, giggled, rested your hands on his and leaned back on his chest. He rested his head on your shoulder and started kissing your neck. It sent chills down your spine. He stopped and you said "Shouldn't we join them?" He smirked, chucked seductively and said "I quite like it right here" You blushed and got out of his grip, took his hand and you both got in the pool. The kids started splashing you and Crow. You and Crow splashed them back and laughed. You all had fun for hours. Until it started getting dark, you realize that it was getting late. You all got out and grabbed your towels to get warm and dry off. Then you all headed inside to the shower. Everyone let you go first because of your pregnancy. You headed to the shower, got undressed and got in. While you were in the shower you were thinking about the day that just passed. You wished that it didn't have to end. But you still have the night to think about; dinner and after that. This is probably, takeout, movies and snuggling on the couch with the man you love. You smiled at that thought. Then you thought of the dark signers. You started to wonder when you and Crow would be leaving to help Yusei and the rest of the signers. You guessed probably after Yusei recovered. This might be a while. You started to get a little tired so you turned off the shower and got out. You got dressed in your pj's and dressing gown and went outside. You travelled the halls trying to find everyone. You found them watching TV in front of the family wide screen television. You smiled and walked inside. You mother looked up and saw you. She smiled and said "Hey sweetie, how was your shower?" you smiled and said "felt good" she giggled and so did the kids. You walked to Crow and sat down beside him and leaned back on the couch. He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around your waist. Jasmine got up and walked over to you. She sat down on the other side of you and lay down on your legs. You giggled and started stroking her hair. "What are we watching?" you asked. "Will and Grace" you mother answered. You smiled and said "Oh Yes, my favourite show" (It's my favourite show too) Crow laughed. You just kept smiling and watched to screen. You all laughed and had fun. All of a sudden you started feeling sleepier then you were before. You mother noticed this and said "Darling maybe you show get to bed" You nodded in agreement and said "alright I'll go now, goodnight guys" you said to everyone. "Goodnight Wendy" The kids said in unison. 'They have a habit of doing that' you thought. You kissed Crow and headed for your room. You heard footsteps behind you. You stopped and turned around to see Crow there smiling. "Thought I'd walk you too your room" you smiled sleepily. He grabbed your hand and walked you there. You were too tired to talk. He opened the door for you and walked you inside. He turned to you and placed his hands on you cheeks. He smiled and said "Get some sleep okay, I'll still be here when you wake up" you nodded and kissed him goodnight. "Oh and your mum said that it's okay that I sleep in the same bed as you, so don't worry if you hear footsteps coming towards you in the middle of the night and I'll try and not wake you up" you giggled and hugged him. You took off your dressing gown and Crow helped you in bed and kissed you again. Before he left he put his hand on your stomach. You giggled and smiled. He smiled back and headed for the door. He turned back to you, smiled and said "Goodnight my Graceful Swan" He turn off the lights and shut the door. You smiled and snuggled into the sheets and fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so you, your family, Crow and the kids watched videos of you as a kid. Then Crow proposed and you said yes, you let the kids play with your Nintendo Wii and you all went for a swim. You all watched Will and Grace and Crow walked you to your bed and you fell asleep. Moving on....

You woke up to the sun creeping in through the window. You noticed Crow's arm around your waist. You smiled and slowly turned around to face him. His arm was still wrapped around you, so you placed your head and hand on his chest and quickly fell asleep again.

You woke up again. When you opened your eyes you lifted your head lightly too look up at Crow. He was awake and smiling. His arm was behind you and around your back to your waist resting on the other side. You smiled and said "Hey" weakly. You were still tired. "Morning

Babe, how are you feelin'?" You smiled and said "A little sick but better then yesterday "He chuckled "Well, we know why that is don't we?" You smiled, giggled and nodded. "By the way, how is our little one?" he asked. You giggled "well, I guess if I'm okay then our babies okay" He sneaked his hand underneath the covers and placed it on your stomach. You giggled again. "I love you Wendy" you look up at him, smiled and said "I love you too" You stared deep into his eyes. Crow leaned in and kissed you passionately. His tongue explored your mouth as did his hand exploring your body. His hand travelled to your breasts. His fingertips stroked your right breast as he kept making out with you. You both break apart when you heard a little knock on the door. You took Crow's hand that was still on your right breast and held it. You heard the knock again. You giggled, sat up and yawned. You got out of bed and went over to your bedroom door and opened it. Crow followed you. On the other side was Jasmine smiling brightly at you. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I wanted to see if you were awake and your mum says that breakfast is ready" You giggled and said "Alright, we'll be down soon" She giggled and ran back to the dinning hall. You giggled again as you watched her run. You smiled as you felt two hands on your waist. Crow kissed your cheek and said "I hope our baby turns out like you" you giggled and said "That's IF our babies a girl, if it's a boy, I hope he turns out to be like you" you said sweetly. Crow snickered and started kissing down your neck. You moaned and tilted your head in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around your waist and continued kissing your neck. You heard foot steps coming your way and gasped lightly. But Crow continued to kiss you. The footsteps stopped. "Whoa, guys enough of that, breakfast is ready" Crow stopped and you both looked to see your mother staring at you. "Geez what do you two do when I'm not around?" she questioned rhetorically. You and Crow blushed. Your mother just laughed. "Come on you two, everyone is waiting" she gestured for you two to follow her. Crow let go of you and grabbed your hand. You both followed her in silence. You started feeling sicker then you were when you were laying down. You sighed deeply to help the pain. The pain deepened, you looked down and placed your free hand on your stomach. Crow squeezed your hand. You looked up at him and smiled. "_I'm fine_" you whispered. Crow had a non-believing facial expression but didn't pressure you about it. You two kept walking in silence. When you got to the dinning room you saw the kids happily talking and waiting in their seats. "Oh good, you two finally made it" You grandmother said. You smiled and giggled. "Can't help it if we like to sleep in" "Yay, Wendy! Crow! You're awake" Jasmine yelled and ran to you both and hugged you. She snuggled into your stomach. You giggled, smiled and hugged her back. She got off you and hugged Crow. You looked up at him as he looked down at Jasmine. He had a bright smile on his face as he hugged her back. You smiled and felt the pain in your stomach again. You put on hand on your stomach and the other on your throbbing head and breathed in and out deeply. "Wendy!" your mother exclaimed. She ran over to you and held your shoulders. Everyone, including the kids got up and ran to you. "Are you okay darling?" the pain became light and you said "Yep I'm fine, just a sting is all" Everyone looked at you worryingly. You looked down and noticed the kids looked scared. You smiled and said "I'm fine guys, really" Jasmine walked over to you and hugged you. "Please don't die Wendy" she sobbed. You were shocked and confused that she'd think that but you knelt down and said "Sweetie I'm not gonna die, it's just something that happens when us women are pregnant, it's the development of the baby, so it's all worth it okay" you said. She looked up and smiled. "Okay" she said sweetly. You giggled and wiped her tears away. Crow knelt down too and placed his hand on your waist. "_Are you sure your okay?" _he whispered. You looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Yep I'm fine" you gently kissed him on the cheek. The kids giggled at Crow's blushing face. You looked up at your mother and said "Should we get back to breakfast?" She smiled and nodded. Crow stood up and also helped you up. You all walked back to the dinning table. When you sat down the maids came out with breakfast. You were more then ready to eat. Giovanna brought you your plate. Yours was different to everyone else's. You were confused. "_It's good for the baby_" she whispered. You smiled and mouthed a _'Thank you'_. You all started to eat. The kids, as always, loved the food. You giggled at them as they ate, talked and laughed to them selves. "So, have you two decided when you want to have the wedding?" you mother asked. You got wide eyed and blushed. "Um...No...N-Not really" you said. You mother smiled. "Actually, maybe we could have it before we leave" Crow said from beside you. You blushed even more. "That would be great, I can call the rest of our family and have them come, I can take you and buy you a beautiful white dress....." you mother just went on and on about it. You laughed. You mother has been dreaming about your wedding for years. More so then you. Crow leaned in and whispered "_Is she always like this?"_ you laughed and said "Yep, she's been dreaming about my wedding for years. As all mothers do" Crow snickered and wrapped his arm around your waist. Your grandmother stoped your mother from rambling on. "What do you think darling?" Crow said while rocking you. "Should we get married soon?" You smiled and said "But what about Yusei and the others? Don't you want them there?" you said. Crow thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. How about we have two weddings? You know, a small one, with just your mother and grandparents, plus the kids, and then when the Dark Signers are defeated, we can have a large wedding, after our babies born, with everyone" "THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" your mother yelled before you could answer. You and Crow laughed. "Are you happy with that hunny?" your mother asked. Everyone looked at you for your answer. You smiled and said "Of course" "YAY!" the kids yelled. You giggled. "Then it's settled. You two just let me do the work, after all the bride's parent's pay for everything" Crow snickered and said "That's the best part" you giggled and elbowed him. "Ow" you heard him say lightly. Then he wrapped his arms around you tightly, but not too tight. "What was that for?" he asked you. "You were being rude. Funny, but rude" you answered him. He laughed and started smothering you with kisses. You giggled. "Darling would you like to go dress shopping today?" your mother asked. "Already?" she nodded. "Sure" you said. Your mother smiled brightly. "And what about me?" Crow said. Your mother giggled and said "Yes, we were getting to you Crow, my parents will take you and get you fitted for a tuxedo today too" Crow smiled. "What about us?" Jasmine said. You giggled and so did your mother. "You all can come too" she said. "How about the girls come with us mum, and the boys go with Crow?" Your mother smiled. "That's a great idea hunny, the girls can see you try on gorgeous white dresses" "YAY" Jasmine and Ellie yelled. You and your mother giggled. You all finished your breakfast and you decided to get ready for the day. You wore your favourite outfit. It doesn't show any of your body parts (e.g. chest) and conceals your little baby belly. You were nicely dressed and ready for the day. You put on a little make up, slipped your favourite pair of shoes and headed back down to everyone. Crow and the kids looked up as you walked down the stairs. They went wide eyed. "Wendy, darling you look beautiful" Crow breathed out still staring at your beauty. You giggled and walked up and hugged him. He blushed really bad. You giggled even more. Jasmine walked up to you and hugged you. "Some day I wish to be as beautiful as you Wendy" you smiled and hugged her back. "Sweetie you're already beautiful" you tell her. She looked up to look at you again, smiled and said "Really?" you looked down at her and nodded smiling. "YAY" she hugged you even more. Your mother and grandparents walked in the dinning room and were all ready. "You ready to go guys?" your mother said. "Yep!" "Well then let's head to the limo shall we. "LIMO?" Jake yelled. You laughed. The kids were as excited as they were when they travelled in your helicopter. Crow and Jasmines grabbed your hand as you all headed to your large garage. Your limo was a long black one. It's the one you take when you would head to your concerts. Everyone got settled in and you all headed to the Domino City Mall.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so when you woke up Crow was sleeping next to you. You both went down to breakfast. You felt pain in your stomach. You and Crow decided to have two weddings. One small one big. Your mother is taking you and the girls to get your a white wedding dress and the boys are taking Crow to get a tuxedo.

You all were sitting in the Limo. Crow and Jasmine sat either side of you. You and Crow were holding hands and Jasmine snuggled herself into your waist and you wrapped one arm around her. You all talked and laughed until you got to Domino City Mall. Jasmine was the first to get out of the Limo. You all got out and the kids just gawked at how big the Mall is. You giggled and you and your family headed inside. There were people shopping and having a good time. There were two separate particular shops you and Crow had to head to. One sells Tuxedos and one sells dressed. "Okay guys this is where we split up, the boys will go to the next level for the tuxedos and we girls will head to the dress shops on this level" your mother explained. The kids nodded. Jasmine and Ellie walked over to you and grabbed your hands. You didn't want to leave the man you love but you knew you had to. You were brought out of your thought by Crow placing his hands on your waist. He spun you around lightly and kissed you head on. You break away quickly. Crow stared lovingly into your eyes and you stared back. You couldn't help but admire his smile so you smiled back. He placed his hand on you stomach and you giggled. "Be careful today, don't try on too tight dresses" you giggled. "Of course not" Crow snickered. "I'm gonna miss you today" you giggled. "It will only be about 4 hours Hun, no need to miss me" he snickered again. "But, I'll miss you too" you added lightly. Your mother had to drag you two away from each other. You both kiss before you went your separate ways. Jasmine and Ellie held your hands as you walked to the shop. You looked towards your mother. She was staring and smiling at you. "What?" you asked her. She giggled and said "Just the way you and Crow were with each other. Your father and I were never like that." You blushed and giggled with her. Soon the girls started giggling too. You looked around and noticed people were looking at you, talking and pointing. You guessed that they watched the news reports of you missing and then seeing you here at the mall with your mother and two little girls must shock them. You let that go and walked into the shop. The girls stared at the beautiful gowns on sale. Ellie and Jasmine picked out a few for you to try on. You tried on:

Pics are: .com/stories/14349621/blackbird-love-crow-5ds-love-story-chapter-18

The girls, your mother and grandmother eyed you on how gorgeous you look in each. You chose (P7) as it's simple for a small wedding and it flows over you stomach and to not hurt the baby. Your mother and grandmother paid for the dress and you all headed of the shop. She called your grandfather and told them that you were done and you'd be heading to a small cafe for lunch. He told her that Crow has found a tux he likes and he is about to buy it for him. Your mother bragged to your grandfather about how stunning you looked in the dress she bought for the wedding. You giggled and so did Ellie and Jasmine. They had a fun time looking at you trying on the dresses. You grandmother ordered lunch for you, your mother and the girls. Before you knew it you heard Jasmine yell "Crow, you're back" She ran up to him and hugged him. You stood out of your seat and walked up to where he was. He looked up from Jasmine and smiled at you. You smiled back, rested your hands on your stomach as he said "Did you find a dress?" before you could answer Jasmine spoke up. "YES! She looks beautiful in it Crow, you should see her" you giggled and crow snickered. "I bet she is, it's not tight is it?" he asked. "No it flows over her baby belly" Jasmine said. You giggled again and Crow said "That's good" He let go of Jasmine and wrapped his arms around your waist from the front. He kissed you passionately in front of everyone. You heard people gasp around you. You just kept kissing him. You didn't care what people think. You and Crow break apart and looked deep into his eyes. You and Crow looked around to see people staring at you too. "What?" you said. They had shocked looks on their faces. "Why did you kiss someone from the satellite?" one girl said. You smiled and said "Because he's my fiancé and the father of my unborn child" They gasped again. "There's nothing wrong with that" You felt Jasmine hold you hand. "Wendy why do they hate Crow?" you looked down at her. You didn't really know how to tell her the real reason. You turned to Crow and whispered "_What should I tell her?"_ He knelt down to Jasmine's level and said "Sweetie, remember what I told you? About how people from the Satellite aren't really welcome in here?" She nodded. "They don't like me because I'm from the Satellite and I have these marks on my face" She tilted her head down and started to cry. "Does that mean they hate me too?" You gasped as tears forced to fall. Your mother came by your side and placed her hands on your trembling shoulders. You silently cried in her arms. You didn't think Crow knew how to answer her but he said "How could anyone hate you? You're a beautiful little girl who loves everyone and everything." You smiled at Crow's answer. He will definitely be a great father. Jasmine looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "Why don't they want you and Wendy to be together?" You and your family just watched and listened. No doubt everyone around you was listening too. "I don't know, I just don't know" you heard Crow say sadly. You didn't know what to do. You were on the verge of tears again. Your mother just held you close. Jasmine hugged Crow and the other kids ran over and hugged him too. You smiled and decided to join in. You walked over and wrapped your arms around him from behind. He jumped a bit. He looked behind him and smiled. You smiled back and continued to hug him. "Thought I'd join in and give you a hug too" He turned around and you hugged into his chest. He hugged you back. You looked around and saw that everyone left you all alone. The kids joined in with the hug. Jasmine and Ellie hugged you around your waist from behind. You giggled. Your hugs were interrupted by your grandmother bringing over the lunches. You all break apart and went over to the cafe table and ate. Crow sat next to you and Jasmine sat on your lap. You all talked and ate together. Before you knew it, it was ready to leave and go home. You grabbed the handle of the dress in your right hand and held the bottom on the dress in your left hand so it doesn't drag. The covering was black so Crow doesn't see the dress. Crow did the same thing but with his tuxedo. You all walked to the Limo, got in and drove home. The entire time, Crow kept trying to see your dress. You giggled and told him that he couldn't see until the wedding. He groaned but let it be. You giggled again. When you got home you quickly ran upstairs and hung your dress up in your closet. Crow followed you still trying to take a peek. You dragged him downstairs and the boys ran up to you. "Wendy can we see you in your dress?" Jake asked. You didn't know about that as you didn't want Crow to see you in the dress yet. Your mother told you that she'll keep Crow from going upstairs until you all come back down. So you agreed and went upstairs with the kids. You told them to wait outside as you got dressed. You put the dress on as quickly as you could and opened the door to see the boys looking at you with their mouths open and the girls with large smiles. You giggled and so did the girls. "It's so beautiful" Jake said. "Can I feel it?" you giggled. "Sure" The put their hands on the fabric on your stomach. They stared wide eyed as they touched the fabric. "Alright guys that's enough, I better put this back before Crow sees" They giggled as you went back into your room, closed the door and changed back. After you changed you opened the door again to see the kids waiting for you. "Shall we go back down guys?" you asked them with a smile. They nodded and you all headed back down. You and the kids were walking and running down the stairs. You saw Crow and your mother sitting at the dinning table talking. You smiled. They looked up to see you and the kids walking and running down the stairs. They smiled at you. The boys ran over to Crow yelling "Crow! Crow! The dress is beautiful on Wendy, can't wait until you see her wearing it" You giggled. Crow snickered and said "I bet it is, I can't wait to see" He looked towards you and smiled. You smiled back. "It won't be too long guys" your grandfather walked in from the kitchen. "I just booked the small church for 3 days time." The kids jumped in excitement. You giggled. You were a bit overwhelmed with everything going on. Meeting Crow and the kids, having a child, actually having friends, the Dark Signers and now you're getting married in 3 days. You let out a deep sigh. "Are you alright Wendy?" Crow asked. He placed both of his hands on your waist. You sighed and said "Yea I guess, just a little overwhelmed" He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your cheek and whispered. "_Just think, when the dark Signers are defeated we can go home and be a real family, we can prepare for our child and we can get weekly visits from your family"_ You smiled as he moved both of his hands to your little baby belly. _"You don't need to worry darling"_ you heard everyone say their 'aww's'. You leaned back and kissed his cheek.

(6 hours later – still your POV)

You had dinner and now everyone was ready for bed. You all sat down and decided to watch a movie. The kid's let you choose. You chose your childhood favourite 'We're Back: A dinosaur Story'. You were sitting next to Crow as always and Jasmine was sitting on your lap again. She snuggled with you and you snuggled with Crow. You laughed as the movie brought back happy memories. During the movie you were getting sleepy. Your eyes couldn't focus properly and you drifted off asleep snuggling with the man you love.

You woke up an hour later to Crow waking you lightly. "Hey sweetie, wake up darling" you opened your eyes and looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Why'd you wake me?" you asked sleepily. He smirked and said "Because the movies over and it's time for bed" You smiled weakly and got up from his chest. You yawned and stretched. Crow slipped his arms around your waist. You giggled. He kissed your lips before getting up from the chair. You noticed that everyone was already gone and probably in bed. Crow held out his hand. You grabbed it and you both walked to your bedroom in silence. Your eyes were giving up on you and you were happy to lie on your bed. You and Crow got under the covers and kissed each other before drifting off. Crow placed his arm around your waist and you both feel asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Remember this story is now in first person, not second. ******

(Wendy's POV)

When I woke up I noticed that I moved during the night and ended up snuggled into Crow's chest. I looked up to see Crow sleeping soundly next to me with one arm around my waist and the other holding my hand that was on his chest. What a way to wake up huh? I quietly listened to his light breathing movements.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. This time the knock wasn't Jasmine, it's much heavier and louder. The door creped open lightly and my mother looked in. She smiled and whispered. "_Breakfast is ready" _Crow was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had too.

So I snuggled closer, leaned up and kissed his cheek and I whispered in his ear lightly "_Crow darling, wake up hunny, breakfast is ready" _I kissed him again on the cheek and I heard him moan lightly.

He slowly opened his eyes to see me staring at him smiling. He smiled back. "Mornin' babe" He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back.

"How are you?" he asked placing his hand on my stomach. "I'm good" he smiled and gasped. "Wendy!" Whoa what's up? "What? What? What? What's wrong?" He sat up in bed with his hand still on my stomach. His mouth was open slightly.

"Darling? What's wrong?" He looked towards me and smiled "Nothing's wrong sweetheart" he leaned in and kissed me. I wonder what was going on as I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He saw my expression and laughed. "Yes I'm sure" he leaned in and kissed me again. We heard another knock on the door. My mother opened the door and saw us both awake and smiled. "Breakfast is getting cold guys, everyone is waiting" she closed the door as Crow and I got ready for the day. I held his hand as we walked down to the dinning room.

"Crow! Wendy!" Jasmine yelled and ran over to us. The others followed her.

"Good morning guys" I said. The kids gave us huge smiles and hugs. I giggled as they hugged me. I looked up to see my mother and grandparents looking at us.

"Good morning to you all too" I said to brighten the mood even more. My mother gave me a funny smile. Okay, what's up with that?

The kids let go of Crow and I and we sat down at the table. The food was already prepared and on the table when Crow and I arrived. I looked over at my mum again and she was still smiling at me. I decided to let it go and just enjoy the food in front of me.

Every time I look up from my plate my mother would sneak a smile at me. I looked towards my grandparents and they smiled funny too. Omg what's going on? I lifted my eyebrow and continued eating.

After a long silence from everyone, my mother spoke up. "Wendy? Would you like to take a trip back to Duel Academy today?" My eyes turned to two large orbs. Crow gasped.

"You've been to Duel Academy Wendy?" Crow asked. I turned to him and nodded.

"What's Duel Academy Wendy?" Jake asked me.

"It a school that teachers student's how to duel. It's also located on an Island. I attended there for a year when I was 16" I explained to them.

"So, we get to see your old duelling school?" Jasmine asked. I giggled and nodded. They smiled and yelled. "YAY" I giggled again.

"Shall we get going?" my mother asked.

"You kid's ready?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well then lets go" We got what we needed and we were soon on the helicopter. We also loaded Crow's Duel Runner too.

Mum explained that she had this planed out and that Chancellor Shepherd is expecting all of us. She also said that he has announced to the students of our coming as well. Great, more people to hover over my grandfather. Also a duel is being prepared for the entertainment of the students, the kids, Crow and I. I wondered who the duellist will be. She also said to be prepared for Doctor Crowler and Bonaparte.

Since I am from a famous family they tended to favour me from everyone else. It was like that since the first day. I was put into Obelisk Blue without the entrance exams, even though I wanted to duel, Crowler and Bonaparte insisted. They thought that since I'm the king of game's granddaughter, that I should be a natural.

Miss Fontaine was the only woman teacher on the Island she treated me like every other student. She didn't favour me over everyone else. This was refreshing.

Since it will be 2 hours until we get there Crow and the kids wanted to hear a story from my time at Duel Academy.

I told them about the teachers there; Doctor Crowler, Bonaparte, Miss Fontaine and Mr Stein. Not to forget Ms Dorothy and Sadie too. Also, we can't forget my favourite teacher, Mr Bastian Misawa. (He is now a teacher at Duel Academy in this story) He loved listening to me play the violin and piano and he is an excellent mentor to me. He attended Duel Academy too and is friends with the now famous Jaden Yuki.

I also told them how I hardly had any friends. Since I knew that none of them would really be a true friend to me, I would shut myself in my music. There is only one girl who actually was a true friend to me. And her name is Emily Kaiba. She's the grand daughter of Seto Kaiba.

She also knew what it was like to be ridiculously famous. The annoying fan girls and boys trying to be-friend us and meet our grand fathers. Together we put up with it all and became the best of friends.

"Will we meet her Wendy?" Jasmine asked. I thought for a moment and said.

"Maybe, It depends if she's still attends the school. Though knowing her, it will be her third and last year there. So, I hope so"

The kid's smiled. Crow wrapped his arm around me as we waited until we got there.

(2 Hours later)

I looked towards Jasmine. Her eyes were looking outside the window. She could probably only see the ocean. Her eyes went wide and a smile formed on her face.

"Hey, look, we're here" She exclaimed.

The others and Crow snuck a peek outside. What they saw was Duel Academy Island.

"Whoa, there's a volcano" Jake said. I giggled at the sight of their excitement.

As we got closer Jake pointed down and said.

"Hey, there are a lot of people down there waiting for us" I looked outside myself to see every one of my teachers staring and waiting for us to land. That bought a smile to my face.

As the helicopter landed we got out one by one. I was the first to walk out.

I stepped out of the helicopter to see the teachers and hundreds of school students smiling. My family, the kids and Crow were right behind me. There were even new teachers waiting to see us and some familiar students too.

Chancellor Shepherd, even in his old age was still running the school. He smiled and stepped forward. He put out his arms to give me a hug. I gladly accepted.

"Why Wendy Moto how lovely it is to see you again. How have you been? I hear that you're getting married and having a child" he said with a smile. We separated the hug and started a conversation.

I giggled and replied. "I've been good and yes I am both getting married and pregnant"

His smile turned into a broad grin. "I hope your stay here is well. All of the teachers here have missed you dearly. You were one of the best and high ranking students we've ever had. You're next to Zane Truesdale"

I knew that Crow and the kid's were listening to us. I looked over to all the other teachers and students. Mr Misawa was the first in line to see me.

"I hope you have been studying as well as playing your music, Miss Moto" Mr Misawa said in his British accent. I smiled. "I also hope to hear you play again"

I kept looking around. I wanted to see Emily again and catch up. The student's were dressed the same as I did 2 years ago. (Same uniform's as Yu-Gi-Oh GX) My eyes forced on one particular student. It was Emily.

She smiled brightly at me. I walked over to her with a smile. I missed her so much that I cried. I closed my eyes as the tears fell. Suddenly I felt someone embrace me. Tear's fell from her eyes too.

"Wendy, I missed you so much" She said through tears. I happily cried in her arms.

(Crow's POV)

I couldn't believe that I'm at Duel Academy and that Wendy attended here. I watched as Wendy and the Chancellor caught up.

Then she suddenly looks into the crowd of students. Her gaze turned to one girl. Could this be Emily? She walked over and just stared at her. I couldn't see her face but if this is Emily, and then she'll be smiling. The other girl smiled at her and started to cry.

Then she hugged her. What a touching reunion. I looked over at her mother and grandparents. Her mother smiled at me and said.

"If you're wondering, that's Emily" I smiled and looked down at the kids. They had tears in their eyes. Jasmine was so upset she ran over.

(Wendy's POV)

We hugged and cried for minutes, until a little hand tugged at my shirt. I let go to see Jasmine crying.

"Jasmine, what's wrong sweet heart?" I asked her.

"You know I don't like seeing you cry Wendy" she replied. She hugged and cried into my stomach. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Who's this sweet little girl Wendy?" I looked up at Emily. She had a surprised and yet confused look on her face. I giggled.

"Her name is Jasmine. My fiancé and I look after a couple of orphans in the uh... Satellite. She's one of them." I replied. Her face was now just surprised. But the surprise, turned into acceptance. Then she gasped.

"Wait, Your Engaged?" she asked. I nodded.

"And Pregnant" I said with a smirk. Her eyes turned big. I giggled.

"Well, well, well, Little Miss goody-goody has a bad side after all." She said while laughing. I laughed too and Jasmine giggled.

"Not really, I'm just in love is all. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been up to Emily?"

She shrugged. "Nothing exciting; Just school, study, and trying to keep myself away from those two" She pointed to Crowler and Bonaparte. I almost forgot they were all still watching. All of the other students have left for their own dorms. I guess they weren't all that excited.

"Ah, so Crowler and Bonaparte are at it again, are they. Same as always" I said. She laughed but stopped when she saw someone walking towards us. I turned to see Crow coming. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Crow!" Jasmine yelled and ran to him. She hugged him.

I turned back to see Emily with her mouth open. "Is that your fiancé?" she asked. I nodded and smiled happily. She looked down. "How far along are you?" she asked.

"Um...about 2 week" I replied. She smiled and placed her right hand on my stomach.

"You're getting big Hun" she said with a smirk. She and I laughed.

I stopped laughing when I got a huge surprise hug from Jasmine. I laughed heartedly and so did Emily. I knew that Crow would be standing next to me in a second. As if on queue he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head in the nook of my neck.

He looked at Emily and smiled. He let go of me and held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Crow, Wendy's fiancé; I'm assuming you are Emily?"

Emily smiled and held out her hand and said. "Yep, the one and only" I noticed the rest of the kids and my family came up behind us.

"Miss Moto, it's great to see you again" Doctor Crowler and Bonaparte walked up beside Emily. I groaned.

"Uh, it's great to see you too, _MR_ Crowler" I said exaggerating the 'Mr'. We all know Crowler hates that. Emily and I cracked up laughing. Crowler was fuming.

"That's 'Doctor' to you Miss Moto" Crowler retorted back.

"Yeah sure keep thinking that" I said sarcastically. Crow and Emily laughed at our argument. "Well actually, considering your outfit, face make up, that weird pony tail and the fact that I kick your butt every time we duel, people see you more as a 'Mrs' instead of a 'Doctor'"

Crow and Emily laughed again. "She's got you there Crowler" Bonaparte said from next to him. He looked towards me and said "Bienvenu dos pour Duel Academy, Mademoiselle Moto" (Welcome back to Duel Academy, Miss Moto) He spoke in French. (Google Translation lol)

Bonaparte and I would have class conversations.

I answered. "C'est un plaisir, Monsieur Bonaparte. Etes-vous Ce beau Matin?" (It's a pleasure, Mister Bonaparte. How are you this fine morning?) He smiled and replied.

"Très bien merci. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici" (Very well thankyou. I hope you enjoy your stay here)

"Bien sûr merci, vous êtes bien bon" (Of course thankyou, you are very kind); I looked over at Crow and Emily. Crow had his mouth wide open. "What?" I asked. He smiled and Jasmine said.

"What's that language Wendy?" I smiled and giggled.

"It's French sweetie"

"What did you say Wendy?" Jake said from behind me. I giggled again and told Crow and the kids what Bonaparte and I just said.

"Whoa, that's so cool" Jake said. Emily and I giggled.

"Aww you are all such little cuties, how you all are in the Satellite is beyond me" Emily said. "How about we take you're family on a tour around the Island Wendy. You can also take a small trip to our old dorm room"

"You're still in the same room as we were when we met?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "Well alright. Let's go guys" Emily and I leaded the way. Crow, the kids and my family decided to let Emily and I chat. Jasmine held my hand the whole way.

On the way to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, Emily and I chatted about her life here. We laughed and had fun. Jasmine and the others stayed quiet and just followed. We got to the Dorm gates.

"Whoa, brings back memories" I said. She opened the gate and everyone followed.

"What about the memory where Crowler tried to make you a duelling musician?" Emily said. I laughed.

"Oh yeah I remember that. I don't think me playing the violin WHILE duelling was a good idea"

She laughed and in turn made me laugh. "Oh it's good to have you back Wendy" I smiled.

We were finally at our old room. Wow, it's been two years and I'm here again. So many memories' here at the Dorm room. Too bad I'm only here for two days.

"Wendy?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Emily. "Wendy? Are you okay?" she asked me. I let out another sigh. Crow placed his hands on my waist, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm okay" she gave me an unbelieving look. But she didn't push it. She unlocked the door, opened it and turned on the lights. The room was the same as it was when I was here. My old bed was exactly the way I left it two years ago.

I walked over to it and sat down. "Is this where you slept Wendy?" Jasmine asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, for a year" She sat down next to me. My family came in and looked around.

"How's your grandfather Emily?" My grandfather asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"He's good. He's been working on another one of his projects."

"Does he know that you and Wendy are friends?" I was confused at why he asked that.

She nodded and said. "Yeah he does, but don't worry, my grandfather and you may be rivals but that doesn't mean that he hates Wendy because of it. He actually gave up duelling."

My grandparents gasped. "Why?"

"Because he's in his old age and working at his company. He very rarely got the duel, so he gave me his deck to carry on the tradition." Emily said.

"Wait, all three Blue Eyes White Dragon's are with you now?" he asked.

She nodded. I already knew all of this since I've gone up against her myself.

"Wait, don't you have class today?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Everyone get's a day off because of your visit" she replied. "Well since you are here. Would you kids like to see the large duelling arena we have here?"

"YEAH" they all yelled.

"But before we go, you guys don't mind if I speak to Wendy alone please?" she asked. She turned to me. Everybody left. Crow had to drag Jasmine away from me. Everybody was now out of the room. I wondered what Emily wanted to see me about. I'll find out now.

"So, what's up Emily? Is everything alright?" I asked her. She gave me a stern look and I gasped lightly.

"I heard what your father was making you do. I can't believe he would actually do something like that." She said. I smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah I know, that's why I left for the Satellite, to get away from him. It was there that I met Crow and the kids. Crow promised me that I wouldn't feel alone anymore and he's kept his promise. With him I'm not alone anymore; I have friends besides you who actually care for me. Friend's that isn't famous or rich. Friends who have had to fight and stick together to survive" I confessed.

She listened to my every word. She smiled and said.

"I also heard there is someone else trying to destroy the world. And you're involved in it" I gasped. How could she know about the Dark Signers? How did she find out? "It's true isn't it? My grandfather told me about these Dark Signers or something. Anyway, you better be careful, especially with you pregnant, they might use you to get to the others"

I smiled. "I know your concerned Emily, but Crow and I have to do this. We have to help the others defeat them. Or the world pays dearly" I said. It's true. If they win, they destroy the world. Emily sighed.

"I wish I could come with you and help, but I'm stuck here at Duel Academy" she pouted. That made me laugh so hard.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll have your own adventures when you graduate next year" she smiled and giggled.

"But I'd rather hang with you" she pouted again. "And help you raise your baby. And be the godmother of your baby" she hinted.

I went wide eyed but smiled. "You were my first choice" She jumped up excitedly. I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Oh that reminds me, when is your wedding?" she asked. I smiled and said.

"Well, Crow and I decided to have two weddings. A small wedding first and then a large wedding after the baby is born and when the Dark Signers are defeated. The small one is in two days." I replied.

She pouted again. "Aww I wish I could come to both of them." I giggled. Emily had a habit of pouting. "Anyway, everyone is waiting for us. We better head to the Arena." I nodded.

Emily and I both walked to the door and headed outside. Everyone wasn't there. I guess they were at the Arena already. We walked to the Arena. Crow and the kids were outside waiting. But where was my mother and grandparents?

We walked over to them.

"Wendy?" Jasmine shouted and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Geez how many hugs do you get from these kids?" Emily asked.

"A lot" I replied.

Crow walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for a full 30 seconds. We broke apart and were now staring into each others eyes smiling. Every time I look into eyes I pray that no one with separate us at all. No interruptions and definitely no Dark Signers.

A voice broke the silence. "Uh, guys? Are you two in there?" Emily's voice interrupted. Crow and I turned to her a little annoyed. He still had his arms around me and I had my hands on his chest. "Not to interrupt you both but we have to get into the Arena"

We let go of each other. Jasmine held my hand as always and we all walked in. When we got inside Jake was the first to say something.

"Whoa!"

And I'll leave it there. It got so long lol


	20. Chapter 20

(Wendy's POV)

"Whoa! This Arena is huge" Jake exclaimed. Emily and I giggled and looked towards the centre. My mother and grandparents were there talking. I gasped. Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson are there as well. Omg! Is this the duel they were talking about? They were wearing the school uniform. (Just think Yu-Gi-Oh GX Season 4) They looked over to us and smiled.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" I heard Jasmine ask me. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I felt two hands on my waist.

"About what?" I smiled.

"Those two duellists over there are Pro's. Both Emily and I watch their duels. Each has rare decks that no one else in the world has. They can also see Duel Monster Spirits too." I noticed them walk over to us. My mother and grandparents followed. Crow still had his hands on my waist. It was then that I noticed every student had sat down waiting for the duel to start.

"Wendy? I believe you know Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson" my mother said. I nodded and held out my hand to Mr Yuki.

"It's great to meet you Mr Yuki, Mr Anderson" I said politely. They looked at each other and laughed. I was confused. Why would they laugh?

"You can call us by out first names Wendy" Jesse said in his southern accent, which I've always thought was a little cute. I blushed lightly. Jasmine gripped my hand. Jaden and Jesse looked down at them and smiled. "Are you kids ready for a pro duel?" They brightened up and yelled. "Yeah!"

"Then we better take our seats" my mother chimed in smiling. She pointed to the side. We were in the front row. We all waked over and sat down. Emily and Crow sat next to me and Jasmine and Ellie sat on Crow's and my laps and the boys next to Crow. My mother and grandparents are on the other side of Emily. Jaden and Jesse took their places on the field. Chancellor Shepherd stood at the front and said.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome the Moto family and their friends to witness the rematch of Pro Duellists Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson, who both attended this Duel Academy. Legendary Crystal Beasts verses Neo-Spacian's."

"Yeah!" the kid's shouted again. I giggled as Chancellor Shepherd continued.

"But before we start, Miss Wendy Moto, would you please kindly stand and recite the Duel Academy pledge" I gasped and Jasmine stood up to let me stand up. Then everyone looked towards me. I smiled.

"With pleasure" I held my hand up and recited "We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations. To resolve all conflict by Duelling. To show respect; for our professors and our fellow peers."

"Thank you Miss Moto, but before you sit down, would you like to come to the front and play the piano for us. The teachers here have missed hearing you play." I looked towards the door as a piano was dragged in. I walked past everyone towards Chancellor Shepherd and the teachers.

"Of course what would you like to hear?" I asked smiling. It was then that Mr Misawa said.

"How about, 'Fantasie Impromptu' by Chopin?" I smiled and said.

"Ah an old favourite of yours Mr Misawa" He nodded and smiled. I giggled and made my way to the piano that was now in the middle of the duel field. I sat down as Jaden and Jesse made their way to the piano too.

"Sweetness, I've always wanted to see someone play the piano" Jaden said. Jesse snickered and said.

"Things never change with you Jay" They walked over and stood beside me. Suddenly I got a little nervous but I couldn't let that bring me down. Chancellor Shepherd said to everyone.

"Presenting; Miss Wendy Moto playing 'Fantasie Impromptu' by Chopin, on the piano" I smiled a started to play. .com/watch?v=7K4-r5V3cVw

I finished off, stood up and looked towards the audience and the two Pro Duellist standing behind me. They all had shocked faces until I heard shouting from the side.

"Yeah! Go Wendy!" I looked towards the sound and saw the kids yelling and waving. I giggled.

"That was awesome Wendy" Jesse commented. I smiled and said.

"Thank you Jesse, oh and enjoy your duel guys" I walked away and headed back to my family. I was greeted by Crow wrapping his arms around me and kissing me lightly. We both sat down and Jasmine got comfortable on my lap.

"That was a brilliant piece Wendy, well done. Now let the Duel commence. Presenting; two of the world's best Duellists; Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson." They got their Duel disks ready and started duelling. (okay, this duel is gonna be the 'Jewel of a Duel' Duel that they did in season 3, but I'm gonna add Rainbow Dragon and try and continue the duel after that. Plus without their monster's talking)

"Let the best Duellist win Jay" Jesse said.

"Don't worry, I will" Jaden said back which in turn made Crow snickered and I giggled. He's very sure of himself isn't he?

"You ready?"

"You bet"

"Game on" The said together. Crow placed his arm around me.

"You kids ready too see Holographic Duelling?" I asked them. They giggled and yelled "Yeah" We all sat back and started to watch the duel.

"Me first, here goes. I play this little guy, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" The kids and Crow watched closely as a green crystal started forming on the field. I giggled. I've seen them before so I'm not so excited. A turtle with crystal spikes stood there in Defence mode. Since the problem with the spirit world I couldn't hear Jesse's monsters talk. I usually could while watching their other duels. I sighed, thinking of Lily again. She would have loved to talk with other spirits for a change. Crow gently rubbed his thumb that was still on my arm. I guess he could sense something wrong. "I play this here face down and that's that"

I looked up again to see that Jesse and Jaden weren't particularly happy during their duel. I guess they miss their spirits too. Duelling isn't all that good without monster spirits there with you. Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle now just looked like a hologram not a spirit. There was no life in him.

"You miss your spirits too, don't you Jesse?" Jaden asked. Jesse looked up and frowned.

"Yeah I do. Wonder what's wrong with them all?" I don't know exactly but I'm sure my grandfather will tell them soon.

"Alright, watch this. I play my Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" We kept watching to see Aqua Dolphin came onto the field. He too wasn't talking which made me get a little down. I looked down at Jasmine and smiled. "Next up, I'll send one card to my graveyard so his special effect kicks in, sonar wave. If there's a monster in your hand with 300 Attack points or less, it's instantly destroyed. Then you loose 500 lifepoints. So let's see what you got there Jess." I saw Ruby get sent to the graveyard.

"What card was sent to the graveyard Crow?" Jasmine asked. I looked towards him. I didn't know if he knew about them but I was curious too know. By the look on his face he didn't. So I answered for him.

"He's called Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and he has a special ability, which you all will find out soon" I told them.

"Come on. Not my Ruby"

"Hey that's the way the crystal crumbles bro. Now for the spell card; O Oversoul. With this, I can bring back the Elemental Hero card that I just tossed. So give it up for Elemental Hero Neo's" A spark flashed into the sky and down came Neo's.

"Whoa! A high level monster summoned on his first move. No wonder he's a pro" Crow exclaimed. I giggled and hugged him.

"I activate my Trigger Summon trap card, since you just special summoned a monster; I get to play one too. In fact, now we both get to summon a monster just a long as its level four or below."

"Man you scared me. Cause for a second there I thought you were gonna destroy Neo's. Alrighty, I summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"

"And I play this, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle." Oh Crow will love this. Grand Mole and Cobalt Eagle were summoned. I glanced at Crow. I knew he'd love this. He had a large smile on his face. I giggled. Jasmine looked to where I was staring and giggled too.

"You're on Neo's, attack his Emerald Turtle. Grand Mole it's your turn to show off. Bring up the rear, my Aqua Dolphin." All three attacked Jesse and his monsters. I smirked. Just wait until the others see what happens.

"What are you smirking at?" Crow asked me from the side. I smirked and giggled.

"Just watch hunny. You'll see" He was confused but continued to watch. Suddenly I felt a hand on my stomach. Now who is this I wonder? I looked down to see Crow's left hand there. He had his eyes fixed on the duel with his hand on my stomach. I giggled again. I turned to the duel to see that Jesse's monsters have turned to crystals in his spell and trap card zone.

"What? Those Crystal Beasts should have been destroyed." Crow said confused. I giggled again. He tickled my stomach and I kept giggling. I placed my hand on his and locked my fingers with his. (Does that last sentence make sense? Lol)

"Actually they were. They have a special ability. Instead of going to the graveyard they stay on the field as crystals and then when he has all 7 either on the field or the graveyard they merge into a monster called The Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon. Pretty cool, huh?" I said and smiled. The kid's and Crow were shocked at what I just said.

"How powerful is that Dragon?" Crow asked me. I smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see" I giggled and so did Jasmine. Crow smirked and tickled my stomach again.

"If you like my last monsters then you'll love this, my Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. I also play the spell card called, Tempt to the Crystal and it gives me more bling for my buck" (Whatever that means lol) "See, since I have 3 Crystal Beasts in play, once you draw, I get to invite one more to the party. Say Howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Whenever my tiger attacks his power increases by 400. Topaz, show 'em what we mean"

"No not Aquo's" Then Amethyst attacked Jaden directly on his face. Crow still had his hand on my stomach.

"I summon, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab."

"Ewwww" Jasmine and Ellie said together. Crow and I laughed.

"Neo's! Scarab! Contact Fusion" A fusion monster was summoned without polymerization. "Jesse, meet Elemental Hero Flare Neo's."

"Now that's a combo" Crow commented. The kid's just giggled. I couldn't help but admire how much they love Crow. Jasmine hung her legs vertically over mine and laid back sideways onto my chest. I looked down to see her close her eyes and open again. She must be tired. I wrapped my arms around her. Then a tear slipped from her eyes. Wait, WHAT??? A TEAR??

"Jasmine?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a sad face. "Are you okay sweetie?" I could feel Crow's eyes on Jasmine and me. She still had a sad frown as she looked up at me. It made me wanna cry inside. Crow placed his hand on Jasmines little cheek and said.

"I know why. It's because of what happened all those years ago" She looked at Crow and nodded. Now I'm worried.

"Why? What happened?" Crow looked at me as and I saw a tear fall from his eyes. Now I'm even more worried. "Okay, you're both worrying me. What's up?" Crow placed his hand on my cheek too and said.

"It's up to Jasmine to tell you alright" He looked at me sternly, which sorta freaked me out. But I sighed and agreed by nodding slowly. I turned back to the duel. Jaden activated his field spell which gave his monsters a 400 attack point boost plus extra points. As much as I wanted to enjoy the duel, I couldn't. What Crow said got to me. I sighed and excused myself to the bathroom. I slowly walked down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. As I was about to open the door someone put a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see Emily there with worry in her eyes. She looked into my eyes and I knew she saw the hurt I was feeling. She suddenly opened her arms and gestured for me to embrace the hug that she was offering me. I accepted and burst into tears. I couldn't control my tears. Emily whispered as she comforted me.

"_I know Wendy, I know_" Emily rubbed my back to comfort me. We hugged each other tighter and I cried deeper. "_I was listening the whole time. From the start I could see that you think of the kids as family, but...Jasmine's different, you see her as your own daughter, don't you?"_ I nodded and said in-between cries.

"How could...a little girl...as sweet as her...have something bad happen...in her life?" Emily still kept rubbing my back. Every time she does that, I know she cares and wants to stop the pain.

"_We've all got bad things in our lives,_ _but that doesn't mean that we can't make it good. She loves you Wendy and she will tell you sometime and when that time comes, you've gotta be strong okay. She trusts you and she adores you, she looks up to you so much that she wants to be you, she probably thinks of you as her own mother too. She wants you there for her." _By this timeI stopped crying and was listening to Emily's every word.

"_It's just a horrible feeling to know that someone you care for so much is unhappy. I'm worried and scared Emily. Worried about her and scared about the reason why she's upset. I've never seen her upset for her own feelings before, only for things that have happened to me. When I cry, she cries and when she cries...well...I cry again. I can't help it. She's such a sweetie. How can I continue to look at her the way I did before, when now I know that something bad happened to make that sweet little girl cry?"_ We separated and Emily put her hands on my shoulders.

"_I know it's hard but be strong. Once she tells you, you'll know that she trusts you completely, that she treasures you."_ I smiled, wiped away my tears and said.

"Thanks Emily. You always know just what to say" I gave her one last 'thankyou' hug.

"We should head back. Your family is probably worried about you." I smiled.

"Yeah, they probably are" Before we started to leave we hear little foot steps. Could this be Jasmine? The foot steps stopped behind me. I turned around to see Jasmine standing there with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Don't cry Wendy. When you cry, the baby cries." She said with tears streaming down her gorgeous brown eyes. I knelt down and gestured for her to come over and hug me. She ran over still with tears in her eyes and tackled me with a hug. She sobbed and cried into my shoulder. I saw Emily leave and give me a smile and a thumbs up. After a few moments she stopped crying and continued. "Do you...really think...of me that way Wendy?"

"What way sweetie?" I asked curiously. We let go of each other and now we were talking directly.

"I heard Emily say that you think of me as your own daughter" I went wide eyed. She heard us; the entire conversation. I smile and decided to let it all out.

"Yes sweetie. I do. To me, you're my baby girl; my little sunshine. The one who brings a smile to my face when I hear her sweet voice call my name" By this time I was starting to cry again. "The one who heard me singing and wanted an encore. The one who welcomed me into the Satellite. The one who introduced me to the man I love. The one who makes me feel like I have a true family" She had tears flooding from her eyes. She quickly turned her frown to a large smile. I smiled and giggled.

"Wendy? Can I call you mummy from now on?" I smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier" her smile turned into a grin and she hugged me tight.

"In that case, mummy, I want to tell why I was upset before"

"Of course darling, what is it?" She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well when I was 6, it was night time and I was playing with my mummy and daddy before bed, when a bad man came in holding a...gun, I think that's what Crow said it was, anyway, he crashed through the window and wanted mummy to come with him. Daddy wouldn't let mummy go so he stood in front of her and something came out of the gun, daddy screamed for help and mummy screamed and cried for daddy. Then daddy said that he loves us and he stopped breathing. Mummy hugged me close and the bad man said he wanted to do his job here so he did the same thing to mummy as he did daddy" Jasmine was now crying. I was so shocked at what she told me that my mouth was now wide open. I placed my hand over my mouth and started to cry. She continued. "Crow told me that they weren't coming back and that I had no mummy and daddy anymore."

"_Oh darling__" _I whispered and hugged her close. She cried into my chest.

"But now...I have a new...mummy." She sobbed out. I snuggled her closer to me.

"It's okay sweetie. I will make sure that you don't feel like that again" She sobbed even more in my chest. I smiled and sobbed as I hugged her close to me. I knew everything was coming together for the both of us. "We should get to the others hunny. They are probably worried about us" Jasmine giggled. I get up off the ground and we start walking back together hand in hand.

"Yea, Crow was worried about you mummy. He thinks that you are mad at him" She giggled.

"Aww, I could never be mad at him." I gasp and continue talking. "You know what? Since you call me mummy now, you can call Crow 'Daddy'. I bet he will love that." She giggled.

"Okay, I will" I giggled. We walked through the arena doors, down the steps to our row where Crow and the others waited. Jasmine skipped over to Crow and said.

"Hey Daddy!!!" She hugged him. Crow looked shocked and looked towards me and smiled. I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his cheek. I smiled and walked over to my seat. Crow got up and walked towards me. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him and whispered.

"_I didn't upset you, did I?" _Crow said worryingly. I giggled.

"_You could never upset me"_ I whispered smiling. Crow let go of me and we talked face to face.

"_Then what's up? __What was all that about? And why did Jasmine call me 'daddy'?"_ I smiled and told him everything.

*Flashback*

"Don't cry Wendy. When you cry, the baby cries." She said with tears streaming down her gorgeous brown eyes. I knelt down and gestured for her to come over and hug me. She ran over still with tears in her eyes and tackled me with a hug. She sobbed and cried into my shoulder. I saw Emily leave and give me a smile and thumbs up. After a few moments she stopped crying and continued. "Do you...really think...of me that way Wendy?"

"What way sweetie?" I asked curiously. We let go of each other and now we were talking directly.

"I heard Emily say that you think of me as your own daughter" I went wide eyed. She heard us; the entire conversation. I smile and decided to let it all out.

"Yes sweetie. I do. To me, you're my baby girl; my little sunshine. The one who brings a smile to my face when I hear her sweet voice call my name" By this time I was starting to cry again. "The one who heard me singing and wanted an encore. The one who welcomed me into the Satellite. The one who introduced me to the man I love. The one who makes me feel like I have a true family" She had tears flooding from her eyes. She quickly turned her frown to a large smile. I smiled and giggled.

"Wendy? Can I call you mummy from now on?" I smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier" her smile turned into a grin and she hugged me tight.

*End Flashback*

*Second Flashback*

"But now...I have a new...mummy." She sobbed out. I snuggled her closer to me.

"It's okay sweetie. I will make sure that you don't feel like that again" She sobbed even more in my chest. I smiled and sobbed as I hugged her close to me. I knew everything was coming together for the both of us.

*End Second Flashback*

*Third Flashback*

"You know what? Since you call me mummy now, you can call Crow 'Daddy'. I bet he will love that." She giggled.

"Okay, I will" I giggled.

*End Third Flashback*

"From now on she's gonna call us 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'." Crow stood there shocked. I giggled at his facial expression.

"Wow! That's...just...Wow! That's gonna take a while to get use to"

"Well get use to it hunny. In a couple of months we'll have our baby. You'll hear our child call you 'Daddy' every time he or she see's you" I place my hand on my little stomach. Crow smiled and said.

"I kinda like that scene" I giggled. I gasped as Crow placed his hand on my cheek. "I also like the scene of you pregnant. The glow makes you even more beautiful." I blushed and smiled at his comment. Crow also place his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Mummy! Daddy! Come and watch the duel." Jasmine yelled to us. I giggled.

"Come on _Mummy _we better get seated" Crow said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Yes _Daddy _we better" I replied with even more sarcasm. Crow snickered.

We walked hand in hand to our seats.......


	21. Chapter 21

(Wendy's POV)

"Come on Mummy, Daddy. Hurry up. The duel is nearly over." I giggled.

"Alright sweetie" We walked over and sat down. Jasmine sat on my lap again and Ellie on Crow's. "Now, where's the duel up too guys?"

"Jesse just summoned Ruby" I looked over to the field. Jesse did just summoned little Ruby. (Okay this is just weird. In this ep Jesse says that Ruby is a girl, but in other Fanfiction and I think in another ep, Jesse calls Ruby a boy. Weird eh?)

"Aww, he's so cute!" Jasmine said. I giggled.

"Be careful what you wish for, because now you have to face all 7 of my Crystal Beasts at once. Alright Ruby, it's time to shine." His red tail orb thingy shined bright and special summoned all of Jesse's Crystal Beasts on the field as Crystals.

"That's Ruby's special ability guys. Ruby allows Jesse to special summon all of his Crystals Beasts in his Spell and Trap card zone" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. The monsters were in deed summoned.

"Whoa. That's so cool" Jake said. I giggled.

"Now you can merge them right?"

"You have a one track mind, don't you Jay?" Jaden laughed.

"Well, I've wanted to go up against Rainbow Dragon since you told me about it and when I saw it in action during our tag duel, I got a little excited" He laughed again.

"Mummy, Mummy! Is Jesse gonna summon Rainbow Dragon soon?" I giggle at Jasmine.

"I hope so sweetie."

"Pegasus, attack Dark Panther....Amethyst, time to pounce girl...."

"Meowch....." Jaden had scratches on his face. The kids giggled. Jaden is a funny guy.

"Cobalt Eagle....Amber Mammoth....Now, it's your turn Ruby" They all attacked Jaden and his monsters. "You alright?"

"I've been scratched, trampled and pecked, so yeah, I feel just peachy. What else have ya got in that bag of tricks?"

"That's all."

"Good then I'll go, watch this" We watched as Jaden looked at his cards.

"Mummy what's Jaden gonna do now?" Jasmine said to me. I giggled.

"We just have to watch and find out, now wont we?" She giggled and nodded which made me smile brightly. I suddenly felt Crow's hand on my stomach again. I giggled and so did Jasmine.

"To start, I'll play, the spell card: Fake Hero. Thanks to this, I get to summon any Hero from my hand and I choose, my Neo's." We watched Jaden summon Neo's again.

"Him again? Why doesn't he summon another monster?" I giggled at Crow and he tickled my stomach which made me giggle some more.

"It's one of his most powerful monster's hunny. With Neo's he can fusion summon into another monster."

"Oh, really?" Crow said with a smirk.

"Yes, really" I replied with no enthusiasm. Crow started tickling my stomach again, which made me release a fit of giggles.

"Okay you two, no flirting in the duel arena" Mum piped up. Crow stopped tickling me and I hugged him as we continued to watch the duel. Jaden special summoned his Air humming bird to the field. I glanced up at Crow again. I saw another large smile. Crow sure loves birds.

"Now merge to form, Elemental Hero...Air Neo's" I giggled as I saw the kids awing him. Crow tickled my stomach again. He has a habit of doing that. I bet he'll continue to tickle my stomach in the next couple of months. Crow rested his hand on my stomach as I continued to snuggle with him. Suddenly Jasmine got off me and I was gently lifted into Crow's lap. Crow wrapped both arms around me from the back and rested his head on the nook of my neck. I smiled and gently leaned back on his chest. I felt Crow smile and he hugged me closer to him as we continued to watch the duel. Jaden just gave Air Neo's extra attack points.

"So it's game over. Neo's...finish this" Air Neo's attacked Jesse's monster.

"Sorry to interrupt...but it's time...remember...that monster you wanted to go up against?" Crow gasped and I giggled. Crow snickered.

"He's gonna summon that dragon" Jake yelled.

"It's about time" Jasmine said which made Crow and I laugh so much.

"All seven Crystal Beasts are here. This means there's only one thing left to do. I play Rainbow Dragon." We all watched as the crystals from ever monster were flying high together. "MEET THE MOST FEARED CERATURE IN HISTORY. You'll never survive" Everyone stared at the field as Rainbow Dragon appeared in front of them.

"Whoa!" Jake said. "It's awesome"

"And pretty" Jasmine said. Jaden stared up at the legendary dragon and smiled his broad grin.

"I haven't seen Rainbow Dragon since we tag duelled Yubel in our third year here" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yea, but this time your against him and you WILL lose Jay" Jaden smirked and said.

"Oh yea, PROVE it Jesse" I stared in shock.

"Uh, wow I never thought these two would trash talk" I said. "I guess Jaden is feeling the pressure."

"Why?" Crow said.

"Because he's never been up against: The Rainbow Dragon before. He came close, but Jesse bluffed and said that the ancient stone tablet wasn't found yet and his deck wasn't complete"

"How do you know all of this?" Crow said as he snuggled me closer to him. I smirked and said.

"It pays talking to a teacher who went to school with both Jaden and Jesse. Mr Misawa would tell me stories before and after class" Crow smiled and placed his right hand on my stomach and gently rubbed his thumb up and down. I smiled and continued to watch the duel. Jaden's monster attacked Rainbow Dragon and he lost 400 lifepoints and instantly lost. (Okay I know that in the duel Jaden loses 300 lifepoints instead of 400, but I don't know much about Jaden's or Jesse deck and I don't think that I could continue the duel lol)

"He lost?!" Crow said from behind me. "Just like that?!"

"It appears so" I said.

"And the winner is Jesse Anderson" Chancellor Shepherd announced on the speaker. "Congratulations Jesse" I turned to the kids.

"Well guys, what did you think of the duel?" I asked them. Their faces beamed.

"AWESOME!!!!!" They all said at once. Crow and I just laughed. Crow still had his right hand on my stomach. He moved his thumb up and down again and I giggled. My grandparents got up silently from their chairs and made their way to greet Jaden and Jesse. I guess now's the time they will talk to them about the problem in the monster spirit world. I watched as my grandfather greeted them. Here came the shocked faces; and the sad faces. I sighed.

(Crow's POV)

I watched as Wendy's face saddened. I wonder what's up.

"Daddy? What's Wendy staring at?" Jasmine asked me. I still can't believe that she calls me daddy. I glanced at Wendy, and indeed, she is staring at something. I looked towards the direction. It was where her grandparents were talking to Jaden and Jesse. Then it hit me. They must be talking about the duel spirits. Wendy must still Miss Lily. Let me try and snap her out of it.

"Wendy? Darling are you okay?" She didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were still fixed to the field. I smirked. I'll try a different approach.

(Wendy's POV)

I watched as Jaden and Jesse talk to each other in sadness. I sighed again. I wonder how Lily is doing. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar hand moving on my stomach. But something different happened. His hand was slowly moving upwards. I shrieked and gasped.

"Whoa Crow! What are you doing?" I desperately grabbed his hand before it reached my chest. Crow and the kids laughed.

"I knew that would work." Crow said chuckling from behind me.

"You should have seen your face Wendy. It was priceless." Emily laughed her head off. Which made me growl. "Aww don't be mad. Look at it this way; it's incredibly entertaining for me." (Line from 'Will and Grace') She cracked up even more and then I began to giggle lightly.

"Wendy?" I looked up to see my mother looking down at me. She smiled. "It's lunch time"

"Wow already?" She nodded.

"Miss Dorothy and Sadie are cooking as we speak. The whole school is gathering in the main cafeteria for lunch. (Yes they don't have designated cafeterias anymore)" She gestured for all of us too follow her. "Oh and Wendy, Mr Misawa asked if you would like to join his next class?" I smiled and nodded.

"Aww, are we invited?" Crow asked glaring at me with puppy dog eyes. I giggled and hugged him.

"Yes you may come too Crow. Though, I'm not sure if Mr Misawa wants the kids there. They might distract the other students."

"Aww" They all said. "We can't go"

"Aww, I'm sorry guys. But you must understand this is a very exclusive school. The students must be quiet, work hard and prepare themselves for their future. It's like the University of Duelling. So, adults only" They nodded together and frowned. "Alright, lunch time guys; too the cafeteria." We all got up and followed my mother down the hall way to the cafeteria.

When we got there, the entire school was staring at us, all seated and ready to eat. We were invited to sit at the teachers table with Jesse and Jaden also. I looked around as we walked towards the teachers. Some girls were whispering and pointing and some boys were gawking at me. I cocked an eyebrow. I smirked and grabbed Crow's hand. The boys frowned and stepped off. As we got closer I heard the word "Satellite". I'm guessing that they've figured out that I'm in love with a guy from the Satellite. Considering the marks on Crow's face and the bad image that the Satellite has on New Domino, this will not end well.

"Ah Miss Moto, gentil à vous de nous rejoindre (Ah Miss Moto, nice of you to join us)" Mr Bonaparte said in French from the teachers table. I smiled but noticed Doctor Crowler sitting next to him.

"C'est un plaisir de M. Bonaparte. Bien que, je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour Mme Crowler à côté de vous" (It's a pleasure Mr Bonaparte. Although, I can't say the same for Mrs Crowler next to you) Bonaparte cracked up laughing. I smirked.

"What? What did she say about me?" Crowler said dumbfounded. That just only made Bonaparte and I laugh even harder.

"Welcome Miss Moto. You and your family are welcome to stay as long as you like." Chancellor Shepherd said from at the top of the table. We all smiled and sat down. I sat next to Mr Misawa on the right side of the table; Crow sat across from me because Jasmine wanted to sit on the other side of me and the others sat on the other side of Jasmine and Crow.

"Lunch is served" Miss Dorothy exclaimed from the kitchen door. Miss Dorothy and Sadie brought out lunch and gave it all to everyone. Miss Dorothy walked closer and closer to me. She looked up and glanced at me. She smiled and said.

"Why Wendy Moto, how lovely it is to see you again. I was wondering when I would get to see you." I smiled brightly and got up to hug her. "So, what have you been up to these days? Chasing around men? Or are they chasing you?" she giggled. I giggled too and said.

"Well actually, I'm engaged" She had a shocked expression, which made me a little uneasy. She smiled and said.

"That's wonderful sweetie. Pretty soon you'll be carrying a baby stroller." She smiled. I giggled and every one of my family members laughed. Miss Dorothy didn't understand why we were laughing. I told her. "I'm already pregnant" She was shocked but she smiled again and pulled me in for a huge bear hug.

"That's WONDERFUL. You'll be a great mother Wendy." I hugged her back. "How far along are you?" I smiled and answered.

"2 weeks through"

"And who's the lucky man?" I giggled and pointed to Crow. She looked towards him. "Ooooooo He's a hottie." The kid's laughed and I giggled.

"I know" I said. The kid's giggled even more. I glanced at Crow. He was blushing like crazy. I giggled at that.

"Well, here's your lunch guys, enjoy." She walked away smiling. I sat back down.

"Wow you sure are popular here Mummy" Jasmine said and smiled. I giggled. We all ate our lunch with some chit chatting between the teachers and my family. We talked about school, the kid's, duelling, turbo duelling, Crow's Duel Runner and one subject that got Crow and I dumbfounded.

"Have you two got any names decided for the baby?" Miss Dorothy asked. I looked towards Crow and he had the same look on his face. I smiled.

"I have an idea for a girl's name. But I haven't told Crow yet."

"Well come on hunny, tell me now" Crow insisted smiling. Everyone was waiting for my response so I decided to tell him. I looked towards him and smiled brightly.

"What about 'Feather Hogan'?" I smiled even brighter. Crow's smile got wider and happy tears started flowing from his eyes. I'm guessing he likes it. "Do you like it?" Crow looked at me and the tears continued to flow.

"Darling, I love it.... I-It's beautiful.... Y-you really wanna name our baby that....if it's a girl?" Crow said in-between tears. I nodded smiling. Crow smiled happily and laughed. The kid's laughed too.

"That's a beautiful name hunny" My mum commented. "Where did you find that name anyway?" I smiled again.

"I just thought of it at night once before I went to bed" everyone smiled. After that we all just ate in silence. The whole time we ate, Crow and I would sneak glances at each other and smile. Every time he would smile at me, I could see admiration in his eyes. Though some times his smiles would turn into his sexy smirk and I would just faint inside. Crow has such an amazing effect on me. He's a great guy. The man I love. The man I'm having a child with. The man: who makes me happy. I suddenly started to feel a little sick. I groaned and placed my hand on my stomach. Something doesn't feel right! What's going on? I could hear my mother and Crow yelling out to me, but it started to fade away. I felt a little dizzy and light headed. I placed my other hand on my throbbing head.

"WENDY?! WENDY?!" I felt even dizzier and I fell of my chair.

(Crow's POV)

I caught Wendy before she fell. What just happened?

"Get her to the infirmary" Her mother yelled. I picked her up and ran to the infirmary. Everyone followed close behind me. "DOWN THE HALL CROW" I opened the Infirmary door and was greeted by a nurse.

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked me.

"She fainted during lunch" I told her.

"Here, set her on the bed" Then she gasped. What?! "Oh my, it's Wendy Moto" Everyone ran in. Her mother was first to come in.

"Is my daughter alright, Miss Fontaine?" I remember Wendy mentioning Miss Fontaine. Wendy said she would always help her out with the sick students at the Academy.

"I'm running some tests now. Is there anything I should know? Is there any condition that might have made her faint like this? Allergies: maybe?" She asked me. Of course: her pregnancy.

"Well, she's 2 weeks pregnant" I looked towards Wendy. She was sound asleep and breathing fine. Suddenly her eyes opened.

(Wendy's POV)

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the school infirmary. I groaned.

"Wendy. Oh darling your awake" My mother said hugging my tightly. I smiled weakly. I noticed that the kid's were crying.

"What happened? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked weakly. I looked over to see Miss Fontaine doing some tests. I smiled.

"Everything seems to be fine. It was just a mild shock and in the fact that she's pregnant." Miss Fontaine said. Everyone smiled. Jasmine had tears flowing from her eyes. She walked closer to my face. I smiled. She smiled back and hugged me lightly.

"Is the baby okay?" Crow asked Miss Fontaine. She smiled and nodded. Crow let out a huge breath. I giggled. Crow walked towards me and sat down on the chair close to the bed. I looked up at him as he grabbed my hand. "How are you feeling?" I smiled.

"I'm fine. I still feel a little sick. But I'm fine" Crow gripped my hand and looked at me with worry. I smiled and pulled him down quickly for a kiss. I kissed him passionately. Crow smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. I was about to break the kiss but Crow stopped me. He didn't want the kiss to end. He gently pulled away and looked directly into my eyes. He smiled his gorgeous smirk.

"Feel better?" He asked me. I smirked and giggled.

"Much better" He seductively growled and pulled me in for another kiss. Suddenly we heard a cough to the side. We broke the kiss and saw everyone staring at us...again. Crow and I started to laugh only I stopped before he did. Laughing at the moment makes me feel a little sick. I groaned in Crow's ear. He gasped.

"Wendy, darling are you sure your alright?" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yea, I'm okay" Crow gave me a disbelieving look but let it be.

"Wendy, it's best if you stay in bed for a few hours" Miss Fontaine told me. Of course I believe her; after all, she's a nurse. I smiled and nodded. She smiled. "Get some rest and I'll let you know when you can leave." I nodded again. She looked at the others. "Leave Wendy here for a while, I'll make sure she rests." My mother nodded and leaded everyone out, but Crow and Jasmine stayed. Crow looked at me and smiled. He leaned down and said.

"Get some sleep okay. We'll all be waiting for you" he kissed me lightly. Jasmine walked over to Miss Fontaine.

"Excuse me Miss, could I stay in here with my Mummy please?" Jasmine looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Miss Fontaine was trying to resist but she sighed and smiled.

"Of course, sweetie" She looked towards me. "If it's alright with you of course" I giggled and nodded.

"Yay" Jasmine yelled. We all giggled.

"Alright darling I'll see you in a little while." Crow leaned down and kissed me again. Placing his hand on my stomach he continued. "Get some rest okay" I nodded. He looked towards Jasmine. "And you: make sure Mummy get's rest, okay?" Jasmine nodded and giggled. Crow walked out and Jasmine sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Get some sleep Mummy; Daddy wants you to be safe." I giggled and started to feel a little tired. I yawned and nodded off.

(5 Hours later)

I opened my eyes to see Jasmine still in her seat.

"Mummy, you're awake" She exclaimed. "Want me to get daddy? He came in before, to check up on you" I giggled.

"Sure, get daddy" She smiled and ran back out the door. I giggled even more. I sat up looked at the door. Crow and Jasmine came in. I smiled. Crow and Jasmine also smiled.

"Feeling better my Graceful Swan" Crow said as he walked closer to me. I smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Crow fell on top of me as we kept kissing. We broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Crow got off me and said "I'm glad you're alright. We were all so worried about you and the baby" I giggled.

"I know" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Alright Wendy, you are free too go. Just make sure that you don't do anything strenuous for a few days" (Yes, Yu-Gi-Oh GX line) I nodded.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure she won't do anything strenuous" Crow piped in. That scared me a little. Knowing Crow he'll over protect me. I through my legs over the bed and got up.

"Whoa, hunny, here let me help you" Crow placed his arms around me before I could get up by myself.

"Crow, stop I'm fine." He picked me up and started to carry me. "Whoa"

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone for a second" I sighed and decided to just let it be. Crow carried me to where my mother was. Before we got there I remembered that Crow and I were meant to go to Mr Misawa's class.

"Crow? Hun?" he stopped and looks down at me.

"Yeah what is it? Are you okay?" I sighed.

"I'm fine, but did you end up going to Mr Misawa's class? We were invited remember" Crow shook his head and walked on. Okay what's going on? He's never this silent. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. Crow continued to walk to where my mother is.

"Wendy?!" I looked up to see my mother, my grandparents, Emily and the kid's, running over to us. "What's going on? Is she okay?" She asked Crow. Crow looked to the side and didn't answer her. I sighed and looked at mum.

"Miss Fontaine told me to not do anything strenuous for a couple of days" She cocked and eyebrow.

"So Crow is gonna carry you and watch over you wherever you go?" I sighed and glanced at Crow. He still was looking to the side. I frowned and looked back at my mother and nodded. My mother seemed to get the idea. She knows that Crow is only doing this to protect the baby and me. "Crow, maybe you should put Wendy down. She's a grown woman. She can walk on her own" Crow didn't look at her or talk to anyone. He still had his head down. "Wendy, Mr Misawa said it's alright for you two to go tomorrow to his class. He hope's he can hear you play the violin for him before or after the class" she smiled. I nodded. "Alright, we'll leave you two alone" She and the others left us alone. By the look on the kid's faces, they have never seen Crow act like this before.

When they left he just stood there in silence. I didn't know what to do or say. Something brought me out of my thoughts.

"I have never been so afraid in my life" Crow said from above me. What's he mean? Is he afraid of my mother? He looked towards me. He had tears falling down his eyes.

"_Crow"_ I whispered.

"Just seeing you...faint like that...in my arms...it...was scary" He said through tears and looked down. "I...thought I...lost you...and our baby"

"Crow, darling, you could never loose us." He looked back at me. I smiled. "_I'm always with you. You'll protect me anyway. Without, over doing it." _I giggled. He still looked down.

"I'm still worried. The Dark Signers could get to you and who knows how far along you'll be then." Aww: what a guy.

"You know, I would be able to hug and kiss you for that comment if you would put me down" I said with a smile. Crow looked at me and smirked.

"Alright darling I'll put you down" he placed me down gently. I surprised him with a long and tasteful kiss. He smirked in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Crow licked my lips begging for entrance. I accepted. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth. We made out for a couple more seconds. We broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes. I smiled.

"See, you can't get rid of me that easily" I smirked. Crow cracked up laughing and pulled me even closer to him. I rested my forehead on his. Crow placed his hand on my stomach. I giggled. "Still excited?" He snickered.

"HELL YEAH!!" I giggled even more.

"Let's get back to the others." I suggested. Crow nodded and wrapped one arm around my waist as we walked down the hall together to the room where everyone is.

To be CONTINUED!!!


	22. Chapter 22

(Wendy's POV)

We walked hand-in-hand to my old dorm room. I knocked on the door and it opened to see a familiar face. It was Jasmine. She looked up and smiled.

"Wendy! You're okay?" She hugged me tightly and sobbed. Everyone looked over at the door and saw me walking perfectly. The kid's ran over and hugged me tightly too. Jasmine got off me and hugged Crow. "Are you okay too Crow?" She looked up at him with that sweet face. He looked over at me and I smiled. He turned back to Jasmine and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine" I smiled and looked over at my mother.

"Are you feeling better hunny?" She asked me. I nodded smiling. "Well darling, it's nearly bed time. What do you wanna do?" Why is she asking me this?

"At the moment...probably more sleep" The kid's giggled.

"Alright hunny, we'll leave you too it. Chancellor Shepherd said is okay for you to room with Emily. Your over night bag is near your old bed. We'll see you in the morning." Everyone got up and hugged me good night. I giggled and hugged them back. Crow snuck his arms around my waist and snuggled me close from behind. I turned around to face him and he directly kissed me. The kiss was long and desirable. We separated and Crow put his hand on my stomach.

"_Have fun tonight. I'll see you in the morning_" Crow whispered. I giggled and kissed him again. We separated and I watched as Crow and the others walked away. I kept staring as Crow walked, that I didn't even know that Emily was trying to get my attention.

"Uhhh...Wendy?" I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said.

"You were in a trance. What...is Crow's ass so hot that it hypnotizes you?" I released a fit of laughter. I haven't laughed like that in years. "Come on. Let's get inside." She motioned for me to follow her which I did. I went and had a shower and got into my nightgown that my mother bought me. My stomach has gotten bigger in the last couple of days. I could now clearly see it with my nightgown on.

"Wow, even when you're pregnant you're hot" Emily commented which made me laugh again. I missed her jokes. "So...you're getting married in 2 days" I gasped. I totally forgot about that! How could I forget? I blushed and nodded shyly. "Just think...when you wake up tomorrow you will be getting married the day after" I giggled. I think Emily is more excited then me.

"I know" I said sleepily.

"Maybe we should get to bed. You said so yourself that you needed more sleep" She said. I smiled and nodded. We got into bed, turned off the light and slept through to the next day.

(Day Before Wedding – Wendy's POV)

I woke up a bit earlier then everyone else. It was still dark. I glanced at Emily's bedside digital clock. It was 5am. I was wide awake so I decided to get ready for the day. After I showered and did my makeup, I entered the room again. Emily was still sleeping like a baby. I smiled and went out side to meet the fresh air. I grabbed the guitar my bought with her and I decided to visit the Cliffside where I would think and sing. I sat down and thought of a song to sing and play. I smiled and started to play my mothers song "Why Do I Cry" (Beautiful Song - .com/watch?v=WpF1NvVWYf4 this song relates to the Satellite too lol)

Lyrics – "Dianna Corcoran – Why Do I Cry"

Why do I cry?

Why do I smile?

Why do I dream?

Woke up on the wrong side of bed today

Don't even look at me; I've got nothing to say

I'm in a bad mood just cus I wanna be

Make no excuses; I guess that's just me

Take a walk down the street for a little while

Just to, cringe at the world,

Then pretend to smile

See a boy glance and then look away

He's got nowhere to go tonight

And he's got nowhere to stay

Even though I'm taller

It feels he's looking down

On a face that doesn't care

A heart beat without a sound

Maybe I just don't belong,

In a world so crazy so wrong

Why do I cry when I've got it so easy?  
Why do I smile when I feel your pain?

Why do I run when I know you a walking?

Out on a road in the pouring rain?

Why do I dream when I know you are waking?  
Why do I stand when I see you fall?  
Why do I cry, when I've got it all?

Take a walk in the parklands

Feel the grass under my feet

Sometimes it's kind of cold

Sometimes it's kind of sweet

See a man shake from cold, no coat no shoes

And the roof of his house is made

From yesterdays news

People roll their eyes just cause he's sittin' there

Don't realize and don't even care

Why do I cry when I've got it so easy?  
Why do I smile when I feel your pain?

Why do I run when I know you a walking?

Out on a road in the pouring rain?

Why do I dream when I know you are waking?  
Why do I stand when I see you fall?  
Why do I cry, when I've got it all?

Why do I cry?  
Why do I smile?  
Why do I dream?

Why do I cry when I've got it so easy?  
Why do I smile when I feel your pain?

Why do I run when I know you a walking?

Out on a road in the pouring rain?

Why do I dream when I know you are waking?  
Why do I stand when I see you fall?  
Why do I cry, when I've got it all?

I finished off perfectly. I sighed. I started to think. Wow Emily's right. I'm getting married tomorrow. But that means that we have to go back home. I sighed again. I really didn't wanna go home. Duel Academy was the place where I could forget about my troubles. Everything here was great: The teachers, some of the students, Emily. I had fun. Duelling kept me away from my father. I sighed again.

"What are you doing out here alone Wendy?" Emily said from behind me. I looked back at her. She sighed. "What's wrong?" She sat down beside me and I told her, that even though I'm getting married tomorrow that I didn't want to leave. She sighed again. "Don't worry about it. Remember we'll see each other again. And you are getting married to the man you love and are having a child with. And also these Dark Signers are gonna have to get through him to get to you and your baby. Plus I hear that Crow is friends with Yusei Fudo, am I right?" I giggle and nodded. She smiled. "YES, Please let me meet him, please, please, please" She begged me. I giggled again.

"Yes, you may and anyway, knowing Crow, he'll pick Yusei as the Godfather of our child" She had a broad grin on her face. I giggled again.

"Mummy!!!" We heard a cute little voice I know so well. We turned around to see the kids running over. I smiled.

"Morning guys" Jasmine jumped in my lap and hugged me.

"Morning Mummy, do you feel better?" I giggled again.

"Yes I do sweetie. Where is Crow guys?" I asked nicely. The kid's giggled.

"He's still asleep mummy. We had to sneak out of the room to come here. We saw you out here with Emily from our window" Jasmine said giggling.

"By the way Wendy, that song you sang was pretty and sad, but we love it. Crow should hear it" Emily and I giggle.

"Mummy? Who wrote that song?" Jasmine asked. I decided to get them to guess.

"Well, she has long gorgeous blonde hair; she looks a lot like me. She's my idol and you all know her" I smiled and the kids giggled.

"Is it you Wendy?" Emily and I laughed. I shook my head.

"No silly, it's my mum. My mum wrote it." Jasmine gasped.

"You're mummy wrote it, mummy?" I giggled and nodded. She smiled. "Does your mummy have any other songs that you can sing?" I giggled again.

"Yes she does hunny. She has three albums (At this moment in time)" Jasmine gasped.

"Could you sing another song please?" I nodded and said.

"Sure, I might as well. To entertain you guys today. Although, maybe later my mum could sing you guys a song that she wrote. Maybe she'll sing her latest one? I'll talk to her about that. Anyway, this is another song off her first album called 'I'll Fly Away'" Jasmine giggled.

"Crow would love this one" I giggled too and nodded. Emily said she'd sing back up vocals. I started to play.

Lyrics – "Dianna Corcoran – I'll Fly Away" .com/watch?v=BajyUtLEPcI

I'm in love with a fantasy, in love with a dream

Make a wish to make it real, as real as it seems

I could be a bird in the sky and I'd sing all day

I could be the one, who could fly,

And I'd take you

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

Dream's come true if you have faith in them

Like the stars in the sky

You can shine if you believe you can

Ooooh so can I

I wanna skate on this ice,

Feel the breeze through my hair

I wanna jump, not think twice,

About what's out there

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

I'll fly, I'll fly away

I'll fly, I'll fly away

I'll fly, I'll fly

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

Livin' on love and livin' like me

You could be anything that you wanna be

I'll fly away

Ooooh I'll fly away

Ooooh I'll fly away

Ooooh I'll fly away

The kid's and Emily clapped.

"I like that one Mummy" I smiled.

"Make sure you thank my mum for writing her music" She giggled and nodded.

"I thought I heard my woman's beautiful singing voice" I giggled. Everyone knew that it was Crow.

"Daddy!" Jasmine ran over to him and hugged him. "Daddy, Mummy has been singing to us. Did you know her mummy wrote and sang music?" Crow snickered and nodded.

"Yes I did know" Crow looked over at me and smiled. "How's my graceful swan doing?" I love it when he calls me that. I smiled.

"I'm fine, hunny" He smirked. Uh oh.

"In that case: Sing another song, for me. I miss your voice." Crow walked over and sat down next to me.

"Yeah mummy, I wanna hear more songs from your mummy" I giggled. Crow wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach. Crow noticed that my stomach has gotten bigger as he started to cry but stopped before anyone else saw.

"Alright guys. I have two songs in mind. Either "Little Bit Crazy' or 'Then There's Me'?" The kid's chose 'Little Bit Crazy'. I giggled. "Alright guys, here we go"

"Dianna Corcoran – Little Bit Crazy" - .com/watch?v=zkmo6M4ytrs

Lyrics –

You cry wolf, but I still come running

I can't explain

But it must be something about ya'

There's no doubt about ya'

You say jump, I say how high

I'd steal the moon from the darkest sky

If you ask me too

I'd do anything for you

You and me, we go a little but crazy

You and me, we're gonna let it fly, yeah

You and me, we'll live it up, now baby, yeah

That's why I love you like crazy

Cry we won't and laugh we will

The world can spin but we'll stand still

Just because we can

Nobody understands

You and me, we go a little but crazy

You and me, we're gonna let it fly, yeah

You and me, we'll live it up, now baby, yeah

That's why I love you like crazy

People go out on the town

They paint it red,

Turn it upside down

We don't do what others do,

We'd rather paint it blue

You and me, we go a little but crazy

You and me, we're gonna let it fly, yeah

You and me, we'll live it up, now baby, yeah

That's why I love you like crazy

People laugh and people stare

We walk away like we just don't care

Coz it's too much fun

We'll do what we've always done

You and me, we go a little but crazy

You and me, we're gonna let it fly, yeah

You and me, we'll live it up, now baby, yeah

That's why I love you like crazy

The kid's clapped and cheered again.

"I could listen to you all day" Crow snuggled closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"I hear you love my music darling" My mother came by smiling. I giggled and nodded.

"Mummy's mum, did you write music?" Jasmine asked my mother. My mother smiled and nodded. "YAY!! I love your music mummy's mum" Emily laughed at how adorable Jasmine is. Crow snickered and I giggled.

"Wendy, darling, how are you feeling today?" my mother asked me. I smiled and said.

"I'm fine mum" Crow snuggled me even closer and I felt a little sick, morning sickness. Uh oh. "Uh Hun, you might wanna let go of me for a bit. I need the bathroom...NOW" Crow let go startled and I got up and ran quickly to the nearest bathroom. I threw up in the sink. Uh, crap. Two strong hands on my waist held me while I threw up again. I breathed in and out and Crow hugged me as I sobbed.

"Shhh, its okay darling, shhh" I wiped the spew from my mouth and Crow rubbed my back. I still felt sick and threw up in the sink again. I breathed in and out deeply. The door was still open and my mother came in.

"Wendy darling, my poor baby" She placed her hands on my cheeks and I breathed in and out deeply a couple more times. My face was all red from that moment in time. The kids were at the door too.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Jasmine said from the door. I looked over and I felt a lot better. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good" Jasmine gasped.

"Mummy, you're belly!" Jasmine smiled and ran over to hug me. She placed her hands on my stomach. "It's getting bigger" I giggled as best as I could.

"Yeah it is isn't it?"

"Feeling better my love?" Crow asked from behind me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for helping me Hun" Crow smiled and kissed my lightly. Jasmine quickly and gently kissed my belly. I smiled.

"I'm gonna kiss your belly every week Mummy" I giggled. Crow snickered. I started to smell the gross vomit smell.

"Okay, I need to get out of the bathroom before I get sick from the smell" Jasmine giggled.

"Alright, mummy"

"Let's get to breakfast."

"Uh, after that I don't think I can eat breakfast" Jasmine giggled.

"You never know hunny, when I was pregnant with you, I ate a lot even after I threw up" I smiled defeated.

"Alright, alright, you win, I'll go" Crow snickered.

"Are you sure you're alright darling?" Crow asked me. I smiled and nodded. Crow kissed me passionately again. He placed one hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Wow, Jasmine's right. You're stomach is getting bigger hunny" He tickled my stomach and I giggled. We headed out to the main dinning hall again for breakfast. Everyone was there again. I heard more whispers but this time, it was more about me. I guess they can clearly see my baby bump now and need to comment. One girl even said she heard my throwing up in the bathroom. Crow had his arm around me and Jasmine held my hand. Jaden and Jesse were already seated. Chancellor Shepherd greeted us again.

"Good morning, Miss Moto. My, my look at you! You're starting to show" he said. I giggled.

"Yeah, everyone has been telling me that this morning" he laughed.

"It's gonna be boring without you, you know. I can't believe that you leave tonight. You better show us a brilliant piece on the piano and violin before you go. In fact, maybe you could have a full concert. Could you do that for us?" he insisted. I smiled and said.

"Only if my mother could sing in that concert" I smirked. My mother spat out her drink. I giggled.

"Wendy, darling, I haven't sung since that incident with you and your father" I smiled.

"Well start singing again. I miss hearing you sing live." I smiled and did the puppy dog pout. The kids awed. "Please, mummy, for me?" She looked like she was trying to resist but she couldn't. She sighed and smiled.

"Alright hunny, for you"

"Yay" The kids said. I giggled.

"Then it's settled. Dianna and Wendy Moto (Yes, Dianna Corcoran is a Moto) playing the piano, violin and singing for the entire Duel Academy. Hmmm, I might even invite a few more Pro Duellist's, Maybe; Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale?" Omg, What??!!

"Are you serious? I get to see Aster and Zane again. SWEET!" Jaden piped in. Jesse snickered.

"You still act like a teenager, Jay" Jesse

"And yet you still call him 'Jay' Jesse. At your age" Jesse couldn't contain his laughter. I made Jesse Anderson laugh. Everyone snickered. "You want me to sing too Chancellor Shepherd? I've already had a small concert for the kids" I giggled.

"Sure, Wendy"

"Do you have any idea on what to play hunny?" my mother said to me. I thought for a moment. What could I play? I knew exactly but I'll tell her in private. I nodded.

"I'll tell you later though mum. As not too spoil it for everyone" She smiled.

"Alright hunny, do you need me to play the background piano, while you play the Violin?" I nodded and she smiled. "Alright hunny, we'll discuss this later. I nodded again and we ate our breakfast. Crow and I were still invited to Mr Misawa's class today. This was at 11am.

It was now 11am and Crow and I were offered to sit in the front row. Crow was more excited to learn more then I was. We were first in the class. Mr Misawa greeted us.

"Good morning Miss Moto, how are you today?" I smiled and replied.

"I'm fine Mr Misawa. This is Crow, my fiancé. If you didn't know already" I introduced Crow to Mr Misawa. They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure Mr Misawa, I've heard a lot about you." Crow said smiling. Have I got the greatest man on the planet?

"Likewise Crow, oh and Miss Moto, during your performance, I hope you play the most insane piece that you played for me when you were a student here" I gasped. Uh oh, I haven't perfected it yet.

"I-I don't think I can. I haven't played that in a couple of weeks and I haven't perfected it yet. But, I guess I could try"

"If you do, you will definitely be in the record books Miss Moto. Not even the composer himself could play this piece" I nodded.

"Yeah I know" ah, here we go: Expectations.

"But knowing you Miss Moto, you can do it." He winked. Ah, maybe I could play the simpler version that Liszt created? Crow gripped my hand. I looked at him.

"You okay?" I smiled and nodded. By this time the students were now seated and ready for the lesson. What am I gonna do? I can't play the original!

"Alright, everyone's seated. First off I would like to welcome Miss Wendy Moto and her soon to be husband Crow Hogan to our class" Everyone looked at us like. "Maybe you can learn a few things from Miss Moto here. She was the top in my class and her marks were as high as Zane Truesdale." The students groaned. Good on ya Mr Misawa. Now class, today we will learn the new ways of Duelling. Including, Synchro Summoning and its monsters" Old news to Crow and I. "Wendy Moto, would you please kindly stand and tell the class what you know about Synchro Monsters" I stood up and stated.

"Synchro Monsters require Tuner Monsters to be face-up on your Field. When the total Level of the Tuner monster and any other face-up monsters on your Field exactly matches the Level of the Synchro Monster you wish to summon (no more or less); by sending them to the Graveyard, you can "Synchro Summon" the Synchro monster. Some Synchro Monsters require a specific "Tuner Monster" in order to be Synchro Summoned (such as "Junk Synchron" for "Junk Warrior") or monsters of a particular Type or Attribute as Material Monsters, but many do not, so they can be in just about any Extra Deck" (Wikipedia - .com/wiki/Synchro_Monster)

"Keep going Miss Moto, everyone is listening"

"Because Synchro Monsters belong in the Extra Deck, they return there whenever they would be returned to the hand or Main Deck, like Fusion Monsters. Also like Fusion Monsters, they cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard if they were not properly Synchro Summoned first. Keep going?" Mr Misawa nodded. "Some players have begun to use the term 'Synchronize' or 'Tune/Tuning' to then list, which Tuner Monster and non-Tuner monsters will be sent to the Graveyard when they perform a Synchro Summon and summoning a Synchro Monster. There are currently no Aqua, Fish or Divine-Beast-Type Synchro Monsters. However, they have released Synchros for certain Archetypes of monsters, including the Aliens, Iron Chain, XX-Sabers, and Blackwing monsters." I looked towards Crow and he was shocked but then he smiled. "Synchro Monsters generally have very powerful effects, especially considering the relative ease of summoning them."

"Excellent Miss Moto, although I wouldn't expect anything less from my all time number one student. You may sit back down" I smiled and sat down. Crow leaned to my ear and whispered.

"_How do you know so much?"_ I giggled. I leaned back over and whispered to him.

"_It's called studying hunny_" I giggled again. Crow snickered and we continued to listen to the class. We did every activity together and Crow learnt a lot more about duelling. Pretty soon the class ended at 12:30pm. "What do ya think hunny? Great school or what?" Crow snickered.

"Yeah I love it. I learnt more today then I ever could" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, come on. We better get to the kids" Crow snickered and we were on our way out the door. My mother greeted us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mum, where is everyone?" She smiled and said.

"They are in your dorm room with Emily. So hunny, do you wanna tell me the pieces for this afternoon?" I nodded and Crow left for the dorm room to leave us alone. "Alright hunny what are the pieces?" I told her the pieces. (You'll know in the next chapter. There's a lot lol)

"By the way Mum, has Chancellor Shepherd really invited Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale?" She giggled and nodded. "He said that they said they would be delighted to come and hunny, since we are doing this together, do you wanna play the guitar and sing backup with me?" I giggled and nodded. "Alright hunny, we better get back to the others" we walked together to my dorm room.


	23. Chapter 23

When we got there the kid's were looking through Emily and Crow's decks. Jasmine looked up to see me.

"Mummy!" She ran over and hugged me to pieces. I giggled and hugged her back. "Have you got the Piano, Violin and Singing songs ready mummy?"

"Yes, we have sweetie." She smiled and yelled.

"Yay!" Mum and I giggled. Crow and Emily walked over. Crow walked behind me and hugged me from behind.

"I can't wait to hear you darling" He smothered me with kisses. I giggled because they tickled. "Are you gonna play that piano piece that Mr Misawa asked for?"

"The simpler version, yes" He smiled. An announcement was heard over the loud speaker. (Yes there are loud speakers in the door rooms)

"Attention, would everyone please make their way to the Arena for Miss Wendy Moto and her Mother's performance." Chancellor Shepherd announced.

"You ready for his Hun?" My mother said. I nodded nervously. "Don't worry you'll be fine. We'll be fine. Here darling put this on" She handed me one of my performance dresses. I went into the bathroom and put it on. I can back out to see only Crow and my mother waiting for me. Everyone else was already gone. Crow took one look at me and gasped.

"Wendy, darling you look beautiful" I smiled.

"Thanks Sweetie" I kissed his cheek. We headed for the Arena. Out the front of the Arena were Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale and Zane's wife, Rose. I gasped. They greet us with smiles.

"Mr Phoenix and Mr and Mrs Truesdale, this is my daughter Wendy, she will be performing tonight" I smiled brightly. "Oh and we can't forget her fiancé Crow" Crow held out his hand a shook both Aster and Zane's hands.

"Good after noon, Mr Phoenix and Mr and Mrs Truesdale. I hope you enjoy the show" I said politely.

"Aww sweetie you can call us by our first names." Rose said sweetly. "By the way, do your best out there. I've heard you're a piano and violin prodigy." I blushed.

"Who told you that?"

"Why, Chancellor Shepherd himself" I smiled.

"Alright, I'll believe it" Crow snickered.

"We'll be up in the stands with Jaden and Jesse, away from the students" I smiled and they headed inside. I breathed in and out nervously.

"You'll be fine hunny, like Rose said, do you're best. You're best has always been excellent" I smiled at my mother and hugged her.

"Thanks mum" She smiled.

"Anytime sweetie, Okay the first part of the first half is just you playing the piano, and then I'll join you as you play the violin alright?" I smiled and nodded. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Crow placed his ands on my waist and spinned me around.

"Have fun out there, my Graceful Swan. You know I'll be watching." I smiled and kissed him.

"Alright Crow, we better get seated. Wendy, darling, Shepherd said that he will call you in. But first he is gonna say a few words" I smiled and nodded. They smiled, waved and left. I sighed and waited for Chancellor Shepherd to start it. The whole arena was quiet and Chancellor Shepherd spoke.

"Good afternoon students and guests. We have the honour of witnessing a beautiful and talented pianist and violinist. She began to play the piano and violin at the age of 3 years old. She was a natural at the musical arts and we welcome Miss Moto back to Duel Academy. We wish her and her family another successful year. Please Welcome Miss Wendy Moto" Well that's my Que. I slowly walked in. Everyone clapped. I glanced to the side and saw my family and the kid's looking at me and cheering. I smiled happily. I made my way over to the piano and sat down. A camera was set up to record my hand movements and presented on the big Duel Academy screen. "The first piece that Wendy will play is called 'Dizzy Finger' composed by Zez Confrey. He was an American composer and a performer. 'Dizzy Finger's' was written in 1923. When you're ready Miss Moto" And that was my Que to start. (Zez Confrey - Dizzy Fingers - .com/watch?v=QB1ziafyo4o) I finished off. I looked over at the crowd. The kids cheered. I giggled.

"Excellent work Miss Moto. Now, going classical we head to 1715 where Johann Sebastian Bach composed the 6 'English' Suites and each comprised of short dance moments. In this, the 5th suite, the Gigue is the last piece of the set." He stopped talking so I could play the piece. (Gigue from Bach English Suite No. 5 in E Minor - .com/watch?v=RUTVF__bvfE) It was quite a unique classical piece. I played it brilliantly. Everyone clapped as soon as I stopped.

"Yay Wendy!" The kids cheered. I giggled.

"Brilliant Wendy, now for a unique piece, composed in 1923. Albert Ketèlbey developed a great talent for descriptive writing, and of all his many works, this piece shows his ability to catch atmospheric tone." He stopped talking which obviously means it's time for me to play. (In a Chinese Temple Garden - Albert W. Ketèlbey - .com/watch?v=OMRXVwQigyA) I played as great and perfectly as I could. I finished off perfectly and glanced at the crowd. As usual the kid's cheered.

"Beautiful Wendy, now this piece was requested by one of the teachers. The Grand Galop Chromatique is a unique and powerful piece. No one can single handily play the original piece as it was made for 6 pianos (true story), so the Grand Galop was simplified for a one person pianist. Miss Moto will now demonstrate the difficulty in perfecting this piece. You may now play Miss Moto." (Grand Galop Chromatique – Liszt - .com/watch?v=rYUx1-PpHAo (The original is here - .com/watch?v=BdUy70dh8LY It really is INSANE. Piano Music - /files/imglnks/usimg/8/89/IMSLP21957-PMLP02596-Liszt_-_S219_grandgallopchromatique__chez_fredereic_hofmeister_ ) I played my best which was good enough for the crowd. The kids cheered their little hearts out. I giggled and stood up and bowed.

"Excellent! Just excellent: Miss Moto. This last piece everyone should know. Have you heard of Chopsticks? Will this is the Theme and 12 Deviations composed by Sonny Chua. The Theme and 12 Deviations is a wicked hilarious and dazzling set of variation-to-end-all-variations. His music is charactered by its playfulness with style and music technique, and speaks in a "lively language". Miss Moto, you may begin" (Theme and 12 deviations - Sonny Chua - .com/watch?v=Ke9urJ6YGQg) I played as great as I could get it. I heard gasps in the crowd. I knew that this was a hard and fast piece to play as it took me 2 years to perfect. I stood up and faced the crowd. I smiled and bowed. The kids cheered again. My mother got off from her seat and headed down.

"Wendy, sweetie, perfect as always. Are you ready darling?" I nodded. She gave me my violin and we got ready. This time the video camera was moved to a close up of my fingers on the violin.

"Now on to the next stage of the concert: Miss Moto will play the violin while her mother Dianna Moto will play backup piano. This first piece is called 'Flight of the Bumblebee'. It is an orchestral interlude written by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov for his opera The Tale of Tsar Saltan, composed in 1899–1900. The piece closes Act III, Tableau 1, during the magic Swan-Bird changes Prince Gvidon Saltanovich (the Tsar's son) into an insect so that he can fly away to visit his father (who does not know that he is alive)." I nodded at my mother to start playing. (Flight of the Bumble Bee - .com/watch?v=m1v3A-hFcV4) To the crowd it sounded like bee's buzzing around. My mother and I looked towards the crowd as everyone cheered. I looked towards my mother and she gave me a warm smile.

"Fantastic ladies: This next piece "Tambourin Chinois, Op 3" composed my Fritz Kreisler. Fritz Kreisler was an Austria-born American violinist and composer; one of the most famous violinists of his day. He is noted for his sweet tone and expressive phrasing. He produced a characteristic sound, which was immediately recognizable as his own." I nodded at my mother to start playing again. I got ready. (Fritz Kreisler - Tambourin Chinois, Op.3 –- .com/watch?v=2Ptn4Ud5hW0) Everyone cheered but the kids cheered the loudest. I smiled and giggled. I glanced at my mum again. She smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"Brilliantly played ladies: Now, this piece: I've heard Wendy play before. It's a beautiful and yet sad piece. It made this old man cry. It's called 'Le Cygne' or better known as 'The Swan' composed by Camille Saint-Saëns." I glanced up at Crow. He had a huge smile on his face. I knew this piece would make him think of me and the baby. "You may now play Miss Moto" I glanced at my mother and she started to play. (Saint-Saens - The Swan (Le Cygne) - Carnival of the Animals - .com/watch?v=b44-5M4e9nI) When we finished I looked towards the crowd and some had tears in their eyes. Suddenly, we hear sobbing coming from the speakers.

"Miss Moto...that was beautiful. I knew it would make me cry again. Anyway, this next piece, we will all be familiar with. Scott Joplin's 'The Entertainer'. I just love the way Wendy performs this. She's amazing isn't she? Anyway, put your hand together for 'The Entertainer'" Everyone clapped and my mother started playing the piano again. (Scott Joplin - The Entertainer - .com/watch?v=fetejyhWlVk) Mum and I stopped playing again.

"Brilliant, they really are entertainers aren't they?" he laughed. "Anyway, this next piece everyone should also know. It's called 'Sabre Dance' composed by Aram Kchachaturyan. It evokes a whirling war dance in an Armenian dance, where the dancers display their skill with sabres. Due to its exceptionally exciting rhythm, "The Sabre Dance" established a place for itself in common concert practice, leading also to various adaptations in popular music. You may now begin" I motioned for my mother to start. ( - Sabre Dance - .com/watch?v=Bv1AIYudQlE) I stopped playing and the crowd cheered again. The kids screamed the loudest. I giggled at their enthusiasm.

"Another excellent piece Wendy: Now for the final violin performance, 'Perpetuum Mobile' by Ottocar Novacek." I nodded at my mother again. She started to play. (Ottocar Novacek - Perpetuum mobile - .com/watch?v=D5w9Bel5vTs) We finished off and smiled. My mother got up, grabbed my hand and we bowed together. The crowd stood up and cheered. "We'll take a short break before the second half." Crow and the kids ran down and hugged me tightly.

"Mummy that was awesome" Jasmine said. Crow stood behind me and hugged me. I leaned back on his chest. I feel so drained from the performance and it's not even over yet.

"Are you tired my sweet?" Crow said from behind me. I nodded. Crow snickered. He whispered in my ear. "_I can't wait to show your beautiful talent to Yusei and the others my love_" I giggled.

"All I wanna do is sleep to my mum's singing again" Crow snickered.

"Well, isn't your mum up first? You could sit on my lap and fall asleep" I giggled.

"Hunny you know I can't do that. I've got to play the guitar for her, remember?" He snickered again. He smothered me with kisses.

"Mummy, do you know what you're gonna sing for us?" I giggled and nodded.

"But remember, my mum is singing first"

"Oh yeah" She ran over to my mother and hugged her. "Mummy's mum, do you know what you are gonna sing for us?" My mother giggled and nodded. "What are they?" Crow snickered and I giggled.

"You're gonna have to wait Jasmine." She pouted. My mother giggled. "Oh darling, you're such a cutey" She patted Jasmine head. Jasmine giggled. I walked to the bathroom and changed into the other performance outfit I have.

"Attention students! (Haha Yugioh Abridged) Part 2 of the recital is about to begin. Please take your seats"

"YAY" The kids yelled and laughed. I only just noticed but my mother band was here. I'm guessing they are gonna play with us. Crow spun me around and kissed me directly. We separated.

"Alright darling, I'll see you after the performance" I nodded. He kissed me passionately. We break apart and Crow leads the kids back to their seats. My grandparents were still in the audience. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Here sweetie" My mother handed me my guitar. I grabbed it and sat on the seat that was provided for me. Two microphones were positioned near my lips and the guitar.

"Welcome back students, since everyone is seated we will get started. We all know her as the '2038 Australian Country Music's Female Artist of the Year' (it's meant to be 2008 but since 5D's is meant to be 30 years or more after GX, I'll make it that) please welcome Dianna Corcoran" Everyone clapped and mum made an announcement.

"This one is a true story about a true story of how bad things can lead to amazing ones!" She looked towards me and smiled. "I also dedicate these songs to my beautiful daughter Wendy Moto" I gasped and blushed. "You ready hunny?" I nodded and she smiled. "Alright guys, HIT IT" The music started and I played the electric guitar and sang the back up voice. (Thankyou for Cheating on Me - .com/watch?v=OfvIWoWaasg)The music ended and the entire arena cheered.

"YAY WENDY'S MUM" I giggled. My mother spoke in the microphone again

"Okay, this one is I composed a long time ago: before Wendy was born. It is a composition on how much I miss the country life when I was touring around Australia. Thinking of my family and my home town of Domino City, always made me feel happy" She nodded and I played the acoustic guitar. (Then There's Me - .com/watch?v=PTufDN2OWxc) My mother and I finished off perfectly. I looked towards mum; she was smiling at the cheering crowd. I bet she misses being a country singer.

"Now, this one is different, it's a sad song dedicated to one of my hero's. My great grandfather (Yugi's Grandfather). He died at age 95. I was 15 at the time. It tore my heart to hear that he died. But I didn't let that bring me down. I knew that he was silently cheering me on during my concerts. So this one, is dedicated to you: Grandpa Moto" That brought tears to my eyes. (I Keep Breathing – Dianna Corcoran. Don't have a link guy's sorry)

Lyrics -

Ain't got no choice in the matter

Somehow it happened all by itself

Even though my soul's been torn and tattered

And my heart stoped beaten on the day you left

I keep breathing

I keep breathing

Just when I think I'm gonna die

Out of a no way ride (I don't know if that's right. I can't find the lyrics anywhere)

Keep breathing

I don't know how this is possible

I'm defying of (Something. I DONT KNOW lol)

Although it's cold and invisible

This air you left around me is all I got

I keep breathing

I keep breathing

Just when I'm gonna die

Out of a no way ride (I don't know if that's right. I can't find the lyrics anywhere)

Keep breathing

One more breath

One more memory

One more tear

Just when I think I'm gonna die

Out of a no way ride (I don't know if that's right. I can't find the lyrics anywhere)

Keep breathing

I keep breathing

Ooooh

My mother and I finished off and the arena clapped again. I glanced at mum and she had tears rolling down her eyes. Oh mum... She wiped her tears away and said.

"This next one, Is about how I felt when my daughter Wendy, was in hospital." She started to sob. "She was 8 years old. And she was knocked into a Coma for a month. The doctors almost couldn't save her. Anyway, this one's called 'Come Back Home'" I sighed and started to play.

Lyrics –

I stare at the ceiling all night long

I just can't help the feeling that something is wrong

I'm tired of pretending

That everything's fine

Feel's like forever, alone

I wait and I worry

And knock off the time

Til you come back home

Sometimes I blame you for going away

I loose my temper but I never loose faith

But I'm tired of pretending

That everything's fine

Feels like forever, alone

I wait and I worry and knock off the time

Til you come back home

I don't watch the TV

I don't read the news

I don't wanna know, I've got too much too loose

But I'm tired of pretending

That everything's fine

Feel's like forever, alone

I wait and I worry and knock off the time

Til you come back home

Just come back home

I had tears rolling down my eyes. She really wrote that about me. I looked over at her. She had tears rolling down her eyes too. I got off my chair and ran over to hug her. She hugged me back as we cried into each others shoulders.

"Are you gonna sing the last song mum?" I asked her in between tears. She cupped her hands on my cheeks and looked at me directly.

"Of course, remember who this one is about?" I nodded. "He doesn't know yet so I have too" I nodded again and walked back to my seat and picked up the guitar.

"Sorry about that everyone. Mother/daughter moment. Alright, the last one is dedicated to my father." I looked at my grandfather in the stands. "3 years ago. While Wendy was a student here, my father Yugi... had a heart attack. I wanted to write a song to see if he would wake up...and I guess he heard it because he's in the audience right now. So this ones to you father" I started to play the guitar. (If You Hear Angels - .com/watch?v=lvxtkp6kQAY)

Lyrics –

I know you're going through hell

You put on that brave face but I can tell

And I know it's selfish and wrong

And I should let go but I'm not that strong

Cause you are my everything, all of my reason

The air that I'm breathing

So if you hear angels calling your name

Convincing you that they will take all your pain

I beg of you, beg of you, don't let go

I need you down here more then they'll ever know

So turn around, as sweet as they may sound

If you hear angels

Oh I, I wish I could be

All of the things that you are to me

Oh and how, how can you give,

As much as you do while you're fighting to live

Oh you are amazing it's me that your saving and

Now I am praying you'll stay

So if you hear angels calling your name

Convincing you that they will take all your pain

I beg of you, beg of you, don't let go

I need you down here more then they'll ever know

So turn around, as sweet as they may sound

If you hear angels

Don't listen to what they may say

Cause they don't need you

As much as I need you today

So if you hear angels calling your name

Convincing you that they will take all your pain

I beg of you, beg of you, don't let go

I need you down here more then they'll ever know

So turn around, as sweet as they may sound

If you hear angels

Ooooh

I glanced at my grandfather...he way crying. I looked at my mother and her eyes were fixed on my grandfather. The crowd got up and cheered sadly. Crow walked down and came towards me. He hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?" He placed his hands on my cheeks. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Uh, you better get back up there, so I can sing" he snickered and kissed me. He let go of me and ran back up and sat down. This time it was by turn. I chose to sing 5 songs composed by a new artist...Caitlin Crosby. I sat down on the chair and held my guitar. My mother sat down also.

"The last performance of the afternoon: Miss Wendy Moto singing five songs from a new up coming artist, Caitlin Crosby." I started to play the guitar and my mother and her band joined in. (I LOVE HER MUSIC!! She has an album out. Flawz - .com/watch?v=rcMhtzZTfig)

Lyrics -

Here I am, here I stand, I took a picture of my hand

Bet you can tell it's not manicured

Here I am, half a man, I'm not a doctor, I'm not tan

And I never helped the score

I drive too fast

The team picked me last

I break the rules and like it

My body curves

I forget the words

I missed the serve and lost it

All my flawz to see.

But you still love,

Love me.

Here I am face down, sometimes I smile or frown

But it depends on the time of the day

Here I go off the road; I spend cash on my clothes

When I still have bills to pay

My skin isn't clear

Haven't spoke in a year

Cus I still have fear I'm tryin' to overcome

My truths aren't right

My jeans are too tight

When I pick a fight I turn to run

All my flawz to see.

But you still love,

Love me.

You still love me

Even when I sin

I don't fit in

Cus I've been burned

When I waited my turn

Don't act my age

I don't want to

Call it a faze,

Call me taboo

Won't do as I'm told to believe

I wear my heart on my sleeve.

All my flawz to see.

But you still love,

Love me.

Here I am, here I stand, I took a picture of my hand

Bet you can tell it's not manicured

I finished off and the kids and Crow cheered. I hear a:

"THAT'S MY GIRL!!!" Crow yelled. I giggled. Everyone quietened down and I decided to speak about this next one.

"Alright this next one, I hope that everyone will listen closely and take the words in. This is how the people of the Satellite feel" The kids and Crow smiled. I smiled back and started to sing. (Freedom - .)

Lyrics –

No, don't put me in a box

I'm not just like a puzzle piece,

I might not fit, I will not bend

No, I'm not the colour red

I'm not the girl next door

I clinch my fist, I might stay home instead

I'm sick and tired of making face

We're nothing more then second place

I'm coming round the bend

But I am crawling slowly

When everyone around is rising

Raze your glass to compromising

Tell me now, is this what we call freedom

This is freedom

This is freedom

So give me freedom

Give me freedom

Push, you're pushing me to run

Stereotype just thrown out

To destruction, don't let it pass you by

No, I do not have a gun

And In my neighbourhood I have a name

But it's misunderstood

Look around at all the races

No one cares and no one faces

Don't have the time to sit and listen

To the hungry

You say one is just like the other

So pat your eyes

And run for cover

Tell me now is this, what we call freedom

This is freedom

This is freedom

So give me freedom

Give me freedom

Do we have ourselves to blame

For all these bills to pay

We're dying out

Yeah we're dying

So open your eyes to see

It's not just make believe

So we keep trying

So we keep trying

For freedom

This is freedom

So look around at all the races

No one cares and no one faces

Don't have the time to sit and listen

To the hungry

You say one is just like the other

So pat your eyes

And run for cover

Tell me now is this, what we call freedom

So tell me now is, this what we call freedom

Tell me now is, this what we call freedom

Tell me now is, this what we call freedom

Freedom

The entire time I stared at Crow and the kid's. Crow had a huge smile on his face and the kid's just looked sad. I smiled at them and they smiled back. The crowd cheered and the kids jumped and cheered too. I giggled. I prepared for the next song. I started to play. (The Same Inside - .com/watch?v=Vhkiwf-uQ7Y)

Lyrics –

It's raining hard

Soaking wet

I run to my house

To shine my shoes

Out of the cold

In from the noise

Dust off my back, cus I got nothing to loose

Make some tea

Look out my window

But if it was my

Stuck in the shadow's

With no place to run

And no place to hide

Everyone's screaming divide

With no place to go

When you don't have a home

We're all just the same inside

We're all just the same inside

I bought a new blanket

Though I have three others

I like the colour and I like the style

I'm getting used to

This high hierarchy

I'm going to walk a mile

When you're running for free

Turn my cheek

But you hand is open

I got a busy week

So I come to my token (I think lol)

With no place to run

And no place to hide

Everyone's screaming divide

With no place to go

When you don't have a home

We're all just the same inside

We're all just the same inside

Through some scraps

From under my table

Just one smile

Keep you warm

Thought I had you pinned up

Under a label

My congregations under the storm (I think)

With no place to run

And no place to hide

Everyone's screaming divide

With no place to go

When you don't have a home

We're all just the same inside

With no place to run

And no place to hide

Everyone's screaming divide

With no place to go

When you don't have a home

We're all just the same inside

We're all just the same inside

We're all just the same inside

We're all just the same

We're all just the same

I finished off the third song. The crowd cheered. But the kids cheered the loudest.

"YAY, GO MUMMY" Jasmine yelled. (If you can really imagine that sweet voice yelling lol) The band started playing. (Today - .com/watch?v=MS5QVb9t78Q)

Lyrics –

Look around and see the world

Taking every boy and girl

Nothings wrong and nothing right

Stand in the way, Put up a fight

See the war and look around

Who'll pick these people off the ground?

I feel so helpless everyday

Does it help when I pray?

Dedicate the system to a man

Tape your mouth and with us everyone's safe

For today, today

What's goin' on, what's goin' on

Don't look away

Today, today

What's goin on, what's goin on

Cus I need to say

Turn the new on every hour

Don't care about the weather showers

Take it in, brush it off

Come inside, make it stop

Climb the ladder, make a living

What's the point of the giving?

What can just one person do?

If I gave all that I had for you?

Fast forward to see what this is for

Something better for us there's got to be more

Today, today

What's goin' on, what's goin' on

Don't look away

Today, today

What's goin' on, what's goin' on

Cus I need to say

What Will it Take for us to Awake (Vamp Repeat)

Today, today

What's goin' on, what's goin' on

Cus I need to say

Today, today

What's goin' on, what's goin' on

Don't look away

I finished off again and smiled. The crowd cheered. The kids were the loudest again, jumping up and down again. I giggled. I played again. (Nikki - .)

Lyrics –

Nikki was the kind of girl

All dressed up in all her curls

They served it on a silver plater

She had everything in this world

Oh no don't go down that road

Oh no don't forget your home

'cause I've been there, I can relate

Come back babe it's not to late

Nikki had the connections

Never used protection

She gave it up when people seemed to care

To fight the fear of rejection

Oh no don't go down that road

Oh no don't forget your home

'cause I've been there I can relate

Come back babe it's not to late

Nikki, take a look around

Whitewash speakers with no sound

They tell you everything you want to hear

But never save you lost to fight

Oh no don't go down that road

Oh no don't forget your home

'cause I've been there I can relate

Come back babe it's not to late.

I finished off again. The kids cheered. I looked towards my mother and she smiled.

"Last one hunny" I nodded and smiled. We started playing again. (Generation - .com/watch?v=NjDZWTIPla0)

Lyrics –

Children of every shape and size

Cut your hair and work them thighs

Boys work hard to make the cash

Girls play dumb and shake that ass

As you are you're not enough

So if you're weak play it tough

Put on your mask be one of them

They'll like ya now and be your friend

Paint it on, Do the Deed

Disrespect yourself down on your knees

Generation, just one nation

Under god but he can't stop our

Generation, from our appetites

So give us strength to fight

People of every tribe and tongue

Sell yourself until you're numb

Good is bad and bad is good

Everyone's misunderstood

Disobey, experiment

Waste away without regret

Use em up, say goodbye

Turn your backs on those who cry

Paint it on, Do the Deed

Disrespect yourself down on your knees

Generation, just one nation

Under god but he can't stop our

Generation, from our appetites

So give us strength to fight

Temptation

Medication

Starvation

Where is salvation?

(Repeat)

To our generation, just one nation

Under god but he can't stop our

Generation, from our appetites

So give us strength to fight

Generation, just one nation

Under god but he can't stop our

Generation, from our appetites

So give us strength to fight

The crowd stood up and cheered. Aster, Zane, Rose, Jaden and Jesse all made there way to the arena stage. I smiled as they walked over.

"Wendy that was awesome!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah your hands were all over that piano. Since you're good at the piano, I can just imagine how great you are at duelling" Jaden said smiling. I giggled. "You better duel me sometime" I nodded. "How, about now?" I giggled again.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I can't duel for a while. For about 9 Months to be exact" I giggled again. They all had shocked faces.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Rose said. I smiled, giggled and nodded. I noticed that Crow, Emily and the kids were walking over to us. My grandparents were over with my mother. "Aww how far along are you hunny?" I giggled.

"About 2 and a half weeks" They all smile. Crow walked next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist. The pro duellists just watched.

"Mummy, Mummy, you were sooooooooo good" Jasmine hugged me. I giggled and hugged her back. "You made daddy cry during the first two songs" I gasped and looked towards Crow.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and hugged him.

"Aww mummy loves daddy" Jasmine giggled. Crow snickered.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be marrying him tomorrow, now would I?" Jasmine giggled and shook her head. I smiled and looked towards Emily. She was deep in thought.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I've gotta talk to Emily alone guys I'll be right back" I got out of Crow's grip and practically dragged Emily to the corner of the room. "Alright what's wrong?" She looked at me dumbfounded.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked. Emily always speaks formally when she's upset, to avoid the real reason.

"You very well know what I mean. You were spaced out before. I'm your best friend; you don't think I know you?" I cocked an eyebrow. Emily just laughed but shook it off and said.

"I'm just gonna miss you" I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me. I suddenly hear a sob. Emily was crying, or at least about too.

"_Emily, I'm gonna miss you too" _I whispered and I started to cry. We cried for another couple of minutes. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Wendy, it's time to go hunny" my mother said. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I nod but then continue to hug Emily. My mother knew that I didn't want to leave. I hear my mother talking to someone. Then I feel two hands on my waist. It was Crow.

"_Please don't go_" Crow just listened and didn't move any further.

"_I have to Emily"_ We let go of each other and talked directly. "_You know I have too" _She nodded and we let go. Crow rubbed my waist.

"_You okay?" _He asked me. I turned around and nodded. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. He pulled away and put his hands on my little stomach and smiled. "I hope our baby heard you playing hunny" I giggled.

"Alright, come on you two" My mother said. I sighed and Emily, Crow and I walked together outside to the helicopter. Everyone was waiting for us to leave. The students, teachers and Pro Duellist's were all waiting. The bag's and Crow's Duel Runner were already on board. "You two ready to go?" I sighed but nodded. Emily gave me another hug. Crow and I walked hand-in-hand to the helicopter. We all got on and sat down near the windows. Ben started up the helicopter and we all looked out the window. Everyone was waving goodbye. The kids waved happily. I waved too as Duel Academy was now out of sight. I rested my head on Crow's shoulder as we headed home. Jasmine slept on my lap. After about an hour and a half we were now at home. I was the first to have a shower. When I got out I was in the nightgown my mother bought for me.

"Well look at you, you little pregnant hottie" I looked in front of me. It was my mother. I smiled and giggled. She walked over and gave me a hug. "Soon you'll be Mrs Hogan, not Miss Moto" I giggled again. "Hunny, you'll be fine tomorrow. Remember it's not in front of everybody." I nodded, "Alright sweetie, get some sleep. You'll need it" She hugged me again and I got into bed. Soon after I got comfortable Crow walked in, he was ready for bed too. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over and got into bed too. I snuggled with him and he said.

"You were so great today, my graceful swan. That beautiful violin piece about a Swan was as beautiful as the woman playing it." I giggled and hugged him. "I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you"

"I can't either" I replied. I just love him so much. He's such a great guy. Crow placed his hand on my stomach. He rubbed his thumb up and down. He smiled that broad grin. It might be dark but I could still see it. We fell asleep in each others arms....

Links to the pieces –

Piano –

Zez Confrey - Dizzy Fingers - .com/watch?v=QB1ziafyo4o

Gigue from Bach English Suite No. 5 in E Minor - .com/watch?v=RUTVF__bvfE

In a Chinese Temple Garden - Albert W. Ketèlbey - .com/watch?v=OMRXVwQigyA

Grand Galop Chromatique – Liszt - .com/watch?v=rYUx1-PpHAo (The original is here - .com/watch?v=BdUy70dh8LY It really is INSANE)

Theme and 12 deviations - Sonny Chua - .com/watch?v=Ke9urJ6YGQg

Violin –

Flight of the Bumble Bee (Mum plays Piano) - .com/watch?v=m1v3A-hFcV4

Fritz Kreisler - Tambourin Chinois, Op.3 – (Mum plays Piano) - .com/watch?v=2Ptn4Ud5hW0

Saint-Saens - The Swan (Le Cygne) - Carnival of the Animals - .com/watch?v=b44-5M4e9nI (Mum plays the Piano)

Scott Joplin - The Entertainer - .com/watch?v=fetejyhWlVk (Mum plays the Piano)

- Sabre Dance - .com/watch?v=Bv1AIYudQlE

Ottocar Novacek - Perpetuum mobile - .com/watch?v=D5w9Bel5vTs

Dianna Sings –

Thankyou for Cheating on Me - .com/watch?v=OfvIWoWaasg

Then There's Me - .com/watch?v=PTufDN2OWxc

Keep Breathing

Come Back Home

If You Hear Angel's – (To Yugi, when he was in the hospital once. Yugi doesn't know about it til now) - .com/watch?v=lvxtkp6kQAY

Wendy Sings –

Caitlin Crosby - Flawz - .com/watch?v=rcMhtzZTfig

– Freedom - .

_ The Same Inside - .com/watch?v=Vhkiwf-uQ7Y

_ Today - .com/watch?v=MS5QVb9t78Q

_ Nikki - .

- Generation - .com/watch?v=NjDZWTIPla0


	24. Chapter 24

"Wake up guys, today is your wedding day" My mother yelled at Crow and me. Crow and I groaned. I was practically dragged up out of bed by my mother.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up" I whined. Crow snickered and then laughed as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He came over and kissed me head on. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you" He started flattening my hair. I guess my hair was so messy that it was funny.

"Alright, you two get ready and we'll discuss today downstairs" She smiled and left.

"Are you ready for today?" Crow asked me. I nodded.

"Nervous is more like it" He smiled and kissed me passionately. He placed his hand on my stomach and as always I giggled. We separated and got ready for the day. We walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"Crow! Wendy!" The kids yelled.

"Mummy, daddy, it's your wedding day" Jasmine hugged us. I giggled.

"We know darling" I said. She giggled and hugged me again.

"Guy's are you ready to go. The tux and dress are safely in the cars."

"Wait, Cars?" Crow said. "We're not travelling together?" My mother smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's bad luck for you to see Wendy before the wedding"

"Why is it bad luck mummy's mum?" Jasmine said. I smiled. Mum giggled.

"Its tradition, if Crow see's Wendy in her dress before he see's her walk down the aisle, then it brings bad luck to their relationship in the future. The first moment is meant to be a breath-taking moment" Jasmine giggled. "When you see Wendy walk down the aisle with her grandfather, take a quick look at Crow's expression and you'll see what I mean" My mother smirked. The kids laughed. "Alright guys, girls with us and boys with Crow and my grandfather" The kids awed and we separated. Before I got into the car, Crow grabbed my by the waist and spun me around. He kissed me directly. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him in. His tongue explored my mouth. After a few seconds we break apart.

"The next time I see you...you'll be walking down the aisle" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and the next time I see you, you'll be watching me walk down the aisle" Crow laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you" He said lovingly.

"I'll miss you too" I replied with even more love. He kissed me again and we separated. Crow left for the other car. We got into the cars and drove off.

"Mummy, are you sad that you won't see daddy for a while?" Jasmine said. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't live without him sweetie" She smiled and hugged me.

"It's okay mummy, I can't live without him either" I gasp and held back tears. I hugged her tightly.

"Wendy? I can't wait to see your first kiss as husband and wife with Crow" I giggled. (Yes I know, Ellie hasn't said anything in a while)

"It will be the next kiss I have with Crow" Jasmine and Ellie giggled.

"Wendy, darling, we are at the hair dressers. Emma will do your hair up to match your dress. Girls get ready to see Wendy with her hair up."The girls giggled and 'yayed'. We got out of the car and headed inside.

(Crow's POV)

I can't believe I won't see Wendy until this afternoon. But when I do see her, she'll have a beautiful dress on. My beautiful pregnant woman will look even more beautiful.

"Alright Crow, while the girls prepare Wendy for the ceremony, I'll take you and the boys out too lunch. Then we'll head to the church." I nodded. Man, Mr Moto has been so nice to me. Is it because I love Wendy? I'll find out sooner or later.

(Wendy's POV)

"Mummy, you look gorgeous" Jasmine exclaimed. I giggled.

"Thanks sweetie"

"Alright hunny, time to get to the church" I gasped. Mum gave Emma the money and we got into the car to headed to the church.

"Already? Wow, time sure flies"

"It sure does hunny. Although, during the ceremony: time will stand still. You and Crow will have so much love to give to each other, that you two will make each other feel that there is no one else is in the church. Love is a great thing hunny" I nodded in approval. "Alright were here, time for the wedding. Crow is already here so we can go in without him seeing you" I nodded. We headed inside. My mother showed me the bride's room and I went inside to get changed.

I couldn't believe how beautiful this dress is and how beautiful I look in it. I walked out of the room to see my mother and grandmother staring at me with tears in their eyes. Jasmine and Ellie started at me with admiration.

"What's wrong?" My mother smiled and said.

"My baby is growing up" She walked over and hugged me. "Darling, you look so beautiful. My baby...my beautiful baby..." She had tears shedding from her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My mother hid me in the change room and she answered the door. It was my grandfather.

"Crow is all dressed and ready. So where is my beautiful granddaughter?" My mother smiled and motioned for me to come out. My grandfather took one look at me and gasped.

"Wendy...is that really you?" He smiled and had tears rolling down his eyes. "My gorgeous granddaughter...I get to walk you down the aisle....and give you away" My grandfather was gonna make me cry soon. Jasmine and Ellie walked up to me and hugged me.

"Mummy, you look awesome" Jasmine said. I giggled.

"Wendy, it's time hunny" My mother told me. I was getting butterflies in my stomach right about now. I breathed in deeply. "Wendy? Are you okay? Don't stress out, you might hurt the baby" I nodded nervously. It felt like the baby was doing summersaults in my stomach. "Hunny here" She put a veil on my head. It was now covering my face. "This was my veil sweetie. It's yours now" I smiled and hugged her. As for the rings, Crow and I decided to wait until the large wedding to present the rings.

"Come on Wendy?" My grandfather said smiling and holding out his arm to escort me. I placed my hand on his arm and we walked to the church doors. I grasped the bouquet of flowers in my hands as I breathed in and then out. I thought back to the moments I've had with Crow. The first time I met him...to the day he asked me to be his bride...until this moment in time. I smiled. I know I've made the right choice in a man. Crow...the most amazing...funniest ...sweetest man in the world. And he was waiting for me: waiting to see me. The church doors opened and I was slowly walking down the aisle with my grandfather by my side. Do I dare look to the front? I do and I did. Just the look on Crow's face made my nervousness leave my body. He was wearing a tux! A tux! Crow, was wearing a tux. I never though I'd see the day.

(Crow's POV)

I'm standing at the altar near the priest shaking nervously. The kids were in the front row in different outfits. The girls were wearing new dresses and the boys had jeans and nice formal shirts on. I looked over at them and smiled. They looked to me and smiled too. Suddenly, the music started and the church door's opened. And there she was. Wendy: in her white dress. That dress made her beauty stunning. She had her head down but then lifted it and smiled. Her beautiful smile plastered her face. I heard giggles. The kids saw me reaction. I couldn't help but smile. Wendy was walking slowly down towards me. Her beautiful smile never left her face. Her eyes locked onto mine. I was in heaven. I was about to be connected forever with my beautiful pregnant woman.

(Wendy's POV)

I was walking slowly down to the man I love. He smiled that big broad grin of his. He finally has seen my in my dress. As I got closer Crow reached out his hand and I took it. My grandfather let me go and I stood in the spot where I was suppose to be. Next to the man I love. Crow made me turn to him. He lifted the veil over my head and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"_Darling, you look beautiful" _Crow whispered smiling. I smiled and said.

"_Thankyou"_ Crow grabbed my hands and we stared into each others eyes smiling. The priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just because, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace." (.com/question/index?qid=20060915153658AAvXbyo) No one spoke obviously. The priest looked towards Crow and he spoke.

"Crow, do you take Wendy to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others is faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" Crow smiled and said.

"I Do" I smiled.

"And do you, Wendy, take Crow to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others is faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" I smiled and said.

"I Do" Crow smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Crow leaned in and kissed me directly for about three seconds. The kids cheered. I was officially a Hogan. Crow and I walked hand-in-hand outside the church doors. When we got outside my grandparents, mother and the kids followed us. My mother walked over to us and hugged me.

"My baby girl" She had tears rolling down her eyes. She looked towards Crow and smiled. "Welcome to the family Crow" Crow smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Moto" My mother smiled and said.

"Please call me mum or Dianna" Crow smiled and was about to shake her hand when my mother pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. The kids came up to us and hugged us. "How about a kiss for the camera?" My mother stood there with a camera in hand. Crow and I looked at each other and smiled. Crow pulled me in close and lifted my chin.

"Our second kiss as husband and wife is coming up" I giggled as Crow leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes. We break apart and smiled at each other.

"Aww, you two are so cute together" My mother said. The kids giggled. "Alright guys, family photos" She motioned for the kids to get together with us. I giggled as the kids ran over and stood in front of us. Jasmine stood next to me and huddled close. I still held the bouquet of flowers in my hand. My mother took photos of us all together. Some were with her and my grandparents. Some were off just Crow and I. But there was one that I wanted. My mother gasps as I took the camera from her hands and gave it to my grandmother. I dragged my mother to the photo shoot spot.

"I want one with you mum" I said and she smiled.

"Of course sweetie" We had a lot of photos taken. But there was another photo I wanted. I grabbed the camera from my grandmother and said.

"Alright kids, get together. I want a photo of my babies" The kids giggled and got together. I positioned the camera "Alright, smile guys" They smiled and I giggled. I took a couple of photos of them together.

"Alright, as mush as I hate to say this but we gotta go home now" The kids awed and I giggled. We all got into the cars and drove home. Today was one of the best days of my life. Of course why wouldn't it be? It was my wedding day and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I was now tied down to the man I love forever. Mrs Wendy Hogan, It does have a ring to it. I smiled and placed my hand on my stomach. I married and having a baby. Things couldn't get any better.

(3 Months Later)

"Oh come on, kick for daddy" I was now 13 weeks pregnant. (3 months and 1 week. As in a week until the baby kicks lol) I was sitting on Crow's lap in the living room and Crow had his hand on my stomach asking the baby to kick for him. I giggled at Crow.

"Darling stop, we have a week before the baby will start kicking" He groaned.

"I know. But I just can't wait." I giggled again and kissed his cheek.

"Well, you're gonna have to sweetie" Crow groaned again and I giggled. Since my belly started getting bigger and more viewable Crow can't keep his hands off of me. As always he brushed his hand on my stomach every few seconds.

"Is everything alright in here? Wendy darling are you okay?" My mother asked me. I giggled and nodded.

"I'm fine mum"

"Crow is there any word from Yusei?" She asked. He shook his head.

"He told me he would contact me through my duel runner but so far...nothing..."

"I hope he contacts soon, because, It would be a bad idea if Wendy goes with you in her condition. Especially during the last few months" my mother said worryingly. "And what about the kids? Where are they gonna stay when you two leave to help the Signers?" Crow thought for a moment and looked towards me.

"Darling..." He thought for a moment again.

"I'll leave you two it. Oh and uh Wendy sweetie, would you like to get an Ultrasound soon?" I gasped.

"What's an ultrasound?" Crow asked. I giggled. At this time the kids came in. I answered for my mother.

"It's using the reflections of high-frequency sound waves to construct an image of a body organ. In other words, we'll be able to see our baby" Crow gasped and a smile appeared on his face.

"Really? Literally, SEE our baby" I giggled and nodded. He placed his hands on my stomach as the tears fell.

"_Oh darling_" I smiled and kissed him cheek. I looked over at my mother and nodded. She smiled and made a phone call to the doctor.

"So we get to see the baby mummy?" I giggled and nodded. The kids cheered.

"Alright guys. Wendy, Crow come on guys. The doctor can fit you in half an hour. We've gotta go now so we can get there in time." I nodded and we all go into the car and left.

Half an Hour later we were at the doctors.

"Mrs Hogan the doctor will see you now" I nodded and Crow and I walked into a room. We were greeted by the main doctor.

"I hope you don't mind my family coming in Doctor Yagami (yes Death Note, it's the best I could come up with lol)" The doctor shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all Mrs Hogan, please, lay down and we will get started" I did as the doctor ordered me to do. Crow sat to a chair next to the bed and held my hand. The kids got close to Crow and I and my mother and grandparents stood behind them. The doctor got out the machine that they use. (Soz I don't know the name of it lol) He held the computer mouse-shaped thing that was attached to a screen. "Now this may be a little cold" I smiled and nodded. I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach. The doctor placed it on my stomach and the screen revealed something little. An image...of the baby... Everyone gasped. I gripped Crow's hand. It was a beautiful sight. I felt tears on my hand...Crow was crying.

"Is that...." My mother broke the silence. "My grand child?" The doctor turned to her and nodded. Crow and I were now officially sobbing in each others arms. With tears streaming down my eyes I asked.

"Crow, darling are you okay?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just can't believe that, that small little image is our baby" I smiled and kissed him directly.

"I know"

"Mummy, I can't see it" Jasmine said to me. I giggled. Since I couldn't sit up, Crow told her.

"Darling, see on the screen. How there's white stuff at the bottom, that's the outline of Wendy's womb, where the baby stays for 9 months and grows. But here, see here sweetie, how it's darker at the top and this little white bit in the middle" The kid's nodded. "The little white bit is the baby hunny" He pointed to the body parts and he continued. "See here's the head, the body and the legs" By this time, Crow was crying again. I smiled and hugged him. "The nose, an ear, eyes, chin and mouth" The kids started to cry, they couldn't believe it. Jasmine put her hand on my stomach.

"So, mummy...daddy, when will the baby start kicking and moving?" She asked me. I smiled and said.

"In about another week, sweetie" She smiled and kissed my stomach again. I giggled. The doctor asked if we wanted photos and we obviously said yes. We got big ones and small ones. Crow said he would like one to carry around on his duel runner. I giggled and kissed him. "Of course you can sweetie" This time he kissed me. I looked towards my mother and grandparents. All three have at least cried once. My mother was still crying. We left the doctor's and were now on our way home. Crow had the photos in his hand; he couldn't keep his eyes off of them. I smiled and snuck my arm around his arm and held it. He looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my hand and I placed it on my stomach. So now, the back of his hand was touching. "I bet you're getting even more excited" I giggled. Crow snickered.

"You _bet. If those Dark Signers get anywhere near you or our baby, who knows what I'll do_" I smiled and hugged him.

"I know darling, I know" It wasn't long until we got home. When we got out of the car Crow went to check to see if Yusei has messaged him.

"Wendy, darling, It's time to go" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Yusei left me a message about an hour ago. We have to leave soon" I didn't know what to say. I knew this day would come but I haven't thought about it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't know Crow had moved behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Darling, I know you don't wanna leave your family, but remember, we have a duty to help the Signers defeat the Dark Signers, otherwise, the world wont be a safe place for our baby" He placed his hands on my stomach and sighed. "And I won't let that happen" I smiled and turned to hug him.

"Hey guys, guess what, I got the wedding photos printed" My mother ran over holding the photos. "Darling they are beautiful." She looked towards me and saw the look on my face. "Darling, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Then what's wrong" I sighed. Crow told her. My mother sighed. "Darling, the time has come. We all know that you have to leave for a while. We can't stop that." She grabbed my shoulders. "Just promise me, both of you that you will look after yourselves, that baby and the kids." I nodded.

"We will mum" She smiled.

"Come on darling. We have to tell everyone." She walked inside and we followed her. We meted everyone in another room and Crow told them. The kids cried and said they didn't want to leave and by the looks on my grandparent's faces, they didn't want us to leave either. I told the kids to pack and get ready. After a tearful farewell my mother dropped us off at the Daedalus Bridge. The kids were still sad and Crow didn't really want to tell them that Crow and I had to leave for a dangerous mission, so I did. The kids cried into Crow's and my arms.

"It's okay guys. We won't be gone long."

"But mummy, we're gonna miss you and daddy"

"I know darling, we'll miss you too" After more hugs and crying Crow wasn't sure if it was safe for me to be on his duel runner. "Darling, I'll be fine. Just go slower" He smiled and set me on. He soon too got on but not before placing his hand on my stomach. He smiled.

"WAIT! MUMMY!" Jasmine called before we set off. She walked over and kissed my stomach. Then she ran back to the others. Crow and I smiled. He started his duel runner and off we went. Every few seconds he'd ask if I'm okay. I would nod and tell him I'm fine. All of a sudden we stop.

"Darling what's wrong?" He got off and walked over somewhere. I got off and followed him. He was looking at a crater. (Do you know where I'm up to now? Haha)

(Crow's POV)

This crater must be where the Dark Signers assembled. I better go get my duel runner. I looked towards Wendy; she looked towards me and said.

"Darling, are you okay?" I smiled and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me.

"Come on, we need to go" I said.

(Wendy's POV)

"Come on, we need to go" he said. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to his duel runner.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. Why was Crow acting like this?

"We're just going into town. You know, checking for suspicious activity..." I giggled. He looked at me and smirked. "What?"

"You're sounding like we are the police or something, investigating some big scene." I giggled again and Crow tickled me stomach which made me laugh.

"Alright, come on darling, I'll help you up" Crow said holding out his hands and lifting me up gently. I sat on and Crow got on after me. "Alright Hun, hold on" I smiled and nodded. He started up and off we went again. We drove through streets and streets of the Satellite.

"And like people were trapped in this freaky wall of purple mist" Crow just stood there listening to these guys rave on about that duel Yusei was in. I was still on his Duel Runner. We were standing above the conversations.

"And then they all turned into this gigantic monster, right?"

"Yeah, I saw that happen too"

"Uh, it had to be one of those tricks fellers, like one of those, octopullillusions. (Haha) Stop whining like a bunch of Kuriboh's"

"I'm not worried about it"

"You should be worried about it" Crow said. Everyone looked up at us.

"Oh, yeah? Who are you two?"

"Who are we? Nobody...Just the people who are gonna save your sorry Satellite butts" I snickered. Crow got on his duel runner and I hug on tight when he drove off the ledge.

"Don't go near that whole in the down town district...it's too scary"

"You guys might wanna find your own hole to hid in for a little while....because things are about to get really crazy" Okay I was starting to get sick.

"Uh, Crow, hurry and land please" I started to feel vomit coming up. Crow looked behind me and landed safely. He stopped and turned around. He put his hands on my cheeks and said.

"Sorry about that my love, are you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"I feel better now" he moved his hands to my stomach. "Our baby is okay too" He smiled but that smiled turned into frustration.

"Oh come one, kick! Kick!" I sighed but smiled.

"Stop it Hun. You know you'll be the first to know when the baby starts to kick and move. So just wait okay" He looked at me and nodded.

"Make sure you do tell me" I giggled.

"Of course sweetie" He smiled and kissed me head on.

"We're getting off and leaving my duel runner here" I looked at him and he helped me off. He took my hand and kept on walking.

"Not sure when Yusei is planning the fight. Doesn't mean I gotta wait around, there's no reason I can't go on ahead and start dealing some damage to those Dark Signers. 'Crow's house of kick butt' is officially open for business" I giggled. He stopped and looked down. I looked in that direction too. I weird looking clown dude was there. Crow stood in front of me prepared. "And here comes our first customer. That creepy little dude has 'Dark Signer' written all over him" He looked down and huffed. We snuck behind a large rock the Crow shouted.

"Hey Dark Signer" The dude looked and Crow had him tied up. Wow he really is prepared. "Got ya!" He jumped down. I sighed knowing I couldn't jump down so I walked down. "Huh? Huhh, Okay, that's weird. I could have sworn I had him." By the time I got there I heard laughter.

"I'm afraid only the cat can play 'cat and mouse' little rat"

"HEY!" Crow ran over to him again.

"HUN, YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN" I shouted. Crow didn't listen to me and I walked following them to where they were.....

To Be Continued....


	25. Chapter 25

(Crow's POV)

"I know you're in here. Come out, come out wherever you are" The dude laughed at me.

"Haven't you heard that it's dangerous around here?" I smirked.

"There you are. Now stop playing games."

"You should turn around now and scamper on home." I laughed. I didn't believe any of his crap.

"Sound's to me your the one scared Dark Signer"

"Oh my, it seems we've some sort of misunderstanding. You see, because of that unappealing mark on your face, and because you and your little girlfriend were skulking about, I thought perhaps that maybe you two were Dark Signer's" Wait? Oh no, where's Wendy? I started looking around for her. I sighed relieved when I saw her come inside.

(Wendy's POV)

I walked in to see Crow and that other dude talking. Wait? Is that...?

"Me?" Lazar picked this thing up and apparently there is a profile about Crow.

"Oh, I see. It says here that your old friends with Yusei and Jack Atlas and that you and Wendy Moto are now married and are expecting a child, is that correct?" How did he know that?

"What?" Crow said. He laughed weirdly. "Oh, I'll buy it, let's say you're not a Dark Signer...then who are you?"

"Pardon my manners; I should have properly introduced myself. My name is Lazar and I work for the public security bureau under Director Goodwin. I'm sort of his right hand"

"Wait, you work for Goodwin?" Crow can be very stupid sometimes can he?

"I just said that. You're obviously in over your head here. Now run along" he turned to go but Crow stopped him. "I'm sorry was I not clear?"

"If you really work for Goodwin, then why are you lurking around here? What's going on with Yusei? Are him and his Crimson buddies getting ready to come here and take out the Dark Signers?"

"Those are needed to know questions. A retched little sewer rat, like you, doesn't need to know the answers" Sewer rat?

"You know what I think buddy? I think you're trying to trick me. You're a Dark Signer and I'm gonna prove it" I sighed.

"Darling, stop, he's not a Dark Signer. My father works with him" Lazar smiled at me and said.

"Hello again Miss Moto: or should I say Mrs Hogan. How lovely is it to see you again? My, my look at you, pregnant and glowing" I smiled and replied.

"It's lovely to see you too Lazar. Tell me, how's you're wife doing?" (Haha I'm just making this up) He smiled.

"She's doing well. I hope you and your family are doing well? I haven't heard from your father in quite a while" Yeah, So haven't I.

"No one has. He apparently disappeared."

"Don't worry Miss Moto, he'll be okay" No one outside of family knows what my father has done to me. I glanced at Crow. He was steaming. Uh, oh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WENDY DOESN'T WANT HIM TO COME BACK! AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE I DON'T WANT HIM BACK EITHER!" Crow was blowing with anger. I sighed and walked over to him and hugged him.

"_Hun, no one outside of family knows what he's done"_ Crow gasped. "Uh: sorry about that. Moving on....you're not going anywhere Dark Signer"

"Why do I always have to deal with the dense ones? Okay look, what do I have to do to prove that I'm not a Dark Signer?"

"Hmm...I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks. How about I just duel the truth out of you?" Wasn't Crow listening? I sighed. I'll just wait this one out. It will be a good duel. I walked out of the way.

"BRING IT ON!"

"I'm going first creep. I draw. I'm ticking this off by summoning, Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode."

"Hmm, so according to your file here, you're whole deck is built around Blackwing...interesting"

"And I plan on keeping it that way. So I'm also summoning Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode. I was able to that because Bora the Spear let's me summon a second Blackwing to the field. You know how it is, birds of a feather flocking together and all that. Now I place one card face down and end my turn"

"My, my, you have a monster and a tuner monster on your field but you are not gonna Synchro summon?"

"Yep, I'm unpredictable like that" I giggled and just watched with amusement.

"I'm afraid that you're going to end up regretting your decision" He laughed evilly. "It's my turn. I draw and I place three cards facedown and with that I end my turn." What an odd tactic.

"Really? You mean that's all ya gonna do? Did you not have any monsters in your hand?"

"Maybe; maybe not. Now, I believe it's your turn Crow" Crow better be using his head in this duel. There are other ways to prevent others from duelling the usual way, like blocking out their monsters abilities and Synchro summoning.

"You're trying to make this easy for me? I draw. I'm pretty sure you're hoping I'll start attacking, hence those three facedown cards. Heck, I don't wanna disappoint ya so, Blackwing Bora the Spear attack him directly."

"In that case I activate my 'Imperial Manners' trap. I'm able to put this trap's perks to use when your monster declares and attack and as long as I don't have any monsters on my field, I can to destroy every monster on your field in attack mode."

"You can what?" I knew it. Crow's monsters were destroyed. "You gotta be kiddin' me? Well I activate the 'Urgent Tunning' trap."

"Aha, that's why you didn't Synchro summon on your last turn, you were trying to holding out. However, I'm afraid you've wasted your surprise. Here's facedown number two, the 'Discord' trap, this cards presence on the field means the neither one of us can Synchro summon, no acceptations I'm afraid."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Crow was freaking out now. I had to giggle.

"You cannot stop 'Imperial Manners' so say bye-bye to your monsters."

"Yusei said you Dark Signers were sneaky and boy was he right" Omg, Crow can not listen.

"Uh, I told you, I'm not a Dark Signer, my name is Lazar and I work for Mr Goodwin."

"Riiight! If you expect me to believe that and walk away, you got another thing coming. I'm placing one card facedown, your move Dark Signer"

"I don't get it. Why did a blathering buffoon like you honestly think he could come here and take on the power of the Dark Signers all by himself?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU'RE THE BLATHERING BUFFOON YOU BLATHERING BUFFOON, I COULD TAKE ALL YOU DARK SIGNERS ON" I started to laugh my ass off. Crow can be so funny.

"Just stop talking. Believe me every time you open your mouth you embarrass yourself"

"Then tell ya what, let's stop talking and keep duelling, I mean it; I'm done talking to you. No more talking. I'm gonna stop talking right now. No more talk" I cracked up again. (I did too)

"There's something likably amusing about you. Look, I'm simply trying to save you from humiliation. But if you wish, I draw and now I shall summon Jester Lord to the field in attack mode." Uh oh.

"Huh, that's a monster?" Crow needs to study more. Jester has a special ability.

"A monster that's going to attack you directly"

"You know that thing has no attack points right? I mean what were you thinking?" I decided to say something.

"Darling you do know that Jester has a special ability that let's him gain 1000 attack points for every spell and trap card on the field?" Crow looked at me.

"She's right you know? As long as there is no other monster on the field, Jester gains 1000 attack points. So that is equivalent to 3000 points"

"It does WHAT? Whoa that's a lot of points, not too bad but I'm not gonna sit here and take it. I'm activating my 'Dust Tornado' trap card, with this humdinger I can demolish your Discord trap" (I love that 'humdinger' word lol) Crow smirked which made me blush. Damn him and his hotness.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, please allow me to activate my 'Imperial Custom' trap card; which saves all my continuous trap cards from being destroyed. So it looks like my Jester will only be loosing 1000 attack points" Crow grunted. He's not in his game today. He's probably distract...Whoa! I placed my hands on my stomach. Something is going on in there. Would it be a kick? Movement? I wasn't sure. Maybe the baby was just trying to kick but failed. Hmm... "Now Jester Lord attack him directly"

"I admit that was good. But I came here to help Yusei take you Dark Signers out so don't think for a second that I'm even close to backing down."

"If you're so convinced that I'm a Dark Signer, why don't you push me to my limits by forcing me into a corner where I'll have to rely on my dark and mysterious powers?"

"Heck, funny you should say that pal, cus that's exactly what I'm about to do. So get ready to become face-to-face with your breaking point" I sighed. "So are gonna summon a real monster or are you gonna keep me laughing, with all ya clowns?"

"Haven't you heard the saying? 'He who laugh's last always laughs best'"

"Didn't know you Dark Signer's laughed." Kick! Okay now I know the baby has started kicking.

"For the last time Satellite, I'm not a Dark Signer. My 'Jestercon Fiends' to baroque to become park of an evil organisation"

"Whoa, now that's an outfit. It's like my fifth birthday party all over again. Your clowns got no attack points; they couldn't pop a balloon animal. Even Jester Lord can't attack since he lost his special ability. For your sake, I hope these guys have more fire power then a bottle of (Whatever it is. If you know what he says message me)"

"You'll have to wait to find out, I end my turn with a facedown"

"Well I don't think you're gonna be around to play that card, because I've got tricks of my own."

"I know you do. I've got 'em right here. Let's see what your record says Crow. Ha, I have your whole duelling history before me"

"Well predict this" Kicked again. Wow, it's quite amazing. Should I tell Crow now? Or after the duel?

"I'm afraid I already have. I activate 'Late Penalty'. Looks like the little birthday boy isn't going to get any presents this round."

"WHAT? That's exactly the kind of low-down trick that someone like you would use, Dark Signer" Kick! Again! It happens when Crow says something. Wow maybe the baby already knows Crow's voice. I smiled. Quite an amazing thought, Crow will love it.

"Again, with the Signer's come on, do I look that intimidating?" I cackled.

"I'm really starting to get sick of this guy" Lazar was silent for a moment until Crow piped up. "Hey! Mr delay-a-game, you wanna pay attention and get back to the duel? Cus unless you're texting an update that says I'm gonna win, how about you put the whacked out cell phone down Lazar and anyway it's still my move. I summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode. And as much I would really like to wipe that smirk off your face Lazar you're trap card skipped out my battle phase this turn, so I guess you'll have to settle for a facedown"

"Oh what ever will I do?" He said sarcastically.

"Just loose! Cus I'm playin' this spell (haha 4kids made him say trap) 'Reload' let's me redraw draw my hand, now let's see your precious profile predict the future" Kick! Ow! Quite hard this time.

"And predict the future it shall, It knows your every move before you can even think it."

"We'll just see. I got a new hand." Crow smirked. He's got something good. "But I think I'll end my turn with a facedown and if you knew what I had planned you'd take the first Dark Signer express to what ever rock you came out from" This time Crow laughed which made me giggle.

"I use the special ability of my 'Jester Confiend'"

"What?!"

"During the end of your turn, we each pick one monster and send them back to our hands. Such a shame you only have one to choose from"

"Uh COME ON! NO! HOW CAN I FIGHT A DUEL WHEN YOU KEEP TAKING AWAY ALL MY MONSTERS? STOP THIS CLOWNING AROUND ALREADY. Oh no, now Jesters the only monster left, which means that his special ability is gonna activate" The baby kept kicking its little heart out now. Three kicks in 5 seconds. Aww, my poor baby thinks that something has happened to its daddy.

"And I'm sure you recall what that means for his attack points don't you Crow? Adding your two facedowns and my three traps we've got a total of five spell of trap cards on the field. Multiply that number by 1000 to get Jester Lords new and improved attack points" Crow started freaking out.

"AHH, WE'RE THROUGH. NO! IT'S OVER AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I'M THE WORST DUELLIST IN THE WORLD, NO, THE UNIVERSE." Crow kept rambling on and on. I had to laugh at him. The baby kept kicking through out Crow's break down. I started rubbing my belly and I whispered to it.

"_Baby, it's okay. Daddy's fine. Nothing bad has happened to him and it never will. Daddy loves you and he wants to see you. So, don't worry" _I smiled because the babies kicking stopped for a few moments and then started moving, which felt like bubbles popping on my skin.

"Well if you continue to go on cackling like this, I'll have no choice but to tell sector security to perminately place you in a cage, where a chicken like you will feel right at home." Crow still kept rambling on. "Please stop whining. I can't even hear myself duel. Uh, please"

"I WON'T GET TO SEE MY CHILD. THE DARK SIGNERS WON"

"For the last time, I'm not a Dark Signer. But you might think I'm worse after I send you back to the facility. All you Satellites are the same. You're little underground duels, illegal decks; no wonder security has a file on you a thousand gigs deep. The more they know, the more I know. Now let's just see, what other tricks you may have up your sleeve. Now then, what does this Satellite have in the works? Uh, would you mind giving me a quick second here" Poor Crow. Un less, he's faking. (Don't think sexually lol) Knowing him he probably is. "I activate the trap 'Card of Restrain', if you have two or more facedown cards on the field, I get to choose one and freeze it, meaning it's off limits all round, sorry, and guess what, I know where 'Fake Feather's' hiding." He chose the one furthers away from where I was standing. "And now with that trap trapped, Jester Lord's safe to attack you directly. Goodbye Crow" Crow smiled.

"Don't think so, I activate 'Fake Feather'"

"It can't be"

"You don't think all the sobbing was real do ya? It's a trick I picked up in the streets, to get someone just like you over confident. Don't feel bad, if it's any constellation, I've beaten duellist's way better then you. Now one of the traps in your graveyard becomes property of yours truly and I'm thinkin' 'Imperial Manner's' is the perfect fit. If one of your monster's attack's while I got no guys on my field to protect me well then all of your monsters on the field are destroyed, HA" The baby moved again. I giggled because it tickles. Daddy's gonna love this when he's done.

"YAY GO CROW!" I yelled.

"Don't you know that real men duel their opponents with decks and skill, not with some cheap petty profile, COME ON LAZAR, I figured you Dark Signers would know that duelling's about heart and soul not a circuit board"

"You think you are just so smart. Doing all the thing's you've been doing. Pretending to be afraid of clowns, letting your own monsters vanish."

"Well to be honest, clown's use to freak me out" I cracked myself laughing. "But not anymore"

"Good for you. I'm just so pleased; you were able to overcome the trauma of your 5th birthday party."

"Huh, speaking of which, ya ever think of getting a clown gig yourself? With that makeup and hair you can pull it off." I cracked up again. The baby moved.

"You see my trap, has a little thing called an insurance policy. If you happen to activate the card that I didn't pick, guess what? You're out 800 lifepoints"

"NO WAY!" Crow got hit a lot. The baby kicked violently again and I groaned and gritted my teeth.

"And now, here's one more shocking surprise, Crow." Jester came back.

"Why'd you bring him back?"

"You see, if I special common 'Jester Confiend' any monster you summon will go back to your hand at the end of your turn and take this, 'Spirit Burner' with this card in play, not only does my Jester switch to defence mode but it also returns to my hand at the end of your turn, but when that happens you loose 600 points. This duel is over Crow, know why? Cus there's nothing you can do. Thanks to my 'Late Penalty' trap card if you summon a monster you won't be able to attack with it, even when you can, Jester Confiend will send it back to your hand and my other two traps put your options somewhere between zero and nil. I told you, he who laugh's last, laughs best and guess what?"

"Um, you're gonna loose pal, see my field's not empty, I'm sure you recall that little trap of mine you froze last round, now that cards all thawed out. Let's see what it is shall we. I activate my trap card, 'Trap Stawn' with this bad boy in play I can force all your traps to take the round off Lazar." The baby moved happily.

"WAIT!" Yes! "You can't"

"Look's like you're not so tough without your three traps out there, are you? Synchro summon, special attacks, now I can do it all without you getting in my way Lazar. I play Blackwing Blizzard the Far North and once it's summoned I get a bonus. If there's another Blackwing in my graveyard I get to summon him to the field in defence mode. So one more time, here's Blackwing Bora the Spear. How about now we try some tuning fun? Blizzards the Far North join forces with Blackwing Bora the Spear. If you Dark Signers ever see a Blackwing Synchro summoned, here's a little air mill message, you'll never forget"

"I'm not a Dark Signer!"

"OH YEAH! Well tell my Blackwing Armed Wing." Awesome!

"Fine so you summoned a big monster, it will take more then that. You still can't touch me. Jester's in defence mode which your attack won't go through."

"Um, I hate to put a damper on things but whenever my Armed Wing attacks he gains and extra 500 points that can slice right through your big D. (I guess that means Defence)"

"You Can't!"

"Armed Wing, attack Jester Confiend."He attacked and lost a lot of points in one move.

"YAY" I yelled and giggled. The baby moved excitedly. I giggled again.

"Well, looks like we're all tied up, aren't we?"

"I hope you know what this means? It's time that I bring out the big guns and send in the clowns" Just then a large sound, much like an earthquake was heard. I placed my hands on my stomach to protect my child.

"What's going on?" I said.

"It's-It's the Dark Signers"

"Wait, so you're not one of them?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU" We all screamed. The baby started kicking again roughly. Suddenly the void was filled with bright light.

"Whoa, what's that? Do you think it's the Dark Signers?"

"I'm not planning on staying around so I can find out. Have fun, Crow, it's been, BYE"

"Wait, Lazar you just can't just run away, where in a middle of a duel" Crow started running after him. I ran as fast as I could pregnant. The baby stopped kicking and made me get to Crow.

"Fine...you win...congratulations; I'll send you a gift basket"

"You know that's not how it works, you little clown face cheater." He threw something at Lazar.

"Something's are more important then duelling. Like my life"

"WHAT'S YOUR HURRY? WHAT DO YOU SEE? GET BACK DOWN HERE A DUEL ME" The ground started shaking violently.

"CROW, HUNNY WE BETTER GO" I yelled to him. The baby kicked again which made me groan. He ran over to me and picked me up bridal style. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"We need to get out of here and fast. Since you can't run I'll run for you" He ran over to his duel runner and carefully placed me on the front of it this time. He got on and said. "Wendy, hang on." I clung onto him as he drove as fast as he could from that black smoke. "What is that? It's everywhere." I clung on to him. "COME ON! JUST A LITTLE FASTER! I CAN'T CATCH A BREAK, FIRST IT WAS CLOWN'S NOW IT IS CLOUDS!" We drove over to the next street and saw what it looks to be a fridge. Crow quickly stopped and helped me off. He picked me up and we dove into the abandoned fridge. We were now safely inside. He held me tight. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I smiled.

"I'm fine hunny thankyou. You saved all three of us" he placed his hands on my stomach and I prayed that the baby would kick. My prayer was answer. The baby started kicking and moving.

"Whoa, it that...?" he asked me. I giggled.

"Yep, it started kicking during your duel hunny. I must say, every time you talked, the baby kicked or moved. It already knows your voice" The baby kept kicking and moving. Crow snickered and I giggled.

"Wow, really?" I nodded happily.

"Whenever you were in trouble, the baby would kick me violently and whenever you were winning the baby excitedly moved. It felt awesome" Crow laughed and the baby moved for him again. "See what I mean?" Crow pulled me in close and kissed me. He still had his hand on my stomach. The baby moved happily. "It's probably happy that we are together" I patted my stomach. Crow smirked and snickered. The lack of room made Crow and I very close together. The baby moved again.

"Do you think the baby can hear me now?" He asked. I nodded. "You don't mind if I talk to our baby, do ya?" I giggled.

"Go ahead hunny." The baby moved some more. Crow crouched down and he started talking directly to the baby.

"_Hey sweetie, daddy's here. I love you. I can't wait to see you."_ The baby kicked at Crow's hands. He snickered. _"I don't know what the outcome will be when I face the Dark Signers but if something does happen and I don't see you, just know that your father loves you." _I started to sob. I didn't even think of what could happen. If Crow doesn't make it out alive then...I don't know what to do. Do I stay with Yusei? Do I go back home and take the kids with me? Do I make the Satellite my home and stay with the kids? Crow quickly hugged me and I sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh...It's okay sweetie." My stomach was against his and the baby just kept kicking and moving while I sobbed.

"OW!" I quickly put my hands on my stomach. That was a hard kick.

"Whoa, I felt that, are you alright, darling?" I sucked in my breath and nodded. "I guess the baby doesn't want you too get upset" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess" I leaned on his chest again and wrapped my arms around him. "What's going to happen? What was that black smoke?" Crow snuggled me closer.

"I don't know darling. But we better stay in here just in case" uh oh, I just thought of something.

"What about the kids? They are probably scared right about now" I started to cry. Crow snuggled me close as I cried into his chest. He said nothing but sighed. He's probably worried about them too.

"I know darling. When the smoke clears we'll go and check on them." I nodded and start to sob again. A few minutes later, I slept on Crow's chest.

(Crow's POV)

A few minutes later, Wendy fell asleep on my chest. There was no room so she couldn't sleep anywhere else. I placed my arms around her as she slept. I could feel her light breathing movements as she breathed in and out. I thought about the kids. Wendy probably is right. They would be scared. Who knows if they are alright? I placed my free hand on Wendy's stomach. The baby was moving but not too much to wake its mother up. Since Wendy is pregnant she needs her strength so I let her sleep for a few more hours.

~Few hours later, Wendy's POV ~

"_Wendy? Yew hoo" I heard a familiar yet distant girls voice. "Wendy?" I finally could see the person who was calling out to me in the distance. Wait, is that...Lily?__ "Took me long enough to find you sweetie, where have you been? Why are you locked in an abandoned fridge in the Satellite with a young man? Why does it look to me that you're pregnant? And why am I asking so many questions? Did I miss a few things?" She finally stopped talking. As much as I love her as my guardian, she talks way too much. In my mind I talked to her. _

"_Too start off, after you left, my father made an arranged marriage to Jack Atlas, I couldn't take it any more so I left for the Satellite. The man who is in this fridge with me is my husband and I am pregnant with his child. We recently found out that there is a deranged group called the Dark Signers out to destroy to current world and turn it into darkness. And the reason why I am in this fridge is because while my husband, Crow, was duelling Lazar, this dark freaky mist appeared so Crow and I escaped and hid here. Away from it all." My duel spirit looked at me with confusion and shock. I knew it was a long story but it had to be said._

"_So...you're married and you are having a child with this man named Crow?" I nod in my dream. "No wonder you look so peaceful in his arms. You're finally happy" She smiled. _

"_So you approve?"_

"_Hunny, if he loves you, which I have no doubt in my mind that he does, then of course I approve" I smile in my dream. _

"_So....where have you been? What happened?" She told me the story. (The Ep's before Crow gets out of the fridge where Luna saves the spirit world) She told me how Luna, one of the sick children I use to sing and play music too saved the spirits in the spirit world. AND she's a SIGNER!! Suddenly I could hear Crow trying to wake me up._

"Wendy? Darling...gotta wake up now"_ I smiled. How am I gonna tell Crow that Lily is back? I guess I'll just tell him. Can't be any harm to tell him. After all too him it will be me talking to myself when in fact it will be Lily. _I open my eyes to see Crow staring at me with a smile.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling? How was your sleep?"Crow placed his hands on my cheeks. I smile and look to the side. Lily was there in her spirit form.

"I'm fine sweetie. So why did you wake me up early for?" I smirk. Crow laughed. I looked to see Lily listening to our conversation. Her eyes are filled with hearts.

"_He's hot and his voice is hot. You've done well"_ Lily exclaimed to me. I giggled. Crow look at me funny. I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Crow said.

"Well I suppose I should tell you now. Remember how I said that I can see duel monster spirits, but something was wrong in the spirit world and my duel spirit wasn't here?" He nodded. I smiled. "Well she's back and listening to us right now" I smirked. Crow gasped. I could hear Lily giggle. "She just said something funny, that's why I was giggling. If you ever hear me talking to myself, just presume I'm talking to Lily" Crow smiled and laughed.

"Alright darling, what was she saying?" I giggled.

"She said that you and your voice are hot and that I've done well" Crow laughed and blushed.

"Is she still listening?" I nodded. "Mind if I introduced myself?" Lily and I giggled.

"Sure, she's just behind me. Sitting on my right shoulder" She's giggling at you right now. Crow laughed. "Be careful she's got a large hospital needle in her hands" Lily giggled.

"_Oh don't worry I won't hurt him"_ I giggled. Crow snickered at me.

"Let me guess. She said something funny?"

"You're catching on" I giggled again. Crow held out his hand to above my shoulder. His hand actually nearly went through her.

"Alright, Lily, my name is Crow Hogan: Current husband of Wendy and father of the baby growing in her stomach. I am a Turbo Duellist and I play with a Blackwing deck. If Wendy hasn't told you, I love birds and children" Lily 'Awed'.

"_I know he won't hear me but I might as well say something. Tell him what I say"_

"She's gonna say something, but I'll tell you when she's done" Crow nodded. To Crow it was silent for a few seconds.

"_I'm Injection Fairy Lily, guardian to your little wifey here. I love romantic movies, listening to Wendy play the piano and violin. I adore Wendy's mother and I wish that I could have been there for your Wedding" _She pouted and I giggled._ "And I'll tell you one more thing, If you ever hurt Wendy in anyway, then you're dead mister"_ I looked at her.

"He wont Lily don't worry"

"So, what did she say?" I told him exactly to the detail of what Lily just said. "Wow, I wonder what the kid's will say." I giggled.

"They'd probably think that I'm going crazy" Crow snickered.

"Na, they won't do that. You know them. They adore you darling. Little Jasmine would never think something like that" I smiled.

"_Excuse me, am I missing something here...Kids? Don't tell me you have had other kids with Crow already?" _I cracked up laughing. Crow looked at me funny then smiled and tickled me.

"What did she say this time?" I told him that she thinks that we have already had other kids. Crow cracked up too.

"_Aw, don't leave me in the dark here...what's going on?"_ I told her in my mind and she smiled and happily cried. _"Aw, he takes care of children! Every woman's dream, to have a sensitive and hot guy, who loves kids, Wendy sweetie, you have done really, really well. This is turning out to be a live soup opera. Uh, I'm gonna cry" _She just kept going on and on. I giggled and Crow tickled my stomach. The baby kicked for him and I kept giggling. Crow leaned in and kissed me directly.

"I hope Lily doesn't mind me kissing you in front of her"

"_I don't mind, it's cute"_ I told Crow what she said. I sighed.

"What's wrong darling?" Crow asked me.

"When do you think it's safe to get out of here and check on the kids?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could check now. But you have gotta stay away from the door and don't try and save me if something or someone tried to drag me out of here, alright?" He said. I sighed and nodded. "And darling...just know that I love you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course hunny, I love you too" He smiled and opened the door slightly. Lily was whimpering as he looked out. I saw him smile.

"Everything seems to be clear, It's safe...AHHHHHH"

To be continued....


	26. Chapter 26

"Everything seems to be clear, It's safe...AHHHHHH" Crow fell out of the fridge. Lily and I cracked up at him. I walked out of the fridge and looked down at him smirking. "You okay?" He growled at me. He then smirked and got up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in towards him, well as far as he could with my big belly. "You got a lot of nerve laughing at me like that" I smile and he kisses me directly again. I moaned into the kiss. I heard Lily giggling to the side. That made me smile into the kiss. We broke apart. "Come on let's go check on our nest" I smiled and nodded. Crow lifted his duel runner and lifted me onto his duel runner. Lily sat on my shoulder and I told her to hand on. Crow drove as fast as he could. "COME ONE FASTER!!" When we got there Crow lifted me off and we went searching for them. "ANYBODY IN HERE? TALK TO ME, COME ON YOU GUYS, ITS US, Stop messing around and come out, no more hide and seek" Crow looked around as if too see something.

"You okay Hun?" He ignored me and said.

"There you are?" Lily and I cocked and eyebrow. He then leaned down and held his arms out. "Man I was..." I whispered to Lily.

"Lily, do you think he's daydreaming?"

"Probably, Maybe he's daydreaming about those kids" I nodded. We watched. He had his mouth open.

"They've all disappeared. They're all gone. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Crow's outburst scared Lily and I. Wait! THE KIDS ARE MISSING!!!! OMG I'm gonna cry...and indeed I did. Tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Wendy? Oh my little flower, if I could hug you I would but you know I can't" She flew over and sat on my shoulder. "Wendy, don't cry. It will be okay" I held my head in my hands and sobbed. Two familiar hands rested around me.

"We'll get our little chicks back my graceful swan" I lifted my hands off my face and hugged him. I heard Lily sob too. I whispered.

"I know we will. Well more like, you will" Crow snickered in my ear.

"Darling, we better start searching" I wipe away my tears and nod. Crow lifts me up bridal-style and placed me on his duel runner. Lily 'awed'. Crow got on and we rod to the Daedalus Bridge. Wait we were riding ON the Daedalus Bridge.

"Uh...Hun? Why have we driven on the Daedalus Bridge?" Crow didn't answer me. We stopped at the top of the unfinished bridge. Crow just stood there looking out into the sea. There was a storm coming and lightning was forcibly striking down. Crow looked behind him. Lily got startled and hid behind me.

"Dark Signer's....are gonna pay for this" Crow lifted me up and placed me on the back of his duel runner behind him. I didn't like the look on his face or his tone of voice. He drove off down the Daedalus Bridge. We headed straight for the next Dark Signer light. Before we got there Crow stopped. "Darling, this is where I want you to stay, while I kick Dark Signer butt" He got off his duel runner and helped me get off.

"But Hun, I don't want you to do this alone" I had my hands on his chest.

"No 'buts' Wendy, I'm not risking the life of my wife and unborn child" He placed his hands on my stomach. I sighed.

"Alright hunny, if that is what you wish. I'll stay up here." I smiled and he smiled back. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me directly.

"Stay here and be careful okay?" I nodded smiling. Crow got back on his duel runner and took off.

"He does know that nothing can happen to you while I'm around right?" Lily asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I need to stay here. It will be easier for Crow to not get distracted while duelling." I sighed. "But, however, I am still worried. I really want to help Crow and the Signers to stop the Dark Signers. I mean I'm not invalid, I can do things" I got a bit angry. I gasped. This isn't me.

"Wendy?" I looked at her. "Maybe you should tell Crow how you feel about this. He has a right to know that his wife is upset and angry" I nodded and sighed.

(Crow's POV)

I didn't want to leave Wendy there. I knew that she wants to help the Signers out like I do. But I just couldn't risk it. I drove further until I saw the reason for the Dark Signer mark in the sky. This Dark Signer is gonna get what's coming to him. I drove over a pile of trash and in front of him: which made him stop.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY" I smirked.

"Sorry pal, but you're not goin' anywhere. Hey wait, I know who you are. You're Grieger. Hang on...you're a Dark Signer? What do you want?"

"I'm looking' for Yusei"

"Yeah, well ya found Crow and you're not going anywhere until we turbo duel."

"You're challenging me? Get real, you're not a Signer"

"Listen Grieger, the only thing that matters is that you're a Dark Signer and that means your gonna pay for what you did and the only currency I accept is bitter defeat"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. You're giant monster and your freaky dark fog has taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphan's I was taking care of" I got angry. "They were just innocent kids man; they didn't do anything to you. But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore pal, I'm gonna stop you"

"You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge and it does no involve you. My fight is with Goodwin, but before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his Yusei Fudo"

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya chump, If you wanna get to Yusei, you're gonna have to go through me"

"You don't get it, you're not a signer, you're not worthy of a battle with me" I smirked. He doesn't know what I'm planning to do.

"You know, I had a feeling you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge, so I got a little insurance." I held out my alarm clock, posing to be a bomb. "It's an electromagnetic post charge, when that alarm goes off, that duel runner of yours is history" I lied smirking to myself. "And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride"

"Ha, that's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by duelling you, I can lure Yusei right into my hands." We drove to place with more space. "This is a real shadow duel Crow, once we start there's no going back, and when the final card is played only one of us is walking away" We stoped and I said.

"Well, you dark signers took them away. I'm already at a point of no return."

"Very well"

"Oh and one little thing: let's do this for real, no auto pilot, no restrictions." I've gotta protect myself, if he manages to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals, I need to be able to out mauver his attacks, so I don't end up eating dirt like Yusei did. "YOU READY?"

"I'll let my speed world field spell answer that for me." 'Duel mode engaged. Auto pilot deactivated.' Our runners got ready for the duel. The dark signers purple wall was around us now.

(Wendy's POV)

"Whoa, is that a whale?"

"It appears so Wendy. I'm guessing Crow has started his duel with the Dark Signer" I nodded in approval and continued to watch. The dark signer wall was near here so I could see how Crow was doing.

(Crow's POV)

"Since we're free styling this turbo duel, the duellist who gets to the first corner first, decides who makes the first move, YOU READY?" (Second time he's asked that)

"I was born ready. How should we count down?" I grabbed my alarm clock again and threw it on the ground.

"Here ya go. Don't worry, that's just my alarm clock for my bed room. How about we kick off when that counter gets to zero?"

"Hmm, you had me going there." I smirked.

"I'll have you going second when I get to the first turn first" I smirked (Seems more like a smile but pfft lol) you're going down. 3 - 2 – 1 – 0. I started off as the timer got to 0. "LET'S DUEL" Wendy, be safe, I will come for you when I'm done. I drove as fast as I could to the edge. Grieger was keeping the same speed, maybe more. I have to keep up. Going first might give me an advantage. His runner has a lot more horse power then mine. But I gotta remember that it's not how fast you drive, but how skilfully you arrive. I pushed the pedal harder and I drove faster to the corner.

"What are you doing? Do you seriously think you can beat me around the first corner? Let me show you what real speed looks like" He drove faster but not fast enough.

"You call that fast?" We got closer to the end.

"I've got you beat Crow"

"Think again" I drove faster and reached the corner first. "WHOO HOO!"

"You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. With a big thing like that taking a curve at that speed, I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me. My runners smaller which lets me zig when you zag" Yes I beat him. I knew it! "Looks like I get the first move Grieger, I draw and from my hand I summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame. Next I place, one card face down and end my turn"

"It's my move. First I'm summoning Trap Reactor Wi-Fi from my hand, next I active Diving Exploder's special ability. So it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded Crow. I guess going up first isn't all that it's cracked up to be is it?"

"So wait, are you telling me that going first got me nothing?"

"HA, I warned you Crow. You can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer. Go diving exploder" That monster was about to attack me.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"And now Trap Reactor Wi-Fi attack. Treat Crow to a round of double R cannon." I growled. Trap Reactor attacked my monster and I lost 600 points.

"Ahh, off to a wobbly start" Literally. My Duel Runner was about to crash. I was now basically trying to balance in the air. I've always wanted to fly, but not like this. I struggled to balance my duel runner. I groaned. I then thought of the kids. Jasmine's little voice yelling to me: 'Hey' 'Did you say Crow?' 'You're back'. Having them run into my arms. I want that back. I want to see Wendy again. My unborn child, I want to be there when Wendy goes into labour. Her first cries of pain and her calling out for me to help her. I want to help her. I want to hold her hand as she screams in labour pains. I want to be there when she pushes the last push and she delivers our first child. I want to be there when a doctor or Martha hands me my child. "If I lose here, I'll let everyone down. Come on! Come on! AHHHH!!!"

(Wendy's POV)

I heard screaming....and it sounds like Crow? Oh God I hope not.

"Wendy? Are you okay?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay" I placed my hand on my stomach and felt the baby kicking and moving. I giggled. Lily giggled too.

"What's so funny?" I giggled.

"The babies' kicks and movement tickle me" I giggled again. Lily smiled and giggled too.

"I wish I could feel it. What does it feel like?"

"It just feels like the baby is trying to get use to using its new muscle's. The movement feels like bubbles popping on my skin inside me" I giggle again as the movement continued.

"Does Crow know?" She asked. I nodded.

"The baby would always kick for him. I think the baby is excited to see him as much as Crow is to seeing the baby" I giggled and she did too.

"Sounds to me like you're excited too" I giggled and nodded.

"Who wouldn't be?" Suddenly I heard what it appears to be a Duel Runner heading towards us. I turned around quickly to see Yusei about to ride into the Dark Signer barrier. "YUSEI!" I yelled. He looked towards me and I waved. He quickly changed his path and headed towards me.

"Who's Yusei?"

"Shhh, you'll find out" Yusei stopped in front of me. "Hey, how are you?" He got off his duel runner and frantically ran over and held my shoulders.

"Wendy, why are you up here alone? Where's Crow?" I sighed and pointed towards the duel. Yusei gasped.

"He's duelling a Dark Signer?" I nodded. "Are you okay?" I nodded again.

"Yep" Yusei looked down and gasped. He then smiled.

"Well look at you! You're getting bigger" I giggled and nodded. Yusei put his hands on my stomach.

"Felt any kicking yet?" The baby answered his question. I giggled and nodded.

"I think that baby just answered for me" I giggled again. Yusei snickered. First time I've heard him snicker, or laugh. Yusei sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Wendy, stay here. I'm going to go and help Crow. Maybe duel for him?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Yusei"

"Why not?"

"Crow, is...well...he's a bit...um...how should I say this...um...he's out for revenge against this Dark Signer"

"Why revenge? That's not like Crow" I nodded.

"I know, but the Dark Signer's took everyone from the Satellite, including the kids so yea..." Tears start to form in my eyes. Yusei saw that and hugged me tight as I cried. "I miss them"

"I know Wendy, I know" I sobbed and cried. I heard Lily sob too. I didn't know if Yusei could see duel monster spirits, so I kept it too myself. No doubt Crow will say something about it. "Shhh, it's alright. We'll get them back. Crow and I will fight for them. Now, I think I better get going" He let go of me and I asked.

"Can I come?" Yusei stared at me.

"Not in your condition you're not" I pouted.

"But...I want to help. I maybe pregnant but my duel spirits will protect me and the baby. They won't let anything happen. My Dark Magician always protects me and Injection Fairy Lily too. Please let me go. I can't stand to be on the sidelines waiting to see if the man I love is alive or not. So, please let me go Yusei....please?" Yusei thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I can't risk it. What would Crow say if I brought his pregnant girl friend...?"

"...Wife" I interrupted. He gasped and continued.

"...his pregnant wife, inside Dark Signer duels?"

"Then I'll tell him it was my idea. Crow wouldn't get angry at me. He knows I hate it when he's angry. So please, can I come?" I begged again looking into his eyes. Yusei sighed.

"Alright, alright you can come but you have too hang on to me and tell me if something goes wrong and I'll stop okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I'll do that" Yusei then leaded me to his duel runner and I carefully got on. Yusei helped me a little. I was now carefully sitting behind him on his duel runner. It's different to Crow duel runner, obviously. I wrapped my arms around Yusei's waist, he tensed up a bit and I giggled.

"Alright, hang on Wendy" I hung onto his as he drove off and over the cliff into the shadow duel. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT WENDY?" he shouted.

"I'M FINE" I shouted back. Lily was floating behind us. She didn't say a word. Although: I could hear her thoughts.

"Are you sure you should be on that runner Wendy? He's going quite fast" I thought back to her.

"It's fine Lily. The baby is kicking every few seconds, so I'll sense if anything is wrong"

"Where could he be?" Yusei asked.

"Just keep going. He's bound to be here somewhere" Yusei glanced back at me and I smiled. He smiled back.

"Are they turbo duelling Wendy?"

"Yep" We kept looking up front. "Wait I see something? Is it them?"

"Why don't I finish your turn so you can end in misery?" We heard. That was definitely not Crow. We got closer to the duel and we saw them. Crow and...Wait...is that Grieger? Oh man...

"Yusei's here" I heard Crow say. Should I lean to the side and see what happens? Well here I go... I saw Crow and smiled. "WENDY!!! I thought I told you to stay safe" I frowned and replied.

"You did, I just couldn't take it. I needed to see if you were okay."

"But Wendy...you needed to stay safe. Yusei, HOW COULD YOU?? Letting a pregnant woman be inside the walls of a shadow duel?"

"Crow stop! It was my idea. I wouldn't let him leave without me." Crow put his head down and didn't say a word.

"I'm so glad you're alright Crow" He looked over at Grieger and gasped. "Grieger? Why are...wait...are you the..."

"Dark Signer: yes. This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me. HE DESTROYED MY FAMILY YUSEI! AND IF JOINING THE DARK SIGNERS IS WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE SURE THAT MAN PAYS THEN SO BE IT!" Yusei drove his runner next to Grieger. Yusei drove further up to Crow.

"Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow duels, so please let me take your place, this is my battle to fight." Crow was getting angry. He growled.

"Forget it! Not with Wendy on your runner. It was the Dark Signers who stole part of my family from me."

"Huh?"

"I told you before Yusei: the kids remember?"

"They trusted me to look out for them and when the dark signers mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything. THEY'RE ALL GONE AND IT'S MY FAULT" Crow...hunny...

"Darling, it's not your fault."

"It IS my fault. Now do you see why I gotta do this? I started this duel and I'm ending it"

"Listen..."

"To what? You're not talking me out of this Yusei. Apart from Wendy, those kids were all I had. I owe them this much...and so much more. You see...you don't know the truth about me..." Oh...my amazing man... "I never had a family, I never had to do chores, or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun but around here, it was dangerous. I learnt that the only person I could depend on was me...and the world could be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal...a soft bed...these are the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duellist was what I hoped for the most and so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck I might win a few duel and score my way out of Satellite. So I hit the dump. It was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two." I just listened as Crow told the story of when he was a child. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Lily was sobbing too. "They weren't just cards you see; they were my ticket outta here and right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip."

I kept listening as Crow told us about how just by gathering a few cards, made him have friends. I started to sob. I couldn't believe what Crow went through. I wanted to get off Yusei's runner, fly over and hug him to pieces. "I thought they'd take away my cards but that's when I learnt that deck is like your soul and no one would even steal that." His new friends named him? Wow awesome! "The name stuck and so did everything else I learnt from them about duelling. The next thing I knew, I had friends. I had a family. I met you Yusei...and Jack. You weren't just my buddies, you were my brothers. Everything was taken from me but duelling gave me a new beginning and I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend." I was now crying. "I learnt to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids who were like me: ones that had no family, or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe. Taught them how to duel and together we learnt the most important lesson, when you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family Yusei and as much as you think that I saved them, it was them who saved me." I was crying fully now. I couldn't control it.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Yusei yelled in front of me. I stopped crying and smiled.

"I'm fine" Yusei looked back at Crow.

"But Crow? Why risk everything?"

"Because: they took them all away. The Dark Signers attacked us. Using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone...and what does Grieger do? He goes and joins them. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED HE'S RESPONSIBLE AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!"

"Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the Netherworld"

"Stop it! Don't you get it; you're on the same side. You both lost your families and that's why you're duelling. You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a Shadow Duel. Look you told me what happened Grieger, Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this. You told me how he was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?" I just kept listening. I didn't know what to say or do.

"That's why I need to win this duel Yusei, Grieger has to be stopped."

"Not like this. Crow this duel is all about revenge. That makes you as bad as him"

"YOU DON'T WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" He growled. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I JUST HAVE TO DO!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"THIS IS MY BATTLE YOU GOT THAT? If hate is what it takes to win it then so be it...and anyway friend, we're talking about a Shadow Duel here, there's no stopping it" Crow growled and I wiped his arm back and drops of tears fell on Yusei's and my face. Oh...my man...

"Oh...my man...my wonderful, wonderful, man..." I sobbed.

"Then good luck. But remember this; hate won't bring your friends back."

"We'll see and Wendy, we need to talk after this duel." I gasped and got a little scared.

"Let's end this once and for all"

"BRING IT ON!"

To be continued....


	27. Chapter 27

"It's my turn and this is gonna be the last turn I need. Now I summon Spell Reactor RE to my field in attack mode" He summoned his monster. "With it, I can activate the special ability of my Summon Reactor SK. So by sending it, Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my favourite monster."

"Oh no, that move nearly beat me before."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close you came to loosing to Flying Fortress Skyfire. But rest assured, this time Crow won't be so lucky" He laughed evilly.

"Whoa, I remember that monster."

"You do, from where?" Yusei asked. I just cracked up laughing.

"You seriously don't know!" I cracked up again. "Yusei, I was watching your duels in the stands of the New Domino City Duel Arena. I was one of the few who were cheering for you." (Haha rhyming) Yusei gasped but then smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"That's not a monster, that's World War 4" (Do 4kids really think there has been a WW3?)

"If you think it is scary now just you wait, because if I send a card to the graveyard at the end of my turn I get to destroy anyone of the cards on your field." Crow groaned. "And first up is your Silver Shield." Crow groaned again. "And now for Skyfires main attack I target your Blackwing Spear. Let's lock and load."

"Blackwing: NO!" Bora was attacked and destroyed. I was getting nervous and scared. What could I do? Nothing!! Absolutely nothing! Crow drove faster to avoid the attack but it was useless. "Silver Shields gone but, that doesn't mean that it doesn't stop its special ability from activating. See as soon as you took it out all the damage I would have taken drops to zero." Crow didn't loose any points. Yusei and I sighed in relief.

"You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is gonna swoop down and save you" Crow growled. I couldn't help wonder what Crow was planning.

"Here we go!" Crow drew his next card.

"Come on sweetie. You can do it!" I yelled trying to put some hope into his eyes.

"I play this in defence mode, Blackwing Vayu the Emblem of Honour" A cute little Ninja bird was summoned. (I always thought it looked like a ninja lol)

"What a waste, I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn. Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck and I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes when my Skyfire takes out it and your lifepoints." I groaned as the baby kicked hard.

"You okay Wendy?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Just a kick"

"It's been real Crow" His monster attacked Crow's cute little bird. Crow screamed and his duel runner gave out.

"CROW!! NO!!" I screamed.

"Watch out!" Crow kept screaming. Was this it? Was Crow gonna loose? I watched as Crow pulled out his duel runner's wings and saved him self. Omg I think I almost had a heart attack. The baby was kicking frantically and I told myself not to scream or groan. I moved one hand off Yusei's waist and started patting and rubbing my stomach. The baby stopped kicking and started moving lightly. I smiled happily.

"Now that was a close one"

"You're tellin' me. Our baby was having a heart attack of kicks there Hun" Crow looked back but didn't smile. I frowned. Crow must still be mad at me. I sighed and continued to watch the duel.

"Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?"

"Sure I am, but your field's running on empty."

"Well I'm about to fill her up Grieger. I activate Vayu's special ability. So by removing my Blackwing Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm aloud to Synchro Summon."

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard"

"Ha, then consider this a message from the great beyond. So listen up, I choose Blackwing Elphin the Raven and Vayu the Emblem of Honour. One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you, but now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey. I Synchro summon Blackwing Armour Master...and as another bonus...pal...I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field and this lucky bird is Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind."

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing. Perhaps I did underestimate your little birds, but you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck, it's what I call a numbers game and after taking a look at your monsters attack points I can see your strategies for the birds."

"Now, Blackwing Armour Master attack Flying Fortress Skyfire"

"Is this some sort of a joke? Just look at their points, your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress"

"We'll see. Now attack, with black hurricane." Crow's monster attacked Flying Fortress Skyfire. Good strategy!

"Why did Crow attack with that?" I cracked up again. (Why did 4kids get him to say that question? Lol He should know. ^_^)

"You seriously can't remember?" Yusei looked back at me. "Crow has used that strategy before in front of you Yusei. The tag duel?" I cocked an eyebrow at him as he remembered.

"Oh" I giggled.

"That's impossible, he should have been destroyed."

"Hasn't anyone told ya life is fully of disappointments Grieger and here's another I don't take any damage"

"Then why attack? He was all just a waste"

"Look again, because my monster just made a bullseye"

"What do you mean?"

"it's just part of Armour Masters (4kids screwed up again, they made him say 'Arrow Master') special ability...see he's got these nifty little things called arrow head counters and I used one of 'em on your Skyfire. Now, for the rest of the turn, both your attack and defence points are stuck at zero."

"MY SKYFIRE!"

"Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation?" He attacked Skyfire and destroyed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Grieger lost control of his duel runner and went flying backwards.

" Grieger!" Yusei drove to the side of Crow's duel runner.

"You were right Yusei; I'm no better then a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart" I smiled.

"Glad to know the Crow I know is back to being himself"

"Wendy, are you alright?" Crow asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine sweetie" Crow smiled back.

"Is our baby okay?" I nodded again. Is he mad at me still? Doesn't sound like it? "Darling we still need to talk okay?" Crow's voice was softer and more caring. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Now let's..." We heard a noise behind us. All three of us glanced back. Grieger was still on his duel runner and didn't loose all of his life points.

"Talk about counting your chicken's before they hatch!" I giggled.

"You scratched my paint job Crow. You'll pay for that!"

"Well ya gotta catch me first and since you loose a speed counter for every 1000 points of damage, it looks like you may never cash in...And while you try to play catch-up with your little tricycle, I'll end my turn with a facedown. Now let's see what you got"

"Oh you'll do more then see it. Don't forget that this Shadow duel is full contact. Just watch this" He drew his next card. "With Skyfire out of the way my field's completely empty, which means I get to summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine." His face marks glowed. "Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard, but now he's ready to surface."

"Nice move, but I think your submarine's attack points got deep sixed on the way up"

"Then it's a good thing that it won't be out there alone for long. I summon, Dark Sea Rescue in attack mode." A rescue boat appeared with people moaning inside. "And now I Dark Tune my Doom Submarine and my Dark Sea Rescue in order to Synchro summon Dark Flattop." The Dark Signer Synchro Summon was happening. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!" Whoa! What a catchphrase. It was summoned into a boat monster.

"What is that thing?" Grieger cackled.

"...Your doom!"

"Crow will never sink that thing" Have some faith in your friend Yusei.

"Yusei, have faith in him. I do." Yusei looked back at me and smiled.

"Well, it looks like this duel is starting to get interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next"

"That's quite the ship Grieger. Ha! Too bad I'm just gonna have to sink it, along with all your lifepoints"

"Oh please, you're not gonna be sinking anything of mine Crow. See with the power of my Dark Sea Rescue I can add a couple of reinforcements from my deck and speaking of reinforcements I activate Dark Flattops special ability which lets me bring back Flying Fortress Skyfire from my graveyard once per turn." AGAIN!

"Aww man, but I already took that thing out once this match"

"Come on darling. You can beat it again" I yelled hoping to see some hope in Crow's eyes.

"Welcome back Flying Fortress Skyfire"

"Nice more, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded Grieger."

"And how do you planning to do that with only one monster left on the field. You see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate Skyfires special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armour Master." What?? Oh no! "And with him out of the way I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded in this match is you." Crow got hit with the attack and his runner was now spinning out of control.

"CROW!!!" I yelled.

"On no" Yusei drove closer and stopped. Crow was now on the ground. Tears were flowing down my eyes as I stared at Crow.

"CROW! DARLING, GET UP PLEASE! FOR ME! FOR OUR BABY!" I wanted to get off Yusei's runner and run over to him. Yusei got off his duel runner and begged me to stay on. Crow was struggling to get up.

"_Mummy, I think I can help"_ A little girl's voice called. It was as sweet as Jasmines. (Yew! I got Simile in there ^_^)

"Who was that?" Yusei gasped and turned around frantically.

"I don't know" I looked around. Lily gasped.

"_Wendy, In front of you" _I looked in front of me to see the spirit of a little girl about 7 years old staring at me. I gasped. She has my hair style, Crow's hair colour and his eyes. Could this mean that she's my baby girl? I put both my hands on my stomach.

"Are...you...my..." She giggled and nodded.

"_I'm going to talk to daddy now"_ She ran over to Crow and yelled. "_Daddy!"_

~Crow's POV~

I heard a little girl yelling for her father. The voice came closer. I looked up and she knelt down.

"_Daddy!" _That little girl was calling me daddy? Why? What's...? _"Daddy, are you okay? Mummy, Uncle Yusei and I are worried."_ I stared up at her.

"What's going on? I'm not a father yet. Who are you?" She giggled.

"_Aww Come on daddy, you don't recognise your own little girl?" _She giggled again. _"I shouldn't expect you too. After all, you and mummy haven't met me yet"_ I gasped. She was a spirit...the spirit of my child!

"Are...you...my...daughter?" She giggled and nodded. She has the same hair style as Wendy, but her hair colour was orange and had my eyes. She smiled. She has Wendy's beautiful smile.

"_Daddy, you've got to do this: for mummy and me. We don't want you to leave us."_ She now had tears in her eyes. _"I don't want you too get hurt daddy. I love you..."_ Just hearing those words made tears flow from my eyes. I smiled and struggled to get up. Do this for her...for my little girl....I closed my eyes and got up slowly. I opened them to see that she was now gone. I sighed.

~Wendy's POV~

She was now running back. She got closer to Yusei and me. She stopped and smiled.

"_Mummy, I talked to daddy. He's getting up now."_ She smiled and I had tears rolling down my eyes. _ "He's going to win the duel for us"_

"Sweetie?"

"_Yes mummy?"_ Oh how I loved that voice.

"What did mummy and daddy decided to name you?" She giggled.

"_You should know mummy. You named me...Feather..."_ I smiled as the tears fell. I sobbed. Someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me towards them. I looked up to see Yusei holding me.

"You okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a shock to see the manifest of my future child" I looked over to where the last time I saw Feather...she was gone. I sighed.

"Aww: what a lovely family reunion." Grieger yelled sarcastically. "Don't even bother trying to get back up Crow. I'm afraid your runners down for the count and so are you!"

"No...That's not true. Get up Hun."

"Crow!"

"Stay...back" Crow said lightly. He struggled to get up. "If you interfere, I'll lose and loosing isn't an option" Tears were still flowing from my eyes. Feather kicked as I cried. She didn't want Crow to get hurt either.

"Well from the way things look up here, neither is winning." Crow walked slowly to his runner.

"You wish Grieger. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily. I got too much...to m...Ahh" he dropped down at his runner. Crow... "To fight for....I owe it to the kids and that means your gonna PAY! My beautiful daughter...I've gotta get up...for her...for my family..."

"Well I'd like to see you try and collect." Yusei and I just stared at him. I was still sobbing.

"But your...runner"

"Is gonna be just fine Yusei, trust me. It might be down...but it's not out" He fiddled with his runner and it started to work again. On its own...??!! Whoa that was awesome! It was now back online.

"How touching Crow, but I would have stayed down if I were you"

"Well lucky for my friends you're not me Grieger. Shall we?" He drove off.

"Yes we shall" Grieger drove after him. Yusei quickly got on and I wrapped my arms around him again. He soon drove off after them.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Yusei asked me.

"I'm fine. Just keep driving."

"I place one card face down, your move" Crow was still struggling to move and breathe.

"Looks like I'm up" I heard him groan. "I'll end my turn with a face down.'

"Is that all...looks like someone's too scared to attack!"

"Too scared to attack? I don't think so; you see why attack when I can let one of my two face down's, destroy all of your monsters for me."

"Yeah right!"

"Happy hunting Grieger" He drove faster forward and cackled; which in turn made me giggle.

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to active Flying Fortress Skyfires special ability. Which let's me destroy one card on your field. Now which one will it be?" Crow gasped. "How about the one of the left? Now ATTACK!" it fired lasers at the left card. It was Fake Feather.

"Oh so close, now if you attack me, all of your monsters are gonna be totally annihilated." What's Crow up too?

"The only things that are going to be annihilated are the last of your lifepoints. You have nothing left to protect you except that one facedown and that doesn't scare me for a second" Crow still had a smirk on his face. I giggled as Feather moved. She might know what daddy is up too. "This is the end of the road for you."

"This is the end of nothing pal"

"You cannot stop the inevitable. Flying Fortress Skyfire, finish Crow off and send him to the netherworld"

"I'm not going anywhere. I activate my trap, Blackwing Backflash. Since I have at least five Black wings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all your monsters on your field just like I said it would" YES! Feather moved again and I giggled. She really did have an idea as to what Crow was up too. Grieger's monsters were destroyed.

"How could you?"

"Ha, well I couldn't have without your help Grieger"

"So this is all my own doing?"

"That's right; you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power if my deck."

"It's funny you should say that because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I send this to the graveyard."

"Send what to the graveyard?"

"A little insurance policy: that allows me to draw one card from my deck." He drew and looked at it. "That'll do just fine. Next up I'll trigger the trap card, Contaminated Earth. Due to it's effect, because I have two level 5 or above level monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal." I gasped. NO!

"...An Earthbound Immortal?"

"This is just what I was afraid of"

"Yours is a future locked in eternal darkness....now come forth....Earthbound Immortal.... Chacu Challhua" The earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua was summoned. That freaky giant whale appeared.

"Uh oh!" Crow yelled.

"That thing's incredible! Crow better watch out."

"Alrighty Crow, this is it. I draw." What's going to happen? "I summon, Blackwing **Fane the Steel Chain**."

"If that's all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel"

"I'm not stoppin' for anything you got that. In fact, I'm comin' straight for ya. Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain attack Grieger directly."

"That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the last one you ever make."

"Don't think so. You see, it's time for part two of my attack to take effect."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there was more to that move then meets the eye. You see that real purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into defence mode. Now that whale of your couldn't even hurt a fly, much less me of my Blackwing"

"Way to go Crow!" Yusei yelled. I giggled as Feather moved and kicked.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown"

"It's my move then. Now you may have stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in attack mode to deal out damage? My Immortal can't be stoped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special ability; which means your lifepoints get hit for half of the amount of its defence points"

"This wasn't part of the plan"

"CROW!"

"Hang on!" Crow got hit for most of his lifepoints. He had 100 left. His runner was spinning out of control again. What amazes me was that it can handle all of this and still run.

"I summon Dark Sea rescue in attack mode. And next, I activate trap Basara. By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field to destroy a monster whose level is higher and as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose 800 of your life points" AHHH!!! "I release my Dark Sea Rescue in order to destroy you Fane the Steel Chain."

"What?"

"If Crow doesn't stop this he's done for."

"NOOOO!!!!!! CROW!!!!" I yelled with tears flowing down my eyes.

"If you don't stop that attack you'll lose Crow" I still had tears flowing down my eyes. Feather was kicking her little heart out. She's scared too.

"I'm on it! I play the trap card Explosion Guard, which not only protects my monster from your Immortals special ability, but it also hit's you with 500 points of damage."Crow got out of that safely. I stopped crying and Feather was still kicking me. I let my hand go off Yusei's waist and rubbed my stomach. Feather stopped kicking and started moving lightly. I smiled.

"This little pest is really starting to get under my skin"

"Alright!"

"My turn." Crow's drew his next card. The suspense was killing me. He smiled. "Just what I was hoping for: now I can go and lay down a face down and then summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North. Now that I've added a little offence to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame. Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Flame the Steel Chain with Shura the Blue Flame in order to Synchro Summon Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant. Welcome to the game." Whoa! AWESOME!

"That's quite the beast. It's just too bad my Immortal's special ability will keep your Silver Wind on the sidelines"

"Fine by me; because that allows me to counter you're move with a special ability of my own. Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defence points are less then Silverwind's attack points"

"Then that means..."

"That your Immortal's history and this Shadow duel is about to come to an end. Go perfect storm" Crow's monster was about to destroy the Immortal.

"_Please help" _

"_You mustn't do this"_ We all looked up and gasped. There were kids...inside the Earthbound Immortal. How was that possible?

"Who are they?"

"_Please, help us get back to our village"_

"What do you mean village?"

"Enough stalling Crow, if you're not gonna finish you move then allow me too"

"But don't you see those kids up there?"

"All I see is the finish live Crow"

"But Grieger?"

"But nothing"

"There are kids up there. Please, just look for yourself"

"Fine Yusei" he looked up and saw them.

"_Grieger, it's us. Please help"_ The kids started to sob. Aww...Grieger gasped.

"How can this...how can this be?"

"Grieger!"

"Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?"

"So he knows them?"

"There's only one way to be certain. Grieger is that your family?"

"I'm sure of it now. The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother and sister and people from my village. That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this, it was the Dark Signers who took everything away from me."

"So it's the Dark Signers who are responsible"

"Yes, and here I was blaming you and Goodwin" He drove backwards.

"Grieger, now that you've figured out the truth you have to stop this duel"

"Yusei, I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that..." He groaned.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Wendy. But stay behind Yusei alright?" I looked at Crow and nodded. We kept watching Grieger. What was going through his mind? His face marks and eyes started glowing.

"Grieger!"

"I'm afraid you're trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the netherworld" His voice had changed. The Dark Signer's were taking control of him.

"Come on!"

"Get out of my head, whoever you are....please Crow...you must end this duel right away. It's the only way to release my family and friends from their imprisonment"

"Are you sure?" Grieger screamed.

"Not exactly, in fact it might be best if I end this duel right away. My turn; I switch Chacu Challhua into attack mode"

"You better be careful with Grieger. He isn't gonna hold anything back"

"That's right Crow. Now, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua attack"

"NOO!!"

"Don't give up, you can end this duel, I know that you can"

"I know you can do sweetie. Do it for Feather. For me"

"They're right I can. Wait: 'Feather'? Is that what we call our little girl?" I nodded. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

"This shadow duel is over"

"It will be once I activate this: Parasite Mind. With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field and activate its effect and the trap card I'm going to be using is, Basara. Now I know you're familiar with how this card works and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing. So by releasing my level 8 Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal, Chacu Challhua" It fired and destroyed the monster and it looked like the kids were going to be released. Grieger screamed. Crow won.

"YES!!!" Crow had stopped his runner.

"It's over" Crow looked up and gasped. I looked up and screamed. Oh no!

"Crow get out of the way!" I screamed. Crow screamed as a large fragment of cement fell...

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

"Watch out!" Grieger yelled and drove over knocking him instead of Crow. I screamed.

"Wendy, hold on. Grieger!" He yelled and drove in the air.

"NO!" Yusei helped me off his runner and I ran straight for Crow and into his arms. Crow wrapped his arms around me and held me. We stared at Grieger unable to say anything.

"Are you okay?" Yusei finally asked. I had tears streaming down my eyes.

"I'm fine." He got out. I was so scared. What's going to happen? I clung onto Crow. "And Crow, You're safe" Crow looked like he was about to cry too.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you risk your life for me?"

"Because...you risked yours so that my family and friends; could return to their home land."

"Grieger..." Crow whispered.

"You must continue to fight the Dark Signers. Stay strong and save your family." He looked towards me and I felt his hand on my stomach. Grieger smiled. "You have a daughter on the way" Feather kicked and moved for him. I sobbed. "Keep her safe from the Dark Signers. Listen to what Crow says okay Wendy. They might use you to get to the Signers"

"Why? And How?" Crow said. Grieger looked towards him.

"She's vulnerable right now. Since a new human is growing inside her, they might use that as a chance to hit a sore spot with you Crow and Yusei or..." He looked down. "They might take both Wendy and your daughter away to raise your child as a Dark Signer." Crow and Yusei gasped. I just kept sobbing. Crow jumped up and yelled.

"NO WAY! THEY ARE NOT TAKING THEM AWAY!"

"Crow calm down, it will be okay" I reassured him. He knelt back down and hugged me close.

"Thankyou Yusei...you've freed me of the darkness that was...gripping my heart"

"Of course"

"Yusei, the Signer's must stick together. It's the only way...you will defeat the darkness" Grieger held his hand out to Yusei and he grabbed it. Suddenly he grew grey and materialized.

"Grieger!"

"We won't let you down. We promise." I started to sob again. Grieger materialized.

"Crow's right. We won't stop until...the darkness is defeated." Feather started kicking hard. I groaned loudly and gripped my stomach. Crow and Yusei gasped and Yusei rushed over to me and Crow held me tight.

"Wendy! What's wrong?" I let out deep breath as Crow held me and Yusei held my shoulders.

"What's up?" I held one hand each. Yusei's in my right hand and Crow's in my left.

"I don't think she likes you angry or upset Hun" Crow smiled and put his hand on my stomach. I felt tears on my hands.

"Our little girl....she was so beautiful....just like her mother" I smiled as the tears fell for me too. I let go of Yusei's hand and hugged him tight. Yusei just sat back and listened. I looked up at him and he smiled "She had your beautiful smile."

"She had your eyes" I smiled more. Crow snickered.

"Hell Yeah...just seeing her...made me want her here now" He still had his hand on my stomach. Feather just kept kicking and moving.

"I bet she's proud of you sweetie. Like I am" I smiled and hugged him close. "Darling, I'm sorry for risking the life of our child. I didn't mean too. I just wanted to see if you were okay." I started to sob and cry. Crow hugged me to his chest. He paced his hand on my chin and lifted it so that now I was looking into his eyes.

"Shhh...It's okay Wendy. I know you're sorry and I'm sorry for even thinking of yelling at you. You will always be my graceful swan." I smiled and hugged him close.

"What do we do now?"

"Let's head to the others"

"Wait, others?"

"Trudge, Leo and Luna were travelling with me"

"Yay, I get to see Leo and Luna again" I giggled.

"You know them?" Yusei asked.

"Yea, I use to sing to Luna while she was sick in hospital every few months and since Leo is her twin brother he's always there with her" Crow and Yusei smiled. Crow helped me up and we spent a few minutes looking for them. We finally found them. Crow and Yusei drove over.

"Yusei!" Leo waved. "And is that Wendy? Hey: Wendy!" I giggled as Crow lifted me off. Luna ran over to me. She gasped before she hugged me.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled happily and hugged me gently. "I missed you Wendy and it's awesome that you are having a baby. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I nodded.

"Tell us!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. I giggled. Leo always makes me giggle.

"A girl" They smiled and both hugged me.

"So, is Kalin next Yusei?"

"Yes, we have some unfinished business to attend too." Yusei drove off down the road. I looked towards Crow he was holding his arm.

"Crow, Hun?" He looked towards me. "Are you okay?" I walked over. He smiled.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you hurt your arm" I grabbed his arm and he flinched. I gasped. "See"

"Alright, alright, it hurts a little" I giggled at Crow's attempt at concealing pain. (Men don't like asking for help, they consider it a sign of weakness. That's why men don't really ask for direction's lol)

"Darling, do you want me to get a doctor?" Crow waved his free hand frantically.

"No, no, darling, don't worry about me" I giggled and Crow blushed. "What's so funny?" I giggled.

"Your lame attempted at concealing pain. Darling I know men don't want help when it comes to pain. But you need it if you want to help Yusei. There's no way I'm letting you duel when you're hurt. If it makes you feel any better I can get my mother here. She can help" Crow looked at me and blushed. I giggled again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smirked. "You don't need to conceal it sweetie, you'll always be my big strong man" I giggled again. Crow wrapped his arms around me gently and snickered. He kissed me head on. The kiss was passionate and exciting. I couldn't control my hands they travelled all over Crow's chest, neck, hair and back. We heard coughing behind us.

"Uh I think we should start heading after Yusei" Trudge said. Crow got a little annoyed that Trudge had interrupted us. I looked over at him, Leo and Luna. They were blushing like mad. I giggled. Trudge walked over to us. "I think it's best if you at least sit in the car with us instead of the back of a duel runner."

"Aww...but..."

"No buts Wendy. You'll be safer in the car sweetie." Crow put his hands on my stomach and Feather moved for him. She kicked hard.

"Ow!" I groaned and rubbed my stomach.

"I think Feather wants you safe too Hunny" I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll sit in the car" Crow snickered and helped me in the car. Leo and Luna sat either side of me. Crow kissed me directly and then headed to his runner.

"Follow me Trudge"

"EH! WHO SAID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?" Trudge retorted back. Crow looked back at him and gave him a glare. Trudge got a little scared. I giggled. Crow left and Trudge murmured something at him. I sighed.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Luna asked me. I smiled.

"I'm fine sweetie" Luna smiled and put her hand on my stomach. Feather kicked and moved for her.

"That's so awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Leo asked. Luna just kept staring at my stomach. She moved her hand to Feather's movements.

"The baby is kicking and moving Leo. It's awesome"

"What; really? May I feel Wendy?" I giggled and nodded. He also put his hand on there. Leo gasped as Feather moved.

"That's so totally awesome!" I giggled.

"Do you guys think that Yusei's scared?"

"Yusei's not scared of nothing. He's the best there is" Luna nodded. I smiled. They adore Yusei. That's so touching. I smiled and I felt like snickering. Kids adore Yusei more the Crow. That might have an impact on Crow. I'll see later on. We were apparently nearing the site.

"Hey guy's look there" We looked. "It's Yusei and Kalin" Here we go. Crow looked around. "Follow me" (He's so cute when he says 'Follow me' ^_^) Crow wheeled around to the left. Trudge followed him. They drove up to a secluded area. Crow stopped and then Trudge stopped. We all got out. I was having trouble getting out; with my big belly and all.

"Need a hand" Trudge held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. He helped me up safely and we walked over to where Crow stood. I stood next to him.

"Um, anyone bring binoculars?" I giggled. I looked in front of me. Leo was right, the duel will be far away but at least we will be safe.

"It maybe far away, but at least we're safe" I felt hands on my stomach. I looked to see Crow's hands there. I guess his arm is okay. Maybe it just needed a little TLC (Tender loving care). Feather kicked and moved for him. He smiled. "Seems like your arm is better sweetie" I smiled at him. He looked at me and wrapped one arm around my waist. We then saw the purple wall near us. Crow pulled me behind him.

"Shadow duels about to start" I nodded. We all could sense it. Crow just held me close, and said. "I know Kalin was once our friend, but don't let that get in the way of winning this duel" Aww, Crow must miss Kalin too. What can I do to cheer him up? I know...I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Whoa, what's this for?"

"I know you miss Kalin too Hun, you can't hide it" He sighed and hugged me close. He really does miss him too. Crow decided to tell us a few stories of the gang they created...Team Satisfaction (The Enforcers). He said that Kalin wanted more power after they completed their main mission. He told of a mission where he realized that what Kalin wanted was wrong. He said that he was ganging up on one of the gang members. He got closer and saw that the guy was just a kid. He re-thought what he was doing and let the kid go. Turns out Kalin still wanted the power. He even tried to hurt that kid. Crow stopped Kalin by knocking him over and the Kalin punched crow in the gut. Yusei and Jack broke up the fight. Crow and Jack then left the group because of the situation. Yusei stayed with Kalin: but then left when Kalin wanted to attack Sector Security. I hugged him closer. He then said that while he was taking care of some other kids and duelling with them, one of the others told him that Kailin had attacked Sector Security and so he had to leave. As Sector Security had Kalin cornered, Crow, Jack and Yusei found him to try and talk some sense into him. We all stared into Crow's runner's screen.

"Yusei's got the upper hand" Crow hugged me close. Kalin attacked Yusei.

"That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan and fast"

"You can do it" Leo shouted. We watched as Yusei summoned a few monsters. "Yusei's the best"

"I hate to admit it Leo but you might be right" We just kept watching Yusei and Kalin's duel. I sighed and placed my hands on my stomach. Feather just kept kicking and kicking. Crow rubbed my back with the hand that's around me. I looked up at him. He was staring at me.

"You okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just kicks" Crow smiled and placed his hand on my stomach and felt Feather kicking. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We saw Yusei get hit with a direct attack. But he made a come-back and summoned a power beast.

"Wahoo yeah!"

"That-a-boy. Now it's time to set your sights on some lifepoints"

"Hey, why is Kalin laughing?"Could it be that he's got a plan to summon that Immortal of his? I watched with fear in my eyes. Crow pulled me close. He tilted my chin up and then cupped my cheek with his hand. "What's up? What are you thinking?" Should I tell him? Well here it goes.

"I think I know what Kalin's planning and it's not a good thought" He let go of my face and hugged me.

"It will be okay Wendy. Yusei isn't gonna loose"

"I know. I just fear the challenge he has to face" Crow let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"What's the challenge?" I sighed and told them all what I was thinking.

"...the Earthbound Immortal? Are you sure Wendy?" I nodded. Crow smiled. "Well you are the granddaughter of the king of games. So, I guess we should trust your judgements." I could sense Crow didn't want this to be true but he hid his thoughts. Yusei placed two cards face down and ended his turn and Junk Warrior now lost his power boost.

"_Wendy, I'm getting a bad feeling about this duel too"_ Lily said. _"Maybe you should head on home. It's not safe for you"_

"Lily, Wendy will be fine"

"Huh? What did you say Luna?" Leo asked. I looked at her and then towards Lily.

"_Good to see ya Luna. How are you?"_ Luna looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, but like I said, Wendy will be fine here" I looked next to her as Kuribon came out.

"What's going on?" Leo asked. I snickered.

"Nothing you need to know Leo" He looked at me confused and continued to watch the duel.

"Wendy, I can hear your spirits calling to you. Lily's not the only one scared for your safety." I sighed. There's nothing really I can do about it.

"I know. I can sense it" She smiled and hugged me.

~Crow's POV~

I was watching my buddy duel. Come on Yusei; don't loose sight of what you came here to do. I know Kalin's an old friend; I know we've all got history, but…you're here to defeat him…not to save him. You've already tried doing that before way back then. I reminisced about the time Kalin decided to convince us to fight against Sector Security and it went way too far. We ran as fast as we could, and we could have gotten away. But Kalin couldn't leave well enough alone and that's when things finally came to ahead. Yusei stopped Kalin and took a stand and claimed that he was the leader of our group. Security was about to take Kalin away and Kalin thought that Yusei was working with them and ratted him out.

~Wendy's POV~

I saw Crow looked a little into thought. I smiled and wrapped one arm around his waist, leaned in and kissed his cheek. That brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"You okay?" I asked. He kissed me directly.

"Does that answer your question?" he smirked. I giggled and nodded. We all hovered to Crow's duel runner and watched as Kalin said:

"You sold me out man!" Crow leant down at the screen.

"Not true. Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place"

"No body should have surrendered we all should have stood up to them together. You backed out when things got tough. You let Sector Security take over Satellite. So as far as I'm concerned, YOU DID BETRAY ME!" Feather kicked very hard and I screamed softly.

"AH!"

"Darling are you okay?" Crow held me close.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kicking" He places his hand on my stomach and feels another enormous kick and I groan struggling to stand up. He held a firm grip on my body as I gritted my teeth. Feather stopped kicking at Crow pulled me close to his chest.

"Shhh…its okay" I sobbed a little.

"_I know"_ I whispered.

"Besides, if you cared so much about me, then why didn't you come visit me in the facility Huh Yusei?"

"We tried to visit you, plenty of times, but every time we came by they turned us away" Crow looked away from the screen. "Man I can't imagine what they did to you in there" I hugged Crow closely.

"Of course you can't, old friend. I could handle the insults and the solitude but they, they took my deck from me. That deck was my life. I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment. This moment where I make you feel the terror and pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me. It's my move" Kalin drew and summoned the Earthbound Immortal. Crow hugged me close to him and both Leo and Luna hung onto me scared.

"Oh man, that thing is huge"

"Gee ya think?" That Earthbound Immortal was about to attack Yusei but he countered by activating a trap that makes the Immortal attack one of his monsters and Yusei was gonna get dealt his monsters attack points. "This isn't good. With Yusei's Junk Warrior packing so much power, if he doesn't do something he's done for."

"Come on Yusei" He activated another trap card.

"Does Yusei even have something that powerful?"

"Only Stardust Dragon"

"That's what I'm talkin' about"

"WOOHOO GO YUSEI!" I shouted as loudly as I could. Hope he heard me. I heard Crow snicker and brought me close to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he did the same thing to me. Well as far as he could.

"Stardust Dragon, LET'S REV IT UP!"

"Do you actually thing it's going to make a difference?" The Earthbound Immortal attacked Yusei but he countered with another trap card. But the damage created by that trap and the Earthbound Immortal made the earth shake and Kalin's runner started going out of control.

"On no!" I said.

"What's going on?"

"Don't know"

"TAKE MY HAND" We just watched in terror. I wish I could go down there and help but I know I can't. I snuggled my head into Crow's chest. He held me tightly as I started to sob.

"COME ON BUDDY" Crow yelled. He started to rub my back gently.

"Oh, Yusei" Luna gasped. I looked up.

"What's up Luna?" I looked at her arm and gasped. "Whoa! Is that your sign Luna?" She looked at me and nodded."

"KALIN NO!"

"That's weird. My mark stopped glowing" I sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Our marks have all joined up on Yusei"

"We're all in this together; right now we're all as one." We all just kept watching the duel. Yusei summon Majestic Dragon and tunned him with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to form Majestic Star Dragon.

"Whoa, that dragon's beautiful" Crow snickered and pulled me closer to him. We watched as Majestic Star Dragon attacked Kalin and Kalin was now defeated. "I wonder if they are okay."

"They will be darling, don't worry"

"But this was a shadow duel. Since Kalin was defeated doesn't that mean he's now in the netherworld?" Crow pulled me into his chest.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yusei did it"

"What do we do now? Wait for Yusei?" Crow looked at me and nodded.

"Hey wait I see him. YUSEI!" Leo yelled out and started to wave at him. I giggled and started to wave too. "That was awesome"

"I'm so proud of you"

"Now come on up here" We watched as Yusei drove up on the road where we were.

"Nice job man. So…hey uh, is that your doing?" Crow pointed in the right direction. I looked over. Whoa!

"Whoooaaa"

"That light appeared as soon as you won the duel" We all watched as people started to appear.

"Check it out guys."

"Who are they? Where did they come from?"

"Maybe it's…of course, by defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal you freed all of the people imprisoned inside of it"

"So then, there's hope for the others right?"

"Yeah" Yes! Soon the kids will be back in my arms. I smiled happily.

"Ha, give it up buddy"

"Right here" They bumped fists. I smiled at them. "But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the netherworld still open, we need to get to the last two control units and even though Kalin and T Pack (lol huh? who's T Pack? Anyone know? Does he mean Grieger?) Out of the picture there's still three Dark Signers left."

"Something wrong?" We all looked at Trudge.

"Hey what's with Trudge?"

"Everyone: get back!" We all stepped back and Crow pulled me into him. We both held each other tightly as we wondered.

"Guys what's going on?"

"Trudge?"

"_I'm sorry. Officer Trudge isn't here right now"_ I know that voice.

"Roman, I should have known" On no…did Yusei just say that his name is Roman? On no! Oh, God no. This can't be happening. Roman is…is…


	29. Chapter 29

"_I believe it's time you and I faced each other Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me then come to the side of the Old Reactor"_

"What?" The spider mark on Trudges mark vanished and Trudge was back to normal. I can't believe that all this time it was him…I should have known.

"What? What's everyone looking at?"

"So are ya gonna go? You know it's a trap right?"

"Of course it's a trap but, I'm gonna have to face him sooner or later and the quicker I defeat his Earthbound Immortal the quicker Rally and Martha, and all the others will be safe"

"You sure you're up for this?"

"I've never been more, sure of anything. It's time to go settle things with Roman" I was still quiet: Still unsure of what to do. Should I let Yusei face him? Should I go with them? My thoughts were brought out by Crow placing his hands on my waist.

"Darling are you okay?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I'm really not. Crow picked me up gently and walked over to the car. He opened the door and sat me down. He whispered.

"_We'll talk later okay?"_ I nodded. He kissed me once before heading over to his runner. Yusei mounted his runner and everyone else got into the car. We were all off now: Heading to another Dark Signer duel. Soon, I wish that it was all over. Why did it have to be him? Why? I just feel like crying my eyes out.

"Look at that! The Old Reactor sight"

"I can't imagine what is was like when it blew up way back when"

"Think every disaster movie you've ever seen, roll it all into one then multiply that by 10. Here's hoping that nothing like that happens today" Luna groaned.

"Don't be scared Luna"

"There's something powerful and terrifying down there Leo, I can feel it" I can too.

"Right but…I mean uh…I'll be with you so that's good right?" Luna just nodded. We stopped at the sight and Crow came over to help me out. We walked over to the large hole.

"NO WAY! IT'S TOO SCARY!"

"Let the record show that Leo's courage lasted a whole two seconds" (HAHAHAHA I cracked up at that. GO LUNA!)

"Well this is it"

"Yeah: you with me?"

"To the wheels fall off buddy" I smiled.

"But…what about Wendy?"

"I'll be fine Yusei. Don't worry" He smiled and they all headed down stairs. I was about to follow after but Crow grabbed my arm.

"You're staying with me." He seemed to have heard something and looked around. He held my hand and we walked in a different direction.

"Why aren't we going…?" Crow cut me off.

"Shhh…" He ran over and I followed slowly. He stopped and I soon did to. "What do we got here?" I looked down and gasped. "The Public Security Bureau" He looked around again and gasped. "Wendy, before we go in, I need to know…" He looked directly at me and held my face in his hands. "…What was wrong before? You were spacing out. Is there anything you need to tell me?" Should I tell him? I smiled and shook my head. "You sure?" I nodded. He looked deep into my eyes and saw through my act. "Darling… I know there is something you are keeping from me, but I won't say anything. Tell me when you're ready okay." He smiled and kissed me. "Now keep close alright. We are going in and with you and that big belly of yours…I might not be able to hide you as well" He snickered and I giggled.

"My belly's not that big Hun" He snickered again and felt Feather kicking and moving.

"Alright, let's go. Hold my hand and keep as close to me as you can. I don't want anyone spotting you alright? I couldn't bare it if they took you away from me" I smiled and hugged him close. I held his hand tight and stayed behind him as we headed west. (Made that up haha) We got to the sight and I stood behind Crow as he made sure the cost was clear. He squeezed my hand letting me know that it was clear and we slowly ran to the entrance. Crow placed his hand on the entrance key and the door opened. He looked towards me and smiled. "Come on! Time to investigate" We walked around until we got to a staircase. I gripped Crow's hand. I could feel something. Or maybe Lily can feel something and she's telling me to be careful. Crow helped me down the staircase until an earth shake occurred.

"AHH!" I screamed clutching my stomach. I didn't want something to hurt Feather.

"Wendy, hold onto the rails." I did as I was told and held on. Crow held onto me to make sure that I was safe. The shake stopped. "Are you okay?" He held me tightly. I nodded.

"I'm fine" I gasped.

"Wendy! What is it?" Crow held me close.

"I can feel it. The duel has started" I started to shake violently. What's going to happen? Is Yusei going to make it? Crow held my tight trying to soothe my thoughts.

"Shhh…Wendy, Shhh…It will be okay" He rubbed my back as I started to sob. Should I tell Crow now? How would he react? I felt another jolt. I gasped again. I can feel the Earthbound Immortal rising.

"I think the Earthbound Immortal has been summoned." Crow still held me as I sobbed.

"Come on darling. We better keep moving. If the Immortal has been summoned, Yusei will need as much support as he can get" I nodded and walked with him. Later we walked down to the bottom of the stairs. I gasped with relief: Too many steps to walk down. Not good for a pregnant woman. I looked down and gasped. I leant down and picked up what appears to be a photo frame. The glass was broken but the photo is still intact. I gasped again. This photo…has a family on it. The father…looks like Yusei. This must have been Yusei's parents and awwww….BABY YUSEI! "Huh? This must have been the reactor's research area. Wendy? What ya got there?" He snuck his arms around me and looked at the photo. I smiled.

"How cute is Yusei as a baby" I giggled. Crow snickered and hugged me closer. He kissed my cheek. "I'll keep this with me and give it to Yusei when all of this is over." I placed the photo into my jacket.

"Good plan Hunny" Crow and I kept walking around aimlessly. We stopped as we got to a random door. "Wonder what's inside? Wendy, stay behind me okay?" I nodded holding his free hand. Crow opened the door courteously. "Whoa! Rex Goodwin, what are you doin' here?" Oh Crap! I moved next to Crow.

"Crow! Wendy!"

"What's going on?"

"I came to say goodbye to someone…to my brother…to Wendy's father"

"WHAT?"

"Crow, calm down."

"You mean to say that Wendy is your niece? And wait, so that means…that Rex Goodwin is your uncle Wendy? And….oh….whoa….that means…..that Roman….is your father…." I sighed and nodded. _"That…bastard…"_

"Crow!" He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him. But in addition to his genius my brother was burdened with a great destiny." I glanced over at the wall. I picture of my father, Yusei's father and my uncle together. Happy. Before the beatings took place and my father wasn't evil. According to my mother, he was far from evil. He wanted me when he found out that mum was pregnant. He wanted to have a baby. He wanted me to grow up with his friend's child. Which I now believe is Yusei.

"Darling?" He came over and held my waist. "You okay?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Your father wasn't always evil Wendy." I nodded. "It was the darkness that took over him." I nodded again. Goodwin smiled. "I haven't seen you in a long time Wendy. It's nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you too Uncle Rex" (Hahahahaha Uncle Rex Hahahahaha)

"And what's this? Am I going to be a great uncle soon?" I nodded. My uncle smiled. "Come on. I'll tell you both the full story." Uncle Goodwin motioned for Crow and I too follow him as he told the story.

"So your brother started hearing voices and made the reactor spin in reverse? I guess with forces like that at work, it's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus bridge wasn't successful"

"So I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?"

"Well…yeah. I mean the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day I'm gonna reunited Domino City and Satellite" Awwww…

"Yes of course and then your gonna change society and stop crime and cure diseases. You know I might be able to make that dream a reality, but first I need you too pass on a message to Yusei for me. If he defeats my brother, tell him I'll be waiting" Crow ran over to the door that my uncle went through.

"Hold Up! What do you mean? Waiting where?" I urged Crow to keep moving and we did. We headed alone corridors, more stairs and a few more doors, until we heard something a voice in the distance. Yusei…duelling my father. My father mentioned Yusei's father.

"…THAT'S A LIE! IT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU AND CHOICES YOU MADE"

"If only you knew how wrong you are" I sighed as Crow pulled me close to him. He doesn't want my father to hurt me.

"Don't listen to that wing nut Yusei."

"Crow! Wendy!" Oh no. He had to mention my name.

"He's kidding himself"

"Ya think so?"

"I know so. I heard what you just said about your dad man and your right. It wasn't his fault. There was no way he could have known that Roman was gonna do what he did"

"I guess so"

"Look at it this way. If Zero Reverse never happened you, me and all the others may not have met up and become best friends. Good things lead to bad things, leading to more good things and that's just life and at the end of the day we all have choices. We aren't destined to make them. This guy is just using destiny as a way to be a jerk or who knows, maybe it was my destiny to say that. But either way: FINISH THIS GUY WOULD YA!" I sighed and just kept looking up. My father was looking towards us.

"I'm on it! You know what, all that really matters is that we listen to ourselves and that we do what we think is right. Maybe there is destiny but if that's the case, then you were destined to fail. I reveal my last trap card, STARDUST FLASH. If I willingly release Stardust Dragon, I can use this trap card to summon it back from the graveyard"

"You can bring that beast back again" Just the sound of my father's voice…it sickens me.

"That's right Roman and now it's going to attack with Cosmic Flare." My father lost and he fell to the ground. But he started to chuckle. We all gasp.

"You really think it's over don't you? Well unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the king of the netherworld will resurrect." My father turned to dust and evaporated. The towers bridges where Yusei and my father were standing on started to break. Yusei screamed.

"AH!" We all screamed and shouted for him. I started to sob and cry. I didn't want to loose another friend too my father. Crow held me close.

"YUSEI!" We watched as Yusei fell into the light. I screamed. I started to sob. Crow crept his arms around me and I hugged him tight now crying. I couldn't contain it. My father was the one who made the ground fall and Yusei is now nowhere to be found. My father was one of the Dark Signers. I stopped crying and Crow is now hugging me into his chest. "Shhh…It will be okay. We'll get Yusei back." I was just lost in thought when Crow was soothing me. "Darling? We should get to the others. Leo and Luna probably want you beside them. We headed up to where they were. Well Crow ran.

"Oh Yusei…he's…he's"

"YUSEI!" We stopped and just looked down.

"NOOOOOOO! Yusei's just gotta be alright" Leo yelled.

"And he is; Yusei's a survivor that much we know. Of course, what we don't know is where this glowing lake of light took him. We just stared unable to think of where he is. Feather was kicking violently. I had to stop myself from flinching. She is worried about Yusei too. I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it, to calm her down. I smiled as she stopped and started moving slowly. Crow came over and put his hands on my waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, she's just worried about Yusei too" Feather moved lightly again. "What are we gonna do?"

"_I believe we can help"_ Luna and I looked towards our duel monster spirits. Leo, Crow and Trudge were just staring blankly at us. Lily and Kuribon looked at us innocently.

"How can you two help us?" I asked.

"_We can fly in there and see if Yusei is okay. We're spirits; nothing out of the spirit world can effect us. Although, there's a good chance Yusei will be able to see us so be prepared for questions from him" _Luna and I nodded. "_Also, don't be alarmed if you two don't feel that we exist anymore. It's just something that happens when we go from one world to the next"_ We nodded again.

"Are you sure guys?_"_ Luna asked. They just nodded. I didn't know if they should go or not. I didn't want to loose Lily and I know that Luna doesn't want to loose Kuribon. "What should we do Wendy?" I thought for a moment.

"Do what? What's going on?" Leo asked. Crow told them what was happening. He assumed I was talking to Lily. I smiled and looked at her.

"Let's trust them Luna. We need to see if Yusei is okay, besides, nothing can break our bond with them" She smiled and nodded. I looked at Lily and Kuribon and nodded. They went their separate ways and headed down to the glowing light. Luna and I felt a jolt. We gasped. They were gone inside. Now all that's left to do it wait.

~Lily's POV~

I was doing what my master wanted me to do. Kuribon and I went into the light and gasped at what we saw. Yusei was on the ground unconscious. Kuribon and I gasped. We flew over.

"_Yusei get up. Please" _

"_Who's there?"_ Yusei whispered.

"_Yusei, don't be alarmed. We're here to help. Wendy and Luna sent us"_ Yusei looked up and tried too understand where he was.

"How is the possible? Two duel monster spirits? Where in the world?" He was now standing up straight. He looked directly at us.

"_They are all worried about you Yusei. Are you okay?" _Yusei smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine but how did you two get here? I heard that Wendy can see duel monster spirits but I never knew I could" I giggled.

"_You can't really; it's this place we're in. Even we don't know this place and we've been around for thousands of years"_

"Well, at least we are in one piece" Just then thousands of lights came out from the ground. The spirits of people who died from Zero Reverse. "Where are all these things coming from?" Kuribon and I shielded Yusei. After all, it's our job to protect humans. Our shields didn't work. The spirits were still trying to get to Yusei. "AHHH LET GO OF ME! BEAT IT!" He groaned. Kuribon and I did the best we could.

"_You heard him. Leave him alone_! _Don't make me use my needle on you"_ I pointed it out to them and they back away a little. They were still ganging up on him though.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK!" He yelled. One for them grabbed his arm and his mark started to glow. "Wait a sec…could these be the spirits of the people who disappeared when the original Enerdy reactor had its meltdown?"

"_Quite possibly Yusei" _

"Well if they are, they don't seem to be very big fans of me, that's for sure." Yusei gasped. I looked back at him. He was sinking. Kuribon and I did the best we could to free him. "AHHHH!"

"STAND DOWN!" What? Who is that? "Oh lost spirits of the netherworld. It is not yet this ones time." They all disappeared and Yusei was now free. Well, more like floating. "Yusei…there is still much for you too do back In the Satellite Sector"

"Hey…who…are you?"

"Someone not to be questioned"

~Wendy's POV~

"He's down there somewhere….YUSEI!" I don't know what to do. I'll just let Lily and Kuribon do this. We'll see if they come back with answers. "YUSEI!" I sighed. Crow wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh, it will be okay sweetie" He kissed my cheek. Yeah, I don't know about that.

~Lily's POV~

"_I just don't get it. Some mystery man saves me from a gang of grabbing ghouls then vanishes without a trace." _

"_You'll find out soon enough Yusei"_

"You can read minds to?" I nod. "Whoa! Okay maybe not without any trace. Where's that light coming from? Or better yet who? I gotta find out."

"_Well then let's get going. You can stand up and walk Yusei.__"_ Yusei got up and started to walk around. With Kuribon and I in front of him, protecting him.

"_Oh well: looks like this is the end of the road."_

"_No! This is just the beginning for you Yusei."_ A yellow light appeared and Kuribon and I got into a fighting stance.

"Why'd you save me from those spirits earlier? Who are you?"

"_Who am I? Do you mean to tell me, you don't recognise your own dad?"_ My eyes turned big. This man is Yusei's father. Oooooo Wendy is gonna be so excited to hear this.

"Father? But you're..."

"_Listen to me Yusei, there's not much time. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector."_

"Wait, what do you mean?" What does he mean?

"_My son: You are destined for great things_." Yusei started running after his father.

"Father!" Kuribon and I followed after him.

"_But you must rise to that greatness: If you are to achieve them."_

"Father! Don't leave me!" (Awwww Yusei is sooooooo cute haha)

"_My son, I never have. I will always be with you" _Awwww….

"NO FATHER COME BACK!"

~Wendy's POV~

I felt a sudden jolt and gasped. Crow held my waist. Suddenly, a large light appeared and we saw Yusei up the top of it. He's okay…I also saw Lily and Kuribon.

"Whoa! Wendy…I think I just saw Lily" I gasped.

"What…How is that possible?" I looked at him. He was gazing upwards.

"Wait…nope. She's disappeared" I giggled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and then placed one hand on my stomach. Feather kicks and moves as always. We were all still looking up at Yusei.

"LOOK, UP TOP THERE! Is that…?"

"Yeah it's Yusei" The light left and Crow and Trudge were just about to catch him. They caught him.

"Yusei, open your eyes" Crow begged.

"Say something"

"Are you okay?" We stared down at him. He started to open his eyes. We all smiled happily.

"_I'll remember what you said…father" _I heard him whisper. I looked up at Lily and she smiled. I mouthed _'thankyou'_ to her. She smiled even more.

"Uh: you feelin' okay Yusei?" I held onto Crow: Wondering if Yusei was going to be alright.

"What?" He was okay.

"What exactly happened down there?" Trudge asked.

"Hey, give him a break would ya? He's just a little shaken up that's all" I giggled at Leo.

"I'm fine. Thanks for looking out for me you guys." I felt so grateful. I wanted to hug my duel spirit.

"No prob: Now to look out for the rest of the world. There's no time to spare." Crow said as he held onto me.

"In that case we better get a move on"

"Right, we have to seal the two remaining duel towers by sunset. Or the king of the Netherworld will resurrect. Let's move"


	30. Chapter 30

A few hours later one of the remaining towers was sealed, but Jack's duel against the girl he knew who became a Dark Signer wasn't, so we had to find out another way to defeat the Dark Signers. Akiza's duel against the supermodel Misty was the duel that sealed that one tower. I was a bit shocked to witness Misty as a Dark Signer. After all, I knew her. Being famous herself, we became fast friends. Crow decided to find Jack. He begged me to stay with the others. I did and after a few minutes of searching he came back.

"Yusei: Look who I found," I smiled at him.

"It's Jack and Crow."

"Yeah and by the looks of it, we're here right on time," Crow glanced towards me and smiled, and then he looked at Akiza.

"So you're Akiza huh, guessing that you won your duel. But what's with the light show?" An earthquake erupted and I grabbed onto the nearest object which happened to be Yusei.

"It's an earthquake!"

"Maybe" Yusei held me close to protect me. We looked up. "Or: maybe not."

"Now what" I walked over to Crow and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and whispered.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and he looked up to the light and gasped. "Hey I know that area"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I do too. That spot, is where the first Enerdy Reactor was and I have a hunch the portal opened up to the Netherworld and is now open for business" Lightning erupted and a mud-like creature came out of the hole, rawred and started heading too one direction: New Domino City. I clung onto Crow and he held me tight. "Uh: oh. Trouble"

"Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's heading towards the city"

"Yusei, Roman said that if we failed to seal the four towers before in time, the King of the Netherworld would appear," I gasped.

"I know and I'm guessing that's him"

"Freaky" I said still hanging onto Crow.

"As an officer of the law it's my duty to arrest that thing. But unfortunately at this present moment I'm off duty." Good going Trudge.

"Hold on. Nothing bad has happened just yet. Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us" Might work.

"Yeah: maybe so." Luna groaned. "Luna!" Her mark appeared on her arm. Kuribon come out.

"Kuribon" Lily came out too.

"Wendy it's not safe here. Maybe you should get outta here. If that creature makes it too where that condor mark is, a lot of bad things are gonna happen" I looked at Luna and she nodded.

"Lily and Kuribon have just said that if that creature makes it too where the condors mark is, a lot of bad things are gonna happen," I stated.

"What kind of bad things?" Yusei asked.

"Oh the very bad kind" Luna said.

"Okay. So we gotta stop it. Only question is how?" All of their marks started too glow.

"Whoa!"

"Our marks" Just then more lightning erupted and out the Crimson Dragon came. What's going on?

"It's the..."

"Crimson Dragon" We all screamed as the Crimson Dragon took us somewhere. I was still hanging onto Crow.

"Are we inside the Crimson Dragon?" I was scared for life. Where are we and what's going to happen?

"Yep and we're going somewhere in a hurry"

"Yeah well I think our stop is coming up" He was right. We were teleported too some temple thing; Unharmed.

"Where on earth has he taken us? Isn't this the temple that was under Goodwin's Mansion?"

"So this was where the condor was coming from." The temple: But why?

"Wait, so then, King of the Netherworld was heading here but what for?"

"Who knows," I said.

"Allow me to explain. For you see you may have succeeded into defeating the Dark Signers. But not in time too close the doors for the Netherworld." I know that voice.

"Director"

"Goodwin"

"Uncle...," I mumbled. Crow gripped me as I said that.

"So tell us what's going on. Did we fail? Is the world gonna end? And why's that thing headed here?"

"The ritual:" That doesn't sound good.

"What? What ritual?"

"The ritual that has been carried on for very many"

"I'm confused," I said.

"Okay so, what exactly happens at the ritual?"

"It all depends, but this is something that has never happened before"

"So spill" My uncle laughed lightly.

"So eager, but for you too truly understand, I will need to start at the very beginning" He took out something in a glass case and it glowed. Yusei, Jack, Luna and Akiza all groaned.

"What is that?"

"It all starts with this"

"It's the final mark. But what do you want with it?"

"I want to use it. Why do you think I have that metal arm of mine?"

"What does one have to do with the other?"

"You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a conduit so to speak." He placed it into some hole.

"Just what are you planning Goodwin?" He smirked and a large mark on his back appeared. We all gasped. "Another: mark? But wait that one..."

"That's right; it's one of a Dark Signer. Meaning soon I will have the power of both the light and the darkness"

"Oh no"

"He can't!

"He won't!"

"And just who's going to stop me: You?"

"Whoa, what is he doing?" I held onto Crow tighter.

"I told you. That metal arm was a conduit: A device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon too me."

"But: why? What do you plan to do with it?"

"What else, to become more powerful and rule the world and now with my dark sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall." More eruption was happening. I held onto Crow again. He held me tightly. I placed my hand on my stomach as Feather started to kick violently. I silently screamed.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just kicks" We watched as the temple rose. My uncle laughed like a maniac. Crow picked me up and lifted me onto his duel runner. He got on in front of me. I held onto him. He knew that we might have to get away quickly.

"Behold the verge of my reign to come. But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld. We will duel on the crest of the condor. There I will crush you Signers and send you all to the Netherworld. In turn, he will do my bidding and my ultimate plan will at last be set into motion."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Yeah, you were the one who asked for Yusei's help in the first place. To take down the Dark Signers"

"I have my reasons. Now will you agree to this duel or will you not?"

"Sure. If beating you means that, that thing goes bye-bye."

"Sounds fair to me: But, you retched Signers are the ones who will be getting the beating."

"We'll see. Let's do this."

"Bring it on. No one here is afraid of you Goodwin."

"That's right. So you got yourself some bulging biceps, so what! Take a look at these bad boys. They were built for speed and power." I had to giggle at Crow. At a time like this, he was just too funny. "Just like the legendary man himself. That's right, we'll sore as high as he did and win this duel."

"Then let's get started; because Jack, Crow and I are all set to REV IT UP!"

"Hold on!" Crow got off and got me off his runner. He looked directly into my eyes. "Be safe okay." He placed his hands on my stomach and Feather kicked and moved for him. He smiled and kissed me directly. I didn't know what to say. Should I be happy...or sad?

"Be careful boys. Come back safely okay?" They all nodded and smiled. Crow kissed me directly. We break apart and I walked over to the others and stood next to Akiza. They started up their duel runners.

"Go guys! Beat him! Yeah"

"You can do it!"

"That's right. Be strong"

"First a few ground rules. Since this is a three too one match, you will each start with 4000 lifepoints, while I will start with 3 times that amount. 12000. Also, none of us can attack on the first turn. Are there any objections?"

"None here"

"It all works for me"

"Me too, so let's go," They were now off. I breathed in and then out loudly.

"Don't worry Wendy. They will get back safely." Akiza smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"DUEL" They all shouted.

"Prepare to enter, Speed World"

"And you prepare for world of hurt Goodwin. I'll take the first more, here goes. I summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode and when a Blackwings out, I get to summon something else from my hand. Something that's really going to give me some serious edge: and a sharp edge at that. I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear. I then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Which means you get too deal with me now and I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend. Next I'll place a facedown and call it a turn."

"I'm up and you're about to go down. Cause guess what, whatever you're planning ain't gonna be happening."

"Oh yes it will. It's been in the making for 17 years. Not that I knew it back then. You see before my brother Roman released the power of Enerdy, he gave me the mark of the Dragon Head. And explained that every 5000 years the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld will do battle. Light verses Darkness and this time my brother's body was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each embedded themselves in his flesh. But the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control over my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power: But not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of darkness being kept in check by the lights. So, he went to great lengths and banished the light from his system and gave it to someone he could trust: me. And with that, he released the power of the Enerdy Reactor. Soon after, I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers and then, as he so charged, I challenged him to a duel. Light against the dark; A good against the wicked and do you know what happened? I lost." According to him he through the match: But why? "So now you finally understand, with the power I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is and with the power of the light, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world, in my image, for me to rule."

"You've lost it!"

"Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is? So you're planning to destroy everyone and everything on earth?"

"Sorry Mr. Would-be-world-dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen."

"That's right Goodwin. You may have the power of light and darkness on your side, but we've got something even stronger and it's something you can't just take."

"Ha! And tell me, what might that be?"

"It's the power you get for fighting for what's right! Now then, I'm summoning, Max Warrior in attack mode! Then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn."

"Finally then it's time: To show you the power, of both light and dark. First, since there are monster's on your field and none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth Oracle of the Sun onto the field and following that I'll summon the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator."

"A Tuner Monster"

"Not good!"

"Yes, you know what's coming don't you. Next I tune my level 3 Fire Ant Ascator and Oracle of the Sun to Syncro summons the one...the only...the beginning of the end for you three: The Sun Dragon Inti. Next by removing the Tuner Monster Fire Ant Ascator from play I can summon Weeping Idol. Then by lowering my lifepoints by 1000 I can summon Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand. And now I'll active Witaka's ability, with it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to one Syncro Monster that is out of the field. So since Sun Dragon Inti's level is 8, Witaka's level becomes 8 as well and now that she's packing more heat, I'll have her Dark Tuned with the level 2 Weeping Idol. So you see, just as I have both the power of light and dark, my field will have it as well. First there was a Sun Dragon, and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla. But I'm afraid Quilla won't be out for long, you see due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it is destroyed during the end faze of my turn." (Shit! This guy talks too much. Haha)

"Here goes nothing. First things first, I play the Speed Spell, Tune Up 1 2 3. Thanks to this, I get to roll a die and Blackwing's level increases depending what number I roll. Alright, Blackwing's level increases by 1. And now I'll use this Blackwing to Tuner my other one Blackwing Bora the Spear and I think you know what happens next: A Syncro Summon and that brings out Blackwing Armour Master! And did I mention, when I Blackwing is face up on my field I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty. That's right, Blackwing Elphin the Raven come on out. Now Blackwing Armour Master, attack the Sun Dragon Inti: Soaring Shadow Strike!"

"Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win this battle. We'll see about that." It was destroyed. "You see Blackwing Armour Master can't be destroyed in battle and any battle damage that occurred becomes 0. But wait, there's more whatever monster Blackwing attacks is tagged with a Wedge Counter and once it pledges its way inside that monster's attack points become zero for the turn. Meaning my other Blackwing Elphin the Raven can't miss."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Crow. There's no such thing as 'can't miss'. Not for you and not for the so called legendary man you modelled your life after. Believe me, I know."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Hold on! Are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're..."

"You're him!"

"The one who built the bridge from Satellite?"

"Back to the duel and to your Elphin the Raven because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti is also destroyed and then you take damage equal to its attack points" Crow got hit with damage. He screamed and I screamed for him.

"CROW" I started forming tears in my eyes.

"Additionally when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard. You see Crow, even when you can't miss you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I heard the hard way. Yes I am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I to couldn't miss. But I was wrong and now I know that if you really want something you must do whatever you think is necessary to get it!"

"Not if it means hurting people and that's why we're going to stop you. Right here and right now" His mark started to glow and so did the others.

"Hey look"

"No way"

"Our marks"

"They're gone!" They all merged together and formed on my uncle's chest. He laughed.

"Goodwin! Somehow he's taken them all for himself" He started cackling manically.

"You see. It's only a matter of time before I defeat you Signers. I'll stop at nothing to rule all!"

"Then I guess it's up to us to stop you! And I'll start by throwin' two facedown's" I looked over to the King of the Netherworld and gasp.

"What's wrong?" Akiza asked.

"It's getting closer," I said.

"The King of the Netherworld fast approaches and when he arrives, you can be sure that all you see around you will be destroyed; So that I can create a new world to rule, a world that will be named in MY image," He cackled.

"We gotta stop Goodwin, but how?"

"By winning," Akiza said.

"Crow you done with your turn?"

"Sure am. Who's up next?"

"Me! So get set Goodwin. Cause I have a few surprises in store for you and not the kind you wrap up with a bow. (LOL) No, they're the sort that will put power-mad-mega low-maniacs like you in their place (I have no idea what he actually says there "Power-mad..." lol). Here goes. First, I play a facedown. Second I summon forth, Magic Hole Golem in defence mode. Next I use Golems special ability, now once per turn I can cut half the attack points of a monster on my field and then use that monster to age a direct attack on you and this turn I'm choosing is the monster Mad Archfiend." It does and Jack attacks. "There's no time but the present. Let him have it Mad Archfiend."

"Hey, I wanna get in on this fun and thanks to one of my facedown cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm about too. I play the trap card Shadow Dance. See if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance then activates and then you take an additional 1000 points of damage" (GO CROW lol)

"What?"

"You see? I tried to give you fair warning before Goodwin. You may have both the power of the light and the dark. But it's still no match for what we have. The power you get for fighting for what's good and right and if you need more proof, here take this. I activate Rising Rush. This trap activates when you take damage from an effect and it allows me to summon one Tuner monster from my hand and the Tuner monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron."

"Nice. You take it from here Yusei," Yusei nods.

"My turn: First I'll tune level 3 Junk Synchron and level 4 Max Warrior. Now from two becomes one and a powerful one at that. I Syncro Summon the Junk Archer and now I'll use its special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end phase of the round. So let your arrow fly Junk Archer and take out Moon Dragon Quilla with bulls eye banishing!"

"Yeah: That's what ya get when you go one on three Goodwin."

"And there's a whole lot more to come too"

"Junk Archer, attack Goodwin directly"

"Why thanks, you just set off my trap: Offering to the Immortals (Why did 4kids change the name? There's nothing wrong with "Sacrifice of Honor" :S). You see if one of your monsters declares a direct attack and I have no monsters on my field that attack is negated. Then I get to summon two Sacrificial Stone Monument Tokens and there's more, I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand."

"You: what?"

"He negated the attack, summoned two tokens and got that Immortal; All just because he played that one trap card? This duel might be tougher than we thought."

"Oh yes it will be. The light and darkness are powerful allies and their both on your side," He laughed.

"And that Immortal's gonna be on the field soon," Jack commented.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," My uncle laughed maniacally again.

"You know what that means. Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field."

"Not good," Luna commented.

"My turn now, first I release my two Sacrificial Stone Monument Tokens," He starts to cackle more. We all know what this means. "Because you were right Jack, my Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon: Soon being right now. Come forth Wiraqocha Rasca." We all gasped at the sight of people's souls being drained in the Earthbound Immortal."

"Their spirits...they're taking them," Jack said.

"No, he's using them to power up that monstrosity," The Earthbound Immortal was summoned. I gasped and Akiza put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her. She smiled.

"It will be okay. Stay close to us alright," I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," She smiled and kept watching...


	31. Chapter 31

"More bad news; that things getting closer"

"It looks like he invited some friends," We looked up to see a few black condors flying with the King of the Netherworld. They all surrounded us as my uncle snickered.

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"I know what we can do, but you're staying out of this," Akiza said.

"We can't afford you getting hurt. Crow would literally kill us," Leo said. I giggled but then sighed.

"Are you sure? I have very powerful monsters here with me, ready to back me up. I can help easily," I smiled happily. Akiza sigh and nodded.

"Fine, but you've gotta be careful."

"No worries, so what are we doing?" I asked. Akiza told me and I nodded. (Surprise for the readers 3)

"I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements. Sure it may be unfair to attack with monsters that aren't from my deck, but when you have such power as I, it would be such a shame to not use them and besides it's not like you can stop me," He laughed.

"You snake," Yusei slithered. We readied our duel disks.

"I summon out, Black Rose Dragon!"

"I summon out Ancient Fairy Dragon!" I smirked.

"I summon out...the WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" The ancient orb of light appeared.

"That's a monster?" Leo said as he looked towards me. I smirked.

"Whoa, that's Akiza's and Luna's Dragon," Yusei said and then Crow gasped.

"That's the Winged Dragon of Ra's orb of light! How is that...oh no...Wendy! Darling, what are you doing?" I looked at him though the video feed.

"We are helping you three," He stared at me through the video.

"But...Wendy..."

"Darling, it's okay," He looked again. I smiled, closed my eyes and chanted.

"Almighty Protector of the Sun and Sky, I beg of thee. Please, heed my cry. Transform thyself from Orb of Light, and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee - Grace our humble game. But first I shall…CALL OUT THY NAME! WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" The Winged Dragon of Ra broke from the orb and rawred.

"Whoa!" Leo said. "That's amazing"

"Wow, guess we Signers...and Wendy...can help out with our own reinforcements too," I smiled.

"Let 'em, have it"

"You heard the ladies Ra, finish them," I smirked as Ra destroyed a large amount of those condors around Crow. He gasped.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack!" She attacked and destroyed a few of those birds.

"Go Black Rose Dragon," It attacked the birds near Yusei. All three boys smirked in happiness.

"Nice moves. Thanks girls," I smiled.

"Yeah, good one Wendy," I giggled.

"Aww, my pleasure sweetheart," Crow smiled into the video.

"If he's gonna play dirty, then he's gonna have to answer to us," I smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry we've got your backs," Luna hugged her duel spirit. Aww: cute. Lily came out and smirked. I giggled.

"Yehehah, me too"

"So do I, all the way"

"WE'VE GOT YOU GUYS COVERED," Trudge yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Crow smirked.

"Let's win this!" Yusei said. My uncle cackled.

"Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?"

"Sealed huh? Sorry Goodwin but I believe that we make our own fate," I smiled. Good words Yusei.

"As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you. The power etched into my very being. You're right, fate is made. But now, that I rule both the light and the darkness, it's made only by me!" He laughed.

"You're wrong!"

"If you still refuse to believe me Yusei, then I'll demonstrate, with my Rasca. You see its special ability lets me lower your lifepoints to 1 simply by skipping my battle phase," I gasped.

"You must be joking. You can't do that. We'll be a sitting duck," My uncle snickered.

"That's the point. I tried to warn you. It is decided, you're done for. ALL OF YOU," Crow growled.

"What happened to you Goodwin? You use to believe in helping others, not just yourself"

"Crow don't!" Yusei said.

"You tired to build that bridge for us Satellite kids, I looked up to you. You were my hero and I know deep down that you still got that in you. I mean, you're my uncle-in-law, doesn't that mean something? What about Wendy huh? She's your niece!" Everyone gasped.

"What! Wendy is that true?" Yusei asked from the video feed. I sighed and nodded. He gasped again. I started to sob.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Akiza came beside me and held my shoulders. I kept sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I feel like this is my fault. He's my uncle a-and I should have stopped him and my father. I could have done something before any of this happened. I-I could have prevented this," I kept sobbing in my hands. Akiza hugged me tightly as I cried.

"Wendy, this is not your fault. You couldn't have. You're having a baby. It's okay, calm down," I kept crying.

"Wendy, she's right. I was there, your father kept you down instead of pulling you up. He made sure that you weren't a distraction for him and your uncle. You had no choice but to sit out," By this time I stopped crying and was just lying on Akiza's shoulder.

"Listen to both Akiza and Lily Wendy. They're right," I smiled at Luna.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled and let go of me. I noticed that Crow, Yusei and Jack were listening to me with concern.

"Are you okay, my love?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm simply not that man anymore," My uncle said. "And as for Wendy, she was capable of great things, so her father and I kept her away from duelling, away from any duelling knowledge besides her music. Her father kept her focus solely on music. If it wasn't for her grandfather, Yugi Moto, she would have never learnt duelling," I gasped and wanted to cry again.

"What? You did that to my woman!" Crow growled. "You're gonna pay"

"Crow!"

"What?"

"You have your heart set on revenge again!" Yusei stated. Crow sighed.

"Oh right," I giggled. "Look I know it didn't work out the way you wanted but ya gotta realize," It looked like he was about to sob himself. "Just you try and change all of our lives, it gave us all hope! Look Goodwin, if you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I'm gonna have to step up and fill those shoes for you. Because, the Satellite needs its hero,"

"LOOK OUT!" A condor flew behind him.

"Behind you," It basically attacked him. He screamed.

"Crow no!" Jack gasped. Crow's runner spun out of control and almost ran off course.

"That will teach you too dare talk back to me!" I gasped and started to sob again. "Now then, where were we again exactly? Ah yes, I remember now, about to rout Yusei's lifepoints," Crow smirked.

"Don't think so, I play, my facedown card, Life Exchange. With this trap, if lifepoints change because of a card effect, I become the new target of the effect."

"No, then that means..." My uncle growled.

"I told you I'd be filling those shoes. Yusei's our best shot at winning this and I'm not letting you take him out, even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep him out here. Face it Goodwin, the power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger then what you got. Now let's do this"

"But he'll be..."

"Flattened," I gasped and started to cry. My uncle laughed.

"It's easy to be brave when you're a fool. Wiraqocha Rasca, reduce Crow's lifepoints to 1," My mouth was open as I saw the monster attack Crow. His runner was in the air as he screamed.

"On no: Crow!"

"He's done for," I screamed and cried.

"Sorry Goodwin, but if I'm going down, you better believe I'm going down swinging," He activated his runner's wings. "Because guess what, Life Exchange has another effect, when my lifepoints decrease, one of your monsters is destroyed," I cried but was relieved that Crow was okay for now.

"But that means..."

"That means that all I gotta do is pick. And I pick your Moon Dragon Quilla. His runner activated and he flew towards and monster and went straight though. He screamed.

"Crow no!"

"You fool; when Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected"

"Wait, he's back!"

"And last, I release Armour Master to activate the trap Blackwing Anchor. That's it Yusei and Jack, I'm afraid that you guys are going to have to take it from here on out. I know you guys can do it. I know you can be Satellites new heroes. Oh boy, this is gonna be...one rough landing."

"He's dropping too fast!"

"CROW" I screamed.

"AHHHHH, CROW! NO!" I sobbed. Feather kicked harder and harder and I sobbed and cried, screaming for the man I love. He landed.

"Wait, Wendy look"

"He landed"

"He's okay?"

"Afraid not," I cried as I saw his runner slow down but then drove horizontally, instead of vertically. He fell off and screamed. I sobbed and cried as Akiza came over and held me tightly.

"Wendy, Wendy, Shhh...He'll be okay," I sobbed but nodded.

"He's down!"

"On no" I cried as hard as I could. My uncle snickered.

"I'm afraid if Crow can't ride then he can't duel either. I hope that being a hero was worth it. It very rarely is. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face down," I then heard sobbing next to me. I looked down to see Feather again. I gasped and Leo screamed.

"Ahh, A ghost," I smiled and giggled.

"She's not a ghost sweetie. Well...I'm not sure really," Feather giggled.

"_He's funny. Mummy, can I go and see daddy please_?" I sighed.

"Only if you give mummy a hug and come back safely later okay?" She giggled.

"_Yes mummy,"_ She hugged me and ran to see Crow. I sighed.

"Wendy? Who was that?" Luna asked me. I smiled and patted my stomach.

"She's the spirit of my unborn child. She's my little girl," I smiled as a few tears fell. Leo and Luna were shocked but then smiled and hugged me.

"She's so beautiful," Luna exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her.

~Crow's POV~

I was laying face first on the ground. I was tired from duelling; my bones and muscles were hurting. I couldn't believe that this has happened. My friends, family, wife and child must be worried about me. I then heard that sweet little voice of my child.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Get up please!"_ She said. I felt her little hands on my back.

"F-Feather, my little girl," I opened my eyes and lifted my head as far as I could to see that she was crying. "D-Don't cry sweetheart. Daddy's here," She laid herself down and snuggled with me. "It will be worth it. Just you wait and see Goodwin."

"_What's that daddy?"_ I snickered.

"Nothing sweetheart," I hugged her close as she yawned and snuggled closer to me. I smiled. I held her in my arms as the duel continued.

~Wendy's POV~

I smiled as I felt Feather slightly moving, she must be happy with him now.

"CROW" Yusei yelled.

"You'll be avenged old friend. It's my turn now. First I summon Sinister Sprocket and then I'll tune my Sinister Sprocket with my level 4 Mad Archfiend and level 3 Magic Hole Golem. That's right Goodwin, witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel. Mighty becomes even mightier as I Synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"So: what? Even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster and you take damage equal to its attack points."

"That's why I'm playing this, the Half Straight. This allows me to cut the attack points of my Dragon Archfiend in half until the standby phase of my next turn. Why would I wanna do that? Because if I have a monster with less attack points than your strongest monster, I'm now allowed to attack you directly and that means that your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use its ability against me. Now go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Scorching Crimson Flare."

"Not so fast. Inti has another ability, It makes its attack points go down to 0."

"It what?"

"Not good. Now Inti's the weakest monster on the field. Then I think we both know what that means."

"That's right; you can no longer attack me directly. Instead you'll have to attack my Sun Dragon after all."

"But then my Red Dragon Archfiend will be crushed,"

"On no it won't, I play Scrubbed Raid. Now by sending a card from the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase of this turn. Go Jack, you just have to pick out which card"

"Or do you?" My uncle is sneaky. "No the Jack Atlas I know, was always a man who can make his own decisions, especially in a duel."

"Quiet. Jack, don't listen to him. He's just trying to get into your head. Tune him out!"

"Why would Jack want to tune out the truth? The truth is what made him a champion. I say turn out Yusei, Jack. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you tuned out your so-called friend, would it? Jack, you were wise to do so if you ask me. You don't need them Jack," I gasped.

"Stop it. You're just trying to wedge us apart and it's not gonna work."

"All I'm saying is this, once upon a time Jack Atlas was a great duel champion, and then he got caught up in all of this silly friendship business and became a big no body. Come Jack, you know that I am right. But now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere: a shell of the duel monsters legend that you once were. But Jack, it's not too late you know, you still have time, to become the man you once where. To be the greatest duel champion of our time and any other and all you need to do is turn on your back on your friends you once knew here and now."

"He's right. It's time I duel for me!" I gasped. "Go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Sun Dragon Inti. Go scotching crimson flare!" What? It attacked.

"I'm quite proud of you Jack. You have done it. You duelled only for yourself there and now you'll pay the price. I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability. Now, not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiends attack points as well."

"Why'd ya do it? We had him Jack?" Yusei asked.

"And now you'll have Moon Dragon Quilla because he rises back up as Inti is destroyed"

"I place one facedown and end my turn."

"Now, now, don't get so down on yourself, it will take some time to bring back your glory days of yesteryear. Trust me, I of all people know. After all Jack, I had to go alone, for quite a long time to get where I am." It's true.

"I think I just realized something. I don't want to be like you. Being the best, it's nice, but not when you experience it alone. What really matters is having people to share your triumphs with."

"Wow Jack," Yusei said.

"All of the people I have met and become friends with getting to this point have taught me that, especially one very special individual. Now Goodwin, I'll pay that individual back. As well as the rest of my friends by giving up my loner ways for good. It's the least I could do for all they have done for me."

"Jack"

"From here on out I'm going to risk everything that I am and everything that I have, to do what's right: just like someone did for me once...this one's for you Carly. Goodwin, you and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped."

"You fool! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you. Just face it, the trust you put in your friends is all wasted."

"We'll see about that, because now it's my turn to draw Goodwin. Here I go" Good luck Yusei.

"First due to Junk Archers ability, Moon Quilla is removed from play."

"I think not. I play a trap, Destruct Potion. Now by destroying my own monster I get lifepoints equal to its attack points and as you can see, the monsters I chose to destroy is Moon Dragon Quilla and since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again. So much for the grand power of friendship, eh Yusei. Anything else you want to try this turn?"

"I'm done. Your move."

"You pions, you fool. You struggle, you fight and for what? No matter what you do it will all end in the same way, I warned you that your fates were sealed. They are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well. All that you said and done, it means nothing, doomsday is finally here, time is all but run out. The Signers have failed," He laughed.

~Crow's POV~

"_Daddy? Can Uncle Yusei and Uncle Jack win this_?" I looked towards her as she smiled. I smiled back.

"Of course they can sweetheart. I have faith in them," She giggled and hugged me. She kissed my cheek and whispered.

"_You're awesome daddy. I love you_," I smiled as a few tears fell. "_Aww daddy,"_ I smiled again as she giggled. She snuggled as close as she could to me. I held her tightly in my arms. Boy this is going to be a great story when I talk to Wendy. Wait, does Wendy know already?

"Feather?"

"_Yes daddy?" _

"Does mummy know you're here?" She smiled and nodded.

"_I asked mummy if I could come over and she said 'Only if you give mummy a hug and come back safely later',"_ She giggled.

"Mummy's worried about both of us sweetie," She giggled and nodded.

"_Daddy?"_ I looked towards her. "_You don't have to be Satellites hero, you're my hero daddy_" hearing those words make a man's heart melt. I let a few tears fall. _"Aww daddy,"_ She giggled and hugged me. "_Are you feeling better daddy_?" I smiled.

"Better that you're here with me sweetheart," She giggled and smiled. She snuggled as close as she could to me as we continued to watch the duel...

To be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

~Wendy's POV~

Crow still had 1 point left. What was going to happen? My uncle had 7900 and was cackling like a mad man. The King of the Netherworld was also fast approaching. Those black birds were still trying to attack the boys.

"Attack Black Rose Dragon," It attacked. I sighed.

"Those birds again. Ra, attack and destroy them for good," I yelled at him. He looked away from me and attacked those birds and destroyed them.

"You too, Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna called to her. She attacked as well.

"Don't you see, you can fend off those minions all you want, but the King of the Netherworld will arrive here at this ancient temple and know that when it does, THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT WILL BE GONE!"

"Not if we win this match!"

"Yeah that's right. So quit your blathering and finish this," Jack said.

"My turn," my uncle said.

"I reveal my trap card, fiendish Chain. This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability and makes it so that it can't attack or be sacrificed," Jack said.

"Yes! Now the Sun Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's lifepoints. But wait!"

"Oh little Jack, so much to learn, this is what happens when you give up your loner ways as you put it. You make careless mistakes and now you'll pay for them and pay dearly. Of course the irony in all of this is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone. Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face your doom." (Damn this guy talks so much Haha)

"That's not good"

"And that very moment is now at hand Jack. Sorry, but your so-called friends can't save you because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability. Now I skip my battle phase and your lifepoints fall down to 1. Unleash your fury Rasca!" It attacked Jack.

"Oh no, if I have 1000 or less life points Fiendish Chain gets destroyed," It was destroyed.

"Yes that's right Jack and that means, my Sun Dragon Inti is free and the King of the Netherworld is that much closer to laying waste to this retched world," I glanced over at the King of the Netherworld. He was right! It is coming closer. I sighed. It then blasted some sort of yellow fire and almost destroyed Akiza's and Luna's dragons. Ra was fine though. He is basically invincible after all. He flew in front of us and protected us from the blast.

"Thank you Ra," I said smiling. Yusei and Jack however were another story. They both got hit by the blast causing Jack's runner to spin out of control.

"Jack no!"

"You see Jack, all your friends...useless. You're done for"

"That maybe, but that's why the bond we share is so important, because our cause continues to live on," He screamed and landed facedown.

"On no Jack!" Yusei said.

~Crow's POV~

"_Daddy? Is Uncle Jack okay?"_ I held her close.

"It's okay baby. He'll be fine," I then heard Jack speak from the speakers of my runner.

"Yusei, I can't continue. But that doesn't mean that I've checked out of this duel. Know that I'll be there if you need me old friend," I smiled.

"That goes for me too, Yusei. The two of us maybe down for the count. But if you find yourself in a jam, just think of us," I smiled wider. Feather giggled.

"_Aww daddy!"_ I snickered.

"What are you giggling about?" I tickled her. She screamed and laughed happily.

"_Daddy stop,"_ she laughed harder. I snickered, stopped and brought her close to me. _"I love you daddy,"_ I smiled.

"I love you too, my beautiful little girl," she giggled and hugged me.

~Wendy's POV~

Feather was kicking and moving around as I stared at the sight.

"YOU CAN DO IT YUSEI" Leo shouted.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU," Trudge shouted.

"Do you see Goodwin? We're still strong," Yusei said.

"Please, you're still trying to act like we're all in this together? Alright then, prove it! I place one card face down and end my turn. Now let's see how strong you are" (Shortest move he's made Haha) Yusei drew his next card.

"My draw! First I'll activate Junk Archers special ability. Now, once per turn I can remove one monster from play and this turn I choose to remove, Sun Dragon Inti."

"A fine plan, if only I didn't have this, the trap card Passion of Baimasse, which negates your Archers ability and then destroys them outright," I sighed. He was so close.

"Then I guess I just have to summon, Shield Worrier in defence mode. Then I'll throw one card face down and end my turn."

"That's your proof? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in defence mode," Yusei groaned. "Oh, poor Yusei, you disappoint me so and besides, it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal, but don't take my word for it, I'll show you," He drew his next card. "My draw and my turn to show you what real power is," Crow and Jack groaned. They didn't like the thought of my uncle's next move. "First I activate Rasca's special ability, now by skipping my battle phase; your lifepoints are going to 1," We all gasped.

"NO YUSEI!" I screamed to him.

~Crow's POV!

"Strike with all your might Rasca!" Feather clung tight to me as we watched Yusei get hit hard from the blast.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled.

"Yusei," I got out. Feather started to cry. "Feather, darling, its okay," I held her tightly as she cried for her uncle Yusei.

"_B-But daddy,"_ She cried. I shushed her and held her to me.

~Wendy's POV~

"Yusei," Just hearing Crow groan that out was horrific and terrible for me. To know that he is in pain and I can't help him. I sighed again. We all heard little sobs and cries from the monitor. "Feather, darling, its okay," I started to sob. My little girl is crying and I can't hold her close.

"_B-But daddy,"_ She cried. We heard a shushing sound and she just stopped crying and just lightly sobbed. I smiled at the thought of Crow holding her close to him. I could still hear sobs and a few light sniffles. I wanted to say something but now isn't the time. "_M-Mummy?"_ We all gasped. I stepped closer to the microphone near the monitor.

"What is it sweetie?" She sobbed again.

"_C-Can I stay with daddy? I don't want to come back until the duel is over,"_ I smiled. What should I say to her?

"Darling, you can stay," She gasped.

"_Really?" _She said in her cute voice. I giggled.

"Yes you can sweetie," I giggled again.

"_Did you hear that daddy? I can stay with you!" _I snickered at her. I then heard Crow from the speakers. He was snickering at her too.

"I heard darling," I smiled. I'm just glad he's alive.

"Crow, how are you feeling?" Luna asked. I heard him groan.

"I-I guess I'm okay. For now," I sighed again. "Wendy? How are you feeling sweetheart?" I smiled.

"I'm fine, hunny," He groaned.

"T-That's good"

"Get some rest okay?" He snickered.

"Sure," Feather then chimed in.

"_Don't worry mummy. I'll take care of daddy,"_ I giggled and Crow snickered.

"Good, sweetie: Keep daddy safe," She giggled.

"_I will," _My uncles chuckling was then heard.

"The three of you have but 3 lifepoints. If you're smart, you'll beg me for mercy," He cackled. "What are you waiting for? Start gravelling."

"No chance. I'm still planning to win this," my uncle gasped. "I may only have 1 lifepoint left, but I can still run my runner and that means I can still duel."

"You just don't know when to give up,"

"Ya got that right," I nodded. "My turn, and first I'll activate Angel Baton from my hand and since I have 2 or more speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck. Now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. Next I'll summon a tuner monster Debris Dragon and since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm aloud to bring back a monster from my graveyard as long as it has 500 or less attack points. So I bring back you, Sonic Chick. And now I tune my level four, Debris Dragon with my level one Sonic Chick and my level three Shield Worrier, to Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon. LET'S REV IT UP!" That beautiful monster was summoned.

"That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference," I sighed.

"Wrong," We all gasped. "Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm using the effect of the trap Crow left behind. Blackwing Anchor," We heard Crow groan into the microphone. I smirked. "Now, by sending Blackwing Anchor to the graveyard, Stardust Dragons attack points reach 2500 for this turn."

"What?"

"That's why Crow realised Blackwing Armour Master on this last move, not for himself but for the team. And now, since Stardust Dragon is even stronger than ever before, I attack Sun Dragon Inti," It attacked and Sun Dragon Inti was destroyed.

"Fool! Any monster that destroys Inti is also destroyed and then you take damage equal to that monsters attack points."

"Actually Goodwin, that's exactly where you're wrong. Thanks to Stardust Dragon's special ability, if I release him then Inti's effect is negated. It's a little something I like to call, Victim Sanctuary." I sighed in relief.

"That's all well and good Yusei, but have you forgotten? After Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm aloud to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth Moon Dragon Quilla"

"Not this time Goodwin," Yusei is full of surprises. He played Jack's card.

"Wait is that Jack's card?"

"Told ya Goodwin," Crow got out.

"Our bond is powerful," Jack mumbled.

"Thanks to Jack, I now play the card Conquest of the Supreme Ruler. Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer aloud to summon, Moon Dragon Quilla."

"No, but..."

"But nothing and now since I'm ending my turn, Stardust Dragon resurrects from my graveyard," Stardust Dragon was now officially back on Yusei's side of the field. "Welcome back friend. Goodwin, I warned you about the power of the bond between us all. Now, perhaps you'll finally believe me."

"No, I refuse. There's no such thing as people sharing a bond. Maybe once I thought there could be. But now I know better and the only thing I believe in is the power of my two marks, "What is he talking about? My father and him?

"That's not true. I know you're still connected to Roman," I knew it.

"What?"

"That's why you built that bridge, because he trusted you and he wanted you to fulfil his dreams. Maybe you failed, but I know there's still that dream in you. I know you two still share that bond and you get more strength and power from him then those two marks," he groaned.

"No, it's not true. You're lying: trying to confuse me so you can win. But it won't work. The King of the Netherworld approaches and you three have only 1 lifepoint left each to stop him from destroying this miserable world and leaving me all powerful. You're doomed." It was now my uncles turn. He drew one card and then ordered Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack Yusei directly.

"Immortal, attack Yusei directly. With 1 lifepoint left now may be the time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury Rasca!"

"Yusei! Quickly, my card, use it right now," Jack said.

"That's right; you through a face down during your last turn didn't you? Again Goodwin, the strength of our bond has been proven and now I activate the trap, Scrubbed Raid, this allows me to put an end to this turns battle phase. Simply by send a card of my field to the graveyard. Which means your Earthbound Immortal can't attack."

"In that case, I activate the trap Meteor Flare. Now by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard you're dealt 2000 point of damage," I gasped.

"Wrong because I activate Joint Future, with this, I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and your traps effect is negated."

"Maybe, but Meteor Flare still gets sent to the graveyard which means since it's still the draw phase of my turn, I'm aloud to add it right back to my hand"

"Afraid not Goodwin, any cards affect that's negated by Joint Future returns to the deck which is then shuffled"

"What?" Yes! Yusei had my uncle on the ropes now. "I end my turn"

"Do you see? Again the power of friendship triumphs. Now let the power of your brotherly love triumph too"

"Be quiet, the bond I shared with my brother is long gone."

"You're wrong; there are certain bonds that last for eternity. Believe me. I know. And I know that you do too Goodwin. After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore but not to forget. Go on Goodwin and take a look deep down into your heart. I'm telling you Roman is still there. You just have to listen to him," Just then my uncles back started to glow. It showed the symbol of the Crimson Dragon. It faded and then Akiza's, Luna's and Jack's marks glowed.

"Our marks"

"They're back"

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon," Jack mumbled.

"It's giving us power like never before. The mark of the Dragon Head is with me?"

"But where's the other one?" I said and then gasped. Oh no! Crow!

~Crow's POV~

"The mark of the Crimson Dragon"

"It's giving us power like never before. The mark of the Dragon Head is with me?" I overheard Yusei say. Feather then gasped. My arm was glowing. Yusei's old mark is now with me?

"Huh? What in the world?" Feather giggled.

"_You now have that mark daddy. You're a Signer,"_ I gasped.

"I am? But how?" She giggled again.

"No fair. I was the chosen one. I had the marks of both the light and the darkness."

"Perhaps, and yet beneath them the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honour your brothers memory. So now the Crimson Dragon is a part of me," I smiled.

"Yusei!" We all screamed. Feather giggled again.

"_Don't worry daddy. He's gonna win,"_ I smiled and hugged her close. Yusei drew his next card.

~Wendy's POV~

"You did your part Goodwin and now I'll do mine. My turn. First, since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I'm aloud to summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's sleeping in my graveyard and then I summon, Majestic Dragon."

"Not that. No!" My uncle screamed. YES! He's gonna win and my babies will be back again.

"Next, I tune level 1 Majestic Dragon, with level 8 Stardust Dragon and level 1 Stardust Xiaolong," We heard growling. I gasped.

"Whatever it is that Yusei's doing, he better do it quick."

"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon. And now, I use its ability, it negates the power of your Immortal."

"What?"

"And then, I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton which thanks to this, for every Synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the power of one Synchro monster on my field by 600. So, since there are 4 Synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field. You know what that means; Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shawn Shred!" My uncle gasped.

"I lost. It's over," It attacked and it was then over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" My uncle screamed.

"Now set your sights of the King of the Netherworld," The King of the Netherworld tried to attack it but Majestic Star Dragon glided straight though the beam. Yusei screamed. Akiza shielded me as I shielded the twins. "What's happening?" It looked like Yusei's dragon had destroyed the King of the Netherworld. Which is good news. The barrier which held the boys up had vanished. They all screamed.

"On no Jack!"

"Crow! Feather! My family!" I started to sob.

"Wait! It's okay. Look," Yusei dragon flew over and caught all of them and their runners.

"They're safe!"

"Yeah, check it out. Wendy, Crow and Feather are fine. Look," I did and I saw. They were okay. I smiled and waved.

"And everything's going back to normal," I sighed.

"Amazing, it's like Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is reversing everything that the King of the Netherworld did"

"Oh, it's all so pretty. There's just one little thing that remains," Luna stated.

"What?"

"Uh, where's the Majestic Star Dragon taking Jack, Crow and Yusei?"

"W-What?" I got out.

"Wendy, it will be okay," Akiza reassured.

"B-But what about?"

"He'll be back. They all will," I started to sob and cry.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Head home, I suppose and keep in touch," Akiza said. I smiled lightly.

"Do you need a place to stay Wendy?" Mina asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I-I can go back to my mothers. She is probably worried about me," Feather kicked and I gasped.

"_Mummy?"_ We all gasped and looked towards Feather. She was crying.

"Feather: darling, why are you crying?" I asked. She walked over and hugged me.

"_Daddy, told me to...come back here with you. He wants me to be safe. But I wanted to stay with him, to make sure he's safe,"_ I smiled, knelt down and hugged her.

"Baby its okay. Daddy wants us both to be safe," She smiled.

"_Don't worry mummy. Daddy said he'd be back before I come for real," _She giggled. I then giggled. I hugged her again. She said her goodbyes and disappeared. We all decided to split up. Trudge drove me to my house and Akiza gave me her number so I can keep in contact with everyone. I smiled and then said my goodbyes to the twins, Akiza, Trudge and Mina before they left. I sighed, staring up at my familiar house. I walked closer to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Just a second" I heard my mother's voice and footsteps coming closer to the door. She opened it, looked at me and gasped. "W-Wendy? Darling? What's going on? Come inside sweetie and tell me everything," She hugged me and took me inside. My grandparents were there also. They both gave me reassuring hugs and listened to what I had to say. I told them everything that had happened, except the detail of the boys all leaving. Everyone now knows about my father and how he treated me. I told them that Uncle Goodwin turned evil and summoned the King of the Netherworld. They all gasped and told me that they saw a giant black creature heading towards a temple. I nodded and told them that I was there. "Are you okay darling?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?" I started to sob and cry. My mother came over, sat next to me and hugged me close. "Tell us"

"C-Crow, Y-Yusei and J-Jack...after the duel...Yusei's dragon...took them somewhere. I-I don't know where or if they are coming back," I cried harder.

"Oh...baby...its okay, darling...its okay..."

~3 Months later. Wendy's POV (She's 7 months pregnant now) ~

I am now 7 months pregnant and sitting at a table with everyone. They have been so kind to me lately. The Daedalus Bridge had been built and everyone returned to their normal lives. Well, not me anyway. I don't even know where the kids are. I had my hand on my stomach as my little girl kept kicking and moving.

"Check it out guys; I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day. As usual, she's busy as ever," Luna laughed.

"Oh what I meant to tell you is that I heard from Greiger and Kalin. They say Hi. They say Hi to you too Wendy and are hoping that your pregnancy is going well," I giggled.

"It's going fine," She smiled.

"Cause it is. Look at you. You're the size of a blimp!" They all laughed at me. I growled.

"Oh, laugh it up guys. I won't be the size of a blimp for very much longer," Luna smiled.

"We know, it's just so much fun and exciting to talk about," I smiled at her.

"Anyone hear from Yusei, Jack or Crow?" Trudge came over on his motorbike.

"No and I've looked everywhere for them," We then heard a yell.

"WHAT?" We looked over to see an old man, or what it appears to be a man standing there. Carly through the disguise off. "How can I write my story if they're not around? All of this Signers stuff is my ticket to a Peabody." She then looked at me and gasped. "Wendy? You're pregnant?" I smiled and nodded.

"I've been pregnant," She smiled.

"Since when?" I giggled.

"Since ages ago. I'm 7 months through," She gasped.

"Carly, why don't you just interview yourself, you were there too?"

"I'll tell ya why, it's because I don't remember one second out of the whole thing," She squeezed her pen and notepad a little too much. "Some kind of magic, memory, and brainwash I guess. IT'S SO FRUSTRATING!" Akiza giggled.

"On the bright side, at least you have your brain back and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer," She gasped and had her notebook in her mouth scared.

"I was a Dark Signer?" We all laughed at her.

~Crow's POV~

I sighed. The Daedalus Bridge was now complete, but I couldn't help but think of Wendy. She must be soon ready to give birth to our daughter.

"I know the others must be worried, but I have a feeling they'll understand, don't cha think?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I mean, just look at it," Jack smiled.

"Makes what we went though all worth it."

"Sure does. Finally, Satellite and the city, one in the same."

"Maybe one man can't build a bridge, but a team of friend's sure can,"

"Hey Crow, what are you going to do about Wendy? Should we go and visit her soon?" Yusei asked me. I smiled.

"Of course, she must be about 7 months pregnant. I can't wait to see her that big," I laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for," we got onto our runners and started them up. LET'S REV IT UP GUYS! And let's do it together. We drove onto the Daedalus Bridge and drove home. Wendy...we're coming...


	33. Chapter 33

"Wendy! Practice breathing! Now!" My mother was trying to get me too practice my Lamaze breathing. I am nearly due. Two more months to go.

"Mum, stop! I'm fine. I've practiced enough today," She pouted. She still kept pushing for me to do this.

"Wendy darling: I only want you to be ready. I wasn't even ready and I practiced more then you have ever done.

"But..." She shushed me and smiled.

"Just do a few more," I sighed and was about to start again when the door bell rang. My mother sighed. "Stay here, I'll get it," I sighed as she walked off to get the door. I heard a gasp and a few whispers. I wonder who's at the door. I sighed and walked to the piano in the living room. We moved one there so I could play without walking up the stairs to my room and then having to come back down.

~Crow's POV~

Jack, Yusei and I finally found our way to our destination. We stopped our runners, got off and all I did was, stare at the house that is all too familiar.

"Whoa! Your wife lives here!" Jack commented. I nodded.

"Yep. She is the granddaughter of Yugi Moto so it's expected," I said to Jack.

"Shouldn't we head to the door?" Yusei a nodded and we walked to the front door. I sighed deeply and rang the door bell. Hopefully Wendy is the one to answer. I heard heavy footsteps and the door opened.

"Hello?" Wendy's mother took one look at me and gasped. "Crow? Is that really you?" I smiled and nodded. "Wendy has been worried sick for all three of you. Come inside now!"

"How is Wendy?" She smiled.

"She's 7 months pregnant and getting as big as a blimp," She laughed. "You'll love it Crow," I nodded and smiled.

"I know I will," She smiled.

"Anyway, come on in boys. Wendy's waiting," She showed us inside. I sighed and felt Yusei's hand on my shoulder. I looked back and he smiled.

"Don't be nervous Crow. After all, she's waiting for you," I smiled at him and nodded. We all followed Wendy's mother inside to the living room. I then gasped and saw Wendy playing at the piano. I didn't want to interrupt. I could see her big belly from the side. I smiled. How should I make this a beautiful reunion? Yusei, Jack and I just watched Wendy play the piano. She finished the piano piece but didn't look back just searched for another piece in a book.

"Mother, is everything alright?" She said while flicking through the book. I smirked.

"I don't know about your mother but I'm fine," I saw her stop and gasp.

~Wendy's POV~

I heard the door open and a few footsteps were heard. I thought that it was my mother, but no voices were heard. I decided to just keep on playing the piece before I said anything. I was playing Liszt's - Totentanz. (.com/watch?v=zGBXA1tBiLw) I finished up the piece and searched to find another piece to play.

"Mother, is everything alright?" I asked.

"I don't know about your mother but I'm fine," I gasped.

"C-Crow? I-Is that you?" I heard snickering and footsteps getting closer. He wrapped his hands around my neck from behind as I put the piano book down. He kissed my cheek. "Yep. It's me," I rotated my head around to my right side to see Crow's beaming smile and adoring eyes staring at me.

"O-Oh Crow. I missed you, so much," I started to form tears. Happy tears. He snickered.

"Darling, it's okay now. I'm here," He smiled, took my hands and got me to stand and stare at him. He pulled me in close for a hug. We broke apart and he looked down at my stomach and then he smiled. "Well, look at you," He placed his hands on my stomach. Feather kicked and moved for him. He snickered and a tear fell.

"I-I can't believe that you're here. I've waiting so long. Where did you go?" He smiled and placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped the few tears away.

"Don't worry about it darling. I'm here to stay," I smiled and glomped him in a hug and started to cry more happy tears. He held me close as I cried. "Has Feather shown up since I left?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Excuse me, what's this? Who's Feather?" My mother asked. I giggled. Crow told her what happened. She was purely shocked. "How is that possible?"

"We're not sure, but it's possible," I smiled placing my hands on my stomach. Crow looked at me and smiled. I then gasped. "Yusei! Jack! Get over here and give me a hug each," I giggled and walking over to them. They both smiled and walked over to me and hugged me each. I basically squeezed them with my hugs.

"Whoa! Does being pregnant give you super strength?" I giggled at Jack.

"Na, she's just been eating all of her meats and vegetables," My mother said. Crow cracked up laughing.

"That's a good thing. No way are you eating chocolate or lollies with our little girl on the way," I pouted. My mother laughed.

"She's been eating those too Crow. She just loves Dark Chocolate Covered Goji berries," I giggled. (Best damn chocolate in the world. Found at a health food shop Haha) Crow snickered and pulled me into him.

"Make sure you eat healthy for our little girl, alright?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Of course," He smiled and kissed me again. Jack groaned.

"Okay, I have had enough of this lovey-dovey crap alright!" I laughed. Crow snickered and tickled my stomach.

"What are you laughing about?" I giggled.

"If Jack thinks that way then...I wouldn't have lasted 10 minutes in a marriage with him," Crow gasped.

"Oh yeah: I forgot about that," I giggled.

"Forgot about what?" Yusei asked.

"Wendy's father, Roman...organized an arranged marriage between her and Jack a few months ago. He wanted her to marry the duel champion," my mother stated. Jack just glanced at me with an uncomfortable stare and then uncomfortably left my gaze.

"Yeah, I remember Goodwin telling me about this," He looked towards me. "He told me that he had arranged a young woman to marry me," he smiled. "He also said that you are a beautiful flower. I agree," Crow groaned.

"NO FLIRTING WITH MY WOMAN!" We all laughed. Feather started kicking hard.

"Oh! Ow!" I placed my hand on my stomach where she kicked me and started rubbing it. Crow held my waist.

"Are you okay?" I smiled as everyone crowded around me.

"Yes. It was just a kick. A very hard kick," I pouted. My mother giggled, walked over and put her hands on my stomach. Feather moved freely for her. She smiled and snickered.

"Even I can't wait for her to be here," She started to sob.

"Mother? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine it's just overwhelming that I'll be a grandmother soon. She snickered and said to Feather. "Don't get to old okay? Your grandmother wants you to stay little," I giggled and Feather moved for her again. "She...heard...me..." I smiled and nodded. My mother hugged me tightly. She then let go and put her hands on my cheeks. "And don't you EVER grow old either my baby girl," I giggled.

"I'll try not to, although, it will be hard," They all laughed. "Speaking of never growing up, darling did you find the kids?" Crow gasped. I take it he didn't.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry darling. I was too worried about you and our little girl, I forgot. Do you forgive me?" He grasped my hands and looked into my eyes.

"No! I don't forgive you!" Crow put his head down in shame. I smiled. "Because: there is nothing to forgive. It's okay darling," I giggled at Crow's face. He was confused. Everyone else laughed. "Should we find them now?"

"Better now than when you're 9 months pregnant darling," I nodded. "Limo? Or Helicopter?"

"You have a Limo and a Helicopter?" Yusei asked. I nodded.

"Helicopter is faster," I said.

"But a Limo is safer for you darling," My mother said. I groaned.

"Fine. Do whatever," Crow chuckled.

"It's all for you and our baby," I sighed.

"I know darling, but I'm not handicapped. I can do things on my own. I'm fine," I smiled. Crow chuckled again. The door bell rang again and my mother went to get it. I smiled and felt little Feather kicking and moving. She wouldn't stop. Maybe she knows who's at the door.

"Wendy?" My mother peaked her head into the room.

"Yes mother?" She smiled.

"There's someone here to see you," I smiled.

"Who is it?" Just then, I saw a familiar sight. "E-Emily?" She smiled. I smiled and she walked over to me and hugged me. "How are you here?"

"Wendy, my last year and Duel Academy is over. Have you forgotten?" Yusei and Jack gasped. I laughed.

"Oh yeah! I did forget. How did your exams go?" She pulled a few papers from her bag and handed them to me. I took them from her and had a look. I gasped. Her marks...we're just below mine. "Whoa! Emily, these marks...they're just below mine," She nodded and smiled.

"I am now the third best ranked duellist that has ever been to Duel Academy: Under you of course," I smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Emily," She smiled, giggled and looked down at my stomach and gasped.

"I knew you were pregnant, I just didn't know how far along. You're so big!" I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, that joke is old now," Crow laughed and held me from behind.

"It won't be old until you have our little girl," Emily gasped and her eyes turned to love hearts.

"You're having a girl?" I smiled and nodded. "THAT SOUNDS SO BEAUTIFUL! I'M GONNA BE A GODMOTHER!" She laughed and then started to sob lightly.

"Are you Wendy's sister or something?" Yusei asked. Emily wiped her tears, looked around and gasped. She stayed silent and I saw her blush. I busted up laughing. "What's so funny?" I kept laughing.

"Emily..." I sang. She looked at me and blushed even more. She was as red as a tomato.

"W-What?" I giggled. She likes Yusei and she's nervous. I giggled.

"Yusei, Jack this is my best friend Emily Kaiba," Emily blushed as she held her hand out to Yusei. "She sort of IS my sister. Considering we've been friends for ages."

"Hi, nice to meet you Yusei, Jack," Emily got out slowly. Yusei smiled and held out his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you too Emily," He took her hand and shook hers. Emily blushed and I snickered.

"What's going on in here?" Yusei and Jack gasped.

"Can it be?"

"Yugi Moto," Yusei whispered. I snickered.

"Yusei, Jack, I'd like you both to meet my grandfather and grandmother, Yugi and Tea Moto," My grandfather smiled and shook both of their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you both, thank you for saving the world and looking after my granddaughter and great granddaughter," Yusei smiled.

"It's was no problem Mr Moto. Wendy is our friend after all," My grandfather smiled and my grandmother 'awed'. I giggled and then gasped.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Crow held my waist as he staggered. I giggled.

"I'm fine sweetie. But we've got to get to the kids. I can just imagine how scared they are," I sighed. Crow gripped my waist.

"Well then, let's head out," We all nodded. Crow and my mother dragged me to the limo. I sighed and just went with it. We all got inside and were now well on our way to see the kids.

~Jasmine's POV~

"Are we home?" Jake asked.

"I-I don't know. Where are Crow and Wendy?" I said. I looked around to not see them. I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Jasmine," Ellie said by my side. "They'll be here to find us. They love us. Wendy is our mum and Crow is our dad. Don't worry." I giggled and hugged her.

"Okay Ellie. I believe you," I giggled again. "Do you guys want to play tag?"

"Yeah! That will keep us busy," Jake looked at me and smirked. He then ran after me. I giggled and ran away.

~Wendy's POV~

"Are we there yet mother?" She sighed.

"Not yet darling. Don't worry, we'll find them," I sighed and looked down. Crow gripped my hands in my lap.

"Darling, they'll be okay and we'll find them," he said and then wrapped one arm around me and hugged me close to him. He put his other hand on my stomach and felt Feather moving. He smiled.

~Jasmine's POV~

I breathed in and out deeply. That was a LOT of fun. I laughed.

"That was fun guys!" I giggled and sat down on a log. The others sat on the same log too. (Where Yusei and the others talked about the Dark Signers) "What should we do now guys?"

"Maybe talk about what happened while Crow and Wendy were away?" Jake suggested.

"You mean still away. Where could they be?" Tory asked. I sighed.

"They can't be too far away."

~Wendy's POV~

"Where's your hideout Crow?" My mother asked him. Crow explained where it was in the Satellite. My mother nodded and we were well on our way to my babies. I sighed and looked out the window. We were nearly there. Just over the bridge. We drove from one side of the bridge to the other: Almost there. I kept staring out the window. I saw the familiar area and I then saw the kids sitting and talking together. I smiled and started to form tears.

"I-I...see them..."I said.

"What?" Crow asked and leaned over to look out as well. He saw the kids too, in the distance. He smiled. "They're okay!"

~Jasmine's POV~

I heard a car coming this way. I gasped.

"Who could that be?" I asked them.

"We'll soon find out," We all stood up and waited for whoever it was to come out of the car. The car stopped in front of us, and we just waiting and waited for them. I gasped as the door opened and an orange spiky-haired man came out and smiled.

"Hi kids," Crow said waving.

~Wendy's POV~

We finally stopped there. I couldn't wait to hold them in my arms. Boy will they be shocked to see my belly like this. Crow stepped out first.

"Hi kids," Crow said waving. I smiled and Crow helped me out of the car. I saw them shocked and just standing there. I giggled.

"Don't you wanna give your mummy and daddy a hug," I giggled again. Jasmine smiled, sobbed and ran over. With the others following her.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" She gave Crow a tight hug and then gently hugged me with her face on my stomach. Feather kicked while she was hugging me. She gasped and put both her hands on my stomach. Feather moved and kicked for her. I giggled.

"Feels funny doesn't it sweetie?" I asked. She nodded and kept feeling her move and kick.

"Is that the baby mummy?" She asked me. I giggled and nodded. She smiled and kissed my stomach. "Is it a girl or a boy?" I giggled.

"It's a girl sweetie," She smiled wider.

"YAY! I'LL BE A BIG SISTER!" She yelled. I laughed. The others got out of the car and came over too.

"Are you five ready to head to your new home?" Crow said.

"Wait, what new home?" I asked. He turned to everyone and said.

"I need to talk to Wendy for a second," Everyone nodded. Crow took my hand and lead me away from the group.

"What's up?" I asked. Crow put his hands on my stomach.

"Yusei, Jack and I have found a place for us to stay in together. With a garage for our runners and everything AND the best part is the landlord is letting Yusei, Jack and I to use the garage for free. Everyone knows about us saving the world now so she was kind enough for us to stay," I gasped.

"Where do the kids lead into this?" I asked. He smiled.

"I've asked Martha to take them in. Zora hasn't got enough room for all of them, but enough for us. She knows that we're having a baby and it kinda guilt tripped her into letting us stay," Crow laughed. I giggled.

"Wow, sounds exciting," Crow smiled.

"It is darling. It is," I giggled.

"Oh and I have started a job too," I went wide eyed.

"Wow, you've thought this through," he smiled.

"Well, I'll have you and our little girl to support soon, a husband and father has to take care of his family you know, I can't have you and Feather starving and dehydrated, now can't it?" I giggled.

"No, you can't," He snickered. "You are so great darling, thank you," I smiled.

"It's no problem sweetie, it's all for you and Feather," He leaned in and kissed me directly. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. I am so happy to be in his arms like this again. We break apart and I stare into his eyes. "You are so beautiful," He said. I smiled and hugged him. We break apart and head back to everyone.

"How's Duel Academy Emily?" Jasmine asked. Crow and I smiled at her. Emily giggled.

"Duel Academy is over for me Jasmine. So that means, I get to spend time with your mummy," Jasmine smiled.

"Will we see you more often too Emily?" Ellie asked. Emily smiled and nodded. Jasmine glomped her in a hug. "YAY" she screamed happily.

"Really? You're staying with us?" She gasped and nodded.

"Yep, I told you that after Duel Academy I'd stay with you," I smiled and hug her. "Whoa! What's with the hugs?" She giggled.

"What? I can't be happy?" She laughed.

"Of course you can be happy. I was just surprised at the glomp hug, that's all," She hugged me back. "So what do we do now?"

"Head home?" My mother said.

"Actually, there's somewhere where we'd like to go first," Crow said.

"And where is that Crow?" My mother said. He smiled.

"To Martha's place," He walked over to the kids, knelt down to their level and said. "Kids, I have found a new home for you," The gasped. "How would you five like to live at the orphanage where Jack, Yusei and I grew up?" They all gasped again.

"Really Crow? There's an orphanage that will take us in?" Jasmine said. He nodded smiling.

"Of course: Martha would love to take you all in. I doubt you five would be any trouble for her," he laughed. I giggled. Jasmine then started to cry.

"Jasmine? What's wrong sweetie?" She came over to me and hugged me. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to leave you mummy," she cried.

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. Crow and I will come and visit, don't worry and the next time you'll see me, I'll have the baby in my arms," she looked up at me and smiled.

"Really? The baby?" I smiled and nodded. I giggled.

"Of course sweetie; won't be long until that happens. I have two months left," I rubbed and patted my stomach smiling. She giggled and hugged me again.

"Okay mummy, I'll go. You better promise me that you'll visit," she looked at me sternly. I laughed.

"Of course darling, I'll visit," she giggled and hugged me again. A few minutes later we all piled back into the limo. I looked out the window as the car drove off to Martha's place. We drove through streets and buildings. The Satellite looks a lot different than it was when I first met Crow. I smiled at the memories. Crow snuck his arm around my waist.

"What are you smiling about?" Crow asked me. I blushed.

"N-Nothing," he snickered and brought me closer to him.

"Must be something to make you blush and stagger like that," he snickered again. I giggled and kissed him.

"I was just thinking back to a few memories, that's all," Crow smiled and kissed me. A few minutes later we were at Martha's house.

"We're here!" Crow exclaimed, jumping out of the limo. I giggled and got out slowly myself. Everyone but Yusei, Crow, Jack, the kids and I got out of the car. Martha opened the front door and smiled.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, Wendy, it's nice to see you again," she took one look at me and gasped. "And look at you Wendy, pregnant and glowing," I giggled. Jasmine and the others walked behind Crow and I. Jasmine held my hand and hid behind me. I smiled and looked down at her.

"Jasmine, don't be scared sweetie. She's lovely and she'll look after you," Jasmine smiled and looked at Martha.

"Wendy's right. I'll look after you and your friends. So don't you worry okay?" Martha smiled at her. I smiled too.

"Thank you for taking them Martha, we really appreciate it," I said smiling.

"No worries Wendy, I'm delighted to take them in. After all, it's my job to look after the people here," Jasmine smiled happily. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks, Crow and I wouldn't be looking after them. I started to sob. Jasmine saw the tears and held onto me tightly.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" Crow looked at me worryingly. He walked over and held me close to him. I started to cry.

"Wendy, darling...its okay: Now, what's wrong?" He cupped my face in his hands. I let a few more tears fall.

"I-I d-don't want to say goodbye to them..." He gasped, smiled and hugged me.

"I know darling, I know, but its okay. They'll be safe here. We have to let our chicks fly away and we'll visit them as much as you want darling, so don't worry," He let go of me and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. After we broke apart I smiled.

"Thank you darling, you always make me feel better," he smiled, growled seductively and kissed me again. I giggled after we broke apart. Jasmine looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Jasmine, sweetie, its okay," She hugged me tightly as she cried.

"I don't want to leave you mummy," she cried. I kneeled down as far as I could and hugged her tightly. Crow held me up as I was about to fall backwards.

"Its okay baby," the others hugged Crow as Jasmine didn't let me go. They then hugged me from different directions at the same time. I giggled. They all cuddled me with their cute little hands and arms. I giggled again. Crow snickered, Emily 'awed' and the other boys and Martha just smiled. "Anyway babies, we better leave. Be good for Martha alright?" They all nodded.

"Come back with the baby mummy, daddy. I want to see the baby," Jasmine giggled. I giggled too.

"Of course darling, we will come back, with the baby," She giggled and hugged me again. She kissed my stomach before Crow, the others and I had to leave. I sighed knowing that this was it. They all said their goodbye's and just stood there waiting for us to leave. Crow snuck his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay, darling?" I sighed. I turned around to face him. He looked into my eyes and saw the pain that I'm feeling. He sighed. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm sad to. But they are growing up and need to be left here. I can't afford to look after them, I don't make enough money," I smiled.

"I know darling, I'll just miss them," he smiled and kissed me. He then hugged me close.

"Come on darling, we better go," he took my hand and we got back inside the limo. Tears were rolling down my eyes. I stayed near the limo window and I put the window down. I just stared at them as the tear flowed. The others got inside and strapped themselves in. Crow snuck his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders. He stared at the kids too. The limo was started up and the sound of the engine was heard. We both just stared at them. We saw the kids sobbing and crying too. Jasmine and Ellie had a few tears flowing down and the boys just had sad expressions. It was heartbreaking but we had to do it. The limo turned around and drove off slowly. Crow and I just stared at the kids as they slowly became out of sight. We'll see them later...in the mean time, we were on the road to our new lives. Crow, Yusei, Jack, Emily and my new home...


	34. Chapter 34

"So where is this place you three are renting exactly?" I asked the boys. Crow smiled and tickled my stomach. I giggled.

"It's just across from the Poppo Time Clock Shop in New Domino City. Zora owns that shop. She is old friends with Martha too," I smiled.

"Wow...wait...I think I know that place. Is it also across from Cafe La Geen, the coffee shop?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Jack said.

"I've been to that place before. I think I know what you're talking about," Crow, Yusei and Jack smiled. Crow held his arm around my waist as we drove closer and closer to the apartment. A few minutes later we were there. Crow told us that, the elderly woman with glasses is the landlord, Zora. Crow, Yusei, Jack and Emily got out of the car first. Crow then helped me out of the limo. He held my arms and hands as we walked over to her. She smiled at all of us.

"Welcome Miss Moto, I am proud to have you as one of my tenants," I smiled and got a little confused.

"It's a pleasure, but please call me Mrs Hogan. I'm not a Moto anymore," She smiled.

"No matter what, you will always be Miss Moto. I don't understand why you chose this imbecile to marry and have a child with and not Yusei. He's more of a good person then these two," She pointed to Jack and Crow. Crow's grip on me tightened. I held his hands on my sides and stood my ground.

"I'm sorry but whoever I'm involved with is none of your business. I love Crow and we are both happy that we're having a child. You have no right to call both Jack and Crow imbeciles when you don't know them well enough. I watched the duel with my own eyes, all three of them risking their lives to save the world. So don't judge before you get to know people," I glared at her. I noticed Crow, Jack, Yusei and Emily were shocked at what I said.

"Believe it or not, but I stand alongside my wife. I will protect her and my unborn child, no matter what the context is. I love her after all..." He looked down at me and I looked up at him and we both smiled. She snuffed and shook her head. She then left.

"Okay, that was weird. I thought you said that she was nice," I stated. Crow snickered.

"She IS nice. But only to Yusei and apparently you, but what I just saw, I don't think so. You were great darling," he tickled me.

"Remind me what am I great for?" Crow smirked.

"You stood up to Zora," Jack said. "Even we are afraid to stand up to her," I snickered.

"Really? Like really, really? You guys? Seriously?" Crow cracked up laughing.

"Yes seriously. We were afraid she wouldn't let us stay if we did. But you, told her off without yelling," he hugged me close and rested his arms and hands on my seven month pregnant stomach.

"It's what I do," I smirked. Crow laughed and tickled my stomach. I giggled. "Shouldn't we go inside and show me the place?" Crow smiled and held my hand. He brought me in close and kissed me lightly.

"Of course Wendy, right this way. Follow us." Yusei and Jack left first and lead me inside and down the stairs. Emily followed close behind Crow and I. My mother and grandparents followed in also. We were all in the garage where Yusei, Jack and Crow kept their runners and equipment. Crow helped me down the first set of stairs and then down the next set of stairs to the garage. Everything that the boys needed to use to customise their runners and other projects was already set up. I noticed on some walls were posters of the new World Racing Grand Prix. My grandfather told me about this new tournament. I smiled and kept walking down the stairs with Crow's hand in mine. I looked around as I walked down. This place was actually huge. Well the garage was.

"Darling, this will be where Yusei, Jack and I will spend most of our time. Preparing for the World Racing Grand Prix," I smiled.

"I didn't know that you boys were planning to enter the Grand Prix." I placed my hand on my stomach as I said this. Feather kept kicking and moving.

"We hadn't had the time to tell you. It starts in a few months," I smiled brightly. Crow smiled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I giggled.

"By that time...we'll have our little girl," I said placing my hands on my stomach. Crow smiled at me lovingly. "And she'll be watching you guys duel with me, making little baby noises and wriggling around in my arms," I giggled. Crow snickered and held me close. He kissed my lips gently but tastefully.

"Alright enough of that" My mother said. "Where do you all sleep guys?" Crow smiled and pointed up the stairs.

"Wait, I have to walk up the stairs again?" Crow snickered and tickled my stomach.

"I can carry you if you like," Crow smirked at me. I knew what he was getting at. I giggled and playfully slapped him on his chest.

"Stop it darling, you know I can't for a while," he sighed.

"Can't what?" My mother asked. Crow and I looked at each other and blushed. My mother laughed. "No need to say anything, your blushes said it all," she laughed more. "So, I'm guessing your rooms are upstairs?" Crow nodded.

"We share an apartment upstairs," my mother smiled.

"Should we go up and see?" Crow smiled and nodded. I groaned. Crow then laughed.

"Its okay sweetie, I'll help you." He held me from behind. "Do you want me to carry you?" I smiled.

"Na, I'll be fine," he snickered. Crow held out his arm so I could link my arm with his.

"Shall we?" He said. I giggled and hooked my arm with his.

"We shall," we both smiled at each other. I heard my mother 'aw' and Emily giggle. They all followed us as we headed upstairs. Slowly: for me. Everyone waited as Crow helped me up the stairs. When we got upstairs, Crow, Jack and Yusei lead us all too each and every room. "Yusei's bedroom is the far left, followed by Jacks and then mine, or ours darling, Emily's if she's staying and a kitchen next to hers," I smiled.

"What about bathrooms?" Crow laughed.

"Each bedroom has a bathroom darling."

"What about our little girl?" I asked. Crow smiled, took my hand and leaded me to the room. He led me inside. What I saw was remarkable. It was a large bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle; a door leading to a bathroom on the opposite side, and what astonished me most was a baby's crib in one corner, filled with baby toys, clothes, and colourful wallpaper. "Oh...Crow... how did you...?" Crow walked over and held my waist.

"It's amazing what you can do, with a few tools and the help of your best friends," I gasped and started to form tears. "Are you okay darling?" I smiled and nodded. Tears were still flowing. Crow turned me around and held my cheeks in his hands. "Then why are you crying?" I smiled again and hugged him.

"Oh...Crow...darling, you are so wonderful. Thank you," he smiled and hugged me close.

"Anything for my family: Make sure to thank Jack and Yusei as well. I couldn't have done it with without them," I giggled.

"Of course, I will," he hugged me close and put one hand on my stomach. He snickered as Feather kicked and moved for him. I looked around the room and saw something that I didn't see before. There was a yellow jacket with a black bird symbol and the words 'Blackbird Delivery' above and below the symbol. There were also logos on each side of the arms. Where did it come from?

"Darling? Are you okay?" Crow asked me. "What are you staring at?" I giggled.

"That jacket. Where did yet get it?" Crow smirked.

"It's my work jacket. I've started a delivery service. I use my runner to transport goods around New Domino City," He stated with a smile. He was truly proud of himself. I giggled. "Like I said I can't have my family starving, homeless and dehydrated," I smiled.

"You are truly wonderful darling," he smiled. He put his hands on my face and kissed me tastefully. I smiled and kissed him more. He gasped and let go of me. "Oh, I forgot." He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out another jacket.

"Who's that for?" I asked. Crow just looked at me, walked over and placed it around my shoulders.

"It's for you, darling. I've decided that it probably will be the family business. It's running smoothly and who knows, maybe after Feather is born," he smirked. "Maybe you can run a few shifts for me," he laughed. I giggled.

"Sure, I will darling. You'll have to show me how AND maybe build my own runner for the job," I giggled even more.

"Do you want us to?" Crow asked.

"W-What?" Crow smirked.

"Do you want, Jack, Yusei and I to build you a duel runner?" He asked. "We can, if you want one," I gasped.

"N-No, it's okay. I don't need one," he smiled and held me.

"Alright, but tell me if you want one, you'll be a great Turbo Duellist," I smiled and kissed him. We let go and just stared into each other's eyes. "You, my love, are as beautiful as the day I first met you. _Don't you ever leave me_," he whispered. We rested our heads on each other's forehead.

"Never and _don't you leave me either,"_ he smiled and kissed me.

"Are you two done in here?" Crow and I gasped, broke apart and looked towards the door. We were both blushing. The others were standing there. My mother smirked. "Yusei and Jack told us of this crib that you were making for my granddaughter and I wanted to make sure that its safe, secure and beautiful," I smiled and pointed to it. My mother looked over and gasped. She then started to tear up.

"Mother? Are you okay?" I asked. She shed a few more tears but then wiped them away.

"I-I'm fine sweetie. This has gone so fast. You leaving, finding Crow and the kids, making friends, falling pregnant, and now you're in your seventh month, waiting for your little girl to come. But..." she sighed.

"What is it?" She looked towards me and sighed again. "Mum?" She smiled.

"I-I don't...want you to...leave..." she said. I got confused.

"Leave? I'm not going anywhere," I smiled. She sighed and looked down. Crow snuck his arms around me.

"I know what she means," he said.

"What does she mean?" I asked.

"Your mother doesn't want you to leave her," My grandfather said. I was still confused.

"Huh? I'm still confused," I said.

"You know, for a smart woman, you can be stupid," Jack commented.

"Hey!" Crow laughed.

"He's only joking. Darling, what she means is that she doesn't want you to 'leave the nest'. It's the same feeling that you felt when you didn't want to leave the kids at Martha or the same feeling you will have when our little girl 'leaves the nest'," I gasped and then sighed again.

"I...don't want that to happen..." she said. I then saw tears following from her eyes.

"Mum...It's okay...I'm not leaving for good. I'm just..."

"I know..." She interrupted me. "I just...can't believe it...you're leaving me...it's never happened before, well once when you left because of your father, but that's different. But...whenever your father hurt you, I was there to comfort you, whenever you would feel sad at any other point in your life, I was there. I was there to hold you and tell you that everything will be okay," she smiled. "I won't be that person anymore," I sighed.

"Mum...you're not getting it. You will always be the person I will turn to. I'll call you every week and you can call me whenever you like. You will be there the day my little girl is born. You have always been there for me and why would I not want you too? You're my mother, you're meant to love me and tell me that everything will be okay," I giggled. She then smiled as a few more tears fell.

"You are just too beautiful baby girl. Very wonderful," I smiled. Crow hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek.

"She's right you know. You are beautiful and wonderful," he kissed my cheek again.

"Well darling, the time has come. We must leave," I gasped and started to cry. "My little girl, it's okay," She ran over and hugged me. Tears were still flowing from my eyes. "Wendy, darling...We'll be back alright. To visit when Feather is here alright," I nodded. "So, it's okay." She put her hands on my stomach and smiled. Crow put his hands on my waist. My mother looked at him. "Look after both of them alright?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course: You have my word," He hugged me close from behind as I sobbed and cried. He kissed my cheek. My mother grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Everyone followed. Once we got outside, my mother just smiled at me.

"Darling, keep your head held high, don't give up and never lose hope," I got confused.

"Never lose hope on what?" I asked. She smiled.

"That we'll see you again," She put her hands on my stomach and felt Feather kicking. She then spoke to her. "You, little missy, I'll see you in a few months," I giggled.

"Take care," I said. She smiled and hugged me. She let go of me and hugged Crow as well. Crow snickered and hugged her back.

"You too sweetie," I let a few tears fall. She hugged me again. She then let go of me and my grandparents hugged me and said their goodbyes. They let go of me and all three headed to the limo. Crow held my waist and pulled me in close. Everyone said their goodbyes before my mother, and my grandparents left for home. They got inside and went on their way. I sighed and just watched as the car went out of sight. Crow held me close and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay babe?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Just tired I guess." He kissed my cheek again. Yusei put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as he smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll welcome you here. Come on, you need rest," I smiled.

"Darling, go and get ready for bed," I smiled at their kindness.

"Alright sweetie, whatever you both say" I giggled. Crow snickered. He grabbed my arm.

"Here, let's go. I'll escort you to our room darling," I smiled and we walked upstairs. Crow showed me where everything is in the bathroom and I had a shower and got myself ready. I had a longer, more fitted night gown on. I walked out of the bathroom. Crow was waiting for me. He was wearing his work jacket. He gasped as he looked up at me. I smiled. "Darling...you're as beautiful as ever." He walked over and held my waist, looking at my gown. "Is this new?" I giggled.

"Yes, it is. I couldn't fit into the other one because of my big belly, so my mum bought me a more fitted one," Crow laughed and brought me close to him. He seductively growled and kissed me directly. He licked my lips begging for entrance. I obviously let him in. I giggled as his tongue explored my mouth. He snickered at me. Crow and I haven't been like this since the night he got me pregnant. We break apart from the kiss. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"Get some rest darling. You'll need it," I smiled and nodded. "I love you," He said lovingly.

"I love you too," He kissed me one last time, placing his hands on my stomach. He smiled again and then left the room. Before falling asleep, I thought about the future. I'll have my baby soon. My beautiful little girl kept moving as I thought about her. I giggled. "_We can't wait for you, sweetie. I hope you like what Daddy, Uncle Yusei and Jack have done for you. Give all three lots of cuddles when you're here,"_ she moved again. I giggled. "_I love you sweetie. Now, let mummy have sleep. Don't kick too much. Wake me up with a large kick tomorrow morning alright?" _She kicked. "_That's my girl,"_ I giggled and fell asleep.

~Almost 2 Months later. Wendy's POV~

Two months have gone and I have nearly gotten to full term pregnancy. It's nearly time for my little Feather to be born. I was downstairs with the boys as they were fiddling with their new runner engine. I giggled as Feather kept moving and kicking. I noticed that Emily had still had that little crush on Yusei and I could also tell that Yusei had developed feelings for her as well. Maybe I should bring it up sometime. Crow had been taking night shifts and coming home real early in the morning to bed. I would always feel the bed move as he lay down and breathed out lightly, snuggling me from behind and pulling me close. I was sitting on a chair that the boys had provided me. Crow urged me to sit down so that if Feather comes at any moment, I'll be safely seated instead of standing up and being in more pain then I already would be. Emily stood behind me and held the chair.

"She's purring like a kitten. A few more tweaks and we should be able to test this new engine at full throttle," Yusei said. I noticed Emily blushed like crazy.

"Forget a few more tweaks Yusei, I say test it now!" Crow said.

"Why not? With Jack Atlas in the driver's seat what could possible go wrong?" Jack revved up the new runner. Then the computer told us that something was wrong. It was beeping and flashing like crazy.

"A lot! Jack lay off the accelerator," Yusei said to Jack.

"Accelerate more, okay!"

"NO YOU NIMROD! STOP ACCELERATING!" Emily yelled at him.

"DECELERATE!" BOOM! I screamed as the explosion knocked me off the chair. I fell on my side. Emily held me close. She protected me from falling on my stomach. The baby was okay. Crow ran over to me and sat me up. "Darling, darling, are you okay?" He held me closely. "Is our little girl okay?" I smiled.

"She's fine Crow," Emily said. "I will never let anything bad happen to her."

"She's right, I'm fine. Emily protected me," I giggled and kissed him. Crow thanked Emily. He then glared at Jack.

"Hey, is everybody okay?" Yusei said, taking off his.

"Yeah, we're alright," Crow put his thumb up.

"The duel runner on the other hand," Jack said. Crow helped me stand up.

"We pushed it too hard."

"What do you mean 'we'? That was all Jack."

"I beg your pardon. You were the one who told me to go full throttle."

"Please, since when does Jack Atlas, the so-called master of faster, the sultan of speed, do what someone else tells him to do? Clearly, I was just testing your judgement, a test you failed I might add," Emily and I just stared at them.

"Why you!" Jack grabbed Crow's shirt.

"Bring it on!"

"That's enough!" We all gasped and looked up.

"Uh: oh, our landlord," Crow said.

"Aww, she doesn't scare me"

"Oh, is that so Mr tough guy? Well does living on the streets with the rats scare ya? Cause I'm this close to tossing you bums out!" I felt a hard kick. I lightly screamed.

"Uh," I held my stomach.

"Wendy? Darling, is it time? Are you okay?" I breathed out lightly. Zora ran over and held me too.

"Do I need to call an Ambulance?" She said. I breathed out one last time.

"N-No, I'm fine. It was just a kick," I sighed. Crow held me.

"Darling, here, sit down," He helped me towards that chair that I was sitting on before. It hand toppled over during the explosion, but he stood it up. "Darling, sit down," He urged. I sat down and sighed out deeply. I smiled.

"I'm fine," Crow sighed out heavily. He must be so worried about me.

"Sorry Zora, we've been working on the new engine again," Zora turned from scary to lovingly.

"Oh, Yusei dear, say no more, you go ahead and make all the noise you want. After all, you did save the world from those Dark Signers," She walked over to him. "I know you say it was all three of you, but you really just ort to quit being so modest"

"Sure, whatever you say," Crow and Jack sighed. The sounds of alarms were heard. We all gasped and walked out. Crow helped me up the stairs. We saw Trudge talking to Zora.

"Relax, that's not why we're here. No, I'm afraid there are bigger issues at hand."

"Oh my, it sounds serious."

"Everyone, if you don't mind. Let's talk inside," Mina suggested. I sighed. Crow laughed and picked me up to help me down the stairs. I sat on that chair again. Crow made sure to keep a close watch on me.

"Don't tell me, you guys are still working on that new duel engine prototype"

"We sure are and if we can ever get the thing to work right, it will really take our game to the next level."

"And that's what it's gonna take to win the Grand Prix: The roughest, toughest duel contest ever to hit New Domino City. It will be here before we know it."

"Right, and since it's three duellists to a team, creating one new design that we can all use is the best way to suit up all our runners at once and guarantee that victory and duelling immortality will be ours," Jack said, hitting his fist against the poster. They kept talking and talking about duelling and as duellists themselves, they need to keep on moving forward with their duelling styles. Yusei then said that he's never been more uncertain about his skills.

"Speaking of uncertainty," Mina said.

"Sector Security has its fair share these days."

"Let me guess, that's why you're here?" Jack asked.

"Have you heard the rumours? About The Ghost?"

"The Ghost?"

"Yeah I think so. He's that guy who's supposed to appear at night, challenge you to a duel and then force you into a crash right?" Emily eyes widened.

"Force you into a crash? That doesn't sound too good," She said.

"Yeah, as you know when New Domino City and Satellite were linked up, Turbo duels were legalized. It didn't take long before all types of courses were being built. But it wasn't until the Grand Prix was announced and they came out with the new Speed World 2 card that things really went into overdrive. Duellists from all over were battling on side streets and highways, day and night."

"Of course they were, there's no better way they to sharpen your skills for the Grand Prix with a free wheelin Turbo Duel," Crow said.

"I agree, because there are suppose to be safely measures in place to make sure that no one gets injured."

"Wait, are you saying that The Ghost in not a rumour? That he's real and he's found a way to bypass safety measures?" Jack asked.

"That's correct Mr Atlas, you're quite a suit"

"Don't tell him that chief, it will go to his head"

"So what's this got to do with us? I mean, it's clear what has to be done, someone's gotta go out late at night, take him on in a Turbo Duel and beat him."

"Exactly right, so how about it?"

"Uh: so how about what?" Yusei asked confused.

"Oh no, I know where you're going with this Trudge and you can just forget it. Don't get me wrong, I hate that people are getting hurt, but we've got the Grand Prix to prepare for and we don't have any time to spare. Plus, my wife is due for the baby soon, and we need to prepare for the birth and to protect her. You guys are security, you take care of it," He dragged Trudge and Mina out of the room. "Thanks for dropping in, great seein' ya. Bye," he bounded up the door. "Now, let's get back to work shall we?" Jack and Yusei sighed.

"Uh..."

"Alright," I giggled. Crow walked over to me and smiled.

"How are you feeling darling?" He asked, holding me. I smiled.

"I'm fine sweetie. You'll be the first to know, if she comes soon, alright?" He nodded.

"Of course: Make sure you do, alright. Anyway, darling, I've asked Jack and Yusei to look out for you while I'm working late nights okay," I smiled and nodded.

"I trust them, darling." He smiled.

~Hours later~

Crow was working and I went to have a shower and to get ready for bed. I smiled as I came back down the stairs and saw Yusei at the computer working hard.

"Yusei?" He looked up at me.

"Wendy, are you okay?" I giggled.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you if I could stay down here with you for a while. I'm not tired yet, in fact, I'm a little scare of being alone," He smiled and got up from his seat. He came over and helped me to the chair provided.

"Of course you can, and you're not alone, you have Jack and I," I smiled.

"I know, but I still am. What if, I'm upstairs alone, and you and Jack are down here and I feel contractions? I'm just scared Yusei," I pouted. He smiled and gave me a friendly hug.

"Don't worry, stay with me for a while, before you head to bed. We'll talk alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" This time he smiled.

"Crow told me that you two are going to have another wedding when Feather is born, is that correct?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"That's correct." Yusei and I talked for a while. He was still at it as he told me what and how runners work. I asked him a few questions and he answered. A few minutes later, it was silent. The screen on Yusei's computer had static. Two seconds later I felt a huge contraction. I groaned.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Yusei asked. He got up and held my shoulders.

"I-I think...that I've just...gone into labour Yusei," I groaned and I felt more contractions. "I-I'm having my baby," Yusei gasped.

~Crow's POV~

I sighed. "Another night shift in the books: Now I can go home and be with my wife. Holding down a job and being a fulltime duellist, husband and father sure take's it out of ya." I looked to the side and gasped. It was an ambulance and who is that? I stopped and gasped. "Trudge! I gotta tell the guys," I gasped as my runner's helmet gave out some static and then I heard Yusei's voice.

"Crow!" I turned on my microphone.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" I heard Wendy groan and scream. Oh no...

"Wendy's gone into labour, Crow. I'll take her to the hospital. Meet us there," I gasped and left for the hospital.

~Wendy's POV~

I was screaming and crying. Yusei had told me that Crow is on his way to the hospital and that he'll take me there. I cried and screamed. I moaned Crow's name. I wanted him to hold me closely and tell me that everything will be okay. He'll be there soon. A few minutes later, we were at the hospital. Crow wasn't there yet. Yusei carried me to the hospital lobby and told the nurse that I'm having my baby. She directed him to a free room and that she'll call a doctor. He ran to the free room and placed me on the bed. He didn't let go of me.

"Hang on Wendy, I've got ya. I won't leave." Seconds later, Crow bursts into the room.

"WENDY!" He yelled and ran over to me and held me close. He sat next to me and held my hands. "It will be okay, I'm right here." He kissed my cheek. He told me that he had called my mother and that she and my grandparents are on their way too. Emily was in bed and that she didn't know.

"Y-Yusei?" He looked at me. "Can you call Emily...For me...?" He smiled, nodded and called her. The doctor spread my legs; obviously there was a sheet over my legs to cover me up. He checked my dilation.

"You're at 6 Mrs Hogan, bare the pain a little longer," he said. Crow held me as I screamed at each and every contraction.

"_Shhh, darling...Shhh...I'm here. It's okay. We'll have our little girl soon. Hold on for her._" I nodded, moaning. My mother and grandparents burst into the room too.

"Wendy! Darling! My baby!" She ran over and took her seat next to me, on the other side of Crow. "Hold on darling, mummy's here," I giggled lightly, but then groaned at another contraction. Emily also burst through the door. What is with everyone coming through the door lately? Unfortunately I didn't reach 10 for another 3 hours.

"Okay, Mrs Hogan. You can push now," I nodded. I groaned as I pushed.

"Keep pushing darling, it's okay! It's nearly over," I moaned and groaned. I started to cry again. This pain is just unbearable. But, it's for my sweet little Feather. A few hours later, pushed the last pushed and then heard a baby cry. I stopped pushing and gasped. She must be here! My baby is here! The doctor asked Crow if he would like to cut the umbilical cord. He smiled and agreed, so he did. The doctor cleaned Feather up and brought her back to me. He handed her over. I smiled as I held her close to me. Crow and I looked down at her. She looked up at us as we looked at her. She had Crow's gray eyes, cute little orange hair and a gorgeous little button nose. "She's...just so...beautiful..." I saw a few tears falling.

"_Oh darling,"_ I kissed him. "_We have our little girl now_. Be happy!" He snickered.

"I am happy, too happy that I'm crying. I'm a father! A father!" He started to cry like a baby. He smiled and looked down at her again. My mother and grandparents started to sob.

"My baby...you're a mother now," I smiled and nodded. I too, then started to sob and cry. I looked up at Crow and smiled again. He said:

"_We have our little girl...our little Feather..."_


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry this is late everyone. It was out a few days ago, but I couldn't upload because of the problems. Here it is though.**

We were still at the hospital. It has been about an hour since I delivered Feather. I was asleep on the bed when I heard a little cry. I gasped and woke up. Crow was holding and rocking her: Making her realized that it was her father holding her and that he loved her. She stopped crying. I smiled. Emily was apparently outside of the hospital talking on the phone to her boss and again to her grandfather.

"How is she?" I asked quietly while lying down. He looked up at me and smiled.

"She's fine, and beautiful," I smiled at him. He was such a proud father.

"Where is everyone?"

"They decided to let you sleep and go and have breakfast." My stomach growled. Crow snickered.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I am. My stomach was full an hour ago. Full with our little girl," He smiled and looked down at her. "Is she sleeping?" He nodded.

"Beautifully, very beautifully," I smiled.

"You are a very proud father aren't you?" He smiled.

"Yep, I am. She's just so...beautiful...very, very beautiful. Just like her mother," I smiled. The door soon opened lightly and in came everyone else.

"Breakfast has already been eaten?" I asked. My mother smiled and nodded.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Still sore but I'll be fine," She smiled and looked at Crow.

"How is she Crow?" She asked.

"Sleeping," he said smiling. She smiled.

"As all newborns do," I giggled. My mother walked over to Crow and looked down at her. She smiled as a few tears fell. She gently touched her cheek. Feather wriggled a little and woke up. She then yawned. My mother giggled.

"You are so beautiful, my granddaughter," I giggled. I yawned and then Feather yawned in unison with me. Crow snickered.

"I think she just copied off her mother," I smiled.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and looked at me.

"She yawned as you did," I smiled again and giggled. Crow then gasped. "Yusei! Jack! I forgot to tell you. I saw Trudge getting pulled into an Ambulance. Everyone gasped. I did too.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, before Wendy went into labour, I stopped and saw Trudge about to be taken to the hospital," Crow said.

"Where is he now?" Jack asked.

"How should I know?"

"We better find out," Yusei said. I looked up at them.

"Are you leaving me here? Or can I go with you?" Everyone glanced over at me.

"Darling, get some more rest, you've just given birth. Let your man and his friends handle this," he smirked. I giggled.

"Make sure you leave our little girl here, who knows what might happen if you take her," he sighed and nodded. He smiled and walked over with her.

"Sit up sweetie; and I'll give her to you," I smiled and sat up slowly. I smiled as he handed her tiny body over to me. She made a few baby noises. We both snickered. Once she was in my arms, she fell asleep. Crow and I smiled and looked at each other. His eyes sunk with adoration. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. Five seconds later we break apart. We smiled at each other again. We were broken out of our thoughts by my mother 'awing' at us. I giggled at Crow's blushing face. He smirked and snickered at me. He kissed me one last time before heading out with the boys.

"_Wow, You've had the baby Wendy,"_ I smiled and looked up. It was Lily. My mother and grandfather gasped. (I keep forgetting to put her in. Lol)

"Lily! Where have you been?"

"_Just in my card: I thought you might like a rest from me while you were nearly due," _I pouted.

"Awe, what makes you think that?"She pouted.

"_You mean... I could have come out at anytime?"_ I smiled and nodded.

"Everyone knows you exist Lily. So, it's okay," She pouted and started to sob lightly.

"_Can I see her?" _I smiled and nodded.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Lily floated over and stared at her. Her eyes sparkled.

"_Oh, she's so beautiful,"_ Feather then woke up and stared up at Lily. "_Can she see me?"_

"We won't know until a duel monster spirit is assigned to her," I smiled. "I hope she can," Lily smiled at me. Lily went back into her card so I can sleep.

~Crow's POV~

Wendy and my daughter are safely sleeping. I didn't want to leave my wife after she gave birth to our daughter, but this was an important matter. Trudge has been hurt and he needs our help. We ran through the hospital doors.

"Mina!" She stood up.

"Where's Trudge?"

"The ER"

"Will he make it?"

"The doctor's aren't sure yet," Mina said sadly. The door opened and out came the doctors with Trudge on a stretcher. We all gasped and looked over.

"Trudge!" I yelled. We ran over.

"Nurse, prep the OR Stat!"

"What happened? Who did this?" Yusei said, leaning down to him. Trudge moved his head to look at Yusei.

"The Ghost, watch out, Synchro's are useless" Useless?

"What do you mean?"

"There's no time to lose, let's move," The doctor's wheeled him into another room. We just stared at the door.

"So Trudge took on the Ghost all alone?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid so, he really took what you guys said to heart. That this is something security should fix," That was me! I said that. I frowned. "But I guess it was a bit more then he could handle," I frowned again. I walked off with the others staring at me.

"Where are you going Crow?" Mina asked.

"Probably to see Wendy, she gave birth over an hour ago," Yusei said. I just kept walking. It was my fault. It's my fault that Trudge is all banged up. I opened the door to Wendy's birthing room. I looked around, her mother had Feather in her arms, her grandparents were staring down at her and Wendy was asleep. Her mother looked up and smiled.

"Hey Crow, how's Trudge?" I glanced at Wendy again and frowned. I told them what happened. Wendy's mother gasped and frowned too. "I hope he'll be okay." Wendy started to stir.

~Wendy's POV~

I woke up and yawned. Crow was back, but where were the others? He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. He held my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I smiled again.

"I'm feeling better every minute sweetie," He smiled again and leaned down and kissed my forehead. Crow didn't seem like himself. Something was up. "Darling, are you okay?" He stared down at me and smiled.

"I'm fine hunny, why do you ask?" I stared up at him.

"You seem different, like something happened while you were gone. Did something happen?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine my love," The door opened and a nurse came in. She smiled and told me that I needed to start breastfeeding training. I smiled and nodded. My mother walked over and handed Feather over to me. She woke up and yawned. I giggled. The nurse came over and told me that it may take some time for Feather to get use to it.

"She may not know what to do at first, but she'll know soon. First, lightly pull her more towards you. She will naturally try to suck something," I nodded and did as I was told. Crow, my mother and grandparents just watched. Feather was a bit hesitant at first, but she then began to drink. I gasped happily.

"She's doing it!" I said smiling. Crow snickered.

"Good work," the nurse smiled back at me. "Alright, when she's done, you are free to go home, if you're feeling alright," I nodded, smiled and sat up more. Crow put his arm around me and we both watched as she had a feed. A few minutes later she was done.

"Here sweetie, I'll take her. You can walk around for a bit," my mother said, holding out her arms to take her. I giggled and gently gave my daughter to her. We heard a cute little baby noise. I smiled and started to stand up slowly. "Be careful sweetie, you'll feel weird when you first walk again," My mother said. "You won't feel the weight anymore," I smiled. Crow took my hands and held me as I tried to stand up. I wobbled a lot and almost fell down. Crow caught me before I fell on my bum. I smiled and held onto him. He held me close to him.

"It's been a while since I've held you close like this," He smirked. I giggled. I let go of him and started walking around slowly. After a while I was getting use to walking properly again. I smiled as I walked around. My mother giggled and Crow snickered at me.

"What?" I giggled. Crow winked at me and I giggled and blushed. Feather made a cute baby noise and then started to cry. "Aww," my mother's instinct came in and I quickly rushed over and took her from my mother. I rocked her gently and she quickly calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. Crow walked over and put his hands on my waist. He stared down at her. We both smiled at her sweet face. He held me close and kissed my cheek. My mother and grandparents just stared at us smiling.

"What a beautiful family moment," my mother said. "Enjoy it guys. She won't be little for long," I giggled. "Wait, let me get my camera." She searched for her camera in her handbag, got it out and took a few photos of us together and of little Feather.

"Make sure you send and print me those mum. I would like a set." My mother nodded. "She'll still be my baby, no matter how old she gets," Crow snickered. I smiled. Crow kissed my cheek and stared down at Feather. He kissed me one last time and started packing my hospital bag. My mother also bought me baby slings of all different colours and styles. She wants me to be comfortable while holding her. Crow kept packing my things. He had a huge smile on his face. I smiled at him. Feather fell asleep in my arms. My mother stared at me, smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that mum?" She smiled.

"Just at how beautiful you look with a baby in your arms," I smiled back at her. A while later, the others got back and we were ready to head home. I was still sore so my mother drove me home as Crow and the others drove on their runners. Emily was in the limo with me. It's safer for a newborn to be held by its mother or father while in a car then a strap up baby seat. We were home sooner than we thought. Crow opened the car door for me. I smiled.

"Darling, here; let me take her," I smiled and put the sling around his neck. He held the sling close to him gently. He smiled at Feather moving around lightly. Her little head was poking out of the sling. She had her eyes closed. With his other hand, he took a hold of mine and helped me out of the car. "Wendy, it's off to bed for you," I looked towards him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" He sighed. His eyes looked drowsy and it seemed though he was about to fall asleep himself.

"Darling, you just gave birth, go upstairs and get some rest."

"But: what about you?"

"What about me? I'll look after our little girl. Get some rest,"

"But..." He sighed. I smiled and stood in front of him. "Darling, you get some rest. You haven't slept for over 24 hours. You need it. Not me. Besides you're working again in a few hours. Get some sleep. Okay?" I looked deep into his eyes. He sighed again.

"Don't worry Crow, I'll make sure she's okay," My mother said. "We'll stay for the rest of the day and when you wake up, Wendy can put Feather to bed and sleep herself, alright?" He let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, I'll sleep," He looked towards me and smiled. "Here," He handed the sling back over and carefully put it around my neck. I held my baby tightly. She woke up to the switch. Yawned and then fell asleep again. Crow and I smiled lovingly at her. She was just too beautiful. "But first we've all got to talk about something,"

"And what's that?"

"Let's head inside." We all made our way downstairs. I still had Feather around my neck. I slowly walked downstairs, being careful while holding her. I was afraid I might drop her. Crow snickered at me as I was walking down. He then looked down and sighed. I frowned. Something must be wrong. As we hit the last step, Yusei walked over to computer and sat down thinking, Jack leaned on the wall and Crow stood next to him. I stood next to Crow. I glanced at Crow, he seemed very distressed. He got angry and punched the poster on the wall.

"Man!" He said angrily. "This is all my fault, I'm the one who turned him down," He got even more distressed and angry. "He's all banged up because of me!"

"Stop it Crow. That's not true and playing the blame game isn't going to solve a thing. It certainly not going to stop The Ghost" Yusei stood up.

"Then what? Should we all just sit around here and pout?"

"Actually," Yusei through Crow's helmet and he caught it. "I have a better idea. We go find The Ghost, and we take him down"

"Right, no one hurts one of our pals and gets away with it," They took the sheets off their duel runners.

"Alright, let's go. Yeah!" Crow put his helmet on. But what about us?

"Um, guys. What about us?" Crow smiled and walked over. He held me close.

"Stay here, and look after our little girl alright," I smiled and nodded. He looked down at the sling and moved the side open. He smiled and awed at Feather sleeping. "She's been like that for a while. Sleeping away," He snickered and kissed me. My mother, grandparents and Emily smiled at us. Crow asked if they could stay and keep me company. They all agreed. Before the boys left, Crow got dressed into his usual clothes. They all got onto their runners and drove off. As soon as they left, Feather started to cry.

"Awe sweetie, it's okay. Daddy will be back," I said, rocking her. She fell silent and fell asleep again. I smiled.

"Darling, you are a natural mother," I smiled and hugged her.

~Days Later~

A few days later we were in the garage talking with everyone here. Feather was in my arms sleeping as always. Trudge was feeling better and Leo, Luna, Akiza and Mina were visiting. We were talking about this Ghost, that the guys caught a few days ago. Apparently, it was a machine.

"Good to see you're feeling better Trudge," I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'm just happy you guys finally caught up with The Ghost," Yusei handed him the picture they took.

"So, what do ya think?" Yusei asked.

"Well, from the looks of these pictures you took, I'd say what we have here is a duel bot" Duelbot?

"Sector Security has been experimenting with Robotics. Duelbots are at the very cutting edge of those experiments," Mina explained.

"So how come this one got loose?" Jack asked.

"Don't know, but my hunch is that someone stole a prototype from headquarters and then they must have somehow programmed it. Now the question is why? I only wish we could check the bots memory chip," I smirked. Yusei, Jack and Crow have already checked it out.

"Already did that Trudge. Only problem is it had nothing on it. I guess, The Ghosts memory system was set to automatically erase if it lost a duel," I sighed. Feather wriggled and said a cute baby sound in my arms. Crow looked over at me and smiled.

"You know it's a crime to tamper with evidence."

"Oh, give it a rest, will ya? If not for us, Sector Security would still be trying to catch The Ghost," I gigged. He was right.

"That's right! No one tries harder," Trudge yelled. Feather started to cry. Mina sighed.

"TRUDGE" Crow yelled. He stood closer to me as I was trying to calm her down. I whispered to her that everything was okay. She quietened down, yawned and fell asleep again. We both smiled.

"Wow, a duelling robot. So awesome!"

"Leo, that thing did a lot of damage," Luna said.

"Oh yeah," Leo said, seemingly disappointed.

"What I don't understand is all that weird stuff The Ghost was saying about Synchro monsters. What's it mean?"

"I don't know. But the one thing that is certain is that there's somebody out there who's up to no good," Jack said. Emily and I nodded.

"I agree Jack and if that means that our city is in danger, we have to be ready to defend it," Crow and Jack nodded. I nodded too. Crow looked at me.

"Oh no, you're not helping. Stay on the sidelines this time darling," I sighed but agreed. "And no summoning those God Cards of yours. I sighed again but agreed.

"Fine, but if I have to, I will, no matter what, alright?" He gave me stern look. I stared him down and won. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and hugged him. A few minutes later, everyone was gone and we were getting ready for bed. While I was in the shower, Crow had Feather with him. He was making funny noises and speaking to her like a house hold pet. I had to giggle. I finished off my shower, put my dressing gown on and walked out. He was sitting on the bed. "Hey darling, how is she?" He looked up and smiled.

"Beautiful as ever," I giggled.

"Has she smiled yet?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down at her again.

"Not yet, I want to see that beautiful smile again. Oh wait, I can," He stared over at me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled.

"Smile for me darling," He asked.

"Why?"

"She has your smile remember?" I giggled, smiling. He snickered. "There it is," I blushed and giggled again. Feather made a few more baby noises, yawned and was about to fall asleep. I giggled. Crow 'awed'. He was such a proud father. "How about daddy put you to bed sweetie, you look tired," She started to cry. I giggled. Crow gasped and started to panic. I then laughed.

"She needs a feed first darling. That's why I'm not technically dressed yet. She can't go to sleep hungry," He snickered and looked down at me.

"Can I watch?" He asked blushing. I blushed but nodded.

"If you want sweetie, you'll have to hand her over first," I giggled. He snickered and handed her over to me. She woke up and stared at me. I sat down on the bed; Crow sat next to me and just watched us. I giggled and basically showed her, her dinner. I moved her closer to my chest and she started to drink. _"That's it sweetie, drink up,"_ I whispered. She kept feeding. Crow put his arms around me and stared down at her. He sighed with satisfaction. He kissed my cheek and just stared at her. A few minutes later, she was done and Crow asked to burp her. I smiled, handed her over and he burped her. After that, she fell straight asleep in his arms. He smiled and gently placed her into bed, tucked her in and watched as she slept. I smiled and silently walked over to him and put my arm around him. He turned to me and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and we watched her sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

After Christmas, it was now the New Year and the Grand Prix was coming close. Feather was now a month old. I woke up to the sound of Crow snoring in my ears. His arms were around me, hugging me into him. I smiled and put my hands on his arms. He woke up instantly. He snuggled his head into my neck and I felt him smile.

"Morning babe," he said and kissed my neck. I giggled.

"Good morning darling," he snickered. I turned around to face him. He smiled and kissed me head on.

"You are so beautiful," he said. I giggled.

"So I've been told," he snickered and kissed me again. Just then Feather started to make a few noises. Crow and I break away. He snickered. He placed his hand on my face and stroked it with his thumb. Then he stroked it with the back on his fingers. Feather made another cute noise. Crow snickered and I giggled.

"I'll get that," he kissed me again, got up and went to tend to Feather. He looked into the crib, smiled and said cutely. "Hey baby girl." He picked her up and she made another baby noise. He snickered. "Does daddy's little girl want kisses?" I giggled as Feather made another noise to answer. He snickered and kissed her cute little cheeks and forehead. He then pulled her little body towards him and hugged her. Her head was lying on his shoulder. I noticed that her eyes were starting to droop. She yawned and fell straight asleep.

"Well, I think she's still tired," I said as I sat up.

"How do you know that? Oh, let me guess, Mothers intuition?" I giggled and shook my head.

"She fell asleep in your arms," I said smiling. Crow gasped.

"She did?" I giggled and nodded. He started to form tears.

"Awe," I got up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed me head on. "You are so amazing," I hugged his free arm and kissed his cheek again. He snickered and kissed me. Feather made a noise to us kissing. "Awe, is me little girl hungry?" I put my hand on her head and she turned around and sat her head on Crow's shoulder again. Her eyes wondered around the room and then she stared at us. Crow and I both smiled and kissed again. Feather started to cry. I gasped. "I better feed this one before she gets angry." Crow laughed.

"Angry? Can a baby become angry?" I giggled and took her from him.

"Angry, to a baby is upset, but..." Feather cried harder. "Like that." I finished. "Come on beautiful, breakfast for you." I said. She calmed down and made a few cute baby noises. Crow chuckled.

"Are you always right?" He said walking over to me as I sat down on the bed and prepared for her to drink. I giggled.

"Yep," I simply said. He laughed. I did what I had to do and Feather quickly drank her breakfast. Crow sat down next to me and stared down at her happily drinking. She curled her fingers over one of mine. Crow kissed my cheek and kept watching with that huge grin on his face. I smiled at him. Feather finished and gave her to Crow. He wanted to burp her again. I kissed his cheek as Feather fell asleep. I went to do my morning routines and came out twenty minutes later. Crow still had Feather in his arms, he didn't want to let go. I looked around. She was fast asleep on his shoulder. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Has she been sleeping this whole time?" Crow smiled and nodded.

"I heard a little voice before, but that was it," I giggled and smiled.

"Have you and the others finished that new duel runner engine yet?" I asked Crow. He looked at me and smiled.

"No, but we're close. I can't wait until we test it out!" His smiled turned into a large grin. "So, Yusei, Jack and I decided to take the day off and go and visit the kids." I gasped and a large grin came to my face.

"R-Really?" He nodded. I screeched softly, trying not to wake up Feather. Crow snickered at me.

"Excited?" I giggled and nodded. He snickered at me again. Feather made a cute baby noise and lifted her head to switch from one side to the other. Her face was facing us. Crow and I smiled at her. She let out a sigh and fell asleep on Crow's shoulder again. We both smiled. Then, we heard a knock.

"It's open," I said. The door opened and Emily walked inside quietly.

"Morning," She said. "The guys are ready to head off. Are you ready?" Crow and I both nodded. I stood up and grabbed the red sling to put Feather inside. Crow carefully placed her inside the sling and we all walked out to the others.

"Hey guys," Emily said. Crow, Emily and I walked down the stairs to greet them. Yusei looked up and smiled. Emily blushed hard.

"Hey are we all set to go?" Yusei asked. We all nodded and we were off.

~A few minutes later~

We were on the boys runners. I was on Crow's with Feather lying in the sling, Emily was with Yusei and Jack was alone. (Awe NOT FOR LONG *Hint Hint* Lol)

"What happened to this place?" Crow said. "I mean look at this. Cleaner streets, nice building," Yusei laughed.

"The Satellite we all grew up in is gone, that's for sure."

"What do you lads say to a high speed race through the streets, for old time sake," Jack asked. Yusei nodded and said.

"You're on!" Crow decided not to race, because of Feather and I. A few minutes later and we were there. Three of the kids were outside waiting for us. Jake, Jason and little Jasmine.

"What's up little runts?" I elbowed Crow in the ribs. "Ow," He said. "I was only joking." They ran over.

"Crow! Yusei!" Jake said.

"Long time, no see," Jasmine said. Jasmine looked at me and giggled smiling. I smiled back.

"Jack, will you duel me later today?" Jasmine ran over to us and hugged me. She saw the sling. Martha and Blister walked out.

"Well, look who's decided to return to their own stomping grounds. Good to see you guys," Blister said.

"Did you set shop fulltime here Blister?" Yusei, Jack, Emily, Crow and I got off the runners. Jasmine grabbed my free hand and we walked over to join them.

"You tasted Martha's cooking? How can I walk away from that?" I giggled.

"Have you nerds been behaving?" Crow said, kneeling down to their level.

"Been practicing every day," Jake said.

"And we help Martha take care of the old people," Jasmine smiled.

"They causing you any trouble Martha?"

"Nothing like the trouble you caused me when you were their age," Crow, the kids and I laughed. Feather made a few baby noises. Jasmine tugged on my hand. Martha looked over at Emily. "And may I ask who you are?" She smirked. "Yusei's girlfriend?" Emily and Yusei blushed. Emily was too embarrassed to say who she was, so I told Martha.

"She's Emily Kaiba, my best friend," I said.

"Ah: the granddaughter of the most famous duellist to ever work and own the famous Blue Eyes White Dragons?" She said. Emily stopped blushing and nodded.

"But, I have them now," Emily stated. Yusei lightly gasped.

"You have the three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Martha asked. She blushed and nodded.

"Like Wendy was given the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl from her grandfather, I was given the three Blue Eyes White Dragons from my grandfather," She said smiling. I smiled too. Jasmine tugged on my arm.

"Mummy? Where's the baby? We heard you had a baby girl," I giggled, knelt down and opened the sling. She gasped at Feather sleeping. "She's so pretty!" I giggled.

"Wendy, how was the birth? How are you feeling?" Martha asked. I smiled.

"It was good. Hard, but good," I answered. She smiled.

"Any complications?" I shook my head.

"None at all"

"I'm glad. How is she now?"

"At the moment, she's sleeping soundly in the sling," I said. Martha and Blister walked over and saw her sleeping. Blister smiled.

"She's beautiful Wendy, you both must be proud," Martha said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I definitely am," Crow said from the side. I giggled.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked staring down at my beautiful little girl. "_She's perfect_," I whispered. Martha smiled again.

"Now go look around you five and meet us back in the house," Martha said. Crow took my free hand from Jasmine and we all walked inside.

"Darling, do you want to see my old childhood room?" I smiled.

"It's still there?" I asked. He nodded. He took me up two flights of stairs and to the right. We stopped at the door that said 'Crow' on it with two blackbirds on either side of the name. "Awe," I said giggling. Feather wriggled in the sling. Crow put his hand on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me directly. It was a long tasteful kiss, filled with passion. We break apart. "Why did you kiss me before entering?" I asked. Crow stared at me and started laughing. "What?" I asked. I then realised what I just said and blushed. "I didn't mean it that way," I said. He just kept laughing. Feather made a baby noise to Crow laughing. He stopped and stared at her.

"Can I take her?" I nodded and he took her out of the sling. "Come on beautiful. Daddy wants to show you something," I giggled as Crow opened the door and walked inside. I walked behind him. I stared around. This place was exactly how I would picture Crow's childhood room. Duel Monster and bird posters, toys, books, but one thing caught my eye. I gasped and walked over to his dresser, near his old bed. There was a photo, of Yusei, Jack and Crow as kids. They were laughing. I smiled and 'awed'. There was another one near it. This time, Crow, Jack and Yusei were sitting at a table and duelling. Yusei was duelling Crow and Crow was pointing at Yusei like he won a battle. I giggled. "What are you giggling at?" Crow walked over with Feather. I turned around and showed Crow the pictures. He gasped and smiled. "You can keep them if you want."

"Really?" I said. He nodded.

"Knowing you, they will probably be in our room anyway," I smiled and nodded. I stared back down at the pictures. Crow was adorable as a kid. Feather started making more baby noises. Crow snickered at her. "Alright baby girl. You can go back to mummy," I smiled as Crow put her back in the sling. She fell straight asleep.

"Hey guys," Emily said. Yusei, Jack and Emily were at the door. "What have you two been doin'?" I smiled and turned around the two photos of the guys in my hands. They all gasped. Emily walked over and took the photo of the boys duelling. "Awe, well aren't you three cute," I giggled.

"I know! Aren't they just," I said. The boys looked at each other and blushed. "Anyway, we just came to get you two after the little tour. Should we go back?" Crow and I nodded and we walked back downstairs to where Martha and the kids were. We heard Martha talking to Dr. Schmidt.

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing, he just launched a trash can lid at me." We walked inside.

"That sounds painful," Crow said as we walked in the room.

"Oh, hey you five," Martha said. "Or should I say six." She smiled at me.

"Maybe you could help us out Crow," Tory said.

"With what?"

"Mr Bashford, an elderly fella who lives by himself in the Grogen district." Dr. Schmidt said. "We've been worried about him and wanted to offer him the chance to relocate and live here at Martha's place."

"But he's a little hard-headed and he won't even listen to what we have to say," Martha said.

"You should go and convince him to move here Crow." Ellie said.

"Wait what? Why me? Old people make me kinda nervous." Crow said. I giggled.

"Hear that you guys? Crow's not up to the challenge," Jason said. That hit a nerve with Crow.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, he can't pull it off," Jasmine said.

"He's not clever enough," Jake followed. I started giggling. These kids sure know how to hit a nerve with Crow.

"Oh yes I am. You just set an extra plate tonight cause this old fossils gonna be living here by sundown," Crow said determined.

"Wait a minute Crow," Jack said.

"I'm on this like pop-on-corn." I giggled. Crow walked around to the doctor. "So talk to me, where do I find this old crock-pot?" He said. I looked over at the kids. They were whispering to each other. But I could hear them.

"_Heh, he has no idea what he's getting into,"_ Jake whispered.

"_Should we go ahead and call an ambulance now_?" I giggled and quietly walked over.

"What are you five talking about?" I asked kneeling down to their level. The gasped, stopped talking and blushed. I giggled. "Is it something interesting?" Jasmine blushed and nodded. _"Don't worry, I heard it, and I'm all for it,"_ I said and winked. The kids giggled. A few minutes past and we were at the old guy's house.

"Somebody lives here? It's a mountain of junk!"

"It's more like a mountain _range_ of junk"

"Are you certain this is the right place?"

"This is it," Blister said.

"Alright guys, I'm on it," He started to walk but we heard a loud noise. I held Feather closely, so she didn't wake up.

"THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH PUNK!" We heard from the speakers.

"And that, is Mr Bashford," Blister commented.

"What's up you old timer? You wanna ditch this trash heap and come live at Martha's place?" Crow yelled to him.

"Good Crow, nice and direct," Yusei said.

"THIS _TRASH HEAP_ IS MY HOME!" He yelled in the speakers.

"But you're all alone, what if you fall down and can't get up?"

"THE ONLY WAY I'M LEAVING IS IF YOU DRAG ME OUT," He yelled in the speakers. Feather started to cry.

"Awe, baby it's okay," I said calming her. Crow looked over at me. She stopped crying. "She's okay." Crow smiled.

"Well you heard him, guess I gotta infiltrate the fortress," Crow said and ran into the property.

"He's going to regret that," Blister said. We just stood and watched.

"You're coming with me old man," Crow said while he was running. He kept running until...a scrap-iron scarecrow came out of nowhere. Crow ran into it and fell into the trash behind him. He was alright though. "This means war old-timer." He got up and ran again. He jumped and we saw a trap door open. Crow jumped over that trap door. But the old man opened another one. "Whoooahhhh...mummy" I giggled. He fell in. Emily and I gasped as the boys had their mouths open.

"Okay, now this is my idea of a good time boys and girls. We should do stuff like this more often," Jack said.

"Crafty use of the double trap grandpa," Crow said as he lifted himself out of the trap. "Thing is, I do not give up easily." He started walking slowly towards the house. He stopped and screamed as another trap was sprung. He flew what appeared to be 20 feet in the air. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed and crashed again.

"I give that dive an 8.3," Yusei said. Emily giggled. I clutched Feather as we ran over to where Crow was to see if he was alright. He was face to face with a...duel monster? He kept crawling backwards. The monster then vanished. Crow looked around. He was on top of an old school duel arena.

"Hey Crow!" Yusei yelled.

"That was a doosy," Blister said.

"Are you alright darling?" I said. He looked down at us.

"I'm good. But forget about me. Look at this, it's a duel arena. Like a real one," Crow said. Feather wriggled around in the sling. She made cute baby noises.

"Look at those supporting rods; they're made of tire rims," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm thinking this is a home-made job," Yusei commented. He is a mechanic after all.

"Hey!" The old man ran over. "No one's allowed up there, get down!"

"Easy there grandpa, I'm only up here cause you flung me up here with your little booby-trap," Crow stated.

"I don't care how you got up there, just get down!" He kept yelling.

"I got a better idea. Why don't you get on up here and duel me century-man?" Crow asked. I gasped. Why would he want to duel him?

"What did you say?"

"If I lose I will quietly leave," Crow said slowing down at the end. "But if I win, you have to come and check out what life is like at Martha's place," He said. He got excited. I giggled. "Come on! You have this incredible arena just standing here. You gotta duel me grandpa. I'm always wanted to throw down in a real duel arena like this one." But he has...he has duelled my grandfather at KaibaLand. The old man gasped.

"You uh...you really like my duel arena, do ya now?" He asked.

"Yeah, Of course I like it," Crow answered. "What's not to like?"

"Well then, let's see how you like losing on it"

"Are they serious about this?" Jack asked.

"You and I have duelled for sillier reasons," Yusei said. I smiled. Crow stared at me and smiled.

"Have fun darling," I said.

"I will. Oh, is Feather sleeping right now?" I stared down at Feather. She was. I nodded. "Let her sleep. I was gonna ask if you could let her watch me. But if she's asleep, I don't wanna wake her." I smiled and nodded. Crow and Mr Bashford walked to the duel arena duellist areas and activated them.

"Let's duel!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Seniority first, I draw. I summon Maternal Junk in defence mode." A woman made out of junk was summoned. Defence was 1500. "Alright you whippersnapper, show me what you're made of." He set a card face down.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on it. I'm not goin' easy on ya just cause you're old. I draw, I summon Blackwing Vayu and since birds of a feather flock together, I can summon another Blackwing from my hand to join Vayu on the field. Say hello to Bora the Spear. When this Blackwing attacks another monster in defence mode, and it's rockin more attack points then defence points, it slams you with the difference. Duck and cover you old fogie because Bora's attacking, with spiralling spear." Crow's monster attacked. Feather wriggled in the sling. I peered inside. She was awake, but just barely. She yawned and made a yawning noise. I heard Emily 'aw' behind me.

"I activate a trap, Scrap-iron Scarecrow." It stopped the attack.

"Nice," Jack said.

"Looks like Bashford's using a junk deck like mine."

"After Scrap-iron Scarecrow scraps your monsters attack, I can once again place it face down on my field. So, there." Crow snickered.

"I'm thinking I might underestimate you gramps," Crow said.

"It's my turn. I draw." He drew his card. I stared at him. He looked like he was in a trace and talking to himself.

"Hmm," I said.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked me.

"Nothing," I said back.

"Well, okay. If you say so," She said back. I still felt her eyes on me. I glanced over and saw Yusei staring at me too. I glanced back to the duel.

"Hey grandpa, something wrong?" Crow asked.

"It's nothing just...just, just never you mind," Mr Bashford retorted back.

"Alright, alright, so make a move already," Crow said annoyed.

"I summon Paternal Junk in attack mode." He threw it down. "And when Maternal Junk is on my field, Paternal Junk gains an additional 500 attack points and now from my hand, I activate the Junk Factory field spell." A factory appeared onto the field.

"What's this about?" Crow asked.

"It's about winning sunny-boy and don't you forget it," Mr Bashford said. "See here in the Junk Factory, every Junk monster on the field gains 500 attack points."

"Pretty good old dude, you nearly doubled the monsters power without having to sacrifice anything," Crow complimented. I stared over at Jack.

"Bashford's got a good pair and if he summons what I think he'll summon he'll have a full house," Jack said. Blister stared at Jack too.

"What does that mean, 'he'll have a full house'?" Blister asked. "Are you saying Crow's done for?"

"No way, I'm pretty sure Crow's got some feathers up him sleeve," Yusei said. Feather wriggled and said a cute baby noise. I giggled and cuddled her closer to me. She must have heard her name being called or noticed Yusei's voice.

"Let's battle. Go Paternal Junk attack." It attacked Crow's monster. Crow groaned. His life points went down to 2200.

"You just helped me out ya goofy-geezer. Because Blackwing Vayu the Emblem of Honour only has the power to Synchro summon from the graveyard. My comeback will be starting right now." Crow seemed happy. I giggled.

"It's hard to make a comeback in the Junk Factory sonny," Bashford said.

"What do you mean?"

"In the Junk Factory, when one of my Junk monsters destroys one of your monsters, I can snag it from your graveyard and send it packing back to your deck."

"Ahh, oh man," Crow yelled. "Not bad, I gotta hand it to ya, ya old dog you still know a lot of tricks."

"Heh, well for my next trick, I play three cards face down and end my turn," Bashford ended. Where's the other card? The third one.

"Why won't he summon it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Summon what?"

"The third card," I said.

"What third card?" Blister asked. I didn't answer him. Let's just see if he summons it later on.

"It's my move. I activate the Black-winged Strafe which wipes out one of your monsters in defence mode, by sending a Blackwing from my hand to my graveyard. Let's say goodbye to my Shura the Blue Flame and say goodbye to your Maternal Junk."

"Not so fast, go Scrap-iron Barricade. During this turn, you can't destroy the monster protected by this barricade with card effects. Crow groaned. "And just like Scrap-iron Scarecrow, after being activated Scrap-iron Barricade can return to its face down position on the field.

"Pretty good old timer, but let's see how you handle Blackwing Blizzard the Far North," Crow said. Blizzard was summoned and made a noise. "When Blizzard of the Far North is successfully summoned, I can then special summon one level 4 or bellow Blackwing from my graveyard to join him on the field. So I special summon, Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame in defence mode"

"Then I'll just activate another trap, Scrape-Iron Pitfall."

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me."

"Afraid not sparky. When you use a special summoning to bring a monster to the field, it falls right into my Scrap-Iron Pitfall and returns to your hand."

"Oh man," Crow said.

"And now, just like my other traps this card returns to its face down position," Mr Bashford said. Crow looked deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking. Feather wriggled in the sling. I looked down to see that she was wide awake.

"_Hey sweetie, do you want to watch daddy duel?" _I whispered. She blinked. I giggled and took her out of the sling and held her in my arms, with her eyes staring at the field. Her head is so fragile to hold, but I took control of it by having her lean her head back on my arm.

"The old man's starting to rattle our easily rattled friend," Jack said.

"Crow just needs to find a way around all those traps," Yusei commented.

"It's not all that easy," I said. Feather made a cute baby noise. I giggled. "Do you have faith in daddy sweetie?" She made another noise. Emily giggled.

"I guess she does," Emily smiled.

"From my hand I activate the Cards for Black feathers spell, which gives me the power to draw two new cards from my deck, in exchange from sending a Blackwing from my hand to the graveyard. So by shipping off my Shura the Blue Flame I can draw." Crow smiled. "When there's another Blackwing on my field I can summon Gale the Whirlwind from my hand in attack mode. Now I activate whirlwinds special ability. This Blackwing can halve one your monsters attack and defence points. With that done, now Bora the Spear can attack Paternal Junk" Bora attacked, but Crow forgot about the facedown cards.

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"I was afraid you'd do that," Crow said. It blocked the attack.

"You're never getting to me sunny-boy," he said smirking.

"Heh, never say never you old gibber-gabber. Cause you never know, Gale the Whirlwind, recycle that Paternal Junk."

"Crow realises that Blackwing and Paternal Junk both have 1300 attack points doesn't he? Does he want to destroy the both of them?" Blister commented. I smiled, I know his strategy.

"Before attacking, I activate the Moon Shadow's special ability from my hand. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can increase Gale the Whirlwinds attack points by 1400."

"Ah, so he's not crazy."

"Gale the Whirlwind, attack," Crow ordered. The old man lost some points. Then the ground started to shake a little. The junk was falling down. This isn't good. "How do ya like that, never count me out." I blushed. Crow was just so darn cute with everything he does.

"Let's see if you're still doing your little happy dance after I activate my trap card"

"What? You've got another one." I blushed at him again. His voice is just amazing. Feather wriggled in my arms. I looked down to see that she was concentrating on the duel. I smiled at the thought.

"With the trap Junk Spirit in play when a Junk Monster is destroyed in battle and send to my graveyard, I can re-summon that monster in the end phase. How do YOU like THAT?" Bashford countered.

"No way," Crow yelled. "I place one card face down and end my turn." He seemed a bit disappointed.

"And now Paternal Junk returns to the field and once again, because of my Maternal Junk and Paternal Junk's special abilities, Paternal Junk gains some attack points."

"Ah great, do we're back to where we were," Crow commented.

"Okay, now I'm confused. What's the old guy waiting for?" Yusei asked confused.

"I know, he seems into the old family structure tactic, so why hasn't he completed it yet?" Jack asked.

"So you're saying that Paternal Junks the father and Maternal Junks the mother then that means, that means there's a third card missing from that family," Blister stated.

"Yep, Kid Junk. If he'd summoned it to the field, Paternal Junk would gain another thousand attack points in order to protect the kid from any harm," Yusei explained.

"Gotcha: and if that happened then the old man would have this in the bag, is that it?"

"Well if that was part of his plan he would have done it already. With Maternal Junk and Paternal Junk both on the field, gramps could have used their abilities to summon Kid Junk straight from his hand," Jack said.

"So, why wouldn't that be part of the old man's plan?"

"Who knows?" Yusei gasped and started walking away.

"What's going on Yusei? Where are ya off too?" Blister asked.

"Gonna poke around in the old man's house, I've got a hunch about something," Yusei said. Emily was shocked.

"What kind of hunch?" Yusei smiled.

"Let's just say that if it turns out I'm right then Crow has nothing to worry about." He walked off.

"What is he talking about? What is his hunch?"

"More importantly, why would he snoop around?" Emily asked. I shook my head. Feather made her cute baby noise. I smiled and continued to watch the duel.

"My turn sonny," Mr Bashford said. "I draw. I activate the Junk Barrage spell card and I equip it onto Paternal Junk and with that boost, now Paternal Junk, attack Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind." It attacked and Crow lost his monster and most of his life points. More of the junk piles were sinking. "Looks like the birdbrain of a monster you have is about to be destroyed and your life points are about to fly the coop Crow. It's over" Crow screamed. "Get ready for a thrashing scooter." Crow screamed again.

"This funny old guys not so funny anymore," he said. More trash piles started sinking.

"Whoa what is that?" I placed Feather back into the sling to keep her safe.

"Feels like the commotion from the duel is gonna bring these mountains of junk crashing down on us. Crow, stop the duel. We gotta get outta here."

"Huh? You heard him gramps, let's go," Crow said. He looked towards me. "Wendy, take Feather out of here alright. I'll be fine." I gasped, nodded and ran slowly away with the others.

"What's the matter sunny-boy? You're not scared of losing to me are ya?"

"Alright, if that's how it's gonna be..." I gasped and had to keep running. As Crow ended the duel more trash fell.

"Crow," Jack yelled.

"Hey, look out!" Blister yelled. The trash near Crow fell down onto the arena with a loud crash. But where were Crow and Mr Bashford? Are they okay? I ran over to the area where Crow was standing last.

"Crow? Crow, where are you? Darling?" I started to shed tears. Feather started to cry. I held her tightly. Just then a refrigerator door opened. Crow held it up. I smiled happily. They're okay.

"Were you lookin' for us?" he said. I still hard tears flowing from my eyes. Crow looked up at me. "Wendy, it's okay. I'm okay," He walked over and held me. I cried in his arms. Feather wriggled in the sling. We both smiled.

"No... Adam's duel arena, this can't be," Mr Bashford said. He tried to get to the arena, but Crow held him back.

"Stay back," he said.

"Let go of my squirt. I have to get into my house." He struggled to get away.

"I'm afraid there's not much left of it," Yusei ran over.

"What were you doing?" Blister asked. He walked over to Mr Bashford.

"I'm sorry. Your house was buried in the rubble but I was able to get out in time with this." He held out a family photo. "I thought you might want it"

"Aw look at that. A nice family moment," Crow said with his arm around me.

"Family? We figured you didn't have a family."

"I don't I, well I, I did," He stuttered.

"You didn't summon Kid Junk. I'm guessing that's because it's not part of your deck. Right?" Yusei asked. Crow held me closer.

"That's right. I use to have it but I gave it to my son. I was a sculpture artist and I was so focused on my work that I neglected what was most important to me. When I realised how I've been acting, I built this duel arena to try and make amends but it was too late. I have woken up every day since thinking, maybe this will be the day my son comes home for a duel." Everyone saddened.

"So that's why you don't want to leave this place. You're waiting," Blister said.

"Is that right?" Yusei said.

"Yes, I've spent an entire lifetime waiting," he started crying.

"You know what? You've got yourself a new son right here," he pointed to himself with his thumb. Then with his arms out wide he continued. "In fact, you've got four, four giant little boys. Plus two beautiful daughters and..." he grabbed Feather lightly from the sling and held her out to Mr Bashford. "And...a gorgeous granddaughter." Mr Bashford stared in awe at her. A beautiful baby girl was in front of his eyes. "Go on, you can hold her," Crow said nicely. Mr Bashford held his arms out to hold her. He did. Crow wrapped his arms around me as we stared at the sight. Mr Bashford started to cry.

"She's...beautiful Crow," he cried. "What's her name?" Crow and I smiled.

"Her names Feather, Feather Hogan," Crow answered. Emily giggled.

"I'm a proud godmother," she said. I giggled. Mr Bashford handed Feather back over to me.

"You better be," I answered. Crow snickered.

"AND if you live at Martha's you'll be surrounded by more grandkids than you can shake a cane at," he said.

"That sounds nice," he said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for," Crow said. A few minutes later and we were back to Martha's place. The kids greeted us.

"Crow, Wendy, you're back," Jake said. Jasmine ran out and hugged me. Martha had a few words with the boys and Mr Bashford. They explained everything. Mr Bashford decided to make a life-like Stardust Dragon sculpture. The boys, Emily and I decided to stay and watch with the kids. A few hours later and it was dusk. Mr Bashford was done with the sculpture. The kids awed at how amazing it was.

"It's like the real Stardust Dragon," Jake said.

"No, it's even better," Jasmine said. Mr Bashford laughed.

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far," he said.

"It seems like he'll be happy here. You've done your good deed for the day Crow," Yusei said.

"You think so?" He said. I nodded. I kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly and laughed.

"Hey Crow, get over here. My shoulders are killin' me. Come here and rub 'em for me would ya?" Mr Bashford said. Emily and I giggled.

"Huh? Why do I have too?" Crow answered.

"Quit whining and help a tired old man out, Crow. Don't you wanna get in your good deed for the day?"

"I did that," Crow protested. Yusei lightly pushed Crow forward.

"Go on Crow," Yusei said.

"You're his new son remember?" Jack said. Crow groaned, walked over and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff right there. Don't be weak, put some strength into it," Mr Bashford said. Crow looked over, smirked and said:

"Oh, like this?" he squeezed Mr Bashford's shoulders hard. He groaned.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"You said to put some strength into it," Crow said.

"I did not. Don't you know you're supposed to be gentle with your elders?"

"I can't win with you," Crow said. We all laughed. A heard a little yawn. Feather was getting tired. It was time to go home. It has been a long day for all of us.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should go home. Feather's getting tired and I have to feed her soon," I said. Everyone nodded. We all said our goodbyes to the kids, Martha, Blister and Mr Bashford and we all headed home. Emily rid on Yusei's runner with him. She blushed the entire time. I giggled. A few minutes later and we were home. As soon as we walked in the door, I ran upstairs and fed Feather in Crow's and my room. Crow walked in quietly as I was feeding her. He looked over and smiled at her drinking. He sat on our bed and held me close as we both watched her drink. Crow and I stared at each other with love.

"You know I'm very proud of you darling. You continue to amaze me," I said with a smile. Crow snickered and kissed me on the lips. It was long and tasteful. We broke away when Feather made a cute noise. She was done with her dinner. Crow wanted to burp her again. I handed her over and he did. Soon, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Crow smiled and placed her into her cradle. Crow held me close as we watched her sleep.

"_Darling_?" he whispered. "_How many more children do you want_?" I smiled.

"_About three in total I suppose,"_ I answered. He smiled.

"_No more than three?"_ I giggled.

"_You're wanting more?"_ I asked. He nodded.

"_I want to experience and cherish these moments with more of our future children,"_ he answered staring down at Feather. "_It's just too amazing being a parent."_ I smiled.

"_Well,"_ I wrapped my arms around his neck. "_How about we make it three minimum? We'll see how many children we can afford to have." _I said. It's true; we need to be financially stable to be able to take care of children. We're already struggling. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"_Do you want to try for another one now?"_ he growled. I giggled.

"_Not now darling,"_ I said. He pouted. I giggled again and kissed his lips. I turned on the baby monitor and took the other down stairs with us. It was Emily's turn to cook dinner. She finished up the lasagne and we ate in silence. What Blister told us about the meteor that hit was starting to rattle us.

*Flashback*

"Guys, now that the old man's happy we need to talk," Blister said.

"Talk about what?" Yusei asked.

"Did you guys see the reports about the meteor that hit outside the city?" He asked.

"We didn't need a new report. We heard the impact," Crow said.

"I've been picking up some weird chatter about it on the BSB channels (British Satellite Broadcasting. Don't know why it would be on the British channels though. Haha)"

"What sort of chatter?" Jack asked.

"Cryptic stuff, from what I can gather it seems like it wasn't a rock that fell. I've heard a few references to the Stone Tablet."

"This was two weeks ago right?" Yusei asked. "That was the same time that duelbot Ghost started showing up"

"Think there might be a connection there?"

"I don't know but whatever it is that fell it seems the Public Security Bureau got a hold of it and it keeping it very hush-hush," Blister said.

"A stone tablet? A duelbot? What exactly is going on around here?"

"Well whatever it is, one thing is clear someone doesn't want anyone to know," Blister said.

*End Flashback*

We all couldn't get that information out of our heads. We finished up our dinner and we decided to get some well needed sleep and that we'll talk about it tomorrow. Crow kissed me goodnight and hugged me closely. Soon we fell fast asleep.


End file.
